


Ils ne savent rien de nous

by SelDolce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, Loss of Virginity, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Isaac, Sacrifice, Scott is a Good Friend, Season 3, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelDolce/pseuds/SelDolce
Summary: [Fem!Stiles | Season 3 | Leggermente OOC | Rating Arancione | Sterek ]Tutto inizia in una notte tranquilla, con due giovani che si addentrano nel bosco.Tra licantropi e pericoli vari - un pericoloso Kanima - i protagonisti della storia non sembrano trovare pace in quanto sembra che un branco di Alpha si sia piazzato in città con intenzioni non proprio pacifiche.Una Stiles ragazza, un Derek meno scorbutico e un Isaac tenero.Dal capitolo 11:Poteva definirsi un koala stretto contro l'albero d'eucalipto, le gambe e le braccia strette attorno al corpo del suo Compagno come se avesse paura che potesse scappare se non l'avesse tenuto per bene al guinzaglio. La prima cosa che fece dopo essergli saltato addosso fu di morderlo sul collo, proprio dove si era formato il Marchio, e fu solamente per puro istinto che lo fece, lei non era tipo da mordere i colli. Ricevette lo stesso trattamento e un brivido di piacere le percorse la schiena quando sentì le mani di Derek sulle sue cosce nude per sorreggerla evitandole una rovinosa caduta.« Mi sei mancato. »





	1. Prologo

_**Prologo – L'inizio di tutto** _

  


  


Stiles era sdraiata sul suo letto con tra le mani un fumetto di Batman, la prima edizione del primo volume, lo stava riponendo con cura nella sua busta protettrice dopo averlo letto, la copertina gialla decorata con le figure di Batman e Robin appesi a delle corde che si guardavano e quel volume valeva più di trecentomila dollari, un vero tesoro. Le dita affusolate compivano movimenti precisi e maniacali, sicuri di non rovinare quello che lei credeva il capolavoro migliore di tutti i tempi – per quanto riguarda i fumetti, perché il miglior film era Star Wars – dopo aver chiuso la sicura ed essersi assicurata che fosse tutto nella norma lo posò tra gli altri albi. Riprese a respirare normalmente sapendo la sua preziosa collezione al sicuro e, non curandosi di raccogliere i suoi vestiti da terra, si diresse in bagno per dedicarsi un lungo bagno di riflessione pre–scuola, un altro anno noioso e monotono l'aspettava e non si poteva dire entusiasta. Lydia Martin sicuramente l'avrebbe derisa per il suo usuale taglio di capelli e per il suo modo di vestire, aveva un serio problema con le camice a quadri secondo la Stilinski, e se pensava che pure il suo ogni presente e possente fidanzato Jackson agli allenamenti di lacrosse l'avrebbe massacrata a suon di spallate le passava proprio la voglia di mettere piede alla Beacon Hills High School.

Si immerse nell'acqua calda sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi, lanciò un breve sguardo al suo corpo che a scuola veniva definito grasso, ma Scott – il suo migliore amico – le diceva che era perfetta. Sinceramente poco le importava, magra o grassa nessuno sembrava abbastanza tenace da passare troppo tempo con lei a causa della sua lingua lunga. Era uno dei suoi più grandi problemi, parlava senza freni e questo spaventava le persone che trovandosi davanti ad una persona schietta che diceva tutto quello che le passava per la testa rendeva la situazione imbarazzante. Alcune volte pure suo padre la evitava per non sentire le sue chiacchiere e a lei stava bene, non poteva pretendere troppo, si considerava fortunata ad avere anche un solo amico.

Allungò la mano per accendere la radio, ma non partì nessuna musica, nessuna hit dell'estate 2011 come Shimbalaiè di Maria Gadù o Someone like you di Adele che le si poteva ascoltare in qualsiasi negozio dotato di un impianto stereo, bensì partirono svariati suoni di interferenza e poi finalmente Stiles riuscì a connettersi alla radio della polizia. Ascoltò distrattamente la voce dell'agente richiamare una pattuglia per un controllo nel quartiere sud di Beacon Hills per una denuncia di rumori molesti.

Dischiuse le labbra rosse e buttò la testa all'indietro posando il collo sul bordo della vasca cercando di non pensare a nulla, cosa praticamente impossibile. I lividi sulle braccia erano violacei e risaltavano sulla pelle candida, tutti causati durante l'allentamento di quella mattina con Scott. Non l'aveva ferita lui, era semplicemente caduta a terra molte volte colpendo il terreno principalmente con le braccia.

Poi una comunicazione dell'agente attirò la sua attenzione e non poté fare a meno di saltare letteralmente fuori dalla vasca per asciugarsi e vestirsi nel minor tempo possibile perché doveva correre e avvisarlo. In meno di due minuti stava indossando la sua magliette blu dei Beatles con sopra una camicia a quadri e dei flared jeans, sulla testa teneva un asciugamano per tamponare i capelli ancora umidi e con una mano cercava di chiamare Scott, stava scorrendo la rubrica perché puntualmente si scordava di mettere il suo numero tra le chiamate rapide. Sentì suo padre uscire di casa, sicuramente stava raggiungendo gli altri. Infilò le scarpe saltellando giù per le scale e cavolo se era difficile, rischiò di far cadere la foto della madre appesa al muro.

Si sfregò un'ultima volta i capelli e buttò l'asciugamano sull'appendiabiti e afferrò le chiavi di casa e della Jeep, la sua Roscoe. Quando fu in strada accese la radio per sintonizzarsi nuovamente alla radio della polizia, giusto in tempo per sentir dire al padre la posizione precisa in cui si trovavano e Stiles maledì Scott in quanto non le rispondeva al cellulare.

Arrivò davanti alla casa del suo migliore amico solo cinque minuti più tardi e non stava più nella pelle, dovevano sbrigarsi se non volevano perdersi il divertimento. Scese dalla Jeep assicurandosi che fosse ben parcheggiata per evitare che qualcuno potesse graffiarla e poi corse alla volta della casa di Scott. Timorosa di trovare Melissa in casa fece la cose che le parse più ovvia: si arrampicò fino a raggiungere il piano superiore.

Camminò attentamente fino alla finestra del suo migliore amico, quando si affacciò per vedere cosa diavolo stava combinando per non rispondere al telefono cellulare trovò sfortunatamente la stanza vuota. Arrabbiata fece per tonare indietro per tornarsene alla macchina ed andare da sola per l'avventura che aspettava loro, ma si distrasse quanto per farla scivolare e quando pensò di sfracellarsi al suolo venne salvata dal suo stesso piede incastratosi nell'edera che la fece penzolare.

Peccato che invece di morire per il possibile schianto morì di crepacuore vedendo Scott brandire una mazza da baseball contro di lei. Dopo una breve sessione di urli con tanto di eccessiva gesticolazione con le braccia fu il ragazzo a prendere parola.

« Stiles! Che cavolo fai qui? » domandò cercando di tenere ferma la mazza tra le mani. Sembrava più spaventato di lei.

« Tu non rispondevi al telefono! » si giustificò la ragazza con gli occhi velati da lacrime, ancora non si era ripresa del tutto « Che ci fai con quella? » chiese poi indicando l'arma dell'amico.

Scott guardò la mazza tra le mani con un mezzo sorriso « Credevo che fossi un ladro. » rispose e Stiles desiderò ardentemente picchiarlo, perché da un ladro si andava con un coltello – affilato, preferibilmente – e non con un pezzo di legno.

« Un ladro? Ma che...? D'accordo ora devi starmi bene a sentire: mio padre se n'è andato venti minuti fa, stanno richiamando tutti gli agenti federali del distretto di Beacon e anche la polizia. » disse la Stilinski, voleva tenerlo un po' sulle spine non dicendogli tutto. Non ci volle molto per ricevere un incitamento a continuare.

« Hanno trovato un corpo nel bosco. » annunciò prima di tirarsi su per sciogliere il piede dall'incastro creato con l'edera e elegante quanto un gatto atterrò sull'erba del giardino dell'amico.

« Cioè un morto? » domandò stupidamente Scott.

« No, il corpo di un vivo. » rispose in un primo momento « Sì, stupido, un cadavere! » aggiunse subito riservandogli uno sguardo che sembrava chiedergli se fosse veramente così sciocco. Con un salto entrò nel portico e si sistemò meglio davanti a lui.

« Un omicidio? » chiese il ragazzo guardandola estasiato, interessato quanto lei alla faccenda che si stava svolgendo giusto a pochi chilometri da loro.

« Non si sa ancora. » ammise « So che era una ragazza, di circa vent'anni. » raccontò le informazioni che aveva appreso sintonizzandosi alla radio della polizia. 

« Ma se hanno trovato il corpo allora che stanno cercando? » Scott la guardò confuso mentre scattava con un gesto delle braccia ed un sorriso le si allargava sul volto.

« Qui viene il bello: ne hanno trovato solo metà. » confessò eccitata, pensando che sarebbero stati loro a trovarlo, aveva già un'idea su dove iniziare la loro ricerca. Scott aveva spalancato gli occhi a quella notizia e sorrideva – non per la morte della ragazza, ovviamente – e stava ringraziando il cielo che sua madre era al lavoro.

« Andiamo. » disse semplicemente Stiles, contenta di avere un amico che la seguiva in ogni pazzia.

  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Capitolo uno

_**Capitolo uno**_

  


  


  


Stiles si sentiva una persona orribile e la voglia di vomitare era tanta, si tratteneva giusto perché era all'interno della sua Roscoe – l'amata Jeep – e non voleva dare a vedere al suo compagno di viaggio quanto stesse in realtà male.

Picchiettò nervosamente le dita contro il volante quando si fermarono al semaforo rosso, un nodo alla gola le impediva di parlare e lei era una persona logorroica, sentiva il bisogno di pronunciare come minimo una parola ogni due minuti. Si guardò la mano diventata ossuta, non erano più come le aveva giusto due anni prima, erano piene di ferite e segni, tutti grazie alle ultime avventure e per la sua insana idea di prendere a pugni un licantropo finendo per essere l'unica a farsi male. Cercò di non pensarci e buttò un'occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore mentre si sistemava una ciocca di capelli sulla spalla ributtandola dietro. Scott l'aveva convinta a farsi crescere i capelli e ora le arrivavano fino al fondo schiena ed era fastidioso, soprattutto dopo aver passato otto anni della propria vita portandoli corti come un maschio.

Si morse il labbro mentre premeva sull'acceleratore allo scatto del verde, il suo cuore martellava forte nel petto senza un apparente motivo perché alla fine dei conti non era lei quella che stava per fare qualcosa di indelebile nel vero senso della parola. Pensava che ormai non potesse più stupirsi, il suo migliore amico era un lupo mannaro, quella che era l'ex ragazza del sopracitato era una cacciatrice seguita dalla sua migliore amica _io–sono–immune–al–morso_ , il primo ragazzo oltre a Scott che le stava quasi simpatico era un lupo mannaro e la città in cui viveva era costellata di cadaveri. Decisamente non si aspettava quello per la sua adolescenza, voleva solo essere più brava nel lacrosse e meno iperattiva.

Svoltò a destra seguendo le indicazioni che si era scritta a mano su un foglio in quanto non aveva preso il navigatore ed entrambi gli occupanti dell'abitacolo avevano lasciato i cellulari a casa per non essere rintracciati e Stiles temeva che suo padre potesse ucciderla per questa cosa.

La radio era accesa ma nessuno dei due la stava ascoltando e per motivi ben diversi. Stiles era così tentata di tornare indietro a Beacon Hills, quella cittadina a più di due ore da casa solo le metteva ansia. Da quando sapeva del mondo sovrannaturale era come diventata paranoica, vedeva nemici ovunque e non perché solitamente quelli sembravano trovare lei, ma per il semplice fatto che vedeva continuamente ombre durante l'ultimo periodo specialmente quando era sola. Suo padre aveva talmente tanti turni in centrale che sentiva come se stesse vivendo da sola e una casa vuota creava sempre un po' di paura, anche al minimo rumore del vento.

Nonostante questo pensava di essere in grado di aiutare un amico, perché lei era una ragazza forte pronta a morire per salvare qualcuno che amava, ma quello era anche peggio. Si fermò davanti all'insegna a neon blu che recitava "Tattoo" e tirò un sospiro sofferente cercando di impietosire l'amico.

« Stiles, non cambierò idea. » le disse abbassando il volume della radio, aveva un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro e lo sguardo più luminoso che Stiles gli aveva visto negli ultimi mesi dopo la rottura con Allison e si sentì un po' in colpa per volergli rovinare quel momento.

« Pensaci bene, Scott, quella cosa rimarrà per sempre sulla tua pelle, anche quando sarai un vecchietto con la pelle tutta cadente. Un brutto spettacolo. » disse la castana storcendo il naso immaginando uno Scott anziano con la pelle delle braccia cadenti ed il tatuaggio penzolare insieme ad essa. Ew, orribile.

Gli prese le mani tra le proprie e sbatté le ciglia lunghe mettendo su un tenero broncio sperando che funzionasse come con il padre, ma non fu così in quanto il ragazzo se la tirò addosso facendole sbattere il fianco contro il cambio dell'auto per abbracciarla.

« Grazie per avermi accompagnato. » le sussurrò nell'orecchio e Stiles semplicemente crollò. Sapeva che non poteva resistere alla sua voce tenera e squillante. Si staccò bruscamente mentre il ragazzo rideva « Se svengo è colpa tua. » gli disse semplicemente prima di scendere dall'automobile chiudendo con cura lo sportello, negli ultimi tempi aveva preso decisamente troppe botte.

Entrarono accompagnati dal tipico tintinnio, all'interno vi era solo il proprietario e Stiles gemette dolorante. In meno di due minuti Scott era seduto con la manica sinistra alzata pronto a farmi marchiare per l'eternità. Svogliava l'album con alcuni esempi e non resisté a fargli vedere quello che sembrava un Kanima, sarebbe stato un ottimo ricordo degli eventi dell'anno precedente.

Il cuore le saltò in gola quando vide il piccolo ago perforare ripetutamente la pelle del suo migliore amico, non riuscì a resistere e svenne.

* * *

Chiuse lo sportello della sua Jeep con troppa forza, dopo essersi posizionata per bene sul sedile si portò alla testa il sacchetto di ghiaccio che il tatuatore le aveva dato dopo aver sbattuto la testa contro il pavimento. Lei aveva ringraziato e consigliato caldamente di rivestire il parquet di materassini.

« Stai bene? » domandò a Scott guardandolo con un occhio mezzo chiuso dal dolore, aveva notato la sua espressione strana.

« No, brucia. » rispose guardandosi apprensivo il braccio e le regalò l'ennesima occasione per sfoggiare il suo sarcasmo « Certo la tua pelle sarà stata infilzata perlomeno... centomila volte da... un ago... » disse cercando di non ricordare quel poco che aveva visto.

« Sì, ma non mi dovrei sentire così. » continuava a guardarsi il braccio e Stiles ripose sul cruscotto la sacca di ghiaccio ormai inutile per la sua povera testa. Il licantropo gemette di dolore « Non dovrei affatto sentirmi cosi! Devo togliere la fasciatura. » e nonostante le numerose preghiere della ragazza si tolse la fasciatura rivelando il tatuaggio che si rimarginava facendo tornare la pelle di Scott pulita come avrebbe dovuto essere sempre « È... è guarito. » affermò l'ovvio con espressione sconsolata, ottanta dollari buttati al vento. 

« Dha, evviva, lo odiavo. » ammise la ragazza mettendo in moto l'automobile, l'espressione disgustata e si sentiva veramente meglio adesso che il suo migliore amico era senza tutto quel inchiostro, quando incontrò lo sguardo di Scott non poté fare a meno di mormorare un « Scusa. » in parte non sincero.

Partì alla volta di Beacon Hills in completo silenzio, cosa strana per lei, ma non sapeva come consolare il suo migliore amico che sembrava molto triste per la perdita. Guardò ad intervalli di due minuti nello specchietto retrovisore, la strada davanti e dietro di lei completamente libera e completamente buia se non per i fanali dell'auto. Le lunga dita scivolavano sul volante e attese che fosse Scott a parlare per primo, dopotutto sapeva cosa voleva dire per lui quel tatuaggio.

« Ti sei sentita con Derek quest'estate? » le domandò facendola sbandare e fortuna volle che nessuno stesse ancora percorrendo la loro stessa strada. Le guance di Stiles si colorarono di un rosso accesso « No, quell'idiota non ha risposto ad un solo messaggio. » rispose piena di rabbia « Ho così tanto da imparare sui licantropi, solo lui può aiutarmi con le sue conoscenze. » aggiunse ricordando di quante domande gli aveva inviato che lui aveva palesemente ignorato dato che a Scott aveva scritto un paio di volte per far sapere loro che era vivo insieme ad Isaac.

« Potevi chiedere a Peter. » disse Scott guardandola curioso di sapere perché non aveva optato per un piano B, solitamente niente riusciva a fermarla dall'ottenere quello che voleva. Le guance erano ancora rosse, ma di una tonalità inferiore a quella precedente, il suo cuore si era calmato.

« Scherzi, Peter? Vuoi vedermi morire sotto i suoi artigli? » domandò aggrottando la fronte, anche il diretto interessato era andato personalmente da lei – cioè si era intrufolato nella sua camera – per chiederle se voleva sapere qualcosa sulla loro natura e Stiles lo aveva malamente cacciato via dalla sua camera, ma la cosa che aveva fatto realmente smuovere Peter era stato il ringhio proveniente dalla boscaglia dietro casa sua e Stiles immaginava fosse stato Scott.

« Non ti torcerebbe un capello, secondo me gli piaci. » disse il McCall alzando leggermente le spalle, alla radio passava "Girls just want to have fun" di Cyndi Lauper, la ragazza ignorò il commento dell'amico cominciando a canticchiare.

Era passata più di un'ora di viaggio e la Luna era alta nel cielo, la ragazza aveva sonno, ma arrivati al semaforo sembrò riprendere vita: nella macchina affianco alla sua c'erano Allison e Lydia, il destino voleva farli incontrare per forza a quei due e lei voleva solo aiutare.

Ignorando le preghiere di Scott – come lui aveva fatto con le sue – abbassò il finestrino per urlare un cordiale « Hey! » che venne ignorato in quanto la Martin sgommò passando con il rosso « Sai, forse non ci hanno visti. » mugugnò annuendo con la testa, i lunghi capelli castani che continuavano a sfuggire alla presa dell'elastico.

Quando partì per tornare finalmente a casa e farsi una bella dormita per prepararsi al primo giorno di scuola Scott la implorò di fare qualcosa purché Allison non pensasse che la stessero pedinando e Stiles, spazientita all'inverosimile, inchiodò guardandolo come per sfidarlo a dire una sola parola sulla sua scelta di azione. Peccato che anche le ragazze si fermarono più avanti e Stiles voleva urlare dalla rabbia, se Allison voleva parlare a Scott poteva anche aspettare il giorno successivo dato che dieci secondi prima erano scappate.

Il rumore del vetro che si infrangeva e le urla delle ragazze fecero scattare i due che corsero verso l'automobile appena colpita da un cervo. Stiles si precipitò da Lydia lasciando a Scott la sua ex ragazza. Le toccò le spalle chiedendole se fosse ferita anche se non vedeva nessuna traccia di sangue, dopo aver sentito Allison sentire di star bene la rossa sbottò « Be' io non sto bene! Sono completamente nel panico, come ha fatto a venirci addosso? Ho visto i suoi occhi prima che ci venisse contro, era come se... come se fosse impazzito. » raccontò con voce tremante, le mani strette al petto all'altezza del cuore. Stiles la osservò preoccupato, nonostante tutto aveva instaurato un rapporto di amicizia con Lydia anche se non aveva scordato tutte le cose negative che le aveva detto nel corso degli anni e per essersi alleata con Jackson per rovinarle la vita.

L'aria si fece più pesante quando Scott disse che il cervo era terrorizzato, Stiles scosse leggermente il capo, quello era solo il primo segnale, se lo sentiva.

* * *

La ragazza si svegliò decisamente con il piede sbagliato quella mattina, alla fine era riuscita a dormire per un paio di ore, ma nulla di più. Dopo essersi fatta una breve doccia e aver indossato i vestiti per il primo giorno di scuola – jeans larghi, una maglia verde con sopra una camicia a quadri – ed essersi tenuta i capelli in una coda alta, si posizionò davanti al laptop per fare delle ricerche. Sentì suo padre svegliarsi per prepararsi a sua volta per il turno in centrale e lasciando perdere per un attimo il pc scese a preparargli la colazione come una brava figlia.

Prese una banana e la tagliò a rondelle accompagnandola con delle fragole, vicino aggiunse delle fette biscottate integrali ricoperte di un sottile – sottilissimo – strato di marmellata all'albicocca. Mentre posava il piatto sul tavolo entrò il padre già in uniforme e il sorriso che aveva luminoso in volto si spense alla vista della sua colazione.

« Non potevi dormire un'altra mezz'ora? » le domandò senza darle il buongiorno, un tenero broncio ad incorniciargli il viso mentre la figlia lo guardava divertita. Quell'estate senza pericoli sovrannaturali era tornata molto attenta alla dieta del padre che aveva perso cinque chili. Lo incitò con lo sguardo a sedersi e lo sceriffo sconsolato obbedì cominciando a stuzzicare con la forchetta un pezzo di fragola.

« Non potrei avere un po' di uova invece della frutta? » domandò speranzoso nella generosità della figlia, ma ricevette solamente un "no" secco detto senza un briciolo di pietà.

« Tu non mangi? » le chiese allora severo vedendola salire le scale senza prendersi niente, la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e l'espressione preoccupata « No, papà, non ho fame. » rispose la ragazza alzando appena le spalle, si morse il labbro inferiore sapendo che stava per arrivare l'usuale discorso di quei mesi.

« Stiles » incominciò il padre con voce addolorata « è da un po' che salti i pasti, va tutto bene?. » disse toccandosi il ponte del naso con l'indice ed il pollice, la ragazza continuava a cucinare ogni singolo pasto della giornata ma da qualche settimana aveva perso l'appetito.

« Papà » sospirò Stiles ancora sulle scale « è che non ho fame, sai, stress pre scuola. » ammise ricominciando a salire le scale, appuntò l'ennesima bugia detta al padre. Non era certo colpa sua se l'ansia le chiudeva lo stomaco, da quando Deaton a metà luglio le aveva detto che secondo lui dopo un periodo di pace si alternava – per forza – un periodo burrascoso lei era andata semplicemente nel panico, perdendo la fame ed il sonno, occupando il tempo facendo ricerche su ricerche per tenersi pronta in qualsiasi evenienza. 

Tornò a sedersi alla sua scrivania ricominciando la ricerca, si perse in tutti quei dati che non si accorse del tempo che passava, fu suo padre a tirarla letteralmente via dal laptop facendola cadere a terra dopo averla trascinata per la sedia.

Salì brontolando su Roscoe, buttò lo zaino sul sedile del passeggero e per un attimo valutò l'idea di andare a piedi, non era abbastanza lucida per guidare ma quando vide l'ora abbandonò l'idea e mise in moto.

Arrivò alla Beacon Hills High School in meno di venti minuti, giusto in tempo per incontrarsi con Scott che aveva appena parcheggiato la sua motocicletta. 

« Vuoi chiedere aiuto a Derek, perché, perché? » domandò mentre percorrevano il corridoio, la voce irritata.

« Ha la Triskele tatuata sulla schiena, quindi dovrà esserci per forza un modo per non guarire. » rispose Scott con fare ovvio, ancora non aveva abbandonato l'idea di farsi il tatuaggio e Stiles desiderò ardentemente che Derek lo prendesse a calci sbattendolo fuori da casa sua.

« D'accordo, sì, ma non sarà già troppo occupato? » domandò fermandosi davanti alle foto di Erica e Boyd per l'annuncio della loro scomparsa, Stiles dovette ammettere di sentire un po' la mancanza della licantropa, alla fine era l'unica compagnia femminile che poteva avere durante le missioni, anche se non le aveva perdonato il fatto di averla stordita e poi buttata in un cassonetto della spazzatura.

Sentirono la voce del preside precedente a Gerard provenire dall'ufficio lì vicino e i due ragazzi si affacciarono giusto per vedere l'uomo brandire la spada con cui il vecchio Argent aveva tagliato in due un povero Omega giusto l'estate prima.

« Via, via, via! » incitò pensando che fosse meglio per tutti allontanarsi da lì e Scott non oppose resistenza. Filarono via e Stiles si distaccò dal suo migliore amico per raggiungere le ragazze dopo che Allison le aveva fatto un cenno con la mano.

« Matricole, tanti tanti giovani. » disse Lydia guardando maliziosa i giovani che si avventuravano per i corridoi « Sono fin troppo giovani. Hanno quattordici anni. » rispose l'Argent riponendo nell'armadietto alcuni libri « Concordo. » aggiunse Stiles fermandosi a guardare anche lei, ma non vedeva nessuno che potesse piacerle e sicuramente nessuno guardava lei, stregati dalla bellezza di Lydia.

« Ah! Alcuni sono molto maturi. » cercò di farle ragionare la rossa « Sai è bello anche essere single, puoi concentrarti su te stessa per diventare una persona migliore. » disse Allison e Stiles si sentì a disagio perché rimaneva pur sempre l'ex del suo migliore amico e sentirla elogiare così il suo status da single le faceva pensare che il suo Scott avesse poche possibilità di tornare insieme alla ragazza.

Lydia rise « Allison, ti voglio bene, quindi se hai bisogno di fingere che stiamo parlando di me mentre, in realtà, stiamo parlando di te, per me va bene. » disse ignorando Stiles che sembrava voler ribattere « Ma io non voglio un fidanzato, io voglio una distrazione. » aggiunse continuando a guardare il corridoio « Non voglio rimanere nel club della castità come Stiles. » rise offendendo la ragazza che rispose con un sonoro "hey! Non ho scelto io di essere ignorata dall'intera popolazione maschile." perché certamente non era colpa sua se era l'unica sedicenne vergine della scuola, anche lei provava il desiderio di sperimentare il sesso.

L'attenzione delle tre ragazze venne catturata da due ragazzi con in mano dei caschi che camminavano per il corridoio come se ne fossero i padroni, Stiles storse il naso infastidita dal loro comportamento, erano lì da solo dodici secondi e la Stilinski sentiva di odiarli.

« Fratelli? » domandò Allison assottigliando gli occhi per vederli meglio « Gemelli. » rispose Lydia con voce rauca, era chiaro che le piacevano e Stiles la guardò scettica. Non era una ragazza difficile, lei, ma quei due erano palesemente sproporzionati e l'unica cosa decente che possedevano erano i muscoli. Quando furono a pochi centimetri da loro uno dei due fece l'occhiolino e Stiles immaginò fosse per Lydia, sbuffò sentendo una strana sensazione nascere, quei due non promettevano nulla di buono.

* * *

Quando entrarono in classe Stiles corse ad accaparrarsi il posto alla sinistra di Scott per potergli raccontare di quei due strani ragazzi, ma il ragazzo non la filò troppo preso ad osservare la nuca di Allison che si era ritrovata costretta a sedersi proprio davanti a lui. Scosse leggermente la testa decidendo di tenersi per sé quello che aveva sentito agli armadietti, non voleva avere a che fare con un lupo triste, soprattutto con la Luna Piena in avvicinamento.

Tutti i cellulari presero a suonare e mentre leggevano quello strano messaggio entrò una nuova professoressa che Stiles trovò carina, forse era davvero omosessuale.

  


_L’orizzonte era sbarrato da un nero banco di nuvole e quell’acqua, scorrendo scura sotto un cielo coperto, sembrava condurre dentro al cuore di un’immensa tenebra._

  


  


Così recitava il messaggio e Stiles riconobbe subito che fosse un pezzo tratto da "Cuore di tenebra" di Joseph Conrad. La professoressa li avvisò che fosse l'ultimo periodo del libro che avrebbero letto e anche l'ultimo messaggio ricevuto, incitandoli a spegnere i cellulari. Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio chiedendosi come avesse fatto ad avere i numeri di cellulare di tutti gli studenti, soprattutto se era appena arrivata nella città.

Decise di non pensarci e ascoltò attentamente la nuova insegnate – la signorina Blake – mentre ordinava loro di leggere il primo brano del libro e poi fare l'analisi. Una passeggiata, insomma.

Dopo neppure mezz'ora vide Scott andarsene chiamato per chissà quale motivo e sentiva la voglia di corrergli dietro, ma la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla fasciatura alla caviglia di Lydia.

« Hey, Lydia, ti sei ferita durante l'incidente? » domandò indicando il cerotto con la penna, eppure non ricordava di averla vista sanguinare la sera prima. 

« No, Prada mia ha morsa. » rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo, alcune volte la rossa non riusciva a capire la Stilinski, trovava fastidioso il modo con cui si preoccupava, teoricamente avrebbe dovuto odiarla per tutti gli anni di Inferno che le aveva fatto passare insieme a Jackson.

« Il tuo cane? » chiese Stiles per poi accorgersi di aver fatto una domanda degna di Scott.

« No, la mia borsa firmata. Certo, il mio cane. » disse scocciata la ragazza cercando di tornare sulla sua analisi del testo, ma la figlia dello sceriffo sembrava intenzionata a non mollare.

« E ti aveva mai morsa prima d'ora? » chiese mentre nella sua testa iniziavano a mettersi al loro posto i tasselli di quello che sembrava un puzzle. Forse stava per capire cosa accadeva in città.

Lydia negò con la testa, le labbra serrate e lo sguardo sul foglio « Hey, e se fosse successo lo stesso con il cervo? Gli animali si comportano in modo strano prima di un terremoto o qualcos'altro. » disse angosciata.

« Che vorrebbe dire? Che ci sarà un terremoto? » chiese Lydia sfottendola leggermente « O qualcos'altro... è che forse sta per succedere qualcosa, qualcosa di brutto. » rispose la castana seriamente preoccupata e la Martin pensò di aver leggermente esagerato, infondo non poteva nemmeno immaginare quanto potesse essere diventata paranoica quella ragazza dopo aver affrontato diverse creature sovrannaturali mettendo più volte a rischio la propria vita.

« Sono solo un cervo ed un cane, aspettiamo, il proverbio dice: non c'è due senza... » e mentre cercava di tranquillizzarla un corvo si schiantò contro la finestra dell'aula facendola sobbalzare spaventata, la macchia di sangue spiccava sulla superficie. Tutti guardarono verso la finestra e l'aria improvvisamente si fece più pesante: un intero stormo di corvi si stava dirigendo verso la scuola gracchiando. La signorina Blake posò il gesso alla lavagna per avvicinarsi a guardare quello strano spettacolo, lanciò uno sguardo indietro alla classe, ma la calma venutasi a creare venne spezzata da un altro corvo che si abbatteva contro la finestra. Ne seguirono altri fino a rompere il vetro e a Stiles venne da ridere, perché due anni quando si erano nascosti da Peter rifugiandosi a scuola non avevano provato a rompere una finestra credendola indistruttibile, mentre adesso dei semplici uccelli la stavano buttando giù come se fosse carta.

« State giù, tutti! » urlò la professoressa quando ormai il panico regnava sovrano nella classe. Ogni singolo individuo nella stanza corse a mettersi al riparo per non farsi beccare da quei corvi impazziti, mentre Stiles spostava malamente il suo banco e poi quello di Lydia, gettandosi su di lei per proteggerla. Scott le aveva ripetuto diverse volte di soffrire della sindrome da supereroe e quella era l'ennesima dimostrazione. Si lasciò beccare dagli uccelli mentre cercava di riparare il più possibile la ragazza, lanciò anche un'occhiata ad Allison trovandola accovacciata sotto il banco con le braccia sulla testa per difendersi. Strinse con maggior intensità le braccia intorno al corpo esile di Lydia mentre un corvo le beccava la guancia, un altro sembrava essersi incastrato tra i lunghi capelli e Stiles pensò che appena sarebbe uscita da quella situazione sarebbe corsa dal primo parrucchiere per farsi tagliare tutto.

La tortura durò diversi minuti, tra le urla e il gracchiare dei corvi. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi impaurita vedendo un corvo troppo vicino, non voleva perdere la vista a soli sedici anni. Poi ci fu solamente silenzio, non si udì nemmeno lo sbattere delle ali. Stiles si staccò da Lydia e controllò che non si fosse fatta male, sospirò contenta vedendola senza un graffio, poi puntellandosi con i gomiti su di un banco si tirò su per controllare la situazione. La classe era ricoperta da piume nere e sangue.

* * *

Giocò distrattamente con il cellulare mentre la polizia e i paramedici si occupavano della situazione, suo padre appena l'aveva vista con la guancia praticamente scorticata aveva dato leggermente di matto mettendola un po' in imbarazzo davanti ai suoi compagni di scuola. Era stata la prima ad essere curata dato che era quella messa peggio e lo sceriffo l'aveva rimproverata severamente per non essersi messa al riparo, ma i suoi occhi brillarono d'orgoglio quando Lydia gli spiegò che non l'aveva fatto per proteggere lei.

Guardò la Blake e notò la sua espressione persa e spaventata, si alzò cautamente sincerandosi che il padre non la stesse guardando « Professoressa, sta bene? » chiese quando le fu vicino, poi notò un altro dettaglio e non poté resistere dall'allungare una mano per toglierle una piuma dai capelli mentre lei si ritraeva spaventata. Tornò a sedersi e guardò il cellulare indecisa se chiamare o meno Scott per raccontargli l'accaduto. Vide il padre avvicinarsi al signor Argent che parlava con la figlia ed iniziò a sudare freddo, Chris l'avrebbe uccisa, lo sapeva!

Quando finirono di parlare – e dopo aver ricevuto un'occhiataccia dall'uomo – Stiles allargò le braccia al padre nella muta domanda "Dovevi per forza mettermi in mezzo?" ma non venne poi tanto presa in considerazione dato che lo sceriffo la sorpassò per andare a parlare con un collega.

Quando riuscì a scappare dalle grinfie di un medico che si ostinava a dirle che avrebbe fatto meglio a parlare con uno psicologo per controllare il suo stato mentale, chiamò Scott, ma come al solito il ragazzo aveva fretta e le disse di raggiungerlo da Derek. Prima era un continuo "sono con Allison" ora invece la metteva da parte per quel lupo burbero che ne avrebbe sentite da parte sua, tutti quei messaggi senza risposta le bruciavano l'orgoglio. Sarebbe andata al rudere Hale e gliene avrebbe dette quattro a quel asociale.

« Dove credi di andare? » la voce di Chris Argent la bloccò sul posto, a pochi passi dalla sua Jeep, aveva paura che come Gerard potesse picchiarla, sentì la guancia bruciare proprio dove il vecchio l'aveva colpita fino a farla sanguinare. Si riscosse dandosi della stupida, Chris era un padre premuroso, non avrebbe mai fatto del male ad una figlia perché – sicuramente – non voleva che Allison subisse lo stesso trattamento.

« Da Scott. » rispose decidendo che la sincerità era la cosa migliore in quel momento, mentire ad un cacciatore non era la mossa migliore da fare, aveva imparato chiaramente la lezione e non voleva ripeterla.

« Ho detto a tuo padre che ti portavo a casa, la scuola non è sicura adesso. » disse l'uomo allungando una mano per posarla sulla spalla, ma Stiles si ritrasse di scatto con sguardo dispiaciuto, ma doveva assolutamente andare nella riserva.

Chris la guardò scettico, un sopracciglio inarcato in un modo che alla ragazza ricordava quello di Derek. Si scusò svariate volte mentre indietreggiava fino alla Jeep, perché apprezzava sinceramente il fatto che l'Argent volesse portarla a casa perché sapevano bene entrambi che quegli eventi avevano a che fare con il sovrannaturale.

L'uomo la lasciò andare, ormai aveva capito che con Stiles non c'era niente da fare, e si girò per tornare da sua figlia e Lydia che lo aspettavano sedute in macchina. Si girò un'ultima volta vedendo la ragazzina saltare a bordo della sua auto e infilare frettolosamente la chiave nella toppa per accendere il motore.

Si sarebbe cacciata nei guai, lo sapeva.

* * *

Stiles entrò nel rudere senza bussare, afferrò direttamente il pomello e spalancò la porta facendo sussultare Scott che concentrato nella conversazione con Derek non l'aveva sentita arrivare.

La Stilinski si fiondò a controllare Isaac, gli toccò una mano per controllare la sua temperatura ma lei aveva le mani congelate. Sentì un ringhio sommesso e capì immediatamente da chi proveniva « Calmati, non ti porto via il tuo _unico_ Beta. » gracchiò acida, in qualche modo doveva vendicarsi. Posò lo zaino vicino al tavolo e ne estrasse una coperta che era passata a prendere a casa sotto ordine di Scott, perché dubitava che quel misero lenzuolo d'ospedale potesse tenerlo abbastanza al caldo. Lo sistemò con cura prendendosi anche un momento per carezzare i capelli del biondo che sembrava dormire beatamente.

« Cos'hai fatto alla faccia? » domandò il lupo di nascita facendosi vicino e Stiles non si mosse lasciandosi toccare dalle mani grandi e calde dell'uomo che le ispezionavano il viso, l'espressione un concentrato di preoccupazione e rassegnazione.

« Mi hanno beccato dei corvi, ma sto bene. » rispose sorridendo appena, non voleva farsi vedere debole, poteva sopportare tutto perché era come il bambù: si piegava al vento, ma non si spezzava. Si allontanò leggermente permettendo a Scott di abbracciarla, le mani corsero ad aggrapparsi alla sua giacca di jeans.

« Scusami se non c'ero. » le sussurrò realmente dispiaciuto, non era mai stato in grado di difenderla, la metteva continuamente in pericolo e ne soffriva, era la sua migliore amica e voleva vederla sorridere, vivere come qualsiasi adolescente e non sempre preoccupata o sporca di sangue. Odiava quella vita che le stava regalando e tutto per colpa di Peter.

« Non fa niente, Lydia ed Allison stanno bene, stiamo tutti bene. » disse la ragazza prendendogli il viso tra le mani e Derek credette che stesse per baciarlo, ma la visione venne vista in modo incestuoso, quei due erano praticamente fratelli, vivevano in simbiosi da troppi anni.

« Anche loro sono state beccate? » domandò Scott mentre accompagnava Stiles a sedersi sul malridotto divano nel soggiorno degli Hale, la ragazza sorrise debolmente per quel gesto, Scott riusciva sempre a capirla.

« No, tranquillo, Lydia l'ho protetta con il mio corpo mentre Allison è riuscita a ripararsi per bene. » spiegò giocherellando con i bottoni della camicia a quadri, sentendosi un po' in colpa per non essere riuscita a mettere lei al sicuro anche la ex ragazza del suo migliore amico. Intravide in un pezzo di specchio la sua immagine e quasi si vergognò per come erano messi i suoi capelli, i corvi glieli avevano tirati per bene, poteva passare tranquillamente per Baba Jaga, la strega più famosa della mitologia slava.

« Certo » sentì Derek sbuffare arrabbiato « tu devi per forza fare l'eroe, meglio difendere Lydia che te stessa. » disse avvicinandosi al divano con fare minaccioso. L'uomo non capiva la ragazza, la trovava tanto intelligente quanto stupida e non la sopportava, ma doveva comunque vederla perché senza Stiles non c'era Scott e adesso lui aveva bisogno di più persone possibili per trovare Erica e Boyd.

« Lei ne aveva più bisogno. » rispose con una scrollata di spalle, ricevendo solo la prima reazione violenta dell'uomo. Quest'ultimo la prese per il colletto della camicia tirandola in piedi, all'altezza del suo viso, le zanne scoperte.

« Anche tu hai bisogno di protezione, dannazione, non guarisci subito se vieni ferita! » urlò e per un attimo sentì l'odore di zenzero di Stiles macchiarsi di tristezza e lui ne era la causa. La lasciò andare digrignando i denti, riusciva sempre a farlo sentire in colpa in qualche modo e lui non voleva sentirsi così.

Calò il silenzio, durò quel poco per far capire a tutti che dovevano calmarsi perché non serviva a nulla innervosirsi, quello che era stato fatto non poteva essere cambiato a meno che non esistessero i viaggi nel tempo, ormai non si stupiva più di niente la ragazza. Stiles si allontanò per tornare vicino ad Isaac con l'obbiettivo di prendere il suo zaino ed andarsene perché non ce la faceva più nel sentirsi dire da tutti quello che doveva fare e ogni volta sorbirsi una sgridata degno di tale nome. La facevano sentire sbagliata e desiderosa di andarsene da Beacon Hills.

La casa venne riempita dall'odore delle emozioni di Stiles, ma Derek sospettò che Scott nemmeno sapeva percepirle e così fu l'unico a sentire quello che la ragazza provava realmente. Le si avvicinò veloce bloccandola nell'atto di chinarsi per prendere la sua roba, la mano stretta intorno al suo magro polso che quasi non riconosceva. Si ricordava di una ragazza in carne quando si erano conosciuti, mentre ora la vedeva esageratamente magra e con la pelle più pallida del solito costellata dalla solita serie di deliziosi nei e la guancia completamente rovinata.

Si guardarono negli occhi sfidandosi, lo facevano sempre, e chi dicesse che il silenzio non era un metodo di comunicazione sbagliava di grosso. Spesso i loro silenzi dicevano anche troppo, parlava del loro rapporto _ti–odio–ma–ti–salvo–perché–infondo–sono–buono._

« Rimani. » le ordinò sicuro che chiederlo non sarebbe servito a nulla se non a ridicolizzarsi. Le lasciò il polso accorgendosi di averle lasciato un livido che si faceva velocemente violaceo.

Stiles guardò Scott che sembrava volerla seguire, ma sapeva che moriva dalla voglia di farsi fare quel tatuaggio e il suo unico modo era quello di farsi aiutare da Derek. Si lasciò cadere nuovamente sul divano incrociando le gambe sopra di esso, le braccia incrociate al petto ed il labbro inferiore leggermente all'infuori. Guardò Scott incitandolo di darsi una mossa a chiedere quello che voleva, così da poter tornare a casa e controllarsi allo specchio la guancia che iniziava a bruciarle.

Dieci minuti dopo Scott era seduto su una sedia di fortuna e Derek teneva una fiamma ossidrica tra le mani, stava spiegando il significato delle due fasce quando l'uomo prese a giocare con la fiamma azionandola e spegnendola a suo piacimento e Stiles vedendo la fiamma non ce la fece.

« Oddio, basta, io vi aspetto fuori! » sbottò alzandosi dal divano quasi correndo fuori dalla porta, ma la mano di Derek la bloccò posizionandosi proprio nel mezzo del suo petto e se non fosse semplicemente _Derek_ si sarebbe sentita oltraggiata e violata.

« Tu lo devi tenere. » le disse spingendola verso il suo migliore amico e Stiles rise di cuore perché era assurdo. Nonostante ciò si mise dietro Scott e posò le mani sulle sue spalle per cercare di tenerlo fermo mormorando una serie di "Adesso svengo." e "Dio, che schifo." prima che le urla di Scott potessero coprire qualsiasi altra sua frase. Il giovane svenne quando ormai il tatuaggio era finito lasciando il tempo a Stiles e Derek di parlare.

« Siediti. » le ordinò con il suo fare da Alpha e la ragazza pur di non dargli soddisfazioni rimase in piedi dietro la sedia, sfidandolo per l'ennesima volta a dirle qualcosa. Sapeva che con uno Scott svenuto aveva poche possibilità di salvarsi se il mannaro per nascita avrebbe deciso di sbranarla, ma le piaceva rischiare, forse anche troppo.

Sorrise impertinente sentendolo ruggire tra i denti, adorava farlo arrivare al limite, e si sentiva in qualche modo potente per uscirne sempre illesa. Umana, indifesa, alquanto sprovvista di spirito di sopravvivenza, e completamente integra dopo due anni passati tra guai sovrannaturali. Potente o con una grande fortuna, dipendeva dai punti di vista.

« Da quando non mangi? » la domanda la fece sobbalzare, sorpresa che anche Derek si preoccupasse o che la stesse semplicemente stuzzicando con domande scomode come quella. La Stilinski odiava il fatto che l'Alpha sapesse sempre quale domande fare per infastidirla.

« Non sono affari tuoi, Derek. » rispose sulla difensiva, d'un tratto si sentì ancora più vulnerabile di quanto lo era stata nelle ultime settimane, lo sguardo dell'uomo su di lei la faceva sentire nuda perché non si stava limitando a guardarla, ma la stava _vedendo_.

« Il branco è famiglia, è affare mio, ragazzina. » rispose ripetendo le parole di sua madre Talia, fin da piccolo gli aveva insegnato che qualsiasi persona facesse parte del branco andava ascoltata ed aiutata e per quanto gli dispiacesse ammettere Stiles e Scott facevano parte del suo branco anche se lo negavano.

Stiles lo guardò sorpresa spalancando gli occhi, le iridi color whisky si illuminarono di una luce che Derek non seppe interpretare, ma vide perfettamente il piccolo sorriso che decorava il viso pieno della ragazza. Stiles si sporse in avanti e Derek ebbe la paura che volesse abbracciarlo, non voleva certo permetterle di fare una cosa del genere, preferiva mantenere le distanze.

Sentì le dita fredde dell'adolescente sfiorargli la mano « Non devi preoccuparti per me, sto bene. » disse seriamente, la voce dura, non voleva essere un peso per qualcuno, nessuno doveva pensare a lei.

« Non stai bene, Stiles, scommetto che non dormi abbastanza, hai delle terribili occhiaie. » le disse sicuro che non si sarebbe offesa per quel commento, lei non era come le altre ragazze e questo lo rincuorava in parte perché una ragazza che tiene al suo aspetto poteva essere piuttosto inutile durante uno scontro. Gli piaceva Stiles, aveva dei valori come la fedeltà e la sincerità che apprezzava oltre ogni cosa, ma il suo spirito di autoconservazione era quasi inesistente e lo costringeva ad avere un occhio di riguardo per lei ogniqualvolta incontravano una creatura pericolosa.

« Derek. » sbottò la ragazza allontanandosi dalla poltrona dove giaceva ancora svenuto il suo migliore amico. Arrivò fino ad Isaac per poi tornare indietro mangiucchiandosi le unghie, le scarpe da tennis strusciavano sul pavimento polveroso alzandone un po'.

L'uomo arrestò la sua camminata afferrandola per le spalle, gli occhi rossi quanto il fuoco « Scott non si sveglierà presto, dormi anche tu. » le ordinò obbligandola a stendersi sul divano « Chiudi gli occhi o te li chiuderò io stesso. » minacciò notandola contraria alla sua idea.

« Se Isaac si sveglia... » cominciò lei lanciando un'occhiata all'amico ancora placidamente addormentato sul tavolo, ma la mano di Derek la costrinse a tornare a guardare il soffitto bruciato con un « Dormi. » annesso e Stiles si lasciò andare, si sentiva più al sicuro in quel momento, se qualcuno l'avrebbe attaccata aveva tre – okay, due dato che Isaac era in una specie di coma – mannari che l'avrebbero difesa.

Chiuse gli occhi vedendo per ultima cosa gli occhi verdi di Derek e sorrise perché lei e Scott _erano famiglia._

* * *

« Lasciala stare o ti do un pugno! »

« Non sto facendo niente di male! »

« Smettila di toccarle la guancia! »

« Derek mi ha detto di svegliarla! »

« Invece io dico che deve dormire un altro po'! »

« Fatela finita, voi due, ormai si è svegliata. »

Stiles si stirò allungando le braccia verso l'alto facendo alzare leggermente la maglia verde scoprendo il ventre pallido macchiato di nei. Strinse le mani a pugno per passarle sopra gli occhi che si ostinavano a rimanere chiusi, si sentiva come se avesse dormito molte ore, ma probabilmente ne era passata appena una. Si tirò a sedere borbottando scontenta per essere stata strappata al mondo dei sogni, per una volta che non stava avendo incubi!

Scott la tirò in piedi abbracciandola ridendo contento e Stiles immaginò fosse semplicemente felice per il tatuaggio finalmente permanente sulla sua pelle. Sorrise anche lei godendo del tepore emanato dal corpo dell'amico, allacciò le braccia dietro il suo collo lasciandosi trascinare per la stanza tenendo ancora gli occhi chiusi.

« Se ti dico una cosa non ti arrabbi? » le chiese sussurrandole nell'orecchio, ma sicuramente gli altri due licantropi avevano sentito, e lei si limitò ad annuire contro la sua spalla « Sono le undici di sera passate. ».

Stiles d'un tratto era completamente sveglia e lanciò un'imprecazione seguita dalla sua mano che correva verso la tasca per prendere il telefono cellulare. Suo padre l'avrebbe uccisa senza pensarci due volte completando il lavoro dei corvi. La tasca, però era vuota e per un attimo temette di averlo perso proprio a scuola, la paura che qualcuno potesse leggere certi messaggi credendola pazza non la rincuorava.

« Ho già chiamato io tuo padre. » le disse Scott prendendola per un braccio prima che potesse scattare verso lo zaino per controllarlo, aveva un sorriso incerto, pronto a sentire una sfuriata e quando quest'ultima stava per cominciare venne prontamente salvato dall'Alpha.

« La cena è pronta. » disse attirando l'attenzione della ragazza che si soffermò a guardare il salotto. Fuori era buio pesto e una brezza fredda entrava dalle finestre rotte congelando l'aria, per terra c'erano molte candele e alcune anche sul tavolo, dove si trovavano anche quattro pizze. Guardò affamata i cartoni di pizza, ma doveva tornare da suo padre ed evitargli di riempirsi di cibo spazzatura temendo che avesse scoperto dove nascondeva la Nutella. 

« Voi mangiate, io me ne torno a casa mia, sicuramente senza di me mio padre avrà mangiato qualche cibo da fast food. » disse guardando male il suo migliore amico che sapeva perfettamente che era lei che si occupava di cucinare a casa e che senza di lei il padre avrebbe ripiegato su hamburger e patatine fritte, il biglietto d'andata contro un _altro_ infarto. Scott alzò le mani davanti al petto come per difendersi e Stiles desiderò avere la superforza per dargli un calcio senza farsi male.

« Dai, non fare la preziosa, sono quasi morto, potresti concedermi una cena in tua compagnia. » rise Isaac sollevandola da terra per impedirle di scappare e la ragazza iniziò a scalciare per liberarsi, si stava sentendo in trappola e sapeva anche di chi era la colpa. Guardò arrabbiata il mannaro di nascita come a chiedergli spiegazione di quel parziale rapimento e facendogli intendere che non poteva obbligarla a rimanere se non voleva. Era completamente in ansia e non aveva tempo per mangiare – nonostante la fame – o dormire perché prima risolveva il problema prima tutto sarebbe tornato normale.

Sbuffò incrociando le braccia al petto, aspettando di essere messa a terra, con in mente il piano di iniziare a correre il più velocemente possibile appena toccato il pavimento e rifugiarsi nella Jeep per tornarsene a casa dove si sarebbe lasciata sgridare dal padre e poi sarebbe corsa in camera per usare il laptop.

« Non fare così, Stiles, vogliamo solo cenare insieme. » cercò di rabbonirla Scott ricevendo un piccolo ringhio dalla ragazza, a forza di stare con licantropi anche lei aveva iniziato ad esprimersi tramite suoni animaleschi.

Isaac ad un cenno di Derek la lasciò andare, ma non dove l'aveva sollevata, bensì sulla sedia davanti alla pizza farcita con insalata e gamberi, la sua preferita e Stiles ci avrebbe scommesso tutto l'oro del mondo che era stato Scott ad ordinarla perché dubitava che Isaac e Derek conoscessero i suoi gusti.

« Non ho fame. » disse muovendo appena il piatto lontano da lei con la punta dell'indice, il mento alto e fiero a sfidare Derek che la guardava digrignando i denti. Il profumo del cibo le invase le narici in modo piacevole e dovette veramente sforzarsi pur di non darla vinta al lupo.

« Mangia. » le ordinò infatti, le mani strette sullo schienale della piccola sedia di legno che leggermente scricchiolava sotto la pressione delle dita dell'uomo. Odiava essere contraddetto, lo sapevano tutti e per questo evitavano di farlo, tutti tranne Stiles.

« No. » rispose testardamente la ragazza nascondendo le mani sotto la camicia toccandosi i fianchi morbidi.

« Non costringermi ad imboccarti. » ringhiò Derek e appena fece un passo verso la ragazza incontrò il corpo di Scott che le stava facendo da scudo, le braccia allungate verso l'esterno per occupare più spazio ed evitargli di passare ai lati del suo corpo.

« Ha detto di no. » disse con voce leggermente roca di rabbia e Stiles si preoccupò perché sapeva che uno scontro avrebbe ridotto male il suo amico, ora che Derek era un Alpha i suoi colpi erano più potenti e le ferite inferte ci avrebbero messo di più a guarire. Il panico si impossessò di lei, sapeva che Scott non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a difenderla, soprattutto quando si parlava di quell'antipatico che per zio aveva uno psicopatico.

« Fatela finita. » la voce di Isaac attirò l'attenzione di tutti « Non lo sentite pure voi? » chiese annusando l'aria, era un odore strano che la casa non aveva mai avuto, principalmente odorava solo di bruciato ed erba. Derek lo percepì perfettamente, erano le emozioni di Stiles, era triste e preoccupata.

« Io non sento niente. » rispose Scott non prestando la dovuta attenzione e l'Alpha provò la forte voglia di sbattersi una mano sulla faccia, non lo aveva istruito poi così tanto bene come credeva.

Stiles si guardò intorno spaesata, ma quando avvertì il suo migliore amico ricominciare la discussione con l'uomo non poté rimanere in silenzio « Okay, mangio, ma voi fate i bravi cuccioli e non litigate. » disse ponendo fine a quella discussione dove tutti ne uscirono sorridenti e Derek particolarmente soddisfatto.

Tagliò una piccola fetta triangolare e arricciò il naso per dare l'impressione che fosse stava veramente obbligata a mangiare e guardò di sottecchi il licantropo per nascita sperando di vederlo intento a mangiare la sua, di pizza, ma lo trovò a fissarla e con un cenno della testa la incitò a portarsi il pezzo alla bocca. Stiles fece una smorfia e addentò il cibo sentendo chiaramente l'insalata e un piccolo gambero tra i denti. Era da tanto che non mangiava la pizza, ma non stava provando il piacere che di solito l'accompagnava.

Isaac e Scott la guardarono preoccupata alzarsi con una mano sopra la bocca mentre cercava di non vomitare, non sapevano cosa fare e il giovane dai capelli scuri si sentì profondamente inutile nel vedere la sua migliore amica stare male e non poterla aiutare. Fortunatamente intervenne Derek che aiutò Stiles a calmarsi e fermare il senso di nausea senza farle rimettere quel poco che aveva mangiato, Scott lo guardò ammirato ed invidioso, da una parte era felice che come Alpha si stesse occupando di loro e Beacon Hills, ma non voleva vederlo troppo vicino a Stiles perché insieme finivano sempre nei guai.

« È tutto okay, calmati. » le ripeteva ritmicamente carezzandole la schiena e la ragazza si sentì vulnerabile. Non voleva che la vedessero così, odiava mostrarsi debole e lo stava facendo da quando era entrata in quel vecchio rudere. Non riusciva a mandare niente giù senza sentire il senso di nausea invaderla, e aveva fame, tanta alla fine dei conti ma non riusciva a mangiare. Si accigliò preoccupata, forse doveva seriamente andare da un medico a farsi vedere, poteva finire in anoressia se continuava così, solo pochi mesi e si sarebbe ritrovata pelle ed ossa senza nemmeno accorgersene e lei amava i suoi chili di troppo.

« Niente è okay. » gracchiò guardando tutti di sottecchi mentre si muoveva lentamente per raggiungere il suo zaino « Io me ne torno a casa, scusatemi. » aggiunse stringendosi nella camicia per combattere il freddo serale, avrebbe preso con piacere la coperta che aveva lasciato sul divano, ma non le sembrava il caso di privare Derek e Isaac di quello, in quella casa non avevano nulla per riparasi dal freddo.

« Vengo con te. » scattò Scott evitando che gli altri due provassero a farla desistere, le circondò le spalle con un braccio come a voler marchiare il territorio e Derek lo trovò ridicolo, ma non disse nulla.

Quando si avvicinarono alla porta il licantropo si fermò annusandone l'odore di vernice. Prima che Derek potesse fermarlo iniziò a graffiare il legno fino a scoprire un disegno che non prometteva nulla di buono.

« Un branco di Alpha è arrivato a Beacon Hills, cercano me. » fu costretto a confessare Derek lasciando nei due ragazzi un senso di inquietudine, i problemi sembravano non essere finiti e Stiles iniziava a capire la ragione dei comportamenti anomali degli animali. Si lasciò andare ad un sospiro profondo, altre interminabili ricerche l'aspettavano.

* * *

Stiles si mise a letto vestita con il suo pigiama più comodo, la giornata era stata pesante e la faccia le faceva male, i corvi avevano fatto realmente un buon lavoro. Lo sceriffo prima di andare a dormire si era occupato personalmente di spalmarle dell'Ematolin sulla guancia sapendo che lei non l'avrebbe messa. Si sentì tornare bambina, come quando cadeva e si feriva costringendo la madre a fasciarle la parte lesa per poi ricevere una lunga serie di baci sulle guance e il collo. Sorrise al ricordo della madre e si lasciò andare contro il cuscino, era stanca e sentiva che quella notte avrebbe dormito.

Si coprì con il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa maledicendosi per non aver chiuso la finestra prima di coricarsi, ma quando stava per addormentarsi sentì qualcuno entrare nella sua stanza. Trattenne il respiro pensando al branco di Alpha, forse uno di loro era venuto ad ucciderla "Stupida me, perché diavolo sono entrata a far parte di un branco? È ovvio che prima attaccano quella più debole!" pensò quando ormai non riusciva quasi più a respirare, nello stesso momento in cui la persona introdottosi nella sua stanza le toglieva il lenzuolo di dosso.

Quasi pianse dalla felicità quando trovò Scott ai piedi del suo letto « Posso dormire qui? » le chiese mentre già si stava togliendo le scarpe e l'unica cosa che poté fare la ragazza fu spostarsi per fargli spazio. Si sentiva molto più tranquilla e il sonno la prese come poche volte le succedeva.

  


  


  



	3. Capitolo due

_**Capitolo due** _

  


  


  


Stiles all'ora di pranzo ricevette una chiamata da Isaac – ancora costretto a casa da Derek – per informarla che Scott aveva avuto uno scontro con Peter e la ragazza si preoccupò a morte domandando a raffica cosa fosse successo, perché, chi aveva iniziato e poi nuovamente perché. Il tonfo che fece fare al suo piatto attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti alla mensa, anche dei due nuovi arrivati che si ostinavano a guardare verso lei, Lydia e Allison.

« Il tuo ex è un idiota. » disse arrabbiata giocando con il cibo che aveva nel piatto senza voler veramente mangiare, le due ragazze avevano sentito buona parte della conversazione, e Allison sorrise addentando il muffin alle arachidi « Prima di essere il mio ex è il tuo migliore amico da anni. » le ricordò decretando che era lei quella messa peggio tra le due, erano stati insieme appena un anno mentre Stiles condivideva la sua vita con Scott da praticamente sempre. La Stilinski mormorò un "Touché" prima che il telefono squillasse di nuovo, fortunatamente nessuno del branco.

Dieci minuti dopo si era ritrovata incastrata ad andare ad una festa di un suo vecchio amico – Heat Custer – e decise di trascinare anche Scott per distrarsi, ma soprattutto per tenerlo d'occhio dopo il casino che aveva combinato.

« Stiles! » Danny venne verso di lei sorridendo e alla ragazza sembrò parecchio strano dato che il giovane faceva di tutto per evitarla – nemmeno avesse avuto la peste – quindi alzò lo sguardo incuriosita sporgendosi verso l'altro lato del tavolo per avvicinarsi al ragazzo che si era seduto.

« Non ci crederai mai. » esordì sorridendole in modo preoccupato « Il coach ti vuole come titolare nella prossima partita. » la informò regalandole forse la prima gioia da quando quel casino della licantropia era entrata nella sua vita. Si sentì una normale adolescente che finalmente aveva la sua occasione di giocare, senza temere lucertole assassine in campo o vecchi che la rapissero. Saltò dalla sedia spaventando Lydia seduta al suo fianco, ma poco le importò « Fatti baciare! » urlò al suo messaggero di buone notizie, ma quest'ultimo scappò letteralmente salutandola con un "La prossima volta!" decisamente poco d'accordo a ricevere un bacio dalla ragazza, avrebbe gradito di più quello del cugino Miguel.

« Io! Titolare! » ripeté verso le due ragazze che sorridevano meste non comprendendo la voglia di Stiles di farsi travolgere da ragazzi che sicuramente non ci sarebbero andati leggeri, poi considerando che era erano praticamente degli armadi l'avrebbero fatta a pezzi. Nessuna però disse nulla, non volendola privare di quel piacere e Stiles le ringraziò con un sorriso.

* * *

Per la festa aveva optato di mettersi un maglione con più colori che andavano dal marrone al giallo e dei pantaloni scuri, niente di particolarmente elegante ma nemmeno troppo sciatto. Aveva legato i capelli in una stretta coda alta in modo che non le dessero fastidio.

« Che c'è? » domandò a Scott mentre si avvicinavano alla casa di Heat, vedeva l'amico abbastanza pensieroso e un po' in colpa dopo la sgridata che gli aveva fatto prima di uscire per quanto riguardava la questione di Peter.

« Che vuol dire "che c'è"? » chiese a sua volta il licantropo guardandola stranito, l'espressione confusa e adorabile.

« Vuol dire "che c'è", chiaro no? » sbuffò lei camminando di lato attenta a non inciampare come suo solito, vedeva chiaramente che c'era qualcosa che non andava e lei doveva risolvere il tutto in quanto sua migliore amica.

« Perché me lo chiedi? » fece evasivo Scott, provando a non rispondere realmente alla domanda sperando che arrivando davanti alla casa – mancavano così pochi passi! – Stiles avrebbe smesso di tormentarlo.

« Per lo sguardo che hai fatto, lo sguardo da "non ho alcuna voglia di andare ad una festa", Scott. » lo accusò facendo volare l'indice davanti al ragazzo bloccandogli per un attimo la strada, voleva divertirsi, fare la sedicenne alle feste e voleva farlo con il suo migliore amico.

« No, è solo che... è strano andare alla festa di qualcuno di un'altra scuola. » rispose e Stiles ebbe voglia di picchiarlo, perché era la scusa peggiore del mondo per giustificare il muso lungo. Decise di non impuntarsi troppo su questo fatto, non volendo rigirare il coltello nella piaga.

« Eddai, che sarà, un solo bicchiere, d'accordo? Te la caverai. Andavo al nido con questo ragazzo, capisci? Ha promesso che ti presenterà le sue amiche perciò, stasera, niente Allison, questa sera andiamo avanti. » lo incitò ormai davanti alla casa ricevendo da Scott un "Hai ragione" che la fece sussultare di felicità. Metterono in scena il loro tipico movimento da pre–missione che consisteva nel battersi le mani in un ordine preciso che all'inizio non riuscivano mai a fare in sincrono, ma anni di allenamento aveva aiutato loro a migliorarsi fino a riuscire a farlo ad occhi chiusi.

Entrarono nella modesta casa dei Custer venendo avvolti dal calore e dalla musica pop messa ad alto volume, Stiles si sfregò le mani mentre cercava Heat tra la folla di adolescenti con i bicchieri in mano e desiderò tanto averne uno e lasciarsi andare in una sbronza da ricordare per sempre, aveva bisogno di distendere i nervi e l'alcool forse poteva aiutarla, poi a portarla a casa ci avrebbe pensato Scott.

« Stiles, ciao! » la voce del ragazzo arrivò alla destra della ragazza che sorridendo esordì con un "Hey, ecco il festeggiato!" prima di trovarsi con le labbra occupate perché Heat la stava baciando. Spalancò gli occhi sorpresa, ma non si ritrasse, forse stava per esaudire un suo desiderio: quello di non essere più vergine. Alla faccia di Lydia, pensò vittoriosa credendo di aver trovato finalmente qualcuno che non la ripugnasse, nonostante la guancia messa molto male.

Quando il ragazzo si scansò Stiles poté guardarlo e  _ apprezzarlo veramente tanto,  _ i corti capelli biondi tenuti leggermente su giusto davanti nella zona centrale, gli occhi verdi luminosi che le fece pensare a Derek per brevi secondi e il fisico decisamente diverso da quello che ricordava.

« Sono felice di vederti. » le disse a pochi centimetri dal viso sorridendo accattivante e Stiles si lasciò andare con un "Anch'io" detto stupidamente e per un attimo temette di dare l'impressione della gallina senza cervello. « Vieni, aiutami a scegliere una bottiglia di vino. » la invitò tirandole leggermente la mano e Stiles si girò verso Scott come a chiederle il permesso – che dopotutto non poteva negarle – per andare con lui sapendo perfettamente cosa sarebbe successo. Scott non ne era entusiasta, non voleva certo ritrovarsi con una migliore amica incinta perché un deficiente aveva deciso di farlo, ma non poteva dirlo, non dopo averlo fatto talmente tante volte con Allison e Stiles non gli aveva mai detto nulla, attendendo silenziosa il suo momento.

Si fece guidare lungo i corridoi fino alla porta che portava allo scantinato, era eccitata alla sola idea di poterlo fare, finalmente Lydia non avrebbe più potuto fare tutte quelle battute sulla sua verginità. « Chiudi la porta. » le disse tenendola ancora per mano e lei lo fece con la mano libera che tremava leggermente. Aveva pensato spesso a quel momento e certamente non l'aveva immaginato in uno scantinato, alla fine anche lei era una ragazza abbastanza romantica e come prima volta avrebbe preferito un letto, ma ormai era lì e non poteva tirarsi indietro.

Heat la baciò quando arrivarono alla fine delle scale, impedendole di iniziare a parlare per ricordare di loro bambini anche perché stavano per fare una cosa che nessun bambino avrebbe mai fatto. Si lasciò baciare concedendogli accesso alla sua bocca nell'immediato, le mani strette sulla maglia del ragazzo all'altezza del petto.

« Stiles » sospirò il ragazzo iniziando ad addentrarsi fra le bottiglie « oggi compio diciassette anni e sai cosa voglio? » le domandò spingendola contro una colonna in modo gentile, senza farle male. « Una moto? » domandò deglutendo a vuoto, forse non era più tanto sicura della sua decisione.

« Non essere un diciassettenne vergine. » rivelò mettendole una mano sul fianco, si abbassò per poterla baciare nuovamente e Stiles ricambiò eccitata e in parte onorata di essere stata scelta tra tutte le ragazze in quella casa decisamente più carine di lei. Allacciò le mani dietro al collo di Heat, ma quando lo sentì armeggiare con la sua cintura interruppe il bacio leggermente in ansia rendendosi conto che non sapeva come e cosa fare in quel momento.

« Non lo hai mai fatto neanche tu, vero? » domandò sorridendole di sbieco, le mani ancora ferme sulla sua cintura e Stiles sfoderò la sua arma migliore « Compiere diciassett'anni? No, non ancora. » rispose ricevendo un "Stiles" tra il divertito e l'ammonimento « Sì, forse neanche l'altra cosa. » ammise guardando verso il soffitto leggermente imbarazzata, ma il fatto che anche lui fosse vergine la rincuorava: avrebbero fatto schifo entrambi!

« Vuoi farlo? Insomma, per te andrebbe bene? » domandò Heat guardandola dritta negli occhi e Stiles cedette, non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire un'occasione del genere, sembrava che solo Heat provasse qualcosa per lei.

Tornarono a baciarsi dopo il suo consenso e quando la mano del ragazzo cercò di insinuarsi all'interno dei pantaloni Stiles lo fermò bloccandolo con le proprie mani ricevendo uno sguardo dubbioso.

« Ce l'hai il preservativo? » domandò decisamente non intenzionata a farlo senza protezioni, suo padre l'avrebbe uccisa se fosse rimasta incinta. Heat si passò una mano sui capelli dandosi dello stupido per tale dimenticanza facendo trapelare un certo nervosismo e l'inesperienza.

« Sono al bagno di sopra... » disse e Stiles lo bloccò offrendosi lei di andare a prenderli perché aveva decisamente bisogno di farsi un attimo una camminata e magari incontrare Scott per chiedere qualche dritta.

Salì di corsa le scale sbattendo qualche volte contro qualcuno che scendeva e facendo cadere alcuni bicchieri posati sui gradini, ma poco le importò seriamente. Stava per avere la sua prima volta, sapeva del dolore che l'aspettava, ma non le importava poi veramente tanto. Quando raggiunse il bagno cominciò a ragionare sul fatto che la verginità non l'avrebbe più riavuta indietro, era una cosa che si possedeva una volta sola e che forse era meglio donarla a qualcuno che la meritasse veramente, nella sua mente si proiettò l'immagine di una persona in particolare, ma la scacciò via. L'avrebbe persa quella notte stessa, con Heat anche se dubitava che si sarebbero più rivisti se non in occasioni speciali.

Trovò un pacchetto di preservativi XXL e gemette dolorante, forse non era realmente pronta a accogliere qualcosa del genere dentro di se, forse doveva iniziare con qualcuno dalle modeste dimensioni. Afferrò il piccolo quadrato di plastica deglutendo "Hai ancora tempo per scappare, Stiles, non devi per forza tornare giù." si disse mentre scendeva le scale ad una velocità più moderata della precedente.

Arrivò davanti alla porta dello scantinato e decise di entrare, se non se la sentiva l'avrebbe fermato prima di arrivare al punto di non ritorno. « Eccomi! » esordì entrando con il preservativo in mano « Ne ho preso solo uno. » _e credo che non useremo nemmeno questo_ aggiunse mentalmente scendendo le scale dirigendosi alla colonna dove Heat l'aveva baciata, ma di lui non c'era nessuna traccia e Stiles gonfiò le guance offesa. L'ennesima presa in giro! Doveva aspettarsi che era tutto uno scherzo, infondo chi voleva una persona altamente logorroica e inesperta? Scosse la testa tristemente infilando il preservativo nella tasca e tornò su, decisa a trovare Scott e tornare a casa per cominciare le ricerche sul branco di Alpha.

* * *

Quando Scott la vide tornare con il viso triste si preoccupò e non poco, aggiungendo poi il fatto che aveva appena finito di parlare con Allison – e non aver risolto nulla riguardo la loro relazione – lo avevano resa un attimo nervoso.

« Stiles! Cos'è successo? » pretese di sapere andandole incontro, ma lei non rispose, limitandosi a muovere una mano come a volersi liberare di un moscerino « Non ti ha obbligata, vero? » le domandò standole dietro mentre uscivano dalla piccola villa del ragazzo. Lo sceriffo avrebbe ucciso lui nel caso, in quanto alla sola età di cinque anni era stato proclamato protettore della ragazza combina guai da lui stesso e sinceramente nonostante fosse un licantropo munito di zanne e artigli lo sceriffo lo spaventava ancora un po' quando impugnava un'arma.

« Tranquillo, faccio ancora parte del club delle vergini caste della scuola. Oh, aspetta, ne faccio parte solo io! » rispose scocciata la ragazza cominciando a camminare lungo il marciapiede diretta verso casa senza curarsi di aspettare realmente l'amico, si sentiva presa in giro e la cosa la infastidiva non poco.

Sentì Scott mormorare un "Menomale" mesto e poi mettersi al suo fianco « Vedi il lato positivo! » la incoraggiò stupidamente perché poi, quando lei gli chiese quale fosse, rimase in silenzio ostentando una certa stupidità che Stiles nonostante tutto trovava adorabile.

« Sarà alla prossima festa. » disse la ragazza alzando le spalle, ormai era inutile rimuginarci sopra.

* * *

Il mattina seguente Stiles si alzò stanca dal letto dopo aver dormito poco più di quattro ore, rincuorata però dal non aver ricevuto una visita notturna.

Strisciò i piedi fino al bagno e arrivata al lavandino fece scorrere l'acqua fredda – congelata – per poi buttarsela in faccia per svegliarsi come meglio poteva. Mosse la testa a destra e sinistra schizzando ovunque.

Quando fu sicura di riuscire a scendere le scale senza cadere rovinosamente rischiando di rompersi l'osso del collo si avviò verso la cucina pronta a preparare una deliziosa colazione alla frutta per lo sceriffo che dormiva ancora beatamente nel letto. Aprì il frigo trovandovi all'interno la scatola di un ristorante cinese e Stiles gonfiò le guance arrabbiata. Posò la scatola sul tavolo, accompagnandola con con dei cereali secchi. Prese un foglietto verde e vi scrisse sopra un messaggio di rimprovero, con tanto di disegno di lei arrabbiata sull'angolo.

Delusa salì le scale per tornare nella sua camera e liberarsi del pigiama – dei pantaloni da ginnastica e una t–shirt azzurra – passando per il bagno a farsi una breve doccia che comprendeva solo il corpo, ormai troppo in ritardo per lavarsi anche i capelli.

Optò per indossare i pantaloni della sera prima, una maglietta blu da accompagnare con una camicia rigorosamente a quadri e le Adidas. Si sistemò i capelli legandoli in uno chignon stretto facendo girare obbligatoriamente quattro volte l'elastico impedendo a un singolo capello di uscire. Saltò le scale due alla volta per tornare in cucina e prendere un plumcake ai mirtilli da mangiarsi in macchina mentre guidava, poi uscì silenziosamente da casa.

* * *

Alla fine il plumcake l'aveva rigettato appena scesa dalla Jeep davanti gli occhi di alcuni compagni di scuola che schifati erano corsi da tutt'altra parte invece di aiutarla come aveva fatto Derek qualche sera prima. Borbottando riguardo al farsi vedere da un medico entrò nel bagno per pulirsi la bocca e poi sarebbe andata da Lydia a chiederle una mentina per l'alito in quel momento sicuramente disgustoso. Nella notte aveva trovato alcune cose riguardanti interi branchi di Alpha inoltrandosi del deep web – trovando anche cose molto disgustose che avevano alimentato i suoi incubi – e non promettevano niente di buono. Aveva appreso con orrore che un branco Alpha essendo molto potente poteva facilmente uccidere qualsiasi persona di Beacon Hills in meno di una settimana rivendicando il territorio, aveva trovato articoli di giornale riguardanti episodi del genere. Stiles si chiese perché ancora non avesse fatto le valige per andarsene in Alaska da sua zia per minimo un mese portandosi dietro il suo branco, aspettando con pazienza che gli Alpha cambiassero aria.

Uscita venne prontamente afferrata da Scott che non perse tempo a spiegarle che Derek, Lydia e Allison aspettavano loro in un'aula e lei buttò la testa all'indietro scocciata. Affrontare un lupo acido di primo mattino e la ex del suo migliore amico insieme non era semplice come sembrava.

Entrata nella classe venne fatta sedere su un banco mentre gli altri rimasero in piedi rigidi come tronchi e Stiles non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro sconsolato.

« Io non vedo niente. » disse Derek dopo aver guardato le braccia delle due ragazze vicine, le braccia incrociate al braccio in chiaro segno di non collaborazione.

« Guarda ancora. » lo incitò Scott quasi pregandolo con gli occhi, mentre Stiles giocava con le propria dita quasi disinteressata alla situazione. 

« Come fa un livido a dirmi dove sono Boyd ed Erica? » domandò l'Alpha scontroso chiaramente diffidente delle parole delle due ragazze. Dopo aver esposto a tutti i motivi per cui non credeva alle due, mostrando un certo sarcasmo con Lydia, Stiles decise di intervenire.

« Sì, ma infondo non è morto nessuno, giusto? Magari c'è stato qualche menomazione, qualche mutilazione ma nessuna vittima! È una differenza importante secondo me. » disse ricevendo uno sguardo tutt'altro che amichevole da Derek, ma Allison oscurò il suo intervento con una frase da neo orfana che nemmeno lei aveva mai pronunciato quando la madre era venuta a mancare.

Quando Derek uscì dalla classe Stiles decise di corrergli dietro mentre Scott rimaneva con le ragazze a parlare dei lividi. Gli toccò una spalla arrestando la sua camminata verso il parcheggio della scuola, Stiles ringraziò di non averla costretta alle maniere forti.

« Non puoi diffidare da tutti! » gli disse con tono accusatorio e un po' infastidito, ancora non le andava giù di essere stata ignorata nel suo unico intervento durante tutto l'incontro.

« Di te mi fido, anche di Scott, ma non di quelle due. » rispose a tono Derek meravigliando la ragazza, alla quale si imporporarono le guance sorpresa dall'affermazione dell'uomo. Sapeva di essere la ricercatrice del branco, quella che faceva le ore piccole per avere informazioni, ma non pensava di avere così tanta fiducia dall'Alpha.

« Lasciamo stare. » sbottò lui senza darle tempo di replicare « Hai vomitato la colazione? » le domandò guardandola negli occhi inducendola a dire la verità, sicuramente aveva un cattivo odore addosso e non poteva negarlo. « Non che mi diverta. » rispose girando la testa di lato per guardare oltre il corridoio da dove iniziavano ad entrare gli studenti.

« Dovresti farti vedere da un medico. » le disse posandole una mano sulla spalla ossuta e fece lampeggiare gli occhi di rosso, anche se i suoi poteri da capo branco non avevano alcun effetto su di lei.

Stiles sorrise leggermente promettendogli che avrebbe parlato con Melissa, non che suo padre non l'avesse praticamente costretta ad arrivare a quella soluzione dopo averle fatto decine di ramanzine giusto la sera prima quando era tornata dalla festa.

* * *

« Cosa potrebbe volere un branco di Alpha da Erica e Boyd? » domandò Stiles camminando vicino al suo migliore amico vicino al campo di lacrosse per dirigersi a lezione. Lo sguardo concentrato faceva intuire che si stesse scervellandosi per capirlo.

« Forse non vogliono loro due. » provò Scott con una leggere alzata di spalle.

« E chi allora, Derek? Lo stanno reclutando? » chiese continuando a camminare per poi accorgersi che Scott era rimasto leggermente indietro guardando nella direzione opposta a quella in cui stavano andando. Seguì il suo sguardo non notando niente di particolare, solo la solita massa di studenti che camminava.

« Hey, Scott, andiamo? » lo esortò sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso cercando di allentare la tensione che leggeva in faccia all'amico. Lo afferrò per la manica della giacca tirandola scherzosamente decidendo di lasciare per un attimo da parte i problemi. Adorava tornare per pochi minuti ad essere un'adolescente spensierata che andava a scuola con il suo migliore amico con l'unica preoccupazione che tra meno di cinque minuti avrebbero avuto lezione con il coach.

« Piano, Stiles, o rischi di cadere come l'ultima volta. » rise Scott ricordandosi dello scivolone che la ragazza aveva fatto davanti a tutti diventando la storia preferita della settimana alla Beacon Hills High School, era stata così sfortunata da beccarsi anche una pallonata in testa dopo la caduta.

« Andiamo, non ricordarmi uno dei tanti motivi perché faccio anche parte del club delle sfigate. » sbuffò lei divertita regalandogli un pizzicotto anche se sapeva che non avrebbe avuto l'effetto desiderato. Risero insieme entrando nella classe.

* * *

Dire che era imbarazzata era anche poco. Sentiva la faccia in fiamme e il calore si spostava velocemente per tutti il corpo. Era forse l'Inferno, quello? Trattenne il respiro guardandosi intorno vedendo solamente facce sorridenti che la prendevano deliberatamente in giro, mentre alcuni ragazzi sorridevano maliziosi.

« Ne ha preso uno ben dotato, signorina Stilinski, congratulazioni. » disse il coach passandole il preservativo XXL che le era volato via dalla tasca mentre cercava di prendere una moneta. Fissò interdetta l'oggetto posarsi sopra il suo quaderno e lo nascose immediatamente nella tasca, ricordandosi che doveva restituirlo o ancora meglio se lo buttava via.

Sentì lo sguardo di Scott su di lei e gli rispose mimando un "Ricordi? Sono ancora nel club!" con le labbra mentre il coach continuava a parlare di rischio e ricompensa leggermente divertito dopo averla letteralmente umiliata davanti a tutta la classe di economia.

Quello era decisamente l'Inferno, immaginò la situazione con Jackson in classe, pensando a quando l'avrebbe derisa una volta giunti negli spogliatoi per giocare a lacrosse. Fissò incerta il suo quaderno indecisa se scappare o rimanere lì seduta e seguire la lezione. I risolii di sottofondo continuarono e le battute sconce si fecero largo nelle sue orecchie e Stiles sapeva che anche Scott le stava sentendo, anche meglio di lei. Arrossì cercando di nascondersi come meglio poteva, se prima aveva poco da perdere ora la sua situazione sociale era definitivamente morta.

« McCall! Rischio o ricompensa? Il rischio: se non infili la moneta in quella tazza dovrai fare il compito, sì, la verifica e inoltre dovrai scrivere un tema. Rischio: più lavoro. Ricompensa: nessun lavoro. Oppure puoi rinunciare. » disse Finstock gesticolando davanti al viso di Scott rendendogli bene l'idea.

« Ma questa non è fortuna? » domandò Scott meravigliando Stiles che non si aspettava un'osservazione tanto acuta « No, tu conosci le tue doti, le tue coordinazioni, la concentrazione, l'esperienza passata, tutti fattori dai quali il risultato può essere influenzato. Allora, che farai McCall? Più lavoro, nessun lavoro o scegli di non giocare? » con molta bravura il coach si rigirò la domanda facendo scappare un sorriso alla ragazza, se facesse discorsi del genere anche sul campo avrebbe giocato molto meglio fin dal primo anno.

Guardò Scott osservare attentamente la moneta scegliendo cosa fare per vederlo poi rinunciare e il coach chiedere volontari. Stiles si guardò intorno notando che nessuno era intenzionato ad alzare la mano, allora con un un "rullo di tamburi" decise di proporsi.

« Bene! Ecco una donna che gioca d'azzardo. Avanti! Fatti sotto, fatti sotto. Bene, Stilinski! » la incitò mentre si alzava per prendere posto vicino alle finestra pronta a tirare la moneta della tazza sperando nella fortuna di cui parlava Scott perché ad abilità era messa male. Prese la concentrazione decisamente non vogliosa a fare i compiti extra.

« Stiles. »

« Sì, coach, ricevuto! »

« Stiles. » e la ragazza avrebbe riconosciuto quel tono ovunque, era suo padre e anche leggermente arrabbiato. Per un attimo pensò che fosse a causa del messaggio lasciato in cucina quella mattina, ma, andiamo, suo padre non poteva volerle così male da umiliarla più di quanto facesse da sola a scuola.

Lo seguì fuori dall'aula adocchiando i due agenti che lo seguivano, quindi non era lì per farle una ramanzina, ma per vie ufficiali.

« Non l'ho trovato, ho pensato che stesse insieme ai suoi amici... dopo avermi illusa. » disse, mormorando appena l'ultima frase, ma l'udito del genitore era ancora molto buono.

« Nessuno l'ha più visto da ieri notte? » chiese cercando di togliere l'attenzione dalla sua uscita involontaria che poteva portarla a fare discorsi molto imbarazzanti con suo padre, solitamente iniziavano tutti con "Dio, con tua madre sarebbe stato tutto meno imbarazzante sia per te che per me" per poi parlare del sesso, ma forse quella più traumatizzante avvenne quando ebbe il suo primo ciclo mestruale. Pessimi ricordi, seriamente.

« No, abbiamo appena fatto partire le ricerche, ma i suoi amici dicono che sei stata l'ultima a vederlo. » rispose lo sceriffo incrociando le braccia al petto, al suo fianco un agente prendeva nota di quello che dicevano, come se stessero facendo realmente un interrogatorio. Per un attimo ebbe paura di essere accusata di sequestro di persona o omicidio, ma il fatto che non fossero andati in centrale le fece pensare di essere ancora in salvo.

« Io? Andiamo, è stato lui a mollarmi in quel seminterrato da sola. » disse leggermente offesa per poi mordersi la lingua, suo padre adesso la guardava arrabbiato e sembrava intenzionato a tirarla per le orecchie .

« Stiles, immagino quello che dovevate fare lì e ne parleremo a casa, _stasera_. Comunque, speriamo che si tratti solo di qualche sciocchezza causata dall'abuso di alcool. Se ti viene in mente qualche altra cosa chiamami, d'accordo? » sospirò leggermente deluso dal comportamento di sua figlia.

Stiles annuì e rientrò in classe più pallida di quando ne era uscita e Scott la guardò leggermente preoccupato, ma non disse nulla.

* * *

Stiles saltellò per il corridoio in maniera ansiosa mentre raggiungeva la biblioteca della scuola per prendere un libro che le serviva per la ricerca di inglese, stava cercando di non pensare a quello che l'aspettava a casa quella sera. _Altro discorso sul sesso protetto e gravidanze adolescenziali, yuppi!_

Varcò la soglia scontrandosi con la bibliotecaria alla quale fece cadere tutti i libri che teneva tra le braccia « Scusi! » urlò attirandosi contro parecchi _shh! s_ ibilati da ragazzi intenti a studiare.

Arrivò all'ultima fila di scaffali e si imbatté nei gemelli, mentre uno era intento a scambiarsi occhiate con Danny – _il suo Danny Bello –_ l'altro parlava con Lydia, ma vedendola liquidò in modo piuttosto maleducato la ragazza ricevendo uno sguardo oltraggiato e furioso.

« Ciao. » la salutò posando il gomito sullo scaffale sopra la sua testa, un sorriso malizioso a coronargli il viso. Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio allontanandosi dal ragazzo che non le prometteva niente di buono, con quella giacca di pelle che le ricordava Derek.

« Ciao. » rispose continuando a cercare " _Il buio oltre la siepe_ " di Harper Lee, ormai aveva imparato a non dare confidenza a nessuno che non conoscesse da prima che il mondo sovrannaturale entrasse nella sua vita e quei gemelli capitavano proprio in un periodo critico. Diffidente si spostò ancora più giù per controllare l'ultimo scaffale prendendo una posa poco consona al momento dato che il ragazzo si soffermò a guardare il suo fondoschiena, prontamente ripreso da Lydia che sembrava non provare piacere ad essere stata mollata nel bel mezzo di una conversazione.

Si raddrizzò di scatto andando a coprirsi come meglio poteva con la camicia, le gote rosse d'imbarazzo. Fissò male il nuovo arrivato a Beacon Hills decisa ad indagare sul suo conto spulciando nei file del dipartimento, giusto per assicurarsi di non avere a che fare con un violento.

Lasciò i due alla loro discussione senza salutare raggiungendo Allison seduta ad un tavolo con una tazza di caffè davanti. Le si sedé di fronte posando lo zaino per terra, la salutò e senza fermarsi in convenevoli cominciò a leggere il libro mangiando un Reese's. 

Qualche volta alzò lo sguardo per controllare i gemelli e quello che non era occupato a fare gli occhi dolci a Danny la guardava mentre ascoltava distrattamente Lydia. Prese il cellulare componendo il numero dell'Alpha per mandargli un messaggio chiedendogli tutte le informazioni sul branco rivale che aveva, ma non ricevette risposta e sospirò frustrata.

« Tutto a posto? » domandò Allison distrattamente continuando a lavorare al laptop e Stiles annuì. Quando il cellulare squillò quasi le volò dalle mani, ma invece di leggere la risposta di Derek trovò un messaggio di Scott che chiedeva di raggiungerlo.

« Fate attenzione. » disse a mo' di saluto prima di correre fuori la biblioteca.

* * *

« L'avranno rapito per trasformarlo? » chiese Scott mentre camminavano per i corridoi cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri studenti che percorrevano la stessa strada insieme a loro.

« Secondo Derek è più facile con gli adolescenti. » rispose la ragazza esponendo la teoria dell'Alpha che aveva già appreso l'anno precedente, quando aveva morso Erika, Isaac e Boyd. 

« Ma che serve un Beta ad un branco di Alpha? » disse il ragazzo cercando di seguire un filo logico che sembrava non esistere proprio, perfino lei che si considerava il cervello del gruppo faticava a stare dietro a tutta la faccenda. Si portò le mani tra i capelli disperata, tutto sembrava volerla schiacciare.

« Non lo so e non mi interessa. Quel ragazzo... le nostre madri erano amiche prima che la mia morisse e a tre anni ci facevano il bagnetto insieme e devo trovarlo! » sbottò gesticolando nervosamente, impossibilitata a tenere le mani ferme perché sentiva il bisogno di muoversi, far uscire tutto il nervosismo che provava attraverso i gesti.

« Isaac deve ricordare. » disse Scott guardando per terra pensieroso, le braccia che si toccavano leggermente come per confortarsi l'uno con la presenza dell'altro. Ma Stiles sembrava non voler lasciar cadere l'argomento con una frase così vagante.

« Ma come?! Peter e Derek hanno fallito chi potrebbe avere chance migliori? » domandò continuando a camminare cercando di non scontrarsi con altri studenti, ma quando si accorse che Scott si era fermato si girò trovandolo con un'espressione che le fece molta paura. _Scott aveva avuto un'idea!_ Pessima, pessima cosa; Stiles si trattenne dallo scappare prima che potesse sparare una cavolata e organizzare lei un piano.

« Forse non un lupo mannaro, ma qualcuno che gli conosce bene. » spiegò e la ragazza capì subito a chi si riferiva.

* * *

Quando rientrò a casa si sentì sollevata nel non trovare il padre, molto probabilmente impegnato nelle indagini per cercare Heat. Buttò lo zaino per terra vicino all'entrata e si diresse in cucina.

Più si avvicinava, più udiva dei rumori che le fecero intendere che c'era qualcuno in casa. Spalancò gli occhi sorpresa, un ladro in pieno giorno non se lo aspettava proprio! Tornò sui suoi passi per prendere un oggetto contundente.

Cercò di regolarizzare il respiro e di non fare troppo rumore, cosa tremendamente difficile – e quando arrivò alla porta che divideva il piccolo corridoio dalla cucina prese tutto il coraggio che aveva ed entrò brandendo la mazza muovendola con forza a destra e sinistra con tanto di urlo di guerra.

Subito una mano le fu sulla bocca e si spaventò a morte, nonostante ciò prese a colpire con la mazza la persona che aveva alle spalle sperando di stordirla. Nessuno l'avrebbe uccisa così facilmente, non in casa sua. Cercò anche di mordere la mano che per poco non le chiudeva tutte le vie respiratorie, ma invano. Tutto successe in pochi secondi, forse nemmeno cinque, per poi essere liberata dalla morsa del suo aggressore. Si girò intenzionata a colpirlo un'altra volta sulla testa, ma ciò che vide le fece bollire il sangue nelle vene di rabbia.

Derek Hale stava tranquillamente in piedi senza paura di ricevere un altro colpo, sembrava più che altro pronto a riceverlo. Stiles lasciò cadere l'oggetto a terra sentendo tutta l'adrenalina avuta portarle via le forze; scivolò lungo il frigorifero tenendosi una mano sul cuore per cercare di regolarizzarlo, ma invano.

« Stiles, respira insieme a me. » le ordinò Derek piegandosi vicino a lei mostrandole il modo in cui doveva respirare, sentiva l'odore di paura nelle narici e sapeva di esserne la causa, guardò dispiaciuto la ragazza in quanto non era sua intenzione spaventarla a morte, pensava che si fosse abituata alle sue entrate silenziose.

« Ti odio. » disse Stiles tra gli ansimi mentre si tirava su, piccole lacrime pendevano dagli angoli degli occhi e si sbrigò ad asciugarle cercando di sembrare normale. Si sedé sulla sedia in posizione rigida, lo sguardo truce rivolto all'uomo che la guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato chiedendosi se stesse realmente bene. Prese un altro profondo respiro cercando di far smettere le mani di tremare, ma risultava piuttosto difficile.

« Cosa ci fai qui? » chiese con voce debole e stanca, si portò una mano alla gola preoccupata non riuscendo a riconoscere la sua stessa voce. Il suo cuore batteva talmente tanto forte da farle quasi male, ma non dava tutta la colpa a Derek, in parte la sua reazione era anche il risultato delle sue innumerevoli paranoie.

Bevve l'acqua che il licantropo le offrì in un sol sorso, decisamente più tranquilla e meno accaldata. Posò il bicchiere cercando di sorridere per fargli capire che stava bene, che non aveva nulla da farsi perdonare. Ormai aveva compreso che bastava poco per turbare l'animo dell'uomo, già troppo preso a incolparsi per numerose cose, e Stiles non voleva aggiungere anche il suo contributo in quello.

« Sono venuto a controllare che stessi bene. » rispose Derek senza guardarla negli occhi, preferendo addentrarsi nella cucina fino ad aprire il frigo e tirarne fuori degli ingredienti. Stiles saltò giù dalla sedia avvicinandosi all'uomo « Cosa stai combinando? Il supermercato è a pochi passi da qui, non c'è bisogno che mi derubi per sfamare te e tuo zio. ».

« Smettila, idiota, ti sto per preparare il pranzo. » rispose lui grugnendo e Stiles rimase a bocca aperta, letteralmente senza parole, perché quello non era un comportamento adatto alla personalità di Derek. Posò una mano sulla sua fronte constatando che fosse calda, ma poi si ricordò che i licantropi erano sempre caldi, prova Scott che d'inverno le faceva da cuscino e coperta durante le "missioni" notturne o le scampagnate.

Derek scacciò via la mano infastidito guardandola truce mentre apriva una scatoletta di tonno e Stiles spalancò ulteriormente la bocca oltraggiata.

« Bel pensiero, Alpha, ma io non ho fame. » rispose allora cercando di bloccargli le mani, ma la sua inutile forza umana non le diede risultati convincenti « Zitta, ho parlato con Melissa del tuo problema dato che l'ho incontrata, così ti ho risparmiato anche di andare da lei e – »

« Tu hai fatto cosa?! » urlò la ragazza aggrappandosi selvaggiamente alla giacca dell'uomo sperando di rompergliela o come minimo rovinarla « Ora mio padre mi controllerà come il poliziotto qual'è! Se Melissa gli ha detto che vomito dopo ogni pasto da qualche settimana mi costringerà ad andare da uno psicologo e a voi servo fuori da uno studio psichiatrico! » sbottò nervosa passandosi le mani tra i capelli, già le poche sedute che aveva avuto con la Morell dopo l'episodio di Matt l'avevano segnata abbastanza da odiare tutti gli psicologhi del mondo. La facevano sentire fuori posto, in qualche modo sbagliata.

« Stiles. » il tono con cui Derek disse il suo nome fu duro ed esasperato, tanto che si fermò per guardarlo confusa, era lei quella a dover essere arrabbiata ed esasperata!

« Smettila, ho già chiesto a Melissa di non dire nulla allo sceriffo promettendole che ci avrei pensato io, a te. » aggiunse senza smettere di cucinare e Stiles si sentì debole in quanto non riusciva nemmeno a sottrarsi al volere di quell'antipatico che le stava preparando un panino per pranzo.

« Io non ho bisogno di te! » urlò sbattendo i piedi a terra, come una bambina, e infondo lo era ancora. Ancora non aveva compiuto diciassett'anni, non aveva fatto nessuna cosa da adulto, ma solamente da ragazzina spericolata che andava a caccia di mostri, non aveva decisamente il diritto di considerarsi un'adulta.

Derek sembrò non ascoltarla, continuando nel suo intendo, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel modo a cui piaceva a Stiles.

« Isaac mi ha detto che ieri non ti sei divertita alla festa a cui sei andata. » rispose Derek decidendo di cambiare l'argomento, puntando invece a punzecchiare la ragazza ben sapendo del suo fallimento nel perdere la verginità.

« Niente che non possa fare con qualsiasi altro essere sulla terra. » borbottò Stiles sedendosi a tavola, ormai consapevole che avrebbe dovuto mangiare a forza quel panino sotto lo sguardo vigile del licantropo. Posò la testa sui palmi aperti sbuffando, quasi le era impossibile rimanere più di tanto arrabbiata con Derek. Sospirò sconsolata buttandosi contro il tavolo in perfetto stile principesse Disney che le avevano regalato durante l'infanzia l'insana idea di buttarsi sopra la prima cosa quando succedeva qualcosa di poco gradimento.

« Smettila, idiota, e mangia. » le rispose burbero Derek mettendole davanti il panino che aveva preparato poi, come se nulla fosse e deludendo le aspettative della ragazza, uscì lasciandola sola.

* * *

Aveva troppo freddo alle mani, i sacchi di ghiaccio la stava per far entrare in ipotermia e poi pesavano troppo, nonostante gli allenamenti di lacrosse era molto debole, il coach Finstock non la faceva lavorare abbastanza se quelli erano i risultati. Sorrise anche se non era il momento pensando che sarebbe stata una titolare nella prossima partita, forse non era forte ma aveva dalla sua parte l'agilità, scappare da licantropi assassini e lucertole le era servito a qualcosa e poi voleva evitare di essere travolta da altri ragazzi.

« Una mano? » domandò a Scott vedendolo venire verso di lei, ma il peso le fu tolto da Derek che senza dire una parola versò il ghiaccio nella vasca al centro dello studio di Deaton. La ragazza lo guardò affascinata, soffermandosi particolarmente sui muscoli delle braccia, ma poi pensando al comportamento da cavernicolo dell'uomo si riscosse dicendosi che no, non si sarebbe mai messa con un ex sospettato per omicidio. Non che pensasse che Derek potesse piacergli, ovviamente.

Alla fine il pranzo non l'aveva vomitato, nonostante la voglia, era riuscita a calmarsi e respirando molto lentamente aveva sconfitto per la prima volta il suo problema anche se non credeva di riuscirci ancora. Sorrise alzando solamente un angolo della bocca, forse le cose stavano iniziando a girare nel verso giusto.

Il fatto che Isaac, il suo secondo migliore amico, stesse per immergersi in una vasca che praticamente lo avrebbe portato vicino alla morte, comunque, non l'aiutava a stare calma, muoveva freneticamente le mani alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare e fu allora che vide del lunghi guanti in lattice. Ne prese uno iniziando ad infilarselo mentre Deaton quasi si prendeva gioco del biondo chiedendogli se voleva una risposta sincera al suo "Ma non è pericoloso, vero?".

Fece più rumore di quanto aveva pensato e subito ben quattro paia di occhi si posarono su di lei « Che c'è? » domandò e Derek alzò le sopracciglia come a dirle "Sei stupida?", ormai aveva imparato a comprendere i segnali che il licantropo le mandava, anche se spesso tutti sembravano dire "Ti odio".

Si tolse il guanto buttandolo di lato, senza far realmente caso a dove lo lanciava e si avvicinò alla vasca sentendo il freddo che proveniva da essa. Sorrise del sentire Derek essere premuroso con il suo Beta dicendogli di non farlo se non se la sentiva, erano in quelle occasioni che Stiles trovava conferma nel fatto che anche Derek avesse un cuore.

Isaac si tolse la maglietta e la Stilinski apprezzò particolarmente la visuale, non tutti si spogliavano davanti a lei per scoprire un fisico niente male, e avrebbe anche continuato a fissarlo se solo Derek non l'avesse fissata dritta negli occhi ammonendola che non era il momento giusto per fare certi pensieri. Stiles arrossì fino le punte delle orecchie e tentò di mascherare il tutto lanciando un piccolo colpo di tosse e girandosi di spalle.

Andato, Isaac era andato, Scott e Derek lo avevano spinto sotto il livello dell'acqua e lei stava con le mani in mano a guardare sentendosi completamente inutile. Guardò Deaton che sembrava per nulla turbato e le ci volle buona forza di volontà per non prenderlo per la pelata e domandargli come faceva a rimanere così tranquillo, quell'uomo per certi versi era disumano.

Quando Isaac risalì ruggendo e muovendosi il primo istinto di Stiles fu quello di prendergli le caviglie e bloccarle sotto l'acqua, ma tra temperatura sotto lo zero e forza lupesca, la cosa riusciva molto difficilmente e Deaton continuava a dire « Tenetelo giù! » senza nemmeno muovere un dito. Bell'aiuto, davvero.

Poi tutto cessò e Stiles ebbe paura che fosse morto, si guardò le mani ossute spaventata. Aveva appena ucciso Isaac?

Quando riemerse, fortunatamente, respirava e la ragazza tirò un sospiro di sollievo, per un attimo aveva temuto il peggio.

La "seduta" non durò molto, riuscendo ad avere abbastanza informazioni, ma come sempre Derek rovinò tutto iniziando a parlargli quando il dottor Deaton aveva detto chiaramente che l'unico che poteva farlo era lui stesso.

« Il caveau di una banca! » urlò alzandosi e Stiles gli lasciò le gambe permettendo a Scott di aiutarlo ad uscire dalla vasca, coprendolo immediatamente con un panno caldo.

Stiles gli fu accanto prontamente lasciandosi andare a dei gesti da mamma protettiva, passando le mani dal viso alle spalle di Isaac cercando di farlo smettere di tremare ma senza successo. Il ragazzo le sorrise usando il labiale per dirle che stava bene, come se gli mancasse la voce. 

Ora sapevano dove andare, questo era l'importante.

* * *

« Ragazzi! » Stiles poté giurare di aver avuto risvegli migliori e con meno dolori, ma soprattutto senza un foglio bagnato di bava attaccato alla faccia. Si mise carponi sul pavimento cercando di fare mente locale e vide la stanza completamente in disordine e la stampante che sfornava ancora fogli sulla banca, forse aveva esagerato quando aveva detto a Derek che ci avrebbero messo minuti.

« Io devo andare a lavoro e voi due a scuola. » disse iniziando ad arretrare per uscire dalla stanza della figlia che sembrava quella di un ragazzo, le pareti azzurre, i poster che non rappresentavano certo ballerine. Lo sceriffo voleva solo salire sull'auto, arrivare alla stazione di polizia e godersi il caffè nero che teneva tra le mani.

« Papà! Heat? » domandò puntando i gomiti sull'angolo del letto guardandolo speranzoso, il senso di colpa iniziava ad attanagliarla, perché forse – se non fosse scappata – non sarebbe scomparso. Il padre la guardò sconsolato informandola che non c'erano novità lasciandola sola con Scott che ancora non aveva aperto bocca.

« Dieci ore e niente! » si lamentò buttando qualche foglio, si sciolse i capelli per poi legarli di nuovo in modo più ordinato, durante la notte sembrava che qualcuno glieli avesse tirati. Borbotto infastidita tenendo l'elastico tra i denti mentre le mani lavoravano i capelli impicciandosi tra i doni facendola sbuffare.

« Troveremo qualcosa. » disse Scott, il buon, positivo, amabile Scott. La ragazza lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, alcune volte trovava eccessiva la positività che ostentava il ragazzo, quello che qualche mese prima era andato in crisi quando non aveva trovato la racchetta di lacrosse credendola perduta per sempre e senza soldi per ricomprarla. Scosse leggermente la testa, era circondata da lupi idioti, c'era quello troppo pessimista – Derek – l'ottimista – Scott – e l'adorabile menefreghista – Isaac – che insieme formavano un branco molto assortito. 

« Trovare qualcosa non rende Erika meno morta o Boyd meno vicino alla morte. » disse occupando le mani iniziando a raccogliere i fogli sparsi sul pavimento cerando di cogliere cosa le mancava per scoprire quello che serviva loro.

« Abbiamo ancora tempo. » provò ancora Scott, rimanendo comodamente seduto senza far nulla.

« Tutto questo rimaniamo ottimisti di fronte al disastro più totale completo fa parte del programma "essere uno Scott McCall migliore"? » chiese forse particolarmente acida e sicuramente non aveva le sue cose perché durante quel periodo era anche peggio. Scott sorrise nel modo che la faceva sempre sciogliere cercando di allentare la tensione e alla fine mentre parlavano aveva trovato il foglio. 

Ora sapeva cosa fare.

* * *

Derek la trattava come una bambina, non c'erano dubbi su questo, in quanto le aveva categoricamente vietato di andare con lui e Scott a salvare Boyd. Si imbronciò sedendosi sul divano mentre i due ragazzi ripassavano il piano vicino al grande tavolo mentre Peter continuava a guardarla dalle scale a chiocciola.

« Idiota. » borbottò sapendo perfettamente che tutti l'avevano sentita e il fatto che non fosse ancora stesa contro un muro poteva essere una buona cosa. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca trovando un messaggio dal padre che le rimproverava di non avvertirlo mai quando decideva di fermarsi da Scott.

Sospirò pesantemente, era proprio una bugiarda. Si sistemò meglio sul divano senza rendersi conto che ora Peter le sedeva vicino sorridendo malizioso « Ma tu non stavi sulle scale? » domandò attirando anche l'attenzione degli altri due che si girarono in tempo per vedere l'uomo abbracciarla e trascinarsela addosso ridendo sommessamente.

« Dopo che Derek sarà morto, che ne dici – io e te – cerchiamo un Alpha da uccidere e poi creiamo il nostro branco. Ti piace come idea? » disse Peter facendo brillare gli occhi di blu facendola rabbrividire, ma sentì poi delle mani grandi e ruvide afferrarla per le braccia e tirarla via. Era ovviamente Derek, non c'era nemmeno il bisogno di girarsi.

« Smettila. » sbottò la ragazza meravigliando tutti, Stiles afferrò la giacca e la indossò venendo seguita dagli occhi di tutti « Sei proprio un deficiente. » aggiunse aprendo la porta del loft pronta ad andarsene sperando che nessuno la fermasse.

Non raggiunse nemmeno il piano terra che Derek l'aveva già ripresa e i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso, aveva davanti un Alpha arrabbiato, senza alcun dubbio. Cercò di sottrarsi alla sua presa, senza particolari successi, e non le rimase che sbuffare infastidita cercando di incenerirlo con lo sguardo ma ancora non aveva sviluppato certi superpoteri.

« La devi far finita, Derek. » disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi, non avrebbe mai abbassato la testa davanti a lui, perché anche lei dentro si sentiva Alpha e forse lo era veramente. Riuscì a specchiarsi nelle iridi dell'uomo talmente diverse da quelle dello zio, iridi meravigliose per cui provava un debole.

« Questo tuo comportamento, fai tanto il protettivo ma in realtà non ti interessa nulla di me, lo fai solo per simpatizzarti Scott. Non mi permetti di partecipare alla missione, che ti servo qui? Lasciami andare a casa, tanto lo so che se morissi non verresti nemmeno al mio funerale. » disse la ragazza e sembrava sputare veleno ad ogni parola, tutto il rancore nascosto per settimane stava finalmente venendo fuori e lei non riusciva a fermarlo. Si sentì svuotare da un enorme peso, suo padre aveva ragione quando diceva che parlare del problema aiutava, ma lei troppo stupida si era tenuta tutto dentro ed ecco il risultato.

« Mi importa di te, okay? » domandò il lupo volgendo lo sguardo dall'altra parte, ma le sue parole uscirono in un suono duro che Stiles reputò come una bugia. A Scott importava di lei, sapeva che per Derek era solo un peso e lo aveva detto anche più volte nel corso degli anni..

« Non avrò l'udito _capta bugie,_ ma so che mi detesti. » disse guardandolo con disprezzo « Quindi evita di dire queste cose solo per tenerti buono Scott.. » aggiunse incrociando le braccia al petto. In realtà si sentiva molto infelice dal fatto che Derek fosse stato così meschino da giocare con i suoi sentimenti e che ora giocava a fare il bravo amico.

« Non andartene, rimani qui. » le chiese prendendole la mano e per Stiles fu molto strano vederlo così, non era il Derek che aveva conosciuto due anni prima nella riserva. Era decisamente molto meglio, sempre scorbutico ma con momenti di dolcezza.

« Voglio venire con voi! » si lamentò lei allargando esasperata le braccia, potevano avere bisogno di lei, se lo sentiva! Non aveva forza, quindi uno scontro a mani nude con un Alpha era impossibile, ma poteva portare con sé la mazza di Melissa.

« No, devi rimanere qui, rimarremo in contatto via telefono. » la rassicurò prendendola per una spalla conducendola nuovamente al loft, leggermente sorpreso per la docilità improvvisa della ragazza. Le aveva praticamente dichiarato odio, non si aspettava che rimanesse ad ascoltarlo.

« Non voglio rimanere da sola con Peter, mi fa sempre proposte sconce. » borbottò la ragazza seguendo l'uomo su per le scale, un broncio per niente maturo stampato in viso. L'uomo era molto avvenente, non quanto Derek, e aveva paura di cedere ai suoi ormoni e lasciargli fare qualcosa di cui dopo si sarebbe pentita, già con Heat era stato lo stesso, con lo zio dell'Alpha sarebbe stato anche peggio.

Entrata di nuovo nel loft venne abbracciata da Isaac che fortunatamente non avrebbe partecipato alla missione suicida, ma non sarebbe rimasto lì con lei. Sbuffò un sorriso e ricambiò l'abbraccio, tornò a sedersi sul divano dove non c'era più nemmeno l'ombra di Peter e ne fu immensamente felice. 

Osservò attentamente Derek e Scott mettersi d'accordo sul piano d'attacco, definendo gli ultimi dettagli e le chiese perfino cosa ne pensasse. Torturò il labbro inferiore rimuginando sulla discussione appena avuta e fu per pura fortuna che non lasciò scappare nemmeno una lacrima per la frustrazione. Le piaceva Derek, ormai era abbastanza chiaro, ma lui non la ricambiava e sicuramente preferiva vederla morire che mettersi con lei.

« Fate attenzione, mi raccomando. » disse ormai sulla porta e puntò gli occhi al cielo quanto udì Peter prenderla in giro imitandola. Si sporse verso Scott per abbracciarlo e scompigliargli i capelli sussurrandogli piccole raccomandazioni e poi fu il turno di Derek. Non sapeva cosa fare e quindi si limitò ad alzare il mento con fare superiore perché sentiva il bisogno di fare per un momento la primadonna, _o da perfetta bambina_.

Derek non si scompose e la sorpassò velocemente chiamando a gran voce Scott che era rimasta a guardarla non capendo perché quell'improvviso gelo tra i due. Il McCall la guardò un'ultima volta chiedendosi se Derek le avesse fatto del male, rimanere così in silenzio non era da lei.

« Stiles » disse cauto « quando torno ne parleremo, okay? » chiese torturandosi le mani, come migliore amico si sentiva in dovere di farla parlare e svuotare il sacco perché non gliela raccontava giusta e certamente non poteva parlare con Derek.

« Iniziamo con i preliminari? » le domandò Peter vedendo immediatamente zittito dal pugno di Isaac. La ragazza sorrise vedendo in quanti tenevano a lei, ricordandosi di quando esisteva solo per Scott e suo padre, venendo ignorata dal resto del mondo.

« Torneremo presto. »

* * *

Male, stava andando tutto decisamente male. In quel preciso istante, mentre lei era al loft con Peter, Derek e Scott stavano affrontando Boyd che non sentiva gli effetti della Luna da tre mesi. Potevano essere morti e lei era lì.

« Io vado. » disse impugnando le chiavi della Jeep, pronta a guidare fino alla banca senza rispettare i limiti di velocità e forse anche investire qualche pedone che avrebbe anche solo provato a ostacolarla. 

Immaginarsi di trovare i corpi morti dei licantropi e magari a fronteggiare da sola il branco di Alpha le metteva paura, ma l'avrebbe fatto nonostante tutto, anche a costo di farsi sbranare da Deucalion in persona.

« Non essere stupida. » la fermò Peter bloccandole la strada, sicuro che il nipote l'avrebbe fatto a pezzi se avesse provato a lasciar andare la ragazza con tante persone pericolose in giro e lui, all'altro mondo, non ci voleva tornare. 

La trascinò nella piccola cucina presente nel loft facendola sedere su un alto sgabello, tanto che non toccava terra, e le preparò una camomilla per farla calmare, il suo cuore martellante gli stava facendo male alle orecchie.

Nonostante tutto anche lui era preoccupato, anche se evitava di darlo a vedere, ma rimanere senza branco in un momento del genere lo metteva in pericolo e non aveva possibilità di uccidere un Alpha per diventarne uno a sua volta. Aveva decisamente bisogno di Derek e Scott, senza dimenticare Isaac e Boyd.

Preparò due tazze di camomilla e ne porse una alla ragazza che sembrava essere incapace di rimanere ferma, forse avrebbe dovuto aggiungere dell'Adderall nella sua bevanda. La osservo mandare tutto giù in un sol sorso per poi continuare ad agitarsi sullo sgabello.

Il telefono di Stiles squillò e la suoneria proveniva dal divano, dove lo aveva buttato dopo aver avvertito Scott del pericolo che correvano. In meno di cinque secondi era già con il cellulare attaccato all'orecchio.

« Stiles? » la voce di Derek era debole e stanca, la ragazza si strinse il telefono tra le mani, come se potesse toccarlo realmente. Chiuse gli occhi respirando pesantemente, auto convincendosi che quella non era una chiamata di addio e che Derek e Scott stavano bene.

« Non uscire per nessun motivo, loro... loro sono scappati e uccideranno chiunque incontreranno. » le disse senza aspettare una risposta le attaccò e Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre prendeva il cellulare dal tavolo.

Stiles lo guardò sbloccare lo schermo e scrivere un messaggio e provò ad allungare il collo per vedere, ma il lupo fu più veloce di lei e si allontanò. Peter le sorrise malizioso cingendole le spalle una volta riposto il cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.

« Sarà una lunga notte, meglio andare a dormire se tanto devi rimanere qui. » disse cominciando a spingerla verso le scale a chiocciola che portavano alle camere da letto e Stiles provò il forte impulso di far ingoiare a forza dello strozzalupo allo zio della sua cotta _._ Scivolò agilmente via e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto, il cipiglio severo che lo sceriffo le ripeteva sempre aver ereditato da sua madre.

« Dormire? » chiese scettica « Tu ora ti metti qualcosa di comodo e vai ad aiutare! » ordinò quasi ringhiando come Derek, forse la sua influenza stava cominciando a farsi sentire. Doveva ammettere di avere molto coraggio, ordinare qualcosa ad un licantropo a cui bastava tirare fuori un artiglio per ucciderla, era prova di stupidità e tenacia. Poi Peter ci avrebbe pensato quattro volte prima di alzare anche solo un dito su di lei con l'intenzione di ferirla o mutilarla, aveva Scott ed Isaac a difenderla.

« Seriamente? » domandò questi scocciato, alzando gli occhi al cielo, cosa che faceva troppo spesso per Stiles, ma non era questo il punto importante in quel momento. I due si guardarono sfidandosi, nessuno sembrava intenzionato ad abbassare lo sguardo e continuarono per molti minuti.

« Basta, mi piaci troppo. » si arrese Peter andando a prendere la giacca e Stiles esultò solo per poi rendersi conto di un particolare: sarebbe rimasta sola.

« Uhm, senti un po' » lo chiamò prima che potesse uscire « se Boyd decidesse di venire qui a rifarsi gli artigli su di me, c'è una via di fuga? » chiese rabbrividendo al pensiero di doversi trovare faccia a faccia con un licantropo che non sentiva gli effetti della Luna da ben tre mesi. Peter sorrise amabilmente prima di rispondere con un secco « No. » e uscire, lasciandola basita.

Stiles si lasciò cadere sul divano stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, combattendo l'istinto che le diceva di andare ad aiutare i suoi amici.

  


  



	4. Capitolo tre

_**Capitolo tre** _

  


  


  


Stiles lo sapeva che si stava cacciando nei guai e che Derek le avrebbe fatto pagare tutto – « Oh no, non funziona così: io sono libera di andare dove mi pare quando mi pare, non mi farò monaca di clausura per colpa di un Alpha che crede che una semplice umana non possa aiutare. » si era detta quando era uscita dal loft – ma semplicemente non era riuscita ad ignorare la richiesta di Lydia. Rimanere al loft era stato straziante e non aveva ricevuto nemmeno un messaggio per sapere se stavano bene o se Boyd aveva fatto di loro tanti piccoli pezzi, anche se vedeva difficile avvertirla dopo assere stati sbranati.

Mise in moto la Jeep borbottando un “Non rimpiango niente nel caso dovessi morire.” ma interiormente sperò con tutti il cuore di non ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo della strada Boyd. Spinse sull'acceleratore e collegò la radio a quella della polizia per sapere se stesse succedendo qualcosa, ma non passò nessuna notizia importante e sospirò, almeno nessuno si era fatto ancora male.

Dovevano decisamente ritirarle la patente, aveva infranto tutte le regole del codice stradale, poi avrebbe avuto la scusa perfetta per farsi accompagnare dappertutto da Scott con la sua magnifica motocicletta, dove ancora non era salita. Un sorriso le comparse sul viso pensando a quanto sarebbe stato bello se Scott le avrebbe lasciato guidare la sua adorata motocicletta comprata dopo tanti sacrifici.

« Lydia! » urlò scendendo dalla macchina una volta arrivata alla piscina che la ragazza le aveva indicato durante la chiamata « Lydia, stai bene? » le chiese avvicinandosi di corsa alla ragazza che si stringeva nel suo cappotto verde, un po' inutile se poi si andava in giro con le gambe completamente scoperte, ma non era il momento per farglielo notare.

« Sto bene. » rispose lei con voce debole « Quello là su non sta bene. » aggiunse senza però guardare verso la povera vittima, rimanendo con lo sguardo incatenato al pavimento piastrellato. 

« D'accordo, ora chiamo mio padre. » disse prendendo il cellulare – dove ancora non leggeva nessun messaggio da parte di Scott – anche se le sarebbe aspettata una strigliata con i fiocchi in quanto gli aveva assicurata che rimaneva a dormire da Scott e che non si sarebbe cacciata nei guai. Piccola bugia a fin di bene, no?

« Ho chiamato il 911. » la riprese Lydia ostentando a guardare per terra « Hai chiamato loro prima di chiamare me? » chiese la figlia dello sceriffo visibilmente offesa, pensava che ormai la ragazza avesse capito che dove c'era un omicidio si doveva chiamare la sottoscritta e dopo la polizia.

« Se trovo un cadavere devo chiamarti per prima? » domandò finalmente guardandola negli occhi, anche se si poteva vedere chiaramente che la credeva pazza, ma ormai non valeva nemmeno la pena provare a salvarsi la reputazione.

« Certo! » urlò sentendo la sua voce sperdersi e creare un piccolo eco. Spalancò le braccia per enfatizzare il concetto, quello che stava accadendo ero collegato al sovrannaturale e lei doveva arrivare prima dei poliziotti per inquinare le prove. Diavolo, sarebbe finita in prigione prima o poi, se lo sentiva.

Lydia la guardò sconcertata, ma non osò ribattere definendola un caso perso e ritornò a guardare il pavimento pensando a chissà cosa.

« Tentar non nuoce. » borbottò Stiles sbloccando il cellulare per cercare il numero di Scott – che ancora non aveva messo tra le chiamate rapide – sperando che rispondesse. 

« Pronto? Stiles, stai bene? » rispose dall'altro capo il suo migliore amico e sembrava preoccupato e questo le fece intuire che non avevano la situazione sotto controllo. 

« Scott abbiamo un problema, ho qui un avvenente bagnino con la gola squarciata. » rispose lei sotto lo sguardo allibito di Lydia che si domandava perché stesse chiamando Scott.

« Sei sicura? » le domandò.

« Sì, gola squarciata. Sangue dappertutto, è come essere in Shining qui, se uscissero due gemelline dal bosco e mi chiedessero di giocare con loro per sempre non sarei sorpresa. » disse e cercò anche di sdrammatizzare, ma aveva scelto il momento meno adatto perché il suo migliore amico ignorò completamente l'ultima parte di quello che aveva detto. Grazie tante, davvero.

« Puoi assicurarti che sia davvero opera loro? »

« Assicurarmene? Chi altro va in giro a squarciare la gola alle persone? »

« Ti prego, fallo. »

Oddio, doveva rendere sempre tutto difficile, sei sveniva alla vista del sangue, per la miseria, non poteva avvicinarsi al bagnino grondante di _sangue_! Ma l'amor per Scott la costrinse a farsi forza.

Si avvicinò cautamente e da vicino faceva tutto più schifo e l'odore era pessimo, guardò la gola e scese con lo sguardo fino alla mano dove all'anulare c'era una fede con inciso _purity._ Dettaglio non trascurabile, ma nemmeno molto importante.

« Scott penso proprio di sì, c'è uno squarcio sulla gola che sembra fatto con un artiglio. » gli disse sinceramente dispiaciuta e pensò a come sarebbe stato per Boyd venire a sapere che aveva ucciso un povero innocente. Ed era colpa sua, perché non aveva svolto le ricerche con maggior cura, se erano vivi forse era solo grazie a Peter che era riuscito a collegare tutto.

« Ora posso venire con voi? Posso aiutarvi. » provò sperando che Scott le dicesse di sì, infondo era già fuori, cosa costava loro portarla in missione. Sarebbe pure passata a prendere la mazza da baseball che Melissa le aveva regalato.

« No, pensa a Lydia. » le rispose il McCall ponendo fine alla chiamata e Stiles si imbronciò, come una bambina. Alla fine, decidendo di fare l'adulta e responsabile che _non_ era, prese Lydia per le spalle e l'accompagnò alla Jeep per farla sedere. Le fu vicino cercando di non farle pensare al cadavere a pochi passi da loro, anche perché sarebbe stato controproducente anche per lei pensarci.

_Ew_ , poteva sentire il forte e disgustoso odore del sangue anche senza poteri lupeschi.

* * *

Dopo aver lasciato la deposizione alla polizia – e ringraziando il cielo che suo padre non c'era perché occupato con un altro caso – aveva accompagnato Lydia a casa seguendola con la Jeep, la ragazza aveva storto il naso all'idea di farsi vedere dentro la sua bellissima Roscoe. Non importava, tutti insultavano la sua Jeep, ma alla fine era meglio così, aveva la certezza che nessuna glie l'avrebbe rubata. Rischiava solo che venisse distrutta durante qualche lotta e singhiozzò al ricordo di Peter ed Erika che per ferirla decidevano di rubarle pezzi alla macchina o squarciarle direttamente il cofano e, cavolo, era stato difficile spiegare al padre perché la sua macchina fosse ridotta in quel modo pietoso.

Non la lasciò solo nemmeno arrivati, seguendola dentro casa tenendo la sua borsa e poi su per le scale fino alla camera della ragazza, rigorosamente rosa, al contrario della sua che era di un blu tenue.

« Non dovevi seguirmi fino a casa. » le disse la rossa buttando il cappotto sul letto. Stiles si soffermò un attimo ad osservare l'ordine che regnava nella stanza, la sua camera da letto al confronto sembrava una discarica.

« Volevo assicurarmi che fossi in salvo. » buttò lì posandole la borsa vicino ai pieni del letto e si accorse di aver appena detto una cavolata, ma ci passò sopra. Non era colpa sua se era strana, forse buttarsi dalle scale di casa insieme a Scott le aveva procurato troppe botte al cervello rendendola stupida.

« Avevo la scorta della polizia. » le fece notare sedendosi elegantemente all'estremità del letto. Stiles ammirò il modo in cui riusciva ad essere bellissima in qualsiasi situazione e forse si sarebbe fatta omosessuale per lei.

« Io so bene come funziona la polizia, d'accordo? Non è affidabile come crede la gente! » rispose non facendo fare certamente buona figura al padre che rappresentava la polizia di Beacon Hills. “Domenica vado in Chiesa e chiedo perdono per tutto quello che sto dicendo e facendo, giuro!” si disse pensando all'Inferno che aveva già sicuramente una targa con il suo nome.

« Ma certo non c'era bisogno che tu mi seguissi in camera mia. » disse Lydia guardandola scettica e, ovviamente, aveva ragione perché non c'era stato alcun bisogno di seguirla fino alla camera da letto.

« Be' io... per questo non ho una giustificazione... d'accordo, vado via! » disse Stiles cercando di recuperare anche se ormai era troppo tardi, la ragazza aveva già capito tutto. Si girò per andarsene e preservare quel poco di dignità che le rimaneva quando...

« Stiles. » la chiamò Lydia sorridendo appena « Davvero vuoi lasciare questa stanza senza farmi la domanda che muori dalla voglia di farmi? » le domandò guardandola dritta negli occhi e Stiles rimase senza parole, sapeva che Lydia era intelligente, che avrebbe vinto il Nobel – Medaglia Fields, _pardon –_ per la matematica. Svagò un poco e si toccò il collo con la mano destra cercando di prendere tempo.

« Quale domanda? Io non muoio dalla voglia di chiederti niente, no! Nessuna domanda per Stiles! Nessuna. » rispose cercando di sembrare convincente, cosa che le riuscì piuttosto male, ma poteva dire di avercela messa tutta, come all'ultimo test di Harris.

Lydia sbuffò girando di appena la testa di lato « Te la leggo in faccia. » disse puntando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra e a Stiles fece quasi tenerezza, sicuramente lei nel casino del sovrannaturale non voleva entrarti, al contrario di come aveva fatto lei.

« Forse la mia faccia ha una normalissima espressione diciamo interrogativa. » provò, infondo sembrava avere costantemente una domanda sulla punta della lingua, doveva avere sempre quella faccia.

« La tua normalissima espressione interrogativa mi dà sui nervi. » la informò digrignando i denti, assumendo un'espressione da chihuahua arrabbiato. Sì, decisamente, se non ci fosse stato Derek avrebbe tentato di far diventare Lydia omosessuale e mettersi con lei.

« Non ho idea di come ho trovato quel cadavere, ecco la risposta. Non sapevo dove mi trovavo quando sono arrivata lì. » rispose alla muta domanda della ragazza, gli occhi umidi di lacrime che si ostinava a non far uscire, non di fronte a Stiles.

La castana si morse le labbra « L'ultima volta che è successo una cosa simile... » lasciò la frase in sospeso, sapendo che avrebbe capito, e così fu.

« Lo so... lo zio di Derek. » disse tornando a guardarla, gli occhi verdi spaventati e Stiles trattenne il fiato.

« Peter. » disse e si pentì di averlo lasciato andare, come sempre era colpa sua.

* * *

Derek l'aveva chiamata, avvisandola del loro piano di allearsi momentaneamente con Argent per fermare Boyd e Cora, e anche se non ne era completamente contenta lo lasciò fare, promettendogli che non sarebbe andata verso la scuola e così fece in quanto Melissa la chiamò chiedendole di raggiungerla in ospedale. Sinceramente le dava fastidio che lo chiamasse lui per informarla – e darle ordini – quando poteva farlo perfettamente Scott o Isaac.

Quella notte sembrava non avere fine e pensare che dopo sarebbe pure dovuta andare a scuola le veniva solo voglia di scappare in Messico per farsi una dormita lunga una settimana, magari con Scott al suo fianco come negli anni d'oro in cui la loro unica preoccupazione era come montare la tenda per il campeggio.

Parcheggiò vicino all'entrata trovando per pure fortuna posto, ma quando scese un uomo alto e possente la bloccò contro la portiera. Si spaventò particolarmente e cominciò a tremare anche se tentò di non darlo a vedere.

« Cosa vuoi? » chiese cercando di essere coraggiosa, ma la voce le tremò più di quanto avesse voluto. L'uomo affondò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo aspirando fortemente « La compagna dell'Alpha. » gracchiò contro la sua pelle, le mani che continuavano a stingere i polsi contro la propria auto.

« Deve essere pazzo, non conosco alcun Alpha. » disse cercando di liberarsi e togliersi il viso dell'uomo dal collo, sforzi vani in quanto non poteva nulla contro un licantropo, tra l'altro Alpha. Sospirò fortemente, pronta a morire pur di non far trapelare alcuna informazione.

« Derek Hale, il tuo Alpha, il tuo compagno. » sussurrò l'uomo direttamente nel padiglione auricolare, le lasciò i polsi ma la bloccò con il suo petto « Dov'è lui adesso? » le chiese e Stiles sentì i denti affilati da licantropo lacerarle un po' di pelle vicino all'occhio. Chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi su qualsiasi cosa non fosse il dolore che sentiva e la sgradevole sensazione del corpo dell'uomo schiacciato contro il suo. Fantastico, le piaceva Derek e lui la odiava e ora arrivava questo Alpha che la definiva addirittura la sua compagna.

« Stiamo progettando la luna di miele, è andato a controllare che in Alaska sia tutto pronto per il mio arrivo. » rispose senza pensare veramente, perché stava provocando un Alpha assassino che poteva tagliarle la gola in un gesto secco e veloce togliendole la vita e lei voleva fare ancora un sacco di cose prima di morire: diplomarsi, essere finalmente invitata da qualcuno al prom, trovare un lavoro, fare il discorso più divertente ed imbarazzante della sua vita al matrimonio di Scott, continuare a prendersi cura di suo padre e molte altre cose, forse anche avere dei bambini.

L'uomo le sbatté con violenza la testa contro il finestrino e Stiles sentì come se le avesse spaccato in due il cranio, ma non urlò, non volle dargli quella soddisfazione. Digrignò i denti fino a farsi ulteriormente male, lo guardò dritto negli occhi cercando di fargli capire tutto l'odio che provava per lui in quel momento.

« Non scherzare con me Stiles Stilinski. » ringhiò trascinandola lontana dall'entrata per evitare che qualcuno potesse interferire. Appena raggiunto un vicolo il viso dell'uomo cambiò, il naso ricco di increspature, le lunghe basette nere e le orecchie a punta che su Scott lei trovava adorabili. Si lasciò schiacciare nuovamente contro il muro, non che avesse scelta, e ostentò silenzio alle domande dell'uomo.

« Parla! » le ordinò nuovamente sferrando un pugno proprio vicino alla sua testa « Cosa diavolo ti fa pensare che io sappia qualcosa?! » urlò a sua volta la ragazza sperando di attirare qualche passante obbligando l'Alpha ad andarsene, ma la sua fortuna – ripeté per l'ennesima volta – era pari a quella di Lord Voldemort quando tentava di uccidere Harry Potter.

« Sei la sua compagna, devi sapere qualcosa o useremo te contro di lui! » la minacciò mettendole una mano alla gola, stringendola appena e per Stiles fu come rivivere l'aggressione da parte di Gerard.

« Non sono la sua diamine di compagna, per la miseria, noi ci odiamo! Essere la compagna di un lupo è una cosa seria ed eterna, dovresti saperlo meglio di me, razza di deficiente! » esplose e fece una cosa stupida: morse la mano dell'uomo. Ovviamente si fece male solo lei ed imprecò insultando volutamente la madre dell'uomo, perché aveva messo al mondo un vero idiota, a suo parere.

L'ultima cosa che ricordò prima di svenire era una donna scalza che allontanava il licantropo da lei e poi le sbatteva la testa contro il muro.

* * *

Si svegliò con un mal di testa atroce e dolori dappertutto, aveva molto freddo in quanto giaceva sull'asfalto. Fece leva con le braccia per cercare di alzare come minimo il busto e poi guardò l'orologio da polso constatando che era rimasta svenuta per ben venti minuti. Sbuffò infastidita, ma ringraziando che almeno quella volta non si era risvegliata in un cassonetto per i rifiuti.

« Alpha. » disse a denti stretti, la rabbia a colorarle il viso di rosso, per colpa di quell'uomo aveva sicuramente un sacco di lividi e nasconderli a suo padre sarebbe stato molto difficile. Si appuntò mentalmente di andare da Lydia a chiederle come usare un fondotinta o farsi coprire direttamente gli ematomi da quest'ultima. Si alzò in piedi stando a fatica in equilibrio, ma Melissa l'aspettava e sicuramente era preoccupata in quanto la Jeep era in bella vista ma di lei nemmeno l'ombra.

Camminò strusciando la spalla contro il muro e arrivò fino all'entrata dell'ospedale dove cercò di darsi un contegno, sistemandosi la giacca, lisciandosi i capelli e assumendo un'espressione neutra che non trapelasse tutto il dolore che provava. Entrò cercando di camminare in linea retta, un piede davanti all'altro, e vide subito Melissa che stava sfogliando un fascicolo. Senza rendersene conto cominciò a camminare più velocemente, la consapevolezza che forse aveva qualche informazione importante le fece passare qualsiasi dolore.

« Ciao. » la salutò Melissa con voce allegra, ma poi vedendo lo stato in cui verteva la sua faccia si preoccupò « Stiles, che cosa hai combinato? » le chiese andando a tastarle le ferite per controllare che non fosse qualcosa di grave.

« Tranquilla, sono solamente cascata. » rispose dicendo quella che era un'evidente bugia, ma Melissa capì che non era il momento per indagare e tornò a far finta di nulla, consigliandole solamente di farsi vedere da un medico per controllare che non ci fosse qualche danno al cranio. L'afferrò per il braccio portandola verso la sala obitoria, minacciandola di atroce morte se avesse raccontato a qualcuno di quello che stava facendo e lei – ripeté – era troppo giovane per morire.

Vedere nuovamente il giovane senza vita, l'odore sgradevole, non le stava facendo veramente bene, ma Melissa le stava mostrando le cause della morte che non erano per niente lupesche. Hai artigli e zanne e usi una corda per strangolare la vittima? No, non era stato nessun licantropo ad uccidere il ragazzo.

« Anche quel ragazzo presenta le stesse identiche lesioni. » le disse indicando l'altro corpo ancora coperto dal telo bianco e Stiles lo guardò con una strana sensazione addosso. Era come se sapeva chi ci fosse lì sotto.

La madre del suo migliore amico scoprì l'altro corpo e Stiles sentì gli occhi bagnarsi di lacrime, lì sdraiato senza vita c'era Heat ed era tutta colpa sua. Lo aveva lasciato solo e qualcuno lo aveva rapito e poi ucciso, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

« Il medico legale ha detto che non è stato solo strangolata, chi l'ha fatto ha usato una garrota, cioè un bastone intorno a cui arrotoli la corda che giri finché... Stiles, oh mio Dio, tu lo conoscevi? » le chiese e la ragazza annuì lentamente, gli occhi incollati al viso senza vita di Heat. Le ginocchia le tremarono e dovette sostenersi mettendo le mani sul lettino per non cadere. Odiava chiunque fosse il pazzo che stesse commettendo quei crimini e lei insieme a Scott lo avrebbero fermato, costi quel che costi.

« Mi dispiace tanto, non ci avevo pensato. » disse la donna correndo a coprire il corpo del ragazzo alla vista della Stilinski che continuava a fissarlo pensando a cose che lei non poteva nemmeno immaginare. Le mise una mano sulla spalla muovendola in senso circolatorio, gesto che faceva spesso anche quando era bambina per calmarla dopo la morte di sua madre, quando arrivava a casa McCall tutta agitata e sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma troppo orgogliosa per lasciarle scendere.

« Ero... ero andata alla sua festa... era il suo compleanno, si chiamava Heat. » tenne a precisare asciugandosi gli occhi passandoci sopra il braccio. Tirò su con il naso e sentì distrattamente Melissa dirle di dover chiamare il padre in quanto testimone, una consapevolezza iniziò a farsi largo in lei.

« Questa sera hanno portato qualcun altro cadavere o è scomparso qualcuno? » chiese alla donna che la guardava dubbiosa, forse credendo che stesse delirando, ma non era così, le vittime aveva una cosa che le accomunava e doveva scoprire se ce ne erano altre.

« Ehm, no. Nessun cadavere, ma... due ragazze, ne hanno ricoverata una, Kathleen, per un tossicologico, e ho sentito che la sua ragazza, Emily, è scomparsa. Erano fuori nel bosco e non so... » rispose la McCall chiedendosi cosa passava per la testa della giovane, ma le fornì tutto quello che sapeva, anche se quest'ultima non la fece finire.

« Ma non l'hanno ancora trovata? » domandò ricevendo una risposta incerta di Melissa, decise che doveva parlare con Kathleen perché doveva farle una domanda importante, quella che avrebbe risolto il suo quesito. Cercò di uscire dalla sala, ma la donna la bloccò decisa a sapere cosa volesse combinare.

* * *

Parlare con Kathleen completò il puzzle di Stiles, era già pronta ad andare da Scott e dirgli tutto perché era decisamente in pericolo e non voleva esserlo più di quanto già non lo era. Forse sarebbe stato più giusto andare in un locale e abbordare un ubriaco e violentarlo senza pietà per togliersi dalla lista di possibili sacrifici, ma Melissa era decisamente di altro avviso.

« Vieni qui. » le ordinò trascinandola in una piccola sala vicino al pronto soccorso per prendersi cura di lei. La obbligò a stendersi sul lettino e chiudere gli occhi mentre preparava del cotone e prendeva l'acqua ossigenata dal ripiano vicino alla siringhe. Stiles obbedì anche se sentiva l'impulso di correre alla Beacon Hills High School per vedere cosa stava succedendo, non avendo ricevuto nessuna notizia, nemmeno da quello scansa fatiche di Peter.

Sospirò coprendosi gli occhi chiusi con un braccio, la stanchezza che prendeva il sopravvento su di lei facendole dolere ogni singolo muscolo. Sentì Melissa armeggiare al suo fianco e poi sedersi vicino al suo fianco, una mano a carezzarle la spalla.

« Ora vuoi dirmi come ti sei fatta male? » chiese cercando di non essere opprimente, sapendo che la ragazza se messa sotto pressione tendeva a chiudersi in se stessa. Le osservò il graffio vicino all'occhio e il livido violaceo alla tempia sinistra, come se qualcuno le avesse preso la testa e sbattuta con violenza contro qualcosa.

Stiles scosse la testa, non voleva farle sapere dell'Alpha che l'aveva aggredita proprio lì fuori, mostrandole che non era in grado di proteggersi da sola. Non voleva dimostrarsi debole e bisognosa di Scott che la difendesse da qualsiasi pericolo. Mugugnò infastidita e pensò a Derek che se sarebbe venuto a sapere della sua aggressione l'avrebbe uccisa anche solo per aver messo il naso fuori dal loft in quanto era convinto di essere lui a comandare su chiunque. Le costava tanto ammetterlo, ma era innamorata cotta dell'Alpha, dal momento in cui si erano dati a vicenda fiducia in quella dannata piscina dove Jackson stava per ucciderli.

« Allora parliamo di quello che mi ha detto Derek. È vero che da qualche settimana non mangi regolarmente e quando lo fai dai di stomaco? » tornò alla carica la donna mentre le disinfettava la ferita, bruciò tanto da farle fare un piccolo balzo presa di sorpresa. Gemette maledicendo il lupo per non aver tenuto la bocca chiusa, Melissa quando ci si metteva era veramente fastidiosa e non le avrebbe fatto passare anche questa.

« Ansia, è solo ansia. » rispose scoprendosi completamente il viso, la guardò sbattendo le ciglia sperando di essere convincente, ormai aveva sviluppato una grande capacità a raccontare bugie. Ma Melissa era una mamma, una donna capace di captare qualsiasi problema, e il suo radar stava facendo veramente un bel lavoro con la giovane Stilinski. La donna la guardò scettica e premette con più forza in cotone contro la ferita facendola sibilare di dolore.

« Mel, andiamo, cosa potrei avere? È solo ansia. » provò nuovamente cercando di scappare alle torture della donna, a costo di cascare dal letto facendosi ancora più male. Provò a sorridere, ma le veniva difficile in un momento come quello.

« Oh, non so... » cominciò in tono casuale la McCall riponendo l'acqua ossigenata e gettando il cotone nel secchio vicino alla porta. Si posizionò davanti a quella posando la spalla contro lo stipite ed incrociò le braccia al petto « … potresti essere incinta. » buttò lì facendo quasi strozzare la ragazza con la sua stessa saliva.

Stiles si alzò di scatto quasi precipitando con la faccia per terra, ma fortunatamente riuscì ad equilibrarsi « Cosa?! » urlò scandalizzata, ma Melissa le intimò silenzio o avrebbero attirato qualche altro infermiere di pattuglia sul piano.

« Seriamente, mamma McCall, secondo te chi è il pazzo che mi ha messo incinta? » chiese con una risata isterica, se suo figlio ci aveva dato dentro con Allison non voleva dire che anche lei aveva trovato qualcuno con cui spassarsela, nemmeno occasionalmente.

« Derek. » rispose la donna sorridendo furba mentre osservava la ragazza boccheggiare senza emettere una parola. Era riuscita a far rimanere senza parole Stiles Stilinski, pretendeva un premio a livello nazionale, o anche un appuntamento con un uomo che non intendeva uccidere dei poveri ragazzi. Sospirò al ricordo di Peter, era proprio un bel uomo, ma con seri problemi mentali.

« Doveva essere molto preoccupato per arrivare a chiedere aiuto a me, sappiamo entrambe che Derek è un tipo da _chi fa da sé fa per tre_ , ma per te è venuto qui a domandarmi consiglio. » continuò ghignando alla ragazza che stava prendendo un colore molto acceso, molto simile a quello del fuoco « Certo non lo vedo con una come te. ».

« Oddio, Melissa, basta! Non so se è più imbarazzante parlarne con te o con mio padre! » esclamò esasperata Stiles mettendosi in piedi « Vado a cercare Scott! » aggiunse uscendo a forza dalla stanza venendo seguita dalla risata della donna.

* * *

Dire che era gelosa era ben poco. Sapeva che non doveva esserlo, ma entrare nella zona caldaie quando ormai il Sole aveva mostrato i primi raggi e vedere Derek fare tanto il premuroso con la Blake le aveva fatto venire un tic nervoso all'occhio. Okay che aveva appena assistito ad un evento sovrannaturale, okay che era spaventata, ma perché non era potuto andare Peter a portarla fuori di lì?

Sbuffò infastidita, le braccia incrociate al petto mentre osservava Derek accompagnare la professoressa su per le scale, una mano sul fianco e l'altra a sorreggerla tenendole una mano mentre la donna a fatica faceva i gradini.

« Ragazzina, mi stai uccidendo con il tuo odore. » la informò Peter standole accanto, Scott ed Isaac erano già usciti trasportando i corpi addormentati di Boyd e Cora. La ragazza sobbalzò sul posto mettendosi una mano sul cuore in quanto non l'aveva sentito arrivare, girò appena il viso per poterlo vedere e lo trovò con un'espressione infastidita che raccontava di non essere per niente felice di aver passato la notte in bianco alla ricerca di due adolescenti, anche se una di loro era sua nipote.

« Sai di sangue, ansia e gelosia. Non è un bel miscuglio. » le spiegò puntando un indice in alto muovendolo in senso circolare per indicare l'aria che li circondava. Si vedeva che cercava di trattenere il respiro, ma non si allontanava. Stiles lo guardò affascinata prima di catapultarsi addosso all'uomo mettendosi in punta di piedi per arrivare ad afferrarlo per le spalle.

« Potete sentire gli umori, gli stati d'animo della gente? » domandò con occhi sbarrati dalla sorpresa, la bocca bloccata in una tenera “o” e Peter dovette trattenersi dal non baciarla. Per quanto poteva essere petulante, logorroica e squilibrata, la ragazza era molto intelligente, leale ed era diventata veramente bella in quell'anno. Peter la guardò ringraziando la pubertà che stavano rendendo la giovane Stilinski una ragazza molto avvenente. Si trattenne con tutte le forze dal rubarle un bacio in quanto suo nipote era l'Alpha e gli avrebbe tagliato di nuovo la gola, questo solo perché lui sapeva che in realtà Derek era cotto di lei.

« Sì, ma qualcuno deve insegnarlo a quel tonto del tuo migliore amico e al ragazzo–sciarpa. » rispose staccandosela di dosso in quanto il suo fine udito lupesco aveva sentito chiaramente il giovane Hale intimargli di andarsene ed in fretta lontano dalla castana che invece sembrava intenzionata a non lasciarlo per sapere ogni cosa. Era aggrappata come un koala al suo eucalipto, affamata d'informazioni.

La staccò usando un po' di forza lupesca e le intimò di rimanere dov'era per andare a fare cambio con Derek e accompagnare la Blake fino alla sua classe, dove poi l'avrebbe minacciata per avere il suo silenzio. Metodo Hale, ovviamente.

L'uomo scese lentamente i gradini sentendo subito l'odore di fastidio che proveniva dalla ragazza, sospirò aspettandosi di essere sommerso da una cascata senza fine di parole, ma Stiles lo sorprese « Non voglio parlarti. » disse semplicemente prima di allontanarsi alla ricerca di Scott per portarlo all'ospedale e fargli vedere il cadavere. Derek rimase senza parole, non provò nemmeno a seguirla, troppo stanco dopo aver passato un'ora buona a farsi colpire dai Beta. L'unica domanda che si poneva era un “E adesso cosa ho fatto?”.

* * *

Trovare Scott fu facile, farsi passare la gelosia un po' meno. Aveva costretto il lupo a salire nella Jeep con lei, lasciando la motocicletta nel parcheggio della scuola. Parlò a raffica per tutto il tragitto dopo che il giovane aveva osato chiederle delle ferite sulla faccia, rimproverandolo. Sapeva esattamente che avevano a che fare con persone/creature pericolose, chiederle come si fosse fatta male era molto stupido a suo parere, era ovvio che qualcuno le aveva fatto male.

« Hai il ciclo? » provò a scherzare il ragazzo, volendo alleggerire la situazione, ma l'amica sembrava di altro avviso in quanto inchiodò facendogli sbattere la testa contro il cruscotto anche se non si fece poi così tanto male. Stiles gli intimò di rimanere in silenzio ed ascoltarla e Scott per il suo bene lo fece. Ascoltò attentamente le considerazioni della ragazza sul fatto che Derek fosse un idiota, che Peter era veramente inutile e che Isaac doveva smetterla di provare a farle mettere una sciarpa.

Arrivati all'ospedale Stiles si calmò e prese un'espressione più seria e trascinò l'amico fino alla sala obitoria. Aiutata da Melissa gli mostrò il corpo di Heat, guardava malinconico il ragazzo con la consapevolezza che era colpa sua.

« Boyd e Cora potrebbero non aver ucciso nessuno? » domandò Scott dopo che Stiles ebbe coperto il viso dell'amico d'infanzia. Il giovane osservò l'amica trovandola con gli occhi lucidi, ma non disse nulla temendo una reazione negativa come nella Jeep.

« Vorrei che l'avessero fatto. » rispose lei tenendo lo sguardo sul telo bianco, si morse leggermente il labbro inferiore cacciando indietro le lacrime.

« Perché? » chiese il lupo non capendo perché la sua migliore amica volesse che Boyd o Cora fossero degli assassini. Forse il ragazzo non avrebbe mai retto l'idea di aver ucciso qualcuno, di Cora sapeva ben poco quindi non osò pensare a come avrebbe reagito lei.

« Non ne sono ancora del tutto sicura, ma » cominciò Stiles evitando ancora di guardarlo, la teoria che stava per esporre le metteva abbastanza paura « l'altra ragazza che era nel bosco, Emily, alla fine la troveranno. È come gli altri, Emily, Heat, il ragazzo che Lydia ha trovato in piscina, erano tutti e tre vergini e hanno tutti le stesse tre lesioni: strangolamento, gola tagliata, testa spaccata. Si chiama triplice morte. » spiegò cercando di non far tremare le mani, le posò ai lati del tavolo di metallo. Lasciò da parte il problema con Derek, l'insistenza di Peter nel convincerla a farsi mordere e il branco di Alpha.

« Se questi non sono omicidi casuali allora che cosa sono? » pose il quesito Scott iniziando ad essere anche lui nervoso. Se non erano stati gli Alpha, se non erano stati Boyd e Cora, allora con chi avevano a che fare questa volta?

« Sono sacrifici. Sacrifici umani. ».

  


  


  



	5. Capitolo quattro

  
  


_**Capitolo quattro** _

  


  


  


Stiles si svegliò più stanca del solito, ed il solo pensiero che avrebbe dovuto correre per la stupida maratona del coach le faceva venire solamente voglia di rimanere sotto il lenzuolo e continuare a dormire. Il giorno precedente, alla lezione della signorina Blake, non aveva potuto fare a meno di guardarla male, mentre quest'ultima ancora visibilmente scossa da quello che aveva vissuto la notte precedente guardava i ragazzi spaventata.

Suo padre venne a svegliarla in modo più dolce del solito, complice il fatto che dopo averla vista con la faccia ridotta male dall'Alpha credette che qualcuno a scuola l'avesse nuovamente picchiata, anche se lei continuava a negare. Stiles pensò che fosse meglio così o non avrebbe trovato nessuna scusa per quei graffi.

Le toccò gentilmente la spalla « Stiles, so che è l'alba, ma sono certo che se non ti sveglio io adesso poi tu non lo fai. » le disse mentre lentamente apriva gli occhi e mugugnava sul fatto che avesse zero voglia di andarci, ma non poteva permettersi assenze, rimanere a casa da sola forse era ancora più pericoloso che rimanere in un luogo pieno di gente, se l'Alpha l'altra sera l'aveva ferita era solo perché non c'era nessuno con lei. Si mise a sedere passandosi una mano sulla faccia evitando ti toccarsi il livido sulla tempia sinistra, le faceva particolarmente male.

« Papà, ti prego, trattami come tuo solito, buttami l'acqua addosso, tirami giù, non essere così dolce solo perché credi che qualcuno mi abbia picchiata. » sbuffò strusciando fuori dal letto, il padre alle calcagna che le ripeteva che non c'era nulla di male se gli avrebbe dato i nomi di chi l'aveva ridotta in quello stato. Stiles sorrise contenta di avere un padre così premuroso e senza pensarci si girò per scoccargli un bacio sulla guancia.

« Veramente, non preoccuparti per me, vai a lavoro e stai lontano dalle ciambelle! » gli disse prima di chiudersi in bagno con l'unico desiderio di farsi una lunga e riflessiva doccia. Si spogliò del pigiama e dell'intimo lentamente, la spalla le doleva abbastanza.

Quando uscì dalla vasca da bagno si avvolse in un grande telo verde e uscì per prendere vestiti puliti, ma quando tornò nella sua camera ebbe quasi un infarto: Derek era seduto sul bordo del suo letto con tra le mani il libro che aveva lasciato sul comodino. Entrò nella stanza pretendendo che non esistesse stringendosi bene il telo all'altezza del petto, non era la prima volta che si trovava in una situazione del genere e provare imbarazzo in un momento quando si spogliava tranquillamente nello spogliatoio maschile della scuola sarebbe stato un po' contraddittorio.

Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò fortemente cercando di trovare la calma. Era ancora decisamente arrabbiata con l'uomo, ancora di più dopo che non si era fatto sentire per un giorno intero, perfino Peter aveva avuto il tempo di mandarle un messaggio per avvertirla che gli Alpha non si erano fatti sentire né vedere.

« Sono venuto a trovarti. » disse lui rompendo il silenzio continuando a sfogliare il libro cercando di sembrare impassibile. Era appena tornato dall'incontro con Jennifer Blake e non le piaceva, gli sorrideva in modo strano, come quello di Kate. Un brivido gli passò per la schiena, ricordare di Kate lo faceva sempre tornare al giorno dell'incendio di casa Hale.

« Vattene, sono arrabbiata con te. » la voce di Stiles lo riportò al presente « Vai a trovare la Blake che è meglio. » borbottò spostandosi i lunghi capelli da davanti la faccia. Se uscita dal bagno aveva sentito freddo, ora le sembrava di bruciare tra le fiamme dell'Inferno. Scosse la testa pensando doveva solamente ignorarlo, non meritava nemmeno di sentire la sua voce.

« Già ci sono stato. » le rispose Derek come se la cosa non fosse abbastanza grave, Stiles spalancò la bocca oltraggiata. La Stilinskisi girò a guardarlo arrabbiata lasciando perdere la ricerca dei vestiti nell'armadio e andò a stappare di mano all'uomo il libro, portò le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò dall'alto anche se alcune ciocche di capelli color cioccolato le erano finite davanti al viso.

Derek la guardò passivo, sottostando alle stranezze continue della ragazza. Annusò il suo odore di zenzero con una punta acida che rispecchiava il suo carattere combattivo, per notare solo dopo l'odore della gelosia. Vera e pura gelosia che lo colpì in modo sorprendete, nessuno era mai stato geloso per lui.

« Allora torna da lei. » sbottò la ragazza prima di tornare verso il suo armadio, ma l'uomo le prese la mano e la tirò a sé facendola cadere inevitabilmente sulle sue gambe.

« Smettila, non è divertente, sono praticamente nuda e ho freddo. » disse Stiles imbronciandosi, cercava di liberarsi con movimenti calcolati per evitare la rovinosa caduta del telo che la copriva. Derek non la ascoltò minimamente, decidendo di baciarla tenendo però le mani al loro posto. Per quanto trovasse provocante avere la ragazza in quel modo era pur sempre minorenne e per padre aveva lo sceriffo, non voleva di certo finire nuovamente dietro le sbarre per colpa sua o fare da fuggiasco mentre lo sceriffo lo inseguiva con il fucile.

Stiles si staccò accaldata, la bocca leggermente aperta con le labbra gonfie e rosse. Aveva lo sguardo liquido, gli occhi color ambra percorrevano il viso dell'uomo per poi soffermarsi sulle labbra che l'avevano appena baciata. Scordandosi della gelosia che le aveva rovinato la giornata precedente si fiondò in un nuovo bacio, più passionale del precedente. Stava baciando Derek Hale, la sua cotta, lei che pensava di avere zero possibilità con lui lo stava baciando, o meglio! Lui aveva baciato lei.

Allacciò le mani dietro il collo dell'uomo e cercò di mettersi comoda sulle sue ginocchia mentre Derek le abbracciava la schiena, le dita lunghe che quasi giocavano con il bordo del telo verde. Sospirò nel bacio, la ragazza, beandosi di quel momento e del miglior bacio ricevuto in vita sua. 

« Stiles... » biascicò l'uomo sfuggendo alle labbra della ragazza, la voce roca e sensuale che fece gemere la giovane. Affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo incontrando i capelli bagnati di Stiles. Aspirò l'odore sorridendo contro la pelle pallida della giovane: non sapeva più di gelosia, ora aveva la lieve fragranza pizzicante dell'eccitazione.

Fu come se un fulmine gli avesse attraversato il cervello e Derek se la tolse di dosso come se lo stesse scottando. Si allontanò portandosi una mano sulla bocca. Si era ripromesso di non toccarla mai in quel modo perché a lui _Stiles non piaceva._ Se lo ripeté un'altra decina di volte, le ragazze come lei erano pericolose, temeva che si potesse rivelare come Kate nonostante tutte le cose che Stiles aveva fatto per lui.

« Non accadrà più. » le disse senza darle il tempo di rispondere, semplicemente uscì dalla stanza per usare la porta principale per andarsene, evitando di aprire la finestra e far prendere freddo a Stiles.

Una volta rimasta sola si toccò le labbra constatando che, sì, erano gonfie e non per essere stata picchiata per l'ennesima volta, ma il suo cuore era quello che adesso stava soffrendo. Pensò di preferire mille volte i lividi e i graffi che il battere doloroso del suo cuore per l'ennesimo rifiuto.

« Dannato, ti odio! » urlò sperando che il lupo fosse ancora nel suo raggio di ascolto.

* * *

Arrivare a scuola e scoprire che un altro giovane era scomparso, probabilmente ucciso dal killer dei vergini, non le aveva fatto per niente bene. Era nello spogliatoio maschile a cambiarsi vicino a Scott, il coach non si faceva problemi a lasciarla lì se era lei la prima a non averne, quando apprese la notizia. Ora sì che non aveva più voglia di partecipare alla corsa.

« Ho guardato dappertutto, come può essersene andato lasciando l'auto ed il cane? » stava dicendo Scott mentre lei piegava la sua roba da mettere nell'armadietto. Sembrava piuttosto preoccupato.

« Va bene, dici che poteva essere vergine? Magari aveva l'aspetto vergine, sembrava, tipo, verginale? » domandò Stiles infilandosi la giacca sportiva grigia, muovendosi a scatti pensando bene a quali parole usare, anche se alla fine non ne era uscita una frase decente.

« No. » disse sicuro Scott e il suo cuore fu come alleggerito da un peso: poteva rimanere vergine senza essere usata come sacrificio! « No, senza dubbio. Deaton mi fa fare sesso con tutti i clienti, è la nuova politica. » precisò mentre anche lui si infilava la giacca, l'espressione seria si perse solamente verso la fine di quella sentenza decisamente strana alle orecchie della ragazza. Insomma, non si aspettava che Scott accettasse di fare sesso con i clienti, sapendolo innamorato pazzo di Allison.

« No, non so se fosse vergine e perché parli come se fosse morto? È solo scomparso. » ammise dopo aver notato l'espressione per niente divertita della giovane Stilinski. Alzò gli occhi al cielo chiedendosi perché lei poteva fare la sarcastica e lui no.

« Scomparso e presumibilmente morto perché forse è vergine, Scott. E sai chi altro è vergine? » gli chiese gesticolando eccessivamente con la mano destra « Io! Io sono vergine, capisci? E sai che vuol dire? Che la mia mancanza di esperienza sessuale è una minaccia per la mia vita. Io devo fare sesso immediatamente, qualcuno deve fare sesso con me, devo fare sesso con qualcuno adesso! » urlò sbattendo lo sportello dell'armadietto e attirando un po' l'attenzione. Non voleva morire per essere vergine, mille volte meglio squartata da un Alpha e buttata nel fiume in piccoli pezzi.

« Okay, lo farò io! » esclamò una voce dietro di lei spaventandola a morte. Vicino all'inseparabile duo c'era uno dei gemelli, molto carino per cui metà delle ragazze della scuola aveva già una cotta. Stiles spalancò la bocca sorpresa e Scott fece lo stesso, certamente non si aspettavano che un ragazzo avvenente come lui potesse notare Stiles.

« Vieni da me alle nove, conta di rimanere tutta la notte, mi piacciono le coccole. » aggiunse con tanto di occhiolino e no, Stiles non poteva reggerlo. Scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno offendendo il più grande che la guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, decisamente arrabbiato. Stiles biascicò delle scuse tra le risa, perché era praticamente inconcepibile per lei ricevere la proposta di sesso sfrenato da una delle prede di Lydia, anche se a lei non piaceva per niente. Era decisamente troppo per crederci, forse stava dormendo.

Venne salvata dall'entrata di Isaac che si avvicinò a loro con espressione preoccupata che certamente non era dovuta al rimprovero del coach. Posò il borsone nell'armadietto vicino a quello di Stiles ed iniziò a spogliarsi, ma questa volta la Stilinski non guardò, provando a fare la brava ragazza non in preda agli ormoni.

« Stiles potresti evitare di ridere in faccia ad un ragazzo che potrebbe facilmente riempirti di botte o peggio? » le disse attirando la sua attenzione, assunse un'espressione interrogativa « Pensi veramente che non si vendicherà per i tuoi continui rifiuti? Dio, Stilinski, pensa a non farti uccidere. » spiegò e Stiles emise un gemito di dolore, sicuramente non avrebbe dormito quella notte per la paura di ritrovarsi quel ragazzo in camera pronto a soffocarla con il cuscino o peggio: violentarla.

« Certo, però, che non è giusto. Nessuno gli ha mai fatto la lezione del _no significa no_? » rise infine ma Scott non lo fece concordando con Isaac che quella situazione per lei poteva essere molto pericolosa.

Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli, maledicendosi.

* * *

Isaac era partito in quarta, alle calcagna dei gemelli che aveva riconosciuto come due licantropi Alpha e lei era rimasta indietro in quanto non era molto veloce e poi anche Scott l'aveva abbandonata per raggiungere il biondo sentendo che fosse in pericolo. Ed eccola lì, ansante mentre cercava di raggiungere i suoi amici sperando di non trovarli a pezzi. Forse avrebbe dovuto accettare il morso da Peter, magari sarebbe stata più utile in quel momento e non starebbe ansimando per il troppo sforzo e per fortuna che era andata a correre nella riserva negli ultimi mesi cercando di tenersi in forma.

Quando sentì un urlo femminile provenire a qualche metro da lei sembrò recuperare le forze e corse più veloce che poteva solo per ritrovarsi il corpo di un ragazzo legato ad un albero, i segni della triplice morte evidenti. Trattenne il fiato e aspettò che Scott o Isaac la raggiungessero. Arrivarono più o meno due minuti dopo e lei non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo, neanche quando sentì Scott metterle una mano sulla spalla.

« È lui, non è vero? » chiese sentendo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, non riusciva a sopportare che tutte quelle persone stessero morendo per scopi malvagi. Era sicura che fossero riti sacrificali.

Suo padre arrivò mezz'ora dopo e chiese a tutti di allontanarsi, notando la figlia nella mischia con gli occhi stracolmi di lacrime. Lei, comunque, lo prese per la giacca della divisa e gli indicò il corpo facendogli notare che aveva sempre le stesse ferite delle altre vittime. Mentre Scott spiegava al coach che il ragazzo era uno della Beacon Hills High School e frequentava l'ultimo anno arrivò una ragazza bionda urlando disperata correndo verso il corpo esanime del ragazzo. Stiles la guardò comprensiva, sicuramente lei avrebbe reagito in maniera peggiore alla vista di Scott o di suo padre senza vita. Lo sceriffo la spinse indietro promettendole che sarebbe andato tutto bene, vedendo la paura che sua figlia stava provando.

« Avete notato come lo guardavano i gemelli? » domandò Isaac mentre scendevano la piccola collina ricoperta di foglie autunnali che si spezzavano sotto i loro piedi.

« Come se non avessero idea di quello che è successo? » disse Stiles lasciando da parte la paura che l'aveva assalita per dieci minuti buoni, immaginandosi come vittima per il prossimo sacrificio. Buttò un'occhiata dietro, vedendo suo padre che parlava con quelli della scientifica.

« Ah, no. Lo sapevano. » le rispose Isaac guardando verso i due Alpha. Stiles sbuffò per la sua cocciutaggine, forse vivere con Derek gli stava facendo piuttosto male, non era più il ragazzo timido che al primo anno chiese a Lydia di uscire con lui. Non che la versione lupo mannaro le dispiacesse, almeno non quella che voleva ucciderla.

« È stato strangolato con una garrota! Scusate, sono l'unica che nota un'assenza di lupomannarità in questi omicidi? » chiese allargando le braccia perché da Scott tale stupidità se l'aspettava, ma non da Isaac, lo credeva intelligente, ma forse i ricci gli stavano dando alla testa.

« Per te è una coincidenza che arrivano loro e la gente inizia a morire? » ribatté il biondo indicandole nuovamente i gemelli che erano rimasti in disparte dalla parte opposta dove si dirigevano loro.

« Be' no, ma non credo che siano stati loro. » rispose fermandosi insieme agli altri due che stettero in silenzio mentre controllava il cellulare avendo sentito il tipico suono che le annunciava l'arrivo di un messaggio. Era Lydia che le chiedeva se le voci che già stavano girando all'interno della scuola fossero vere.

« Scott, tu che dici? » lo chiamò in causa Isaac e Stiles lo trovò stupido, perché il suo migliore amico non era per niente la persona più adatta per esprimere un parere del genere. Per quanto gli volesse bene purtroppo il ragazzo non riusciva a vedere chiaramente quello che accadeva, non aveva la sua intelligenza.

« Ehm, non lo so ancora. » rispose guardando ovunque tranne che i due ragazzi che si contendevano praticamente la sua opinione.

« Non lo sai ancora? » gli chiese Stiles, le braccia incrociate al petto e lo sguardo che sembrava urlargli “Stupido!” in molte lingue.

« Be' lui » iniziò indicando Isaac « non ha torto. » concluse e Stiles sciolse le braccia lasciandole ricadere lungo i fianchi « Sul serio Stiles... sacrifici umani? » le chiese abbassando un poco la voce per non farsi sentire dai compagni che si aggiravano ancora lì vicino.

« Scott hai gli occhi che diventano giallo fluorescente, d'accordo? Ti spuntano i peli sulle guance e poi scompaiono all'improvviso e se ora ti accoltellassi guariresti magicamente e mi dici che fai fatica ad accettare i sacrifici umani? » sbottò gesticolando per evitare di prenderlo per la maglietta e strattonarlo con forza per cercare di far rimettere a posto le rotelle del suo cervello in vacanza più o meno da sedici anni.

« Certo che neanche lei ha torto. » disse Scott ad Isaac finalmente iniziando a ragionare e Stiles ne fu molto grata, perché non avrebbe retto di dover fare una spiegazione di circa due ore su quanti motivi aveva per crederle.

« Non mi interessa. » esordì Isaac guardandola piuttosto male « Hanno ucciso quel ragazzo e la ragazza che mi ha salvato, quindi io ucciderò loro. » annunciò prima di andarsene e Stiles fece per seguirlo per cercare di farlo ragionare, ma Scott la bloccò passandole un braccio per la vita. La costrinse a rimanere dov'era dicendole che era meglio fargli sbollire la rabbia, ma Stiles dubitava che avrebbe cambiato idea da solo.

La ragazza sospirò pesantemente e buttò uno sguardo dietro, dove i paramedici stavano portando via il corpo del ragazzo.

« Scott, io vado in ospedale. ».

* * *

Aspettare sulla scomoda sedia di ospedale non era certo il modo per passare il tempo e per di più Derek non rispondeva al cellulare facendola preoccupare, dovevano assolutamente parlare di quel bacio e dei sacrifici. Gli aveva lasciato numerosi messaggi in segreteria e altrettanti nella casella degli SMS, tutti che gli annunciavano il nuovo sacrificio. Buttò la testa indietro e sbuffò stanca, era lì da quasi un'ora e ancora nessuno era uscito. Ovviamente era solo per i fini del branco, non perché volesse sentire la sua voce o sapere che calcolava i suoi messaggi.

Decisa a non rimanere con le mani in mano si alzò e spiò tramite la finestrella godendo della vista degli agenti del dipartimento del padre fare domande alla ragazza bionda, fidanzata della vittima, ma non riusciva a sentire nulla. Maledetta politica della privacy che aveva imposto stanze insonorizzate negli ospedali.

Quando vide la vice sceriffo accompagnare gentilmente la ragazza fuori dalla stanza dopo aver lasciato la sua deposizione scattò sul posto, impanicata, e si ributtò sulle sedie facendosi male al bacino, ma trattenne un'imprecazione pesante in rispetto dell'anziano che la guardava già abbastanza sconvolto dall'altro lato del corridoio. Aspettò che l'agente si allontanasse per partire all'attacco.

« Ehm, ciao Ashley, ciao, ti posso parlare solo un attimo, scusa? » le chiese allontanandola dalla porta per evitare che suo padre la vedesse parlare con lei, certamente non avrebbe gradito come suo solito vederla immischiarsi nelle sue faccende di lavoro, ma lei adorava mettersi in mezzo e poi ora era praticamente suo compito assicurarsi che nulla fosse collegabile al sovrannaturale. 

« Ecco volevo... ehm, chiederti una cosa al volo, credo che ti sembrerà davvero incredibilmente insensibile, perciò mi scuso in anticipo: dimmi, Kyle era vergine? » chiese e come si aspettava lo schiaffo non arrivò a tardare quando le chiese esplicitamente se loro due avessero copulato. La guancia le fece particolarmente male e si portò una mano davanti alla bocca semi aperta, certo che poteva andarci anche piano!

Il vice sceriffo arrivò a prenderla per le spalle e portarla lontana da lei lanciandole uno sguardo di ammonizione e fu peggio quando Ashley le disse che Kyle non era vergine proprio mentre suo padre usciva dalla stanza abbastanza infuriato. 

« Ma dico se impazzita completamente? Mi ritrovo con quattro omicidi, Stiles. » la sgridò non tenendo un tono di voce basso, facendola sentire un po' umiliata da quel suo comportamento. Poteva anche essere arrabbiato, ma se voleva urlarle contro poteva farlo benissimo a casa, dove c'erano solo loro due « E vedi quelli laggiù? » domandò indicando dentro la stanza dove Stiles guardò distrattamente, preferendo fissare le punte delle scarpe sperando di essere risucchiata dal pavimento « Sono dell'FBI, stanno organizzando una task force per aiutare, pare che si tratti di un serial killer a tutti gli effetti. Lo capisci? » chiese con tono brusco e Stiles si sentì in obbligo di rispondere con un scocciato « Sì papà. Sì, lo capisco. » perché lo sapeva eccome che era un serial killer, che fino a qualche minuto prima pensava uccidesse unicamente vergini. 

« E allora ma che stai facendo? » le domandò più calmo, lo sguardo preoccupato per quello che passava per la mente a sua figlia. La guardò diritta negli occhi vedendoci Claudia in quelle iridi di un colore raro, quello dell'ambra. Sua figlia era l'unica cosa che gli era rimasta, non voleva permettere ad un assassino professionista di portargliela via, anche a costo di chiuderla in casa o ammanettarla al suo braccio.

« Cerco di trovare uno schema. » ammise la ragazza e il padre l'abbracciò come se non avessero litigato giusto cinque secondi prima. Stiles ricambiò la stretta cercando di comprendere il padre, sovraccaricato di lavoro, con un killer a piede libero e una figlia difficile da gestire che per di più aveva appena una cotta per un un ex sospettato per omicidio. Sarebbe stata lei la causa di un suo prossimo possibile infarto, altro che cibo spazzatura.

Lo sceriffo posò una mano tra i capelli della figlia e le depositò un bacio sulla fronte scusandosi per averle urlato contro e Stiles non poté rifiutarle. Strinse tra le dita la giacca del padre aspirando forte l'odore del genitore riconoscendo la fragranza che proveniva dalla sua camera da letto, differente da quello che veniva dalle altre stanze.

« Stiles, promettimi che non cercherai il serial killer, come hai fatto per il corpo di Laura Hale. » le disse prendendola per le spalle e Stiles sbuffò una risata, perché tra tutte le cose che poteva dirle in quel momento sceglieva proprio quella che non voleva sentirsi dire.

« Niente promesse, sceriffo. » rise pizzicandogli la guancia e poi scappare letteralmente a gambe levate verso l'uscita, evitando per poco l'anziano che con il bastone aveva cercato volontariamente di farle lo sgambetto, lo stesso che l'aveva guardata male per tutto il tempo. Sentì il padre richiamarla, ma fece finta di nulla e corse fino alla sua Roscoe sapendo perfettamente da chi andare.

* * *

Tornata a scuola, sgridata dal coach per essere scomparsa nel nulla facendolo preoccupare – strano ma vero – si avviò verso l'armadietto di Kyle e si fermò a leggere le scritte lasciate dai suoi amici cercando di trarne qualche indizio. Non notava nulla di strano, semplici frasi di commemorazioni e foto ornate con dei fiori.

Poi vide qualcuno che conosceva molto bene lasciare un biglietto e afferrò la balla al balzo « Yo, Boyd, non sapevo che fossi tornato a scuola. » disse cercando di sembrare amichevole, il Beta rimaneva comunque una tra le persone che aveva provato a farla fuori sotto ordine di Derek. Si sentiva piuttosto Isabella Swan, solo che Edward non aveva mai cercato di ucciderla.

« Sì, te l'avrei detto se solo fossimo amici. » rispose con un leggero humor il ragazzo e Stiles non gli diede tutti i torti, loro non erano amici, solamente conoscenti. Lo guardò dispiaciuta ma con la promessa di farselo amico, era un suo obbiettivo fin da piccola farsi piacere da tutti, anche ai tipi senza emozioni come Vernon.

« Oh, certo. E allora tu... tu conoscevi Kyle? » sviò in modo elegante indicando l'armadietto con il pollice senza però smettere di guardarlo, non sia mai che scappasse quando era distratta!

« Sì, eravamo insieme negli R.O.T.C. » rispose semplicemente spostando il peso da un piede all'altro fissando una foto di Kyle e poi il biglietto che aveva appena lasciato e quando stava per andarsene Stiles lo trattenne, lui rimase solamente perché sentiva il forte odore del suo Alpha su di lei.

« Quindi eravate amici? » provò ancora e Boyd non la resse più, poco gli importava se era l'Alpha sembrava avere un mezzo flirt con lei, che era parte del branco e che fosse una ragazza che non gli aveva fatto alcun male se non quello di maledire le sue orecchie con la propria voce.

« No. » rispose scontroso « Io avevo solo un'amica: è morta anche lei. » e non ci volle un genio a capire che si stesse riferendo ad Erika e Stiles si sentì profondamente in colpa per avergli fatto quella che sembrava una domanda innocua, ma che invece era come lanciare una bomba contro il povero Boyd, il ragazzo da parete della Beacon Hills High School.

Non provò nemmeno a fermarlo quando se ne andò, riuscì solamente a schiarirsi la gola e incamminarsi con il cellulare in mano. Fece partire la chiamata per contattare Derek, non voleva sembrare appiccicosa, ma la stava facendo preoccupare veramente tanto, nemmeno Scott era stato così imprudente da non risponderle al cellulare da quando la loro vita sovrannaturale era cominciata.

« Hey, Derek, sono io, Stiles. » cominciò dopo il segnale acustico che l'avvisava di dover parlare « Sono in pensiero per te e Cora, sicuri di star bene? So che questa mattina le cose sono... _degenerate_ , ma qui si parla del branco. Mi odi, okay, ma dobbiamo collaborare, non ignorarmi, okay? » domandò immaginando una lotta tra fratelli licantropi, già vedeva tutto il loft fatto a pezzi e forse avrebbe dato pure ragione a Cora. Insomma, lui e Laura avevano vissuto insieme a New York e lei? Era rimasta senza nessuno credendoli morti, decisamente aveva ragione a volergliela far pagare almeno un po' « A quanto pare i sacrifici non riguardano solo i vergini, quindi cancella il mio undicesimo messaggio in cui ti chiedevo... be' hai capito, no? Comunque ora sto andando a parlare con Lydia, appena puoi chiamami. » chiuse la chiamata con un sospiro, riponendo il cellulare nella tasca della sua camicia a quadri bianca e celeste. Camminò lentamente lungo il corridoio cercando i gemelli con lo sguardo, pronta a fronteggiarli per chiedere quali fossero i loro piani e per mettere in chiaro che Derek non avrebbe mai ucciso il suo branco, forse rischiando anche parecchio, ma se era sopravvissuta l'altra sera, poteva farcela pure quel giorno, soprattutto a scuola dove c'erano molte persone che potevano vederli.

Ricevette un messaggio da Scott in cui l'avvisava che Ethan ed Aiden avevano giocato un brutto scherzo ad Isaac che aveva quasi ucciso Allison, chiedendole se dopo le lezioni poteva accompagnarlo a casa e lei accettò subito, perché il biondo ormai era come un secondo fratello – fastidioso e sinceramente non pensava che la _fratellanza_ fosse ricambiata – e poi gli aveva dato un motivo in più per andare a parlare con quei due.

Fortuna volle che Aiden le venisse incontro sorridendo in modo amabile, ma che a Stiles risultava altamente falso e da mettere i brividi. Provò a cambiare strada facendo marcia indietro, ma da lì stava arrivando Ethan con uno sguardo poco rassicurante. Chiuse gli occhi e fece la prima cosa che le passò per la testa: corse contro il professor Harris chiedendogli disperatamente di farle un riassunto della lezione che aveva perso, ricevendo ovviamente una risposta negativa, ma non demorse, tutto pur di non rimanere sola con i due Alpha che la cercavano.

Lo seguì dentro la biblioteca dove trovò Lydia intenta a leggere un libro rigirandosi una ciocca di capelli con l'indice « Okay, professore, a quanto pare non ha un cuore. Provvederò a regalargliene uno per Natale! » gli disse prima di correre verso la ragazza.

« Lydia! » urlò praticamente attirando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, soprattutto quello infuriato della bibliotecaria, ma non se ne curò molto. La rossa si spaventò lanciando il libro in aria e tirandosi fortemente la ciocca di capelli che aveva attorcigliato sull'indice mandando giù una serie di imprecazioni e una di insulti per la Stilinski.

« Devi ascoltarmi, Lydia. » le disse mentre quella indispettita si alzava prendendo la sua roba, pronta a piantarla in asso. A quanto pare nessuno quel giorno voleva stare con lei o si arrabbiavano con lei, non sapeva definire da quando era diventata così poco apprezzata.

La seguì fuori standole dietro, buttando giù un fiume di parole che la Martin sembrava non ascoltare « A Calcutta c'è un tempio dove si sacrificava un bambino tutti i giorni, lo sai? Ogni giorno un bimbo morto, Lydia, ogni giorno e lo sai che giorno è oggi? È il giorno del bimbo morto! No, aspetta, ogni giorno c'è un bimbo morto! » stava dicendo prima di ricevere la prima risposta da parte della ragazza che ora sembrava tra lo scocciato e l'incuriosito. 

« Perché mi dici questa cosa? » le chiese guardando per aria continuando a camminare come se lei non stesse per avere una crisi di nervi ed il fiato per averle corso dietro e parlato a macchinetta.

« Perché Scott è alle prese con i gemelli Alpha – e io sono sfuggita per poco ai loro artigli – quindi... » rispose e finalmente la ragazza si fermò, guardandola arrabbiata: chiaro segno che non sapeva che i due facevano parte della combriccola che progettava la loro morte.

Le spiegò che secondo lei c'era uno schema, riconducendosi alla fissa dei romani per il numero tre e che forse toccava a chi aveva un cagnolino a morire e Lydia le fece notare che lei ne possedeva uno, ma non riuscì a convincerla a sbarazzarsene. Quando tentò di tornare nuovamente alla carica la ragazza la bloccò dicendole che usare la garrota era perfettamente da umani e che quindi doveva occuparsene lo sceriffo e starsene fuori. La salutò dileguandosi tra la folla di studenti e Stiles batté il pugno contro un armadietto. Era assolutamente sicura che c'era un che di sovrannaturale in tutta la situazione e non avrebbe permesso a quel mostro di avvicinarsi a suo padre.

Non poteva rimanere a scuola, aveva bisogno di parlare con una persona umana intelligente, ma che sapeva  _ tutto  _ sui mannari e sempre qualcosa in più degli altri. Doveva andare da Deaton.

* * *

Come aveva previsto andare da Deaton fu illuminante e avevano pure individuato il serial killer, un druido oscuro – altrimenti conosciuto come Darach – che come aveva previsto Stiles seguiva la strana fisse sul numero tre dei romani. Ora l'unico problema rimaneva capire con quale criteri gli scegliesse, anche se la Stilinski era più che felice che la selezione dei vergini fosse finita. Temeva solo per suo padre, per Melissa e anche per qualche altro compagno di scuola che certamente non meritava di morire.

Arrivata al parcheggio si salutò con Lydia e Deaton per raggiungere la Jeep dalla parte opposta, trovando Isaac ad aspettarla giocando con il cellulare, Scott doveva averlo lasciato solo da poco dato che poteva sentire ancora il suo profumo nell'aria e certamente non le servivano super poteri per farlo, era una fragranza che conosceva da quando era piccola, ormai l'avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.

« Andiamo? » gli chiese sorridendo, ricevendone uno in cambio. Non le sembrava particolarmente turbato come gli aveva detto Scott, ma non ne fece peso, dicendosi che almeno così aveva un'occasione per andare a controllare come stavano i fratelli Hale che sembravano irreperibili da prima di mezzogiorno. Accese il riscaldamento della macchina in quanto iniziava a fare particolarmente freddo, anche se sospettava che ad Isaac non serviva, aveva il super calore corporeo dalla sua parte, non come lei che sembrava diventare in iceberg ogniqualvolta la temperatura si abbassasse.

« Tu hai sentito Derek, oggi? » gli chiese iniziando a fare conversazione, impossibile per lei rimanere in silenzio per più di dieci minuti. Isaac le sorrise scuotendo la testa « Sono stato piuttosto impegnato, oggi. » le rispose alzando le spalle e solo allora Stiles notò che non stava indossando la cintura di sicurezza, obbligandolo ovviamente a mettersela perché era pur sempre figlia di un tutore della legge. Okay, forse era la prima a infrangere il codice stradale – okay, senza forse – ma almeno davanti ai suoi amici voleva sembrare una ragazza responsabile e con la testa sulle spalle.

Parcheggiò vicino alla Camaro di Derek, era sporca e Stiles si ricordò del desiderio dell'uomo di liberarsene per passare ad un altro genere, qualcosa che non desse troppo nell'occhio e quando lei gli aveva suggerito una Jeep, Derek semplicemente se n'era andato lasciandola sola nella sua stanza.

Salirono fino al loft insieme, Isaac mormorava che ci fosse troppo silenzio, e quando entrarono trovarono un borsone davanti alla porta, contenente tutti gli averi del ragazzo. Stiles sussultò pensando che forse gli Alpha avevano attaccato Derek e la sorella, ma non c'erano segni evidenti di una lotta.

L'uomo era fermo davanti alla grande vetrata tenendo un bicchiere mezzo vuoto tra le mani, non accennava a volersi girare, sia Isaac che Stiles si preoccuparono e chiusero la porta dietro di loro, addentrandosi nel loft. Il giovane si schiarì la voce timoroso « Mi stai cacciando via? » chiese inarcando un sopracciglio e la risposta fu un semplice cenno di testa. Stiles passò lo sguardo tra i due, come se stesse seguendo una partita di tennis aspettandosi una qualsiasi reazione violenta, che però non arrivò.

« Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? » domandò il biondo avvicinandosi ad una colonna vicino al tavolo, non voleva essere cacciato, Derek era tutto quello che gli era rimasto e poi non sapeva dove andare. Lo guardò girarsi lentamente alzando il braccio con cui teneva il bicchiere verso la porta.

« Fai qualcosa di sbagliato non andando via. » gli rispose con voce dura e Stiles volle semplicemente prenderlo a pugni, perché stava facendo veramente una scenata. La ragazza grugnì un insulto perché non poteva credere alle sue orecchie, stava cacciando l'unico Beta che gli era rimasto sempre fedele.

« Per favore. » rise Isaac credendo che fosse uno scherzo, ma Derek insisté con un altro « Vattene. » e quando provò con un « Derek, ti prego. » ottenne la stessa risposta seguita dalla reazione che aspettava Stiles: l'Alpha aveva scaraventato il bicchiere contro il ragazzo, sapendo che anche il signor Lahey aveva fatto una cosa del genere il giorno in cui era morto. Nonostante Isaac fosse un licantropo che guariva all'istante, Stiles non riuscì al trattenersi dal correre verso di lui e controllare che non si fosse ferito.

« Sto bene. » le disse il biondo cercando di calmarla, tutti sentivano il suo cuore battere furioso tra un misto di paura e rabbia. Isaac guardò Derek, pronto a fronteggiarlo, ma lo sguardo cresimi del suo Alpha lo intimorì e la Stilinski lo vide.

« Okay, allora. » sbottò girandosi verso quello che doveva essere l'Alpha del branco « Isaac torna alla Jeep, devo parlare un attimo con Derek. Verrai ad abitare da me. » decretò facendo solamente arrabbiare ulteriormente il lupo di nascita, ma che non osò dire nulla. Fece un profondo respiro e lanciò un'occhiata a Cora che stava nascosta, sentendo ogni singola parola e si vergognò per quello che tra pochi minuti avrebbe fatto.

Quando Isaac lasciò il loft e Derek non poté più sentirlo decise di prendere la parola « Cosa vuoi? » domandò tenendosi a distanza, non avrebbe retto l'odore di zenzero della ragazza. Afferrò il bordo del tavolo, stringendolo con forza cercando di non percepire le emozioni della ragazza che lo stavano opprimendo. La guardò tenendo gli occhi illuminati di rosso.

« Cosa voglio? » rise lei allargando le braccia e poi lasciarle ricadere lungo i fianchi « Hai appena cacciato Isaac, che non ha una casa, dei genitori, l'unico Beta che si è sempre fidato di te! Ma cosa ti passa per la testa? Sai quanto vuol dire per lui il branco? Dio, Derek, parla con me! Dimmi cosa ti succede. » urlò arrabbiata camminando verso l'uomo schiacciando inavvertitamente i cocci del bicchiere. Cercò di toccargli una mano, creare un contatto, ma lui si rifiutò tirandosi indietro.

« Succede che mi sono stancato di voi. » rispose con voce fredda « Soprattutto di te. » aggiunse sorridendo in modo cattivo, tanto che Stiles sentì il suo cuore creparsi. Spalancò la bocca incredula e delusa, l'odore forte di quest'ultimo sentimento costrinse Cora – ancora nascosta – a chiudere gli occhi e cercare di trattenersi dall'andarsene facendosi vedere dalla ragazza. Stiles respirò forte e scosse la testa « No, non è vero. » disse stringendo le mani a pugno « Cos'è successo? Ti hanno minacciato, hanno minacciato qualcuno del branco? » domandò diventando rossa in viso, le orecchie scarlatte e bollenti dalla rabbia. Se lo sentiva, era colpa di Deucalion per lo strano comportamento di Derek, quella mattina era completamente diverso, certo con lei era stato molto brusco, ma come al solito. Si tolse la giacca iniziando a sentire caldo, la base del collo ormai a chiazze rosse.

Tornò a pensare ai baci di quella mattina, le mani gentili dell'uomo sulle sue spalle e poi lungo la schiena, senza scendere troppo in basso. La sensazione del naso dell'uomo che le solleticava la pelle del collo era ancora fresca ed eccitante, ma ora le sembrava di vivere un incubo. L'essere stata spinta via, aver sentito quelle parole uscire dalle labbra di Derek che continuava a rifiutarla.

« Vattene, Stiles. » ordinò sbattendo le mani sul tavolo facendola sussultare dallo spavento, voleva solo che si aprisse con lei, che le raccontasse cosa diavolo era successo quel pomeriggio. Trovò il coraggio di avvicinarsi di nuovo, ma Derek continuò ad allontanarsi ringhiando dal profondo della gola. Cora dietro il muro di mattoni teneva lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto sentendo l'odore del dolore del fratello mischiarsi a quello della sconosciuta che sembrava essere qualcuno di veramente importante. 

« No. » rispose lei tremando dalla testa ai piedi senza un reale motivo « Non spingermi via, Derek, non devi allontanare chi ti vuole bene. Ignora i miei sentimenti per te, ma non allontanarmi come una componente del tuo branco. » continuò portandosi una mano ancora chiusa a pugno all'altezza del cuore. Stava per piangere, sentiva le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi, ma non avrebbe pianto, non davanti a Derek.

« Non dovreste volermene. » sbottò il lupo « Io sono fatto per rimanere solo. » aggiunse sprezzante « E tu » la guardò, ma con gli occhi verdi, umani « tu sei stata solo un passatempo, anche se sei durata poco. Come quelle stupide storielle estive che vivete voi adolescenti. Potrei uccidervi, tutti, dal primo all'ultimo, ma non voglio dare questa soddisfazione a Deucalion. ».

« Basta. » sussurrò Stiles « Basta raccontarmi bugie. » soffiò puntando lo sguardo nelle iridi verdi dell'uomo , non aveva poteri lupeschi ma sapeva che quello che il lupo stava dicendo era solo una grande bugia. Fece un passo indietro toccando con i polpacci il bordo del divano verde pistacchio rischiando quasi di cadere « Non ci faresti mai del male. » aggiunse arricciando le labbra cercando di trattenere le lacrime che sembravano volerle uscire a forza, aveva la vista offuscata e non capì come precisamente finì sdraiata lungo il divano con il lupo sopra di lei che le teneva i polsi stretti sopra la testa.

Non emise nemmeno un verso di dolore, Derek stava fingendo anche se sembrava terribilmente serio. Le tremarono le ginocchia, ma non provò nemmeno a liberarsi, sicura che non le avrebbe fatto nulla. Il viso dell'uomo assunse la forma da licantropo, le zanne ben esposte che lentamente scendevano verso la pelle della ragazza « Non sfidarmi, Stiles. » la minacciò stringendo la presa sui polsi. Cora trattenne il respiro, sapeva che il fratello avrebbe rovinato per sempre il rapporto con quella ragazza.

« Non ne sei capace. » disse Stiles incapace di rimanere in silenzio, si morse la lingua chiudendo gli occhi. Inevitabilmente alcune lacrime uscirono scivolando lungo le guance. Non se lo aspettava, non avrebbe mai immaginato Derek capace di una cosa del genere: con un artiglio le aveva praticamente graffiato tutta la lunghezza del collo, piccole gocce di sangue iniziarono a scivolare fino a cadere sul divano e colare verso la maglietta.

« Smettila. » ordinò Stiles fremendo, si impose di respirare lentamente anche se sentiva il cuore cercare di uscire dalla cassa toracica, aveva paura, certo, ma quella era tutta una recita. Perché lo era, vero?

La mano di Derek scese fino al ventre alzando appena la leggere t–shirt, solo allora Stiles iniziò a muoversi cercando di liberarsi. Derek con le ginocchia la costrinse a tenere le gambe ferme « Ucciderti sarebbe troppo facile, Stiles. » disse sussurrando in modo maligno il suo nome nell'orecchio e la ragazza strizzò gli occhi, rifiutandosi di guardare il viso dell'uomo che credeva di amare farle quelle cose « Posso farti del male » le dita lunghe scesero a percorrere il bordo dei jeans, ma non lo oltrepassò « posso farlo senza sentire nessun rimorso. Sei solo una ragazza, una povera ingenua che ha creduto potessi amarla nonostante i miei continui rifiuti. Sei veramente perseverante, Stiles, ma non ti servirà a nulla perché per me tu sei inutile. » rise creando alla ragazza un'altra crepa immaginaria sul cuore che ormai sembrava vicino al collasso « Credi ancora che stia mentendo? » le domandò prendendole il mento costringendola a guardarlo e Stiles lo fece, vide il viso di Derek tornato normale e credette ancora in una semplice recita, ma non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo, sopraffatta dalla paura.

« N–no. » rispose sentendo il suo orgoglio sparire, si era lasciata sottomettere in quel modo, e lo stava odiando. Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi aspettandosi che l'uomo avrebbe completato il lavoro, ma successe il contrario.

Derek si era alzato lasciandola, i polsi avevano i segni delle dita del lupo, e il suo viso era una maschera di lacrime « Ora vattene, prima che cambi idea. » le ordinò – o minacciò – dandole le spalle e questa volta Stiles non rispose. Silenziosamente, singhiozzando appena, recuperò la giacca e la indosso, nascondendo il collo come meglio poteva con le dita che sembravano non voler collaborare, anche se era inutile in quanto Isaac avrebbe sentito comunque l'odore del sangue. Uscì girandosi un'ultima volta indietro « Derek » lo chiamò piano, sapendo che però lui la poteva sentire benissimo « se mi lascerai varcare questa porta, se ora mi lasci andare, non vorrò mai più far parte del tuo branco. » disse cercando di tenere la voce ferma, ma le tremò inevitabilmente verso la fine. Derek sussultò sorpreso, Stiles non lo stava odiando per quello che le aveva appena fatto, ma l'avrebbe odiato se l'avrebbe lasciata andare. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul battito del cuore di Cora, che non era per niente tranquillo. Rimasero così, fino a quando Stiles non sbatté la porta portandosi dietro l'odore della rabbia e della delusione.

L'uomo guardò verso la Luna, gli occhi lucidi per aver appena fatto una delle cose più spregevoli nella sua vita, non avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere nemmeno a Kate. Sentì Cora uscire dal suo nascondiglio e venirgli vicino « Perché l'hai fatto? » gli chiese e Derek sentì anche su di lei l'odore della rabbia « So solo che era Stiles, non la conosco, ma certamente non meritava quello che lei hai fatto. » partì in quarta afferrandogli una spalla « Quella ragazza ha così tanto coraggio, ha preso in custodia un tuo Beta e non ha paura di te, è un'ottima umana per il tuo branco, _per te_. Deucalion ti ha minacciato, lo so, c'era anch'io, ma potevi trovare un altro metodo per allontanarla. » lo rimproverò, ma il fratello sembrò non sentirla, perso a guardare una Jeep allontanarsi verso l'interno di Beacon Hills.

« Non la conosci. » rispose dopo interminabili minuti « Non perde mai la speranza, è insopportabile, non mi avrebbe mai lasciato in pace. » concluse prima di prendere la giacca e uscire anche lui, diretto alla riserva, dove sfogò la sua rabbia graffiando un albero ululando alla Luna.

Quella sofferenza, lui se la meritava tutta.

* * *

Stiles aveva fatto finta di nulla, per non allarmare ulteriormente Isaac, si era asciugata le lacrime e aveva chiuso per bene la giacca. Era salita nella Jeep certamente arrabbiata, ma parlò come suo solito, raccontandogli com'era andata con Derek, omettendo ovviamente la parte che l'aveva fatta cedere e andare via. Non voleva che Isaac odiasse il suo Alpha, anche se ne meritava tanto, di odio.

Arrivati a casa Stiles prese un grande respiro « Stammi dietro. » ordinò scendendo, l'auto del padre parcheggiata lì segnalava la sua presenza. Entrarono in casa e Stiles salutò a gran voce cercando di essere allegra, lo sceriffo gli rispose dalla cucina da dove proveniva un odore che Stiles riconobbe subito.

« Papà! » esclamò entrando « Un hamburger, seriamente? E, oh mio Dio, quelle sono patatine fritte! È quasi mezzanotte e tu mangi queste cose? Vuoi rovinarti il sonno, proprio domani che hai il turno di mattina? » disse indicando i cibi incriminati e Isaac sorrise, l'amore che Stiles provava per il padre si poteva leggere chiaramente. La invidiò un poco, lui non aveva mai avuto quel rapporto con il genitore, anzi solamente il contrario. L'uomo aveva l'espressione di chi era stato trovato con le mani nel sacco, ma non negò il suo reato e abbandonò il bottino senza protestare.

Solo allora, quando la questione cibo fu sistemata, che lo sceriffo notò il ragazzo dietro la figlia e inarcò un sopracciglio, la mano sulla fondina dove teneva ancora la pistola d'ordinanza. Stiles seguì il movimento con la mano e alzò gli occhi al cielo, si frappose tra i due.

« Papà » iniziò con voce calma e dolce, che nascondeva tutta la delusione che stava provando « Isaac non sa dove andare, non ha nessuno, non posso certo lasciarlo sulla strada. » disse annuendo lentamente e quando il padre aprì bocca per ribattere usò l'arma segreta « E poi tu sei lo sceriffo, Isaac è minorenne, diciamo che è un tuo dovere accoglierlo finché non trova una soluzione. ».

Isaac guardò ansioso l'uomo, aspettando di essere cacciato da un momento all'altro, ma lo sceriffo scrollò le spalle annuendo alle parole della figlia emettendo un profondo respiro « Hai ragione. » disse incontrando per la prima volta lo sguardo del ragazzo « Isaac benvenuto nella mia casa. » aggiunse tendendogli la mano per farsela stringere e il biondo si sbrigò a farlo, quasi cadendo in avanti « Comunque non abbiamo una stanza degli ospiti... » iniziò ma Stiles alzò una mano saltellando.

« Può dormire nella mia stanza, io posso sempre prendere il divano. » si propose, infondo era buona educazione e poi lei aveva fatto l'abitudine di dormire in posti scomodi, la sedia non era poi così tanto comoda, soprattutto se poi la faccia rimaneva sulla tastiera del laptop lasciandole i segni per ore. Isaac provò a convincerla a lasciare a lui il divano, ma la ragazza non sentì ragioni.

« Stiles, perché indossi ancora la giacca? » le chiese il padre, mentre la vedeva chiudere le patatine fritte in un contenitore di plastica. Stiles sussultò sul posto e il cuore prese a battere furiosamente – la cosa stava accadendo troppe volte in quel periodo – e il rumore riempì le orecchie sensibili del licantropo.

« Sto mettendo via la refurtiva, me la tolgo dopo. » rispose continuando a lavorare con i contenitori. Sentì di nuovo gli artigli di Derek percorrerle il petto, la zona addominale, il ventre e poi fermarsi sopra l'elastico dei jeans. Respirò forte e quasi fece cadere l'hamburger dall'improvviso tremore che la colpì al ricordo.

« Stano, di solito la togli subito. » commentò il padre sfogliando svogliatamente il giornale, guardando da sotto le ciglia la figlia. Quest'ultima si girò posando le mani dietro di sé sul bancone e sorrise, mostrando i denti bianchi « Vado a mettermi il pigiama, allora, è molto tardi. Isaac se sali tra una ventina di minuti ti lascio la stanza. » disse e senza aspettare risposta lasciò il giovane leggermente impaurito dall'essere lasciato solo con lo sceriffo, ma Stiles gli regalò un calmo e deciso accenno, invitandolo a guardare un po' di TV in salotto.

Salita nella sua camera fece scendere lentamente la zip della giacca trattenendo il respiro, sentì l'aria fredda entrare subito in contatto con la pelle lesa, toccò i lati della maglietta macchiati di sangue non provò rabbia. Chiuse gli occhi e si spogliò cercando di non ricordare le spiacevoli sensazioni che aveva provato meno di un'ora prima. Si infilò il pigiama – una maglietta rossa del padre e dei pantaloni grigi larghi – prima di scendere a prendere Isaac che stava guardando una partita di baseball insieme allo sceriffo.

Sorrise alla scena notando l'espressione serena del ragazzo, così diversa da quella delusa che Derek gli aveva fatto assumere. Il rumore del bicchiere che si infrangeva vicino al viso del giovane risuonava ancora nelle sue orecchie. Chiamò il ragazzo e mandò il padre a letto, sembrando terribilmente Claudia – per quello che diceva lo sceriffo – ma l'uomo come un bambino eseguì gli ordini sapendo che in casa, in qualche modo, era proprio Stiles a comandare.

Stiles lasciò Isaac nella sua camera e scese nuovamente, ma prima di dirigersi verso il divano dove l'aspettava un leggero lenzuolo, adatto al clima di inizio ottobre. Bevve un bicchiere d'acqua mandandolo giù tutto d'un sorso, poi aprì il frigo per prendere una barretta di cioccolato al latte che aveva nascosto sotto la busta delle barbabietole. Se la portò sul divano e l'aprì mentre con l'altra mano teneva il cellulare guardando gli ultimi messaggi mandati con Derek.

Si portò le ginocchia al petto, maledicendosi, perché tra tutti proprio di lui doveva innamorarsi. Il branco di Alpha doveva aver agito, altrimenti non si spiegava il comportamento dell'uomo; aveva notato anche l'assenza di Peter e Cora durante il loro incontro–scontro, ipotizzò in un possibile rapimento, ma escluse l'opzione più che altro perché non credeva Deucalion un tipo che provasse due volte consecutive lo stesso piano.

Era ormai l'una di notte quando decise di andare a dormire, ma prima mandò un messaggio a Derek nonostante in parte temesse la sua reazione: _Sconfiggeremo il branco di Alpha insieme, poi non vorrò più veramente vederti._

  


  


  


  



	6. Capitolo cinque

_**Capitolo cinque** _

  


  


  


Un temporale all'orizzonte non era proprio la cosa più bella con cui iniziare la giornata, soprattutto se si era su un piccolo _schoolbus_ con molti altri studenti, di alcuni non aveva mai visto l'ombra. Stiles sedeva nei posti infondo, vicina a Scott, mentre Isaac e Boyd erano più avanti e uno dei gemelli – Ethan – sedeva poco avanti a lei vicino a Danny – il suo Danny bello – e la cosa la preoccupava abbastanza, soprattutto da quando aveva realizzato che i due Alpha avevano adocchiato lei e Danny con degli scopi ben precisi.

Scott al suo fianco non stava per niente bene e neppure lei si sentiva al massimo della forza. Aveva il cuore a pezzi, i muscoli quasi si rifiutavano di collaborare, ma il desiderio di non lasciare invano la morte di Derek la spronarono a fare delle ricerche.

« Hey Scott. Hey! » lo chiamò vedendolo mezzo addormentato il ragazzo, la fronte pressata contro il finestrino sporco dell'abitacolo « Sei con me? » gli chiese quando si girò, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto che fece stringere ancora di più il cuore alla ragazza. In quel momento, però, il sovrannaturale andava lasciato da parte, emarginarlo per non sentire dolore, e allora gli fece una domanda per la sua preparazione al college che faceva parte del programma _Uno Scott McCall migliore._

« Incongruo. » chiese guardando lo schermo del suo Ipad scacciando via le parole del suo migliore amico che l'avvisavano che Derek era morto per cercare di sconfiggere gli Alpha « Si può usare in una frase? » chiese Scott accigliandosi, non sicuro sul significato della parola e Stiles non si lasciò sfuggire per esprimere la sua frustrazione.

« Sì, si può usare: mi sembra incongruo trovarsi su uno _schoolbus_ adesso per andare ad una stupida corsa campestre dopo ciò che è successo, è incongruo. » disse alzando gli occhi al cielo, a lei nemmeno piaceva correre! Era scarsa in quasi tutte le attività fisiche, i punti segnati a lacrosse era pura fortuna. Almeno strappò un sorriso – piccolo, piccolo – all'amico.

« Fuori posto, ridicolo, _assurdo_. » rispose ricevendo un « Perfetto. » dalla ragazza « Va bene, prossima parola, Darach, _Darach._ È un nome.» continuò facendo sussultare Scott, Stiles lo guardò con occhi profondi, voleva costringerlo a parlare del problema, perché non potevano far finta di nulla, come se fossero veramente dei semplici liceali che stavano andando ad una semplice corsa. Non con quattro licantropi nello _schoolbus._

« Prima o poi dovremmo parlarne, d'accordo? Rimarremmo rinchiusi qui per cinque ore, perché non adesso? » domandò scocciata, voleva sapere tutto nei minimi dettagli, non le bastava certamente quel piccolo resoconto che le aveva fatto Isaac durante la colazione, approfittando dell'assenza dello sceriffo.

La loro convivenza andava bene, ognuno rispettava i suoi spazi dopo che il biondo aveva fatto domande riguardo la sua maglietta squarciata e lei gli aveva detto candidamente di farsi gli affari suoi, senza però essere troppo acida. Giusto i turni del bagno erano un problema in quanto il ragazzo sistemava accuratamente i capelli in modo che ogni ricciolo fosse al suo posto.

Stiles sospirò vedendo Scott tornare a posare la testa contro il finestrino « Prossima parola: intransigente. » disse spostando lo sguardo dallo schermo al viso dell'amico « Testardo, ostinato... » iniziò, ma lo _schoolbus_ prese una buca facendoli saltare dai sedili e Scott emise un gemito di dolore che preoccupò l'amica. 

« Bello, stai bene? » gli chiese guardandolo tenersi un fianco e digrignare i denti. Da quando era un licantropo non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato, Derek durante gli allenamenti aveva fatto spesso del male al ragazzo, ma questa volta sembrava non voler guarire.

« Non dovevamo venire. » disse respirando dal naso, quella mattina aveva provato a farlo desistere, ma Scott aveva rifiutato categoricamente di rimanere a casa, soprattutto per non far preoccupare la madre che era già abbastanza stressata per i doppi turni all'ospedale « Lo sapevo, non dovevamo venire! » aggiunse per rafforzare in concetto che lei aveva _sempre_ ragione, non importava quale situazione.

« Invece sì » biascicò il ragazzo « insieme agli altri siamo in salvo. » disse guardando verso Isaac e Boyd, seduti alle prime file e sembravano non parlare, le teste immobili con lo sguardo sicuramente fisso sulla strada davanti a loro. Stiles non sopportava quella situazione, dovevano parlarne, fare finta di nulla e tenersi tutto dentro non faceva bene a nessuno.

« Sì, ma potremmo anche morire tutti insieme, sai? E si chiama massacro. » rispose prendendo di nuovo tra le mani l'IPad per cercare una parola ben precisa « Bagno di sangue, carneficina, eccidio oppure strage. Wow, quanti... » stava cercando di fare del sarcasmo ma un lamento la bloccò, Scott stava realmente soffrendo « E va bene Scott, dico al coach di fermarsi. » sbottò pronta ad alzarsi, ma una lunga serie di _no_ la bloccarono facendola grugnire. Se non era arrabbiata con Derek per quello che le aveva fatto, per non averla più chiamata né risposto al messaggio, invece con Scott lo era e solo perché il ragazzo non riusciva a capire che stava cercando di farlo stare bene. Lo obbligò a farle vedere la ferita e quasi non vomitò, c'erano tre profondi squarci che continuavano a sanguinare, non sembravano nemmeno lontanamente sul punto di guarire.

Era estremamente stressante avere un lupo sanguinante al fianco, uno poco più avanti che li ascoltava aspettando il momento buono per ucciderli, altri due che si erano trasformati in bombe ad orologeria e sapeva perfettamente che dietro c'erano Lydia e Allison che li seguivano. 

Poi arrivò quello che lei e Scott temevano: Boyd, con tanto di artigli in bella vista, si stava alzando intenzionato a fare qualcosa di cui temevano le conseguenze. Stiles lasciò passare Scott, sicura che lei non avrebbe potuto fare nulla. Lo vide arrancare tra i sedili e sentì il bisogno di andare lì a sorreggerlo, infondo lei era la sua spalla in qualsiasi occasione. Li vide parlare e guardare di tanto in tanto verso Ethan, desiderò avere i poteri da lupo per sentire cosa si stavano dicendo, ma la sua mente le ricordò “Oh, ma il tuo Alpha è morto, nessuno può trasformarti.” perché sicuramente non voleva essere una Beta di Deucalion o di qualsiasi altro Alpha. Uno scatto violento di Boyd la fece allarmare, ma fortunatamente sia Scott che Isaac lo tennero fermo. 

« Crisi evitata? » chiese una volta che il ragazzo fu tornato a posto, lasciandogli lo spazio per passare. Ricevette un verso di conferma e non poté esserne più felice. Almeno quel giorno non sarebbe morto nessuno, forse solo il suo sistema nervoso, ma quello forse si poteva recuperare. Avvertì l'amico sulla sua teoria sul fatto che Ethan stesse aspettando un qualcosa di malvagio dato che controllava il cellulare ogni cinque minuti, e quale metodo migliore per scoprire cosa stesse aspettando se non infastidire e riempire di messaggi Danny Bello? Ovviamente non lo fece con discrezione, rischiando di essere scoperta dall'Alpha che si girò a fulminarla con lo sguardo, ma in un gesto molto infantile sia lei che Scott si nascosero dietro lo schienale del sedile davanti.

A quanto pareva aspettava notizie di Ennis, l'Alpha che l'aveva aggredita fuori l'ospedale, e se lui era sopravvissuto alla caduta allora forse pure Derek ce l'aveva fatta. Il cuore le saltò un battito, la speranza che l'Hale fosse vivo la rendeva euforica, voleva rimettere tutto apposto perché lo sapeva che l'aveva allontanata solo perché lo avevano minacciato. I suoi metodi non erano stati quelli più ortodossi e dolci del pianeta, ma conosceva il carattere di Derek, doveva aspettarselo. E forse questo voleva dimostrare che infondo un po' ci teneva a lei.

Rimasero bloccati nel traffico, con il coach che urlava contro il povero Jared in procinto di rimettere anche l'anima, alzò la mano mentre blaterava qualcosa sul fatto che niente avrebbe fermato lo _schoolbus_ dal raggiungere la sua meta. La sua proposta di fermarsi ad un'area ristoro ad 800m da dove si trovavano venne brutalmente rifiutata prima dal suono del fischietto e poi dalle urla dell'uomo, decise di rinunciare per il momento e di ricorrere ad un'arma segreta: le ragazze che li stavano seguendo.

« Ciao, Stiles! Sì, stavamo per entrare al cinema, sai con i pop corn ed il resto... » la voce di Lydia non era mai suonata così falsa alle orecchie della ragazza e decise di fermarla « So che siete dietro di noi, mettimi in vivavoce. » ordinò in modo brusco, tanto che si mise a confronto con Derek. Ormai era diventato il suo punto fisso e capì che l'amore faceva schifo, era snervante pensare sempre a lui, l'uomo che le aveva sbattuto la fronte contro il volante e anche sulla porta della propria camera.

« Allora, Scott è ancora ferito. No, non guarisce, Allison, anzi credo che stia peggiorando: il sangue sta diventando nero. » disse, rispondendo anche all'Argent che aveva osato interromperla mentre stava esponendo il problema. 

« Ma – ma che cos'ha che non va? » chiese Lydia « Che cos'ha che non va? Ho forse una laurea in licantropia, come faccio a saperlo? » rispose Stiles abbastanza alterata, ma sia Allison che Lydia non le diedero peso, avevano scoperto grazie a Scott quello che c'era stato tra la Stilinski e Derek, quindi non la incolpavano se era particolarmente inacidita.

Alla fine concordarono che era d'obbligo convincere il coach a farli fermare all'area di sosta e ovviamente il compito ingrato fu dato a Stiles, anche perché erano l'unica che potesse farlo. Parlare a Bobby Finstock era come parlare al muro, solo che invece di ricevere silenzio si doveva sopportare il suono acuto del fischietto. Quando le fu urlato di tornare al proprio posto sentì il coach darle un'idea geniale. Avrebbe fatto schifo, lo sapeva, ma per Scott questo ed altro.

Si sedé vicino a Jared e gli sorrise, in modo inquietante certo, con l'unico obiettivo di farlo vomitare costringendoli ad una sosta forzata. Forse Danny aveva ragione quando l'aveva definita spregevole, ma sentiva una vera e propria soddisfazione quando riusciva ad avere quello che voleva, non importava con quali mezzi.

Jared vomitò tutto quello che aveva mangiato a colazione, schizzando sulla scarpe della ragazza e il coach dovette sforzarsi a non vomitare a sua volta. Corse in verso Scott e lo rassicurò; dopo cinque minuti lo _schoolbus_ parcheggiò all'area di servizio.

Insieme ad Allison trasportò Scott verso i bagni dei maschi, seguiti da Lydia che si assicurava che nessuno li stesse osservando. Lo fecero sedere a terra con la schiena contro il muro. La ferita era rivoltante, Stiles si portò una mano alla bocca cercando di non fare la fine di Jared, fortunatamente però era Allison che si stava occupando del licantropo, lei non ce l'avrebbe fatta. 

Lydia illuminò le due ragazze che già parlavano di ospedali e morti, esponendo loro la sua teoria che forse il peggioramento era dovuto allo stato psicologico, il senso di colpa per la morte di Derek non lo faceva guarire. Si decise di ricorrere ad un metodo umano: gli misero i punti.

Stiles si occupò di andare a prendere una maglietta pulita per il ragazzo insieme a Lydia per evitare un'eventuale partenza dello _schoolbus_ , quella che indossava in quel momento era sporca di sangue in maniera evidente. Sicura di non essere vista uscire dal bagno dei maschi corse verso lo _schoolbus_ per recuperare la borsa di Scott che conteneva i suoi vestiti. Vide Isaac seduto vicino a Boyd, parlavano sommessamente e non le sembrava una conversazione amichevole, ma non ci badò confidando al buonsenso di Isaac. Quando tornarono Allison ancora non aveva iniziato a cucire la pelle del ragazzo, era visibilmente agitata e Lydia le suggerì di lasciare la maglietta e tornare fuori per evitare al coach di ripartire.

Stiles tornò da Isaac per metterlo al corrente dello stato di Scott, ma non fece mai scelta più sbagliata. Il biondo si alzò e andò dritto da Ethan nonostante i suoi richiami e varie suppliche di non combinare casini « Boyd, vuoi aiutarmi, diamine? » chiese a Vernon che sembrava non volersi muovere per bloccarlo, ma solo godersi lo spettacolo con un sorriso soddisfatto in volto. Isaac prese Ethan e cominciò a riempirlo di pugni, proprio quando sentì la voce di Scott chiederle cosa stesse succedendo.

« Lo ha attaccato quando gli ho detto quello che ti stava succedendo. » rispose indicando verso la massa di studenti intenti a guardare i due picchiarsi. Scott ingenuamente pensò a Boyd remore dei suoi artigli in bella vista sullo _schoolbus_ pronto ad uccidere l'Alpha. 

Il coach cercava di fermare Isaac e anche Danny aveva cercato di afferrarlo, ma con scarsi risultati, solo l'urlo di Scott lo bloccò e mentre tutti si preoccupavano di Ethan, Stiles corse da Isaac abbracciandolo, ricordandosi che il giovane le aveva confidato che quando le cose gli andavano male desiderava un semplice abbraccio. Tutti la guardarono dubbiosi, conoscendo la sua indole poco propensa ai contatti fisici se non per qualche batti–cinque o pacca sulla spalla durante gli allenamenti di lacrosse, se non con Scott, almeno.

Isaac ricambiò subito, affondando il viso tra i morbidi capelli della ragazza e ringraziandola per non essere arrabbiata con lui. Stiles sorrise e gli toccò la mano con cui aveva colpito numerose volte Ethan « Va tutto bene, ora devi solo calmarti. » gli disse e poi posò lo sguardo su chi era arrabbiata veramente: Boyd.

Lo fulminò con lo sguardo perché era tutta colpa sua se non era riuscita a fermare il biondo, aveva bisogno di forza lupesca e lui non gliel'aveva data!

Scott fece calmare tutti e li invitò a salire sullo _schoolbus_ dato che il coach stava minacciando di lasciarli alla stazione di servizio. Salirono silenziosamente e mentre Allison le rubava il posto vicino a Scott lei si accontentò di sedersi vicino a Lydia per avere una conversazione intelligente dato che gli altri non ne sembravano in grado.

« Va bene, riesaminiamo la faccenda: allora, sono i sacrifici, tutta ha a che fare con i sacrifici e con qualcuno che si crede un druido oscuro o quasi. » disse snocciolando tutte le informazioni che avevano, la mente momentaneamente lontana dal dolore per la morte di Derek. Lydia la stava seguendo attentamente, annuendo ad ogni parola.

« O che è davvero un druido oscuro. » la interruppe volendo essere tragica e Stiles lo era già abbastanza di suo. La Stilinski sospirò, ma almeno aveva qualcuno con cui parlare del problema, non come Scott che voleva evitare.

« Sì, un Darach. » rispose e si persero nel silenzio, riflettendo su quello che erano diventate le loro vite. Stiles chiuse gli occhi, il ricordo dell'ultimo bacio di Derek sulle labbra e la rabbia per non essere riuscita a parlargli dopo quello che era accaduto nel loft la sera che Isaac era stato cacciato via. Era tutta colpa di Deucalion, ogni singola cosa che l'aveva allontanata da Derek era merito suo. Gli avrebbe regalato una torta allo strozzalupo, tanto sapeva dove abitava.

« Sai, in alcune culture antiche si sacrificavano delle persone per prepararsi ad una battaglia. » le rivelò Lydia mordendosi leggermente il labbro, temendo che veramente ci sarebbe stata l'ennesima battaglia a Beacon Hills. Stiles la guardò aprendo leggermente gli occhi più del normale, lei non aveva svolte molte ricerche quindi non si aspettava una notizia del genere.

« Lupi mannari Alpha contro un druido oscuro: questa è la situazione. » disse grattandosi il mento, solito gesto che faceva quando era in ansia e pensava « Sì. » rispose Lydia guardando dritta davanti a sé. Entrambe le ragazze erano in ansia, uno scontro del genere avrebbe portato molti morti e ognuna di loro temeva per le persone che amavano. Stiles le prese una mano stringendola « Ci salveremo, risolveremo tutto. » la rassicurò e avrebbe mantenuto la promessa, anche sacrificando se stesse se sarebbe stato necessario.

* * *

Quando ormai la Luna era alta nel cielo coperta da una densa flotta di nuvole nere lo _schoolbus_ si fermò ad un Motel che faceva decisamente schifo, Stiles si chiese come diavolo fossero finiti lì e poi non aveva nemmeno il suo cuscino per dormire, senza non ci riusciva.

« Be', ho visto di peggio. » disse Scott, ora completamente in forma e Stiles pensò che fosse dovuto alla presenza di Allison. Si sentì leggermente inutile, perché doveva essere lei quello a farlo stare bene, non una ragazza arrivata giusto tre anni fa, era lei la sua migliore amica da una vita. 

« Dove hai visto di peggio? » gli chiese Stiles guardando con occhio critico il posto dove si trovavano, era veramente difficile trovare qualcosa più squallido di quello. Il McCall fu impossibilitato a rispondere dal fischietto del coach « Ascoltate: la gara è stata rimandata a domani, questo è il motel più vicino con più stanze libere e meno buon senso quando si tratta di accogliere un branco di degenerati come voi. Formate delle coppie, in modo saggio! » disse Bobby e quando Stiles passò a prendere una chiave venne praticamente afferrata per il cappuccio della felpa « Stilinski! Tu nella tripla con Argent e Martin, non voglio che lo sceriffo se la prenda con me se McCall ti ingravida. » le ordinò e sembrava piuttosto scocciato. Stiles spalancò la bocca e ci mise una mano davanti « Coach! » urlò indignata « Scott è mio fratello, sarebbe incesto! Perciò vado con lui. » disse e scappò agilmente seguita subito dal suo migliore amico che rise quando il coach la chiamò in modo poco carino intimandole di tornare indietro, ma lei non l'ascoltò e si barricò insieme a Scott nella stanza 213.

Si sistemarono con calma, nonostante il bussare incessante del coach che le intimava di raggiungere Lydia e Allison, ma mollò dopo neppure cinque minuti. Stiles si aprì la giacca e tolse le scarpe lasciandole vicino al letto, Scott fece lo stesso. Si buttarono sul letto lasciando scivolare via il dolore alla schiena al contatto con il soffice materasso.

« Va bene, ora ne ho quattro. » esordì alzando davanti al proprio viso una mano con solo quattro dita alzate « Quattro? Hai quattro sospettati? » domandò Scott girando solo la testa verso di lei, visibilmente sorpreso e Stiles pensò che molto probabilmente lui non ne aveva nemmeno uno.

« Sì, prima erano dieci, be' in realtà erano solo nove: contavo Derek due volte. » ammise sentendosi in parte anche in colpa per aver pensato che il suo Alpha potesse essere la causa di quelle strane morti « E chi è il numero uno, Harris? » chiese Scott provando a non ridere, ama pensare al professore di chimica come druido oscuro gli veniva difficile, se fosse stato realmente lui a parer del McCall, la prima vergine ad esser fatta fuori sarebbe dovuta essere senza dubbio Stiles conoscendo l'odio di Harris verso la sua migliore amica.

« È scomparso, non vuol dire che sia morto. » disse Stiles contrariamente a come aveva pensato nell'immediato quando era scomparso il padrone di Bullet. Forse stava iniziando a perdere colpi, si contraddiceva da sola.

« Vuoi dire che se non è morto, il nostro professore di chimica è in giro a compiere sacrifici umani in segreto? » quasi rise il ragazzo, era difficile immaginarsi l'uomo andare a cerca di vittime e sacrificarle quando già torturava centinaia di studenti ogni mattina seduto comodamente alla sua cattedra. Stiles alzò le spalle ammettendo che suonava meglio nella sua testa, detta ad alta voce sembrava una barzelletta. Scott ipotizzò che forse era un altro compagno di scuola, alludendo a Matt, il primo che l'aveva _shippata_ con Derek nonostante l'insanità mentale; Stiles si alzò da letto ribadendo che lei aveva creduto fin dal primo giorno che era stato lui e Scott rispose dicendo che entrambi non erano seri quando ne parlavano.

« Io ero seria! Molto seria e in realtà tremendamente seria! Nessuno mi ha ascoltata? » sbottò gesticolando con le mani, si alterava facilmente quando qualcuno distorceva la realtà, lei era seria, per la miseria! 

« Chi sono gli altri tre? » cercò di salvarsi Scott sapendo bene che non era un bene discutere con Stiles, soprattutto quando era emotivamente instabile. Conosceva molto bene la ragazza e anche se la vedeva con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, gli occhi vispi, sapeva che in realtà – in silenzio – soffriva per la morte di Derek. Loro due, personalmente, non avevano mai affrontato l'argomento, Scott non voleva intromettersi più di tanto nella sua vita sentimentale, proprio come lei aveva fatto con la sua.

« La sorella di Derek, Cora, nessuno la conosce ed è la sorella di Derek, poi il tuo capo. » rispose e dire il nome dell'uomo per così tante volte in poco tempo non le stava facendo male come si aspettava, forse se ne stava facendo una ragione, come con Heat. Scott scattò a sedere sentendola accusare Deaton e chiese conferma se avesse sentito bene. Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo.

« Sì, il tuo capo. Il suo atteggiamento da Obi–Wan non mi convince per niente, sai? Mi manda in paranoia. » disse prendendo come esempio un personaggio della sua saga preferita, sicura che Scott afferrasse il concetto, ma nulla sembrava andare come voleva lei. Scott guardava ovunque tranne lei, i pollici che continuavano ad incontrarsi e poi separarsi.

« Non ci credo: non hai ancora visto Star Wars? » gli chiese ricordandosi perfettamente di averglielo raccomandato almeno una decina di volte, nessuno meritava di abitare sulla Terra senza aver visto Star Wars, era semplicemente inconcepibile. Appena tornati a Beacon Hills Stiles avrebbe provveduto personalmente a farglielo vedere, in una delle loro serate in cui non dovevano andare a caccia di mostri.

« Ti giuro che se riusciremo a tornare vivi da qui guarderò quel film. » promise Scott, anche se in realtà non serviva, lo avrebbe obbligato in ogni caso. E mentre si apprestava a fargli una ramanzina per non averlo mai visto venne brutalmente fermata dalla voce dell'amico che le chiedeva chi fosse l'ultimo della sua lista di sospettati.

« Lydia. » ammise dopo un pesante sospiro, le faceva male pensare che una delle sue poche amiche che era riuscita a farsi nel giro di due anni potesse essere una possibile assassina « Era sotto il controllo di Peter e non ne aveva idea, quindi... » lasciò la frase in sospeso sapendo che Scott l'avrebbe capita e fu per questo che nello stesso istante si lasciarono cadere nuovamente contro il materasso facendo cigolare le molle che si trovavano sotto di esso. 

Si rannicchiò poi su un fianco, cercando contatto visivo con Scott e lo trovò nell'immediato « Scotty. » lo chiamò nel modo in cui nessuno doveva chiamarla, ma chiaramente lei era speciale in quanto poteva senza rischiare di finire minacciata a suon di ringhi « Secondo te ci sono possibilità che sia vivo? » domandò guardando poi la coperta del suo letto, apprezzando il color verde che le ricordava gli occhi del suo Alpha. Scott chiuse gli occhi a quella domanda e pensò a quello che era venuto a scoprire qualche sera prima giusto da Cora, la sorella di Derek che Stiles aveva infilato tra i sospettati.

« Non lo so. » rispose guardando il soffitto annerito dall'umidità « Ma se anche lo fosse non lo lascerei avvicinarsi a te per nessuna ragione. » aggiunse con tono duro e Stiles collegò subito, infondo era il cervello del branco, arrivava presto a delle conclusioni.

« Chi te l'ha detto? » chiese a voce bassa, ma infondo al loft quella sera c'erano solo lei e Derek quindi era stato per forza lui a raccontare tutto. Sentì un moto di rabbia salirle dal profondo del cuore, non aveva nessun diritto per andare a raccontare in giro quello che aveva fatto, non ne guadagnava nemmeno una bella reputazione, Scott avrebbe potuto aggredirlo e forse ucciderlo se era fortunato o essere ucciso. Chiuse gli occhi sentendo le lunghe ciglia carezzarle le guance dove erano scivolate lacrime durante quella notte infernale.

« Cora. » disse Scott sorprendendola « Me l'ha detto Cora, chiedendomi di dirti il motivo per cui l'ha fatto, per lasciarti un ricordo migliore di Derek. » aggiunse pensando a quella sconvolgente conversazione che aveva avuto con la ragazza una volta usciti da quel posto infernale dove due persone avevano trovato la morte per una lotta assai stupida dettata da un pazzo che non altri era che Deucalion.

« Allora dimmelo. » lo incoraggiò Stiles ormai sulle spine, voleva sapere cosa diavolo fosse successo.

« Deucalion, Kali e Ennis gli hanno aggrediti al loft. Deucalion lo ha minacciato mentre Kali lo teneva praticamente impalato e Ennis bloccava Cora. Non ci sono andati leggeri, stavano quasi per ucciderlo, e tutto solo perché lo vogliono nel loro branco. Cora mi ha detto che Deucalion ha minacciato di rapirti, che saresti stata tu – l'unica umana – la prima del branco a soffrire per le scelte sbagliate di Derek, voleva che Ennis... avrebbero filmato tutto... lo avrebbero mandato a tuo padre e... » si bloccò ingoiando a vuoto, solo il pensare di pronunciare quelle parole gli faceva venire voglia di vomitare e Stiles se ne accorse, non c'era bisogno che continuava, aveva capito. Si alzò dal suo letto e si sdraiò accanto all'amico abbracciandolo stretto « Ho capito, ho capito. » disse con voce sicura « Be' è stato veramente un idiota in quanto ha cercato di allontanarmi facendomi del male. Poi, qui, anch'io mi sento in colpa, perché l'ultima cosa che gli ho detto e che se mi lasciava varcare la porta non avrei più voluto vederlo e gliel'ho pure scritto per messaggio. Non che io gli sia mai interessata, ma l'ultimo ricordo di me non è certo piacevole. » continuò cercando di usare un tono leggero per alleggerire la situazione. Scott annuì contro il suo petto dandole ragione e chiuse gli occhi, stanco e provato per la giornata passata nello _schoolbus_ soffrendo come un cane per quella brutta ferita al fianco. 

Passarono una buona mezz'ora a letto stando in silenzio, Stiles assimilava la notizia e doveva ammettere che Deucalion con le minacce ci sapeva fare, anche lei avrebbe allontanato chiunque se poi il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato qualcosa di così alto e talmente disgustoso, mentre Scott semplicemente voleva addormentarsi e lasciarsi quella giornata alle spalle mentre ascoltava il battito regolare della sua migliore amica proprio contro l'orecchio.

Quando la ragazza fu sicura che Scott stesse dormendo sciolse l'abbraccio e si avvicinò al borsone con la sua roba per recuperare il portafogli, aveva bisogno di andarsi a comprare dei zuccheri e aveva visto una macchinetta proprio al piano di sotto. Chiuse lentamente la porta della stanza premurandosi di portarsi dietro la chiave e scese i gradini due alla volta.

Davanti alla macchinetta c'era Boyd e sembrava indeciso su cosa prendere « Ciao. » lo salutò allungandosi un po' sulla “o” per farlo sembrare più amichevole, ma il ragazzo continuò ad ignorarla e spinse i bottoni, prima il due, poi lo zero ed infine l'uno. Stiles guardò bene l'interno del distributore e vide la barretta di _peanut butter crackers_ iniziare a scendere.

« Hey! Anch'io voglio prendere quelli. » disse, ma anche questa volta non ricevette una risposta, ma non se ne curò in quanto la barretta si era bloccata « Ohu, aspetta sai una cosa? Ho un metodo infallibile per questo, tranquillo. » e memore della stessa scena in ospedale mentre aspettava notizie di Lydia si attaccò ad un angolo del distributore per smuoverlo, ma Boyd senza tanti complimenti spaccò il vetro e prese quello che voleva, spaventando non poco la ragazza. Decise comunque di approfittarsene e prese ben tre snack e filò via, guardandosi intorno per controllare che nessuno avesse assistito a quel furto. Ed era pure figlia di uno sceriffo! La sua completa assenza di voglia di mangiare era stata sostituita da un'impellente voglia di dolce, Stiles ancora non sapeva se era meglio vomitare i pasti o mettere su molti chili, per Natale il padre l'avrebbe messa in forno come portata principale.

Tornò nella sua stanza trovando Scott sveglio con il cellulare premuto contro l'orecchio mentre guardava fuori dalla finestra, sembrava turbato e spaventato « Scott, tutto bene? » gli chiese mentre entrava in bagno a recuperare lo spazzolino per pulirsi i denti, li sentiva appiccicosi a causa degli snack. Non voleva pressarlo e stargli addosso, quindi si comportò come se non stesse accadendo qualcosa di strano. Scott non rispose e tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, il cellulare le vibrò facendole perdere la concentrazione: erano un messaggio di Lydia, voleva parlare solo con lei.

Non voleva lasciare il ragazzo da solo, sembrava avere qualcosa che non andava, ma anche Lydia aveva bisogno di lei « Scott io esco un attimo, vado a chiedere a Lydia una cosa e torno subito. » lo avvisò non mentendogli più di tanto, almeno se avrebbe avuto bisogno di lei sapeva dove trovarla. Il ragazzo continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra e annuì lentamente. A Stiles, il silenzio non piaceva proprio per niente.

* * *

« Scott si comporta così solo con la Luna piena. » stava dicendo Allison dopo aver riassunto il suo strano incontro con Scott e Stiles aggrottò la fronte non credendole, lo aveva lasciato addormentato sul letto ed era scesa solo due minuti, era impossibile che avesse percorso tutto il corridoio fino ad arrivare nella stanza delle ragazze, fare quella scenata e tornare prima di lei. Alla fine dei conti a lei Allison non piaceva più di tanto, almeno non quando inventava storie sul suo migliore amico.

« Sì, lo so. » decise di darle retta ricordandosi però di quello che lei aveva visto di strano « In realtà è Boyd quello strano davvero: ha sfondato con un pugno un distributore automatico. » spiegò imitando il gesto con la mano, per rendere più chiaro il concetto.

« Visto? È il motel! » disse Lydia che sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi isterica e Stiles quasi provò tenerezza, da quando Peter aveva tentato di ucciderla era diventata molto strana e ansiosa, quasi non riconosceva più la ragazza più bella della scuola sempre sicura di sé che aveva conosciuto in terza elementare « Quindi o ce ne andiamo subito da qui o... qualcuno dovrà imparare a fare un esorcismo prima che i lupi mannari impazziscano e ci uccidano. » sbottò prendendo dal comodino una Bibbia, sembrava volerlo tirare contro qualcuno, ma lo tenne stretto tra le mani e Stiles si chiese perché non l'aveva notato nella sua stanza. Non che fosse così religiosa.

« Aspetta solo un attimo. » la bloccò Stiles mettendo una mano tra loro, tendendo il braccio senza una ragione apparente « E se non fosse solo il motel? » chiese volendo aggiungere un po' di tragicità alla situazione, perché non poteva essere tutto così semplice, c'era sempre qualcos'altro ad ostacolarli « Il numero nell'ufficio è aumentato di tre, giusto? » domandò ricordandosi di quel particolare raccapricciante che aveva donato una certa notorietà allo squallido motel in cui soggiornavano « Vuoi dire come tre sacrifici? » la interruppe Allison e Stiles dovette veramente controllarsi per non darle contro « Se 'sta volta fossero tre lupi mannari? » disse e lasciò che l'Argent rispondesse, dato che voleva essere tanto partecipe della sua teoria.

« Scott, Isaac e Boyd. » rispose l'ultima arrivata a Beacon Hills guardando il pavimento pensierosa e quando buttò giù l'ipotesi che qualcuno aveva previsto il loro arrivo – cosa molto inquietante, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine – e Lydia continuò a pregare loro di andarsene prima che potesse accadere qualche disastro.

Stiles la ignorò e le prese la Bibbia dalle mani aprendola, trovò molti articoli di giornale e arrivarono alla conclusione che in ogni stanza c'era una Bibbia contenente articoli sui suicidi avvenuti nelle rispettive stanze. Stiles sentì un brivido percorrerle tutta la schiena, forse non era poi così male l'idea di andarsene e poi sentiva il dovere di andare a controllare Scott ed Isaac.

« Ma è meraviglioso! Invece di lasciare un cioccolatino sul cuscino loro lasciano articoli sulle morte orribili che sono successe. » esordì cercando di trasmettere alle ragazze tutta la frustrazione che stava provando. Solo lei usava il sarcasmo per farlo, davvero? Era un'ottima arma e scaricava molto, doveva insegnare a Scott come usarlo appena usciti da quell'Inferno.

Quando Lydia suggerì che forse nella stanza accanto c'era l'articolo sulla coppia che lei sentiva Stiles non ci pensò molto prima di correre per raggiungere la stanza, ma si ritrovò impossibilitata ad aprirla: ora era chiusa.

« Non era chiusa a chiave. » disse Lydia dietro di lei e Stiles le credette « Lascia stare, Scott, Isaac e Boyd devo andarsene. » intervenne Allison e la Stilinski grugnì al pensiero di darle ragione, forse Derek le aveva trasmesso la mania del potere ed ora voleva comandare tutti a bacchetta come faceva l'uomo presumibilmente morto.

Corse di nuovo pronta a raggiungere Scott ma il suono di una sega circolare le bloccò tutte; tornarono indietro davanti alla porta per sentire meglio il rumore. Facendo ricorso a tutte le sue forze, sperando che gli allenamenti di lacrosse fossero utili a qualcosa, cercò di sfondare la porta con una spallata e sorprendentemente ce la fece! Voleva esultare, ma non era decisamente il momento dato che Ethan stava cercando di suicidarsi.

Teneva tra le mani la sega circolare e stava praticamente per tagliarsi a metà, tutte e tre gli gridarono di fermarsi e Stiles la vista del sangue proprio non la sopportava, non poteva reggere di vedere una persona tagliarsi a metà sotto l'influenza di qualche strano spirito che istigava le persone a suicidarsi. Presa da qualche sorta di scatto gli andò praticamente addosso per togliergli quella _fottuta_ sega circolare dalle mani iniziando una breve lotta, per un attimo sentì la lama troppo vicino alla sua mano e già si vedeva con qualche dita in meno. La forza di Ethan contro la sua già decretava come sarebbe andata a finire.

La sega cadde a terra e Ethan la spinse praticamente sopra, fortunatamente Lydia aveva staccato la presa e quindi la lama smise di girare. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo prima di alzarsi per affrontare di nuovo l'Alpha. Allison l'aveva raggiunta e guardarono Ethan sfoderare gli artigli credendolo pronto ad attaccarle, invece se li conficcò nella pelle e Stiles gli corse nuovamente addosso per liberarlo da se stesso, lei tirava un braccio ed Allison l'altro « Quando usciremo da qui, Allison, voglio prendere lezioni di tiro con l'arco da te. » le disse come se stessero prendendo il pranzo alla mensa. L'Argent la guardò sgranando gli occhi « Ti sembra il momento? » le chiese infatti provando ancora a tirare il braccio del ragazzo, ma senza successo.

Alla fine Ethan sporgendosi in avanti cercando di liberarsi finì contro lo scaldino a petrolio scottandosi la mano. Rotolò a terra tenendosi l'arto urlando in modo sempre alquanto virile. Dopo pochi secondi era già più calmo e con meno istinti suicidi.

« Che è successo? » domandò mettendosi in piedi guardando una ad una le ragazze che erano nella stanza con lui, poi preso da qualche spasmo corse fuori « Hey, Ethan! » gli gridò dietro Stiles seguendolo, subito dietro di lei Lydia ed Allison. Fortunatamente Ethan non aveva usato la supervelocità mannara e quindi poterono interrogarlo, ricevendo comunque risposte deludenti e quando provarono ed addolcirlo ricordandogli che lo avevano appena salvato lui se ne uscì con un « Probabilmente non dovevate. » che quasi mandò in bestia la Stilinski.

Decisero di separarsi, Allison – con il disappunto di Stiles – andò a cercare Scott mentre lei e Lydia dovevano trovare Isaac e Boyd. La ragazza rimase ferma un attimo pensando intensamente ad un momento e Lydia se ne accorse, piuttosto scocciata e la esortò a parlare.

« Tutto questo è già accaduto, è già accaduto una cosa simile in passato. Molto simile. » le disse senza però rivelare troppo, sperando che si accontentasse di quella risposta, ma nulla sembrava andare come voleva lei « Che cosa vuoi dire? Quando? » chiese la rossa incrociando le braccia al petto, la fronte corrugata in un'espressione pensosa.

« Alla tua festa di compleanno: la notte in cui hai avvelenato tutti con lo strozzalupo. » disse e la ragazza la guardò per svariati secondi inespressiva, prima che gli occhi si accendessero di rabbia. Lydia iniziò a camminare verso il parcheggiò a passo di marcia e Stiles si passò le mani tra i capelli, ne aveva fatto un'altra delle sue.

« Lydia, mi dispiace, non volevo dire che stai cercando di uccidere delle persone. Senti, volevo... volevo solo dire che forse – forse! – potresti essere in qualche modo coinvolta con i suicidi di queste persone. Hai capito? » fece una pausa « Il che ora che lo dico ad alta voce sembra terribile e quindi smetterò... » continuò a straparlare finché un « Stiles! » di Lydia non la fermò da aggiungere altre parole alla suo non tanto fruitivo tentativo di scusarsi.

« Lo senti? » chiese fermandosi proprio al centro del parcheggiò e Stiles non sentiva nulla se non il fischiare del vento. La fissò dubbiosa perché non era la prima volta che accadeva qualcosa del genere.

« Che cosa? » domandò allora guardandosi intorno, magari un'altro dei mannari correva verso di loro con qualche arma letale e lei non riusciva a sentire i loro passi mentre Lydia dall'udito sopraffino sì.

Il parcheggio, comunque, era vuoto se non per loro due. Non si vedeva nemmeno Allison e Stiles si chiese se avesse trovato il suo migliore amico.

Lydia si inginocchiò vicino alla grata che si trovava proprio davanti ai suoi piedi e Stiles gemette, quella era una vera scena da film horror, ci mancava solo il clown dal sorriso inquietante e avevano fatto.

« Lydia che cosa senti? » le chiese vedendola sporgersi eccessivamente verso la grata, ma soprattutto curiosa di sapere cosa stava sentendo.

« Un bambino che piange... sento... sento acqua che scorre » le rispose, gli occhi leggermente velati di lacrime, si alzò guardando dritta davanti a se « Qualcuno sta affogando! » urlò e Stiles non perse tempo a correre verso la stanza di Isaac e Boyd, sperando che stessero entrambi bene. Sentiva l'adrenalina scorrerle nelle vene, l'idea di perdere un altro componente del branco le faceva quasi mancare il respiro. Salì le scale due gradini alla volta anche se le sue gambe corte non lo permettevano. La mano corse alla maniglia sperando di trovare la porta aperta senza ricorrere nuovamente alle spallate e fortunatamente fu così.

Videro immediatamente Boyd sdraiato nella vasca e corsero da lui e si precipito a cercare di sbloccare lo scarico per far scendere il livello dell'acqua per liberare il viso mentre cercavano di togliergli la cassaforte che teneva sullo stomaco.

« Non ci riesco, ha bloccato lo scarico! » disse provando ancora a tirare, ma senza successo, Lydia che non era certamente d'aiuto stante impalata dietro di lei chiese cosa fare « Forza aiutami! » la esortò lasciando stare lo scarico e concentrandosi sulla cassaforte che pesava troppo anche per loro due messe insieme. Provarono svariati minuti, ma la pesante cassa di ferro non si smosse e Stiles si alzò arretrando, non sapendo cosa fare, finché il braccio scoperto non si scottò con lo scaldino incastrato nel muro che le regalò un'illuminazione.

« Aspetta, la stufa... la stufa, Ethan si è svegliato toccando la stufa. » disse indicando l'oggetto, ma Lydia non riuscì ad afferrare il collegamento « Il caldo, il calore, il fuoco è il calore che riesce... » non finì la frase che la rossa – leggermente isterica – le urlò un « Lui è sott'acqua! » facendole quasi spavento « Sì, lo vedo, Lydia! » le rispose cercando di non alzare gli occhi al cielo « Aspetta! » lo fermò Lydia prima che potesse partire per uno dei suoi viaggi mentali alla ricerca della soluzione prima che Vernon morisse « Lo  _ schoolbus,  _ sullo  _ schoolbus  _ ci sono dei bengala di segnalazione, sono per le emergenze, bruciano anche sott'acqua. » le disse e Stiles si sorprese, non ricordava di aver mai visto questi bengala nello  _ schoolbus. _

Non perse tempo e prese nuovamente a correre, questa volta le scale le saltò a quattro, rischiando quasi di cadere. Arrivata nell'autoveicolo cercò il bengala vicino al posto dell'autista e lì trovò vicino al sedile dentro una lunga scatola rossa. Ne prese due senza pensare a prendere anche il terzo che sicuramente sarebbe servito per Scott o Isaac. Tornò nella stanza e trovò Lydia che guardava sotto il letto per poi alzarsi spaventata, le posò una mano sulla spalla facendole vedere il bengala. 

« Che faccio? Come lo accendo? » chiese maneggiando il bastone rosso senza sapere esattamente come fare, fortunatamente questa volta era Lydia ad avere la risposta. Tornarono nel bagno e accese il razzo di segnalazione sfregando il tappo sull'estremità per far partire la fiamma. Lo immerse nell'acqua e bruciò un pettorale del ragazzo. La cassaforte volò immediatamente fuori dalla vasca rischiano di colpirle in pieno, ma le due ragazze avevano una fortuna sfacciata e quindi se la cavarono. Boyd riemerse nella sua forma di lupo ringhiando e Stiles sperò che tutti stessero dormendo a non sapeva come spiegare un verso talmente animalesco. Una volta assicurato che il ragazzo stesse bene Lydia informò Stiles di aver trovato anche Isaac rannicchiato sotto il letto.

Stiles si chinò e il cuore le si strinse a quella visione « Hey, Isaac. » lo chiamò dolcemente « Ho una cosetta per te. » annunciò prima di far scendere anche sotto l'altro bengala e scottarlo. Lo faceva per il suo bene, ma bruciare così la gente turbava , anche se questa poteva guarire in due secondi.

Il biondo uscì da sotto il letto madido di sudore, ma alla Stilinski non importò, lo strinse a sé dicendogli che andava tutto bene e che erano salvi. Isaac ricambiò la stretta un po' confuso, ma si lasciò inebriare dal profumo di zenzero della ragazza.

La porta si aprì sbattendo contro il muro e Stiles temette fosse il coach pronto a tirarla per le orecchie per il casino che avevano fatto, ma era solo Allison. Stiles si alzò pronta ad abbracciare Scott, ma il ragazzo non era insieme alla cacciatrice.

« Che fine ha fatto Scott? » le chiese, dannazione lei aveva solo una persona da trovare e non ce l'aveva fatta, mentre lei e Lydia avevano appena finito di salvare Isaac e Boyd. L'Argent non le rispose uscendo dalla stanza, Stiles e Lydia la seguirono sentendosi dire che Scott – il suo migliore amico – era introvabile.

Finirono di scendere le scale dirigendosi verso lo _schoolbus_ per prendere l'ultimo bengala ma si trovarono davanti a una delle situazioni peggiori di sempre. Stiles poteva sopportare di vedere Ethan cercare di tagliarsi a metà, di Boyd che cercava di annegarsi, di Isaac che tremava come una foglia sotto il letto, ma Scott in piedi dentro una pozza di benzina tenendo in mano l'ultimo bengala era semplicemente troppo.

Si avvicinarono con calma per non spaventarlo e fargli fare qualcosa di cui avrebbero sofferto per tutta la vita « Scott? » lo chiamo Allison, la prima a ritrovare la voce. Si misero davanti a lui vedendo il suo sguardo affranto e pieno di dolore puntato ai suoi piedi. Sembrava non sentirle.

« Scott? » provò di nuovo la mora senza però avvicinarsi, era troppo pericoloso. Finalmente il ragazzo le guardò, ma sembrava non vederle « Non c'è speranza. » disse lentamente con una voce che non sembrava la sua « Che vuoi dire Scott? C'è sempre una speranza. » rispose Allison, piccole lacrime le scivolavano lungo le guance brillando nel buio della notte. Stiles rimase in silenzio, se Allison si occupava di intrattenerlo, lei aveva il compito di tirarlo fuori da lì.

« Non per me, non per Derek. » rispose il ragazzo guardando proprio la figlia dello sceriffo. Scott si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, finalmente la sua migliore amica aveva trovato una persona che le volesse realmente bene e che potesse proteggerla come faceva lui, ma era morta, solo per colpa sua e anche se Stiles gli diceva che si sbagliava non poteva fare a meno di crederlo.

« La sua morte non è colpa tua, Derek non è morto per colpa tua. » disse Allison, ma per Scott erano solo parole false. Come potevano estirpare così le sue colpe? Non voleva che lo perdonassero, voleva essere trattato come quello che era: un assassino. Per poco ci aveva creduto, che non era colpa sua, ma quella notte quando era rimasto solo nella stanza aveva avuto tempo per riflettere ed era arrivato ad una semplice conclusione: era solamente colpa sua.

« Ogni volta che provo a fare qualcosa la situazione peggiora e le persone vengono ferite... le persone vengono uccise. » rispose mentre Allison scuoteva la testa cercando di non credere alle proprie orecchie, non riusciva a concepire che quelle parole stessero uscendo dalla bocca del suo Scott, la persona con più speranza che conosceva.

« Scott stammi a sentire. » intervenne Stiles, rinunciando a creare il piano perfetto « Questo non sei tu, capisci? È qualcuno nella tua testa che ti dice di fare così. Adesso … » si fece avanti, superando anche Allison, i piedi a pochi centimetri dalla pozza di benzina. Sentiva gli occhi pungerle per le lacrime trattenute, ma doveva essere forte, per lei e per Scott.

« E se non fosse vero? » la interruppe il ragazzo « E se fosse colpa mia? E se farla finita fosse la cosa migliore che io possa fare per tutti? » domandò tramando dalla testa ai piedi, il bengala ancora stretto nella mano sinistra e i capelli grondanti di benzina. Stiles si morse il labbro inferiore.

« Tutto è iniziato quella notte, quando sono stato morso. Ti ricordi com'erano le cose prima che accadesse? Per te e per me. Eravamo nullità, non eravamo popolari, non eravamo bravi a lacrosse, non eravamo importanti, non eravamo niente. Forse dovrei tornare a esserlo ancora: assolutamente niente. » disse Scott guardando Stiles che scuoteva leggermente la testa facendo scendere poche lacrime, sforzandosi di non lasciarle andare. Per lei Scott non era mai stato assolutamente niente e sentirgli dire quelle cose le faceva male. Forse non erano popolari, lei continuava a fare schifo a lacrosse, ma la sua vita le piaceva così com'era. Anche se Scott non fosse stato morso sarebbero rimasti sempre insieme, forse non sarebbe stata amica di Lydia, forse Scott non si sarebbe mai messo con Allison, ma sarebbero rimasti sempre loro: Stiles e Scott.

« Scott ora ascoltami, va bene? » mise fine al suo sproloquio, ne aveva abbastanza di quelle stupidaggini « Tu non sei niente. Per me sei qualcosa, Scott sei il mio migliore amico e io ho bisogno di te. » disse tra le lacrime, forse non sembrava forte come voleva, forse Lydia l'avrebbe presa in giro per aver pianto, ma adesso contava solo il ragazzo che aveva di fronte « Scott sei mio fratello. » aggiunse ed ebbe la prima reazione del McCall: anche lui cominciò a piangere, mischiando le piccole gocce di acqua salata con la benzina che ancora ricopriva le sue guance. Stiles guardò per terra e lì, in quel momento, prese una decisione « Bene, quindi... » lo guardò mentre entrava nella pozza di benzina sentendo Lydia ed Allison trattenere il respiro « Se vuoi fare questa cosa » disse con voce tremate di emozioni, la mano andò a posarsi sul bengala e glielo sfilò di mano dolcemente « Credo che tu debba portarmi con me. ».

Era pronta a sacrificare la sua stessa vita, andarsene insieme a Scott perché non riusciva a vedere un futuro senza di lui. Erano fratelli, avevano condiviso tutto, ogni singolo bel ricordo era insieme al ragazzo, avevano progettato anche un piano per far mettere i loro genitori insieme. Come poteva vivere senza di lui? Non poteva nemmeno pensarlo, sarebbe stato vivere un autentico incubo. Il cuore le batteva a mille, l'odore della benzina le pungeva le narici e il viso sofferente di Scott le stava facendo sentire male, come se potesse vomitare tutto quello che aveva mangiato nell'ultima settimana. 

Una volta avuto il bengala in mano tenne il contatto visivo con Scott e lo lanciò lontano. Il McCall prese a singhiozzare tra i profondi respiri che emetteva per regolarizzare il battito cardiaco. Udirono a malapena l'urlo di Lydia, pochi secondi dopo Stiles stava avvolgendo con le braccia Scott mentre la pozza di benzina prendeva fuoco alzandosi in alto. Sarebbero morti se non fosse stato per la ragazza. una volta ripresi si misero seduti e sentirono arrivare Boyd e Isaac.

Stiles tremò, la consapevolezza che stava veramente per morire e lasciare solo il padre le stava pesando sul cuore come un macigno. Lo avrebbe fatto senza dubbio, per Scott questo ed altro, ma era stata anche egoista a non pensare al padre e Melissa che avrebbero sofferto molto per la loro scomparsa. Scott le fu accanto e le baciò la fronte ringraziandola, ora più calmo e razionale.

Tutti convennero che non fosse una buona idea separarsi e decisero di dormire nello _schoolbus_ per controllarsi a vicenda. Salirono a recuperare i propri borsoni nella stanza 213 si fermarono un attimo.

« Stiles, grazie. » le disse fermandola, le grandi mani si posarono sulle spalle esili della castana « Hai rischiato la tua vita per me, sei stata molto coraggiosa. ».

« Tu lo fai sempre per me. » rispose la ragazza sorridendo. Presero le loro borse e scesero vedendo che gli altri già si erano posizionati all'interno dello _schoolbus._ Si sdraiarono ognuno su uno dei sedili e si augurarono la buonanotte. Stiles cadde nel sonno in pochi minuti, anche senza il suo cuscino, quella giornata era durata anche troppo.

Il mattino dopo vennero svegliati dalla graziosa voce del coach che diceva esplicitamente che non voleva sapere cosa diavolo ci facessero lì e Stiles gliene fu grata perché altrimenti sarebbe stato difficile da spiegare. Si concesse dieci secondi per provare a sistemarsi i capelli e passarsi le mani sul viso sentendo la necessità di lavarsi con dell'acqua.

Si stiracchiò mentre il coach annunciava loro che l'evento era annullato e Stiles ne fu felice, un po' meno quando Ethan si sedé proprio vicino a Scott. Si mise subito il allarme. L'Alpha in un modo strano li stava ringraziando e diede una notizia che fece scattare tutti: Derek molto probabilmente era vivo.

Stiles non sapeva se esserne felice o meno.

  


  



	7. Capitolo sei

_**Capitolo sei** _

  


  


  


Stiles era a dir poco furiosa. Non solo aveva passato una notte da incubo, non solo aveva passato ben otto ore nello _schoolbus_ per tornare dal motel a Beacon Hills, ma quando era andata al loft per controllare se Derek stesse veramente bene lo aveva trovato nel letto con la sua professoressa di letteratura. 

Poteva sopportare veramente tutto, ma trovarlo in quello stato era stato troppo e se reagiva in quel modo era tutta colpa della sua stupida cotta. Sbatté con violenza la porta scorrevole alle sue spalle facendo svegliare di colpo i due amanti. Forse ora poteva solamente immaginare come si era sentito Scott quando Jackson lo minacciava di rubargli Allison, solo che lei era stata completamente fregata , ma soprattutto non aveva mai avuto una vera relazione con il licantropo.

Derek si alzò, non una traccia di un graffio o qualche ferita, era praticamente come nuovo e si chiese se veramente Scott l'avesse visto cadere. La donna invece se la stava prendendo comoda, permettendosi anche di stiracchiarsi e guardarla dubbiosa.

« Signorina Stilinski, cosa ci fa qui? » le chiese mettendosi seduta, lasciando che il lenzuolo scivolasse scoprendole le spalle. Stiles strinse i pugni, si comportava come se fosse entrata in casa sua, non in quella di Derek.

L'uomo camminò con qualche difficoltà fino a lei cercando di prenderla per le spalle, ma si scansò facendolo quasi cadere. Prese un profondo respiro e si dipinse in volto il miglior sorriso che poteva permettersi « Volevo vedere se Derek stesse bene, professoressa Blake, ma a quanto pare non ho bisogno di me. » rispose e la donna sembrò compiaciuta da quello che aveva sentito « Passata una bella notte? Forse ora che è appagata sessualmente non darà più quattro capitoli di letteratura da studiare. » buttò lì, acida, incrociando le braccia al petto e sfidando a risponderle.

Jennifer rise, ma non una di quelle risate realmente divertite, e si alzò da letto avvolta nel lenzuolo. Stiles chiuse gli occhi perché vedere la propria professoressa nuda dopo aver fatto baldoria Derek non era nella lista di cose che voleva vedere prima di morire. 

« Apri gli occhi, idiota. » Stiles si offese per essere stata chiamata in quel modo, ma vedere la Blake completamente vestita – era piuttosto veloce a vestirsi e lo apprezzò molto, rendeva le cose più semplici e meno imbarazzanti – le aveva fatto scappare un sospiro di sollievo. 

Derek si sedé sul bordo del letto guardando le due donne fronteggiarsi e si stupì che Stiles ancora non l'avesse presa a pugni. Era piacevolmente sorpreso da quella visita, ma certamente avrebbe preferito farsi trovare da solo, non dopo una notte di sesso con quella che poteva essere una perfetta sconosciuta.

Jennifer recuperò la giacca e la borsa dopo essersi infilata le scarpe, quando le fu praticamente attaccata alla spalla si fermò « Le ragazzine come te non dovrebbero puntare così in alto. Sei una bambina rispetto a noi e anche piuttosto brutta. » le bisbigliò direttamente nel padiglione dell'orecchio facendola arrossire di rabbia in modo esagerato. Derek sembrava non averla sentita, forse troppo preso nei suoi pensieri per preoccuparsi veramente di quello che diceva la Blake.

Una volta che la professoressa fu fuori dai piedi Stiles buttò lo zaino a terra e si tolse la giacca, lasciandola sullo schienale del divano. Incrociò le braccia al petto trattenendo le lacrime.

Guardò Derek mordendosi le labbra, sapeva di non aver alcun diritto di essere arrabbiata, ma lui sapeva che lei desiderava una storia con lui e non poteva semplicemente ignorare i suoi sentimenti, non ora che erano soli « Scusami. » disse rompendo il silenzio che sembrava volerla uccidere « Scusami se ho interrotto qualsiasi cosa stessi facendo con lei. » aggiunse non guardandolo in faccia ma concentrandosi sulle mani intrecciate dell'uomo. Lei aveva ancora sedici anni, lui venticinque e Jennifer al massimo trenta. Era decisamente lei quella fuorilegge e suo padre ci avrebbe messo meno si un secondo a chiudere Derek in una cella, mentre con la Blake non avrebbe avuto problemi. Ma la cosa più importante rimaneva sempre e comunque che a Derek di lei non gli interessava niente se non la connessione ad Internet per fare le ricerche.

L'Alpha rimase in silenzio non sapendo cosa dire, avrebbe voluto urlarle di andarsene e lasciarlo solo, che era una stupida irresponsabile e che non la voleva mai più vedere, ma si trattenne sentendo che una cosa del genere l'avrebbe distrutta completamente. Stiles chiuse gli occhi trattenendo le lacrime, si sedé con le ginocchia piantate sul materasso al suo fianco, vederlo lì sofferente la scosse dentro e senza pensarci davvero tanto lo baciò. La posizione era scomoda e presa dal momento, la mente offuscata dall'eccitazione, si sporse fino a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia, le braccia incrociate dietro alla testa dell'uomo. Si spinse in avanti attaccando i loro petti dove le ferite si stavano rimarginando. Derek rispose, il suo lupo che apprezzava il contatto in modo particolare.

Le labbra di Derek scesero lungo il collo fino ad arrivare al bordo della maglietta e Stiles desiderò tanto avere una di quelle maglietta scollate che Lydia aveva provato a farle comprare durante la loro ultima uscita. Successe tutto troppo in fretta e si ritrovò con la schiena contro il materasso, Derek sopra di lei che sembrava intenzionato a lasciarle una collana di succhiotti, come se non avesse già abbastanza segni sulla pelle.

Ansimò fortemente decisamente incapace di controllarsi, era la prima volta che si trovava in una situazione del genere in modo piacevole, tremava ancora un poco al ricordo di come si era sentita quando Derek la stava cacciando via. Con Heat era stato tutto molto diverso, era solamente lui che voleva togliersi di mezzo la questione verginità e lei gli stava dando retta, ma in quel momento – sotto di Derek – iniziava a capire la differenza tra il fare sesso e l'amore. Heat non aveva perso molto tempo a baciarla, lasciarle succhiotti, era stato molto da qualche bacio e poi la mano alla cintura.

Si aggrappò con le unghie alle spalle dell'uomo mentre questo infilava lentamente una mano sotto la maglietta, carezzandole la pelle segnata dai lividi e graffi « D–Derek... » disse senza un vero motivo. Allargò un po' le gambe per dargli spazio sentendolo scomodo, ma quando ormai si stava abbandonando al puro piacere di quelle attenzioni arrivando a volerne di più, Derek si fermò.

Posò un gomito vicino alla sua testa per sostenere il suo peso mentre la mano che fino a pochi secondi fa era sotto la sua maglietta ora le carezzava le labbra. La stava guardando in un modo diverso da come faceva di solito. Sorrise, fece uno di quei sorrisi veri lasciando da parte la sua reputazione da uomo tenebroso.

« Stiles » iniziò allontanandosi un po' per vederle interamente il viso « dobbiamo fermarci. » concluse alzandosi completamente, lasciandola lì, sdraiata come una stupida. Ci mise un minuto buono a capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Si mise seduta cercando di non sembrare troppo delusa, ma aveva messo su la sua espressione interrogativa e Derek sembrò capire che voleva una spiegazione « Non possiamo stare insieme, Stiles, è pericoloso per te. C'è il branco di Alpha che potrebbe farti del male. » le disse con il tono con cui si spiega qualcosa ad un bambino e la ragazza rimase senza parole – quella era la scusa più stupida che avesse sentito – mentre il lupo sentiva l'odore dell'eccitazione sparire dall'aria. 

« Oddio, per fortuna vi siete fermati. » disse Cora entrando nel loft come nulla fosse e Derek fece schizzare in alto le sopracciglia: non aveva avvertito che si stava avvicinando. A quanto pare, però, c'era di peggio dall'avere sua sorella fuori dalla porta mentre si scambiava  _ dolci effusioni  _ con Stiles: Peter.

« Nipote, così mi deludi, mi aspettava di sentire delle belle cose. » dietro Cora c'era anche lo zio con un sorriso stampato in faccia. Stiles arrossì e cercò di coprirsi il collo dove c'erano i segni che le aveva lasciato Derek.

« Deludente, veramente deludente... » stava dicendo l'uomo, ma venne fermato da una gomitata della nipote che dopo aver messo a tacere lo zio si avviò verso Stiles.

« Questa è la prima volta che ci incontriamo. » disse guardandola dall'alto e non la trovò bella come Derek o Deucalion l'avevano descritta. L'ultima volta essendo nascosta dietro al muro non era riuscita nemmeno a scorgerla. Era piena di nei in faccia, i capelli decisamente un casino di un color cioccolato, le labbra poco carnose tanto da sembrare una semplice linea. Scrollò le spalle, se suo fratello provava qualcosa per lei doveva esserci un motivo.

« Sì, be', avrei preferito un altro momento. » rispose la ragazza alzandosi e chiedendosi perché doveva essere per forza così sfortunata, era come quando suo padre entrò nella sua stanza mentre si stava cambiando la maglietta, _con Scott dentro la camera,_ quella volta fu messa in punizione per due settimane in quanto lo sceriffo credeva che la loro amicizia si fosse trasformata in qualcosa di più e che stessero per farlo. Non allungò la mano verso la ragazza, in qualche modo sapeva di non starle molto simpatica, o forse era solo la sua faccia perennemente scocciata alla Hale a farglielo pensare. Sentì a malapena Peter dire a Derek che secondo lui la giovane Stilinski urlava a letto, ma avvertì chiaramente il suono delle sue ossa rotte.

« Ti accompagno a casa. » disse Derek prendendola per il polso senza darle il tempo di rispondere, prese alla svelta la sua giacca e il suo zaino, poi scesero le scale mentre Derek poteva ancora sentire i commenti dello zio. Stiles era decisamente imbarazzata, se fossero andati avanti e poi avrebbero scoperto di quei due giusto lì fuori sarebbe morta di vergogna. Arrivarono alla sua Jeep e salirono, stranamente Derek si mise alla guida, solitamente la gente si imbarazzava a farsi vedere guidare un'auto come la sua che certamente non passava inosservata.

« Comunque » cominciò Stiles quando avevano ormai imboccato la strada principale « potevamo andare avanti, no, aspetta – non con i tuoi unici parenti presenti – ma dico in generale. Sai, sapevo che avresti buttato una scusa così per non farlo con me. Cioè, forse lo vuoi fare, ma io non lo so. Comunque non mi farei tanti problemi per l'Alpha pensiamo a cosa più serie: insomma forse c'è ancora un vergine da sacrificare e io sono in pericolo, potresti avermi sulla coscienza. Scott mi ha detto che secondo lui ti saresti solo approfittato di me, ma non mi sembra, ti sei fermato, non hai nemmeno provato a togliermi la maglietta, quindi sbaglia. Tu ci tieni a me? No, perché io ci tengo, il nostro inizio non è stato dei migliori, ho ancora stampato un pezzo del mio volante sulla fronte per quanto forte mi ci hai sbattuto contro, ma è acqua passata... »

« Stiles. »

« Poi ci siamo aiutati contro il Kanima e tu eri così drammatico e poco fiducioso, per un attimo ho pensato sul serio di lasciarti affogare... »

« Stiles. »

« Poi Gerard mi ha rapito, quel vecchio pazzo, e voleva farmi parlare, ma non volevo mettere in pericolo nessuno di voi, quindi mi sono presa tutti quei pugni. Per essere un vecchio aveva tanta forza, davvero... »

« Stiles. »

« Poi abbiamo salvato Jackson, tu sei venuto da me chiedendomi cosa avevo combinato alla faccia. È una domanda che ricevo spesso in questo periodo, ne prendo talmente tante. E poi il nostro rapporto è un continuo tira e molla, ma io proprio non riesco ad arrabbiarmi con te. Poi il mio messaggio, era una bugia, sai che io non rinuncio a niente, quindi non pensare che mi fermerò e... »

« Stiles, stai zitta. » grugnì l'uomo facendola finalmente finire quel soliloquio « Non posso metterti ancora di più in pericolo. Loro vogliono me e useranno te se dovessimo metterci insieme. Non voglio rischiare. » aggiunse non reggendo lo sguardo ferito della ragazza, sospirò chiedendosi come si era ridotto per una ragazzina « Ma quando tutto sarà finito... quando tutto sarà finito potremmo provare. » disse e quasi sbandò per lo strano movimento che aveva fatto Stiles a quelle parole. Si ritrovò le sue mani sulle spalle e il suo fiato sul collo, decisamente troppo vicino mentre stava guidando.

« Tu mi stai dicendo che prima o poi staremo insieme? » chiese la ragazza, ormai partita per viaggi mentali che vedevano lei e Derek in una casa propria mentre organizzavano la prossima missione per salvare Beacon Hills dall'ennesima minaccia. Non si era mai sentita così, fino a pochi mesi fa il suo sogno era quello di trovarsi un lavoro e continuare a vivere con il padre, sicura di non aver bisogno di un uomo nella vita se non lo sceriffo e Scott. Era diventata come una di quelle teenagers con il sogno di sposarsi che tanto disprezzava, ma l'amore era veramente capace di rimbambire un poco.

« Sì. » rispose il licantropo rimanendo rigido, non si era accorto di quello che aveva detto, ma non voleva metterla in pericolo, anche se Ennis era morto Deucalion poteva usare tranquillamente Aiden per _quella vendetta_ o direttamente se stesso. Arrivarono davanti casa Stilinski in poco tempo in cui la ragazza non fece altro che riempire l'auto con l'odore della tristezza. Pensò ad Ennis, ora morto e Kali che sicuramente cercava vendetta e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per averla.

L'auto dello sceriffo non c'era e quindi Stiles pensò di invitare l'uomo ad entrare usando la porta per una buona volta, ma Derek rifiutò dicendo che aveva altre questioni da risolvere e che sentiva Isaac all'interno.

« Vado da Deaton e Scott, devo parlare loro di quello che succederà. » rispose e quando stava per andarsene sentì Stiles tirarlo per la manica della giacca, poteva semplicemente strattonare il braccio e andare via, la forza della Stilinski era nulla in confronto alla sua, ma sospirando si girò a guardarla trovandola intenta a mordersi le labbra. Inarcò un sopracciglio in una muta domanda.

« Scott mi ha detto che Cora gli ha detto di cosa ti ha minacciato Deucalion » disse guardando la sua mano ancora stretta intorno alla manica della giacca « So che hai fatto del male a me e Isaac per proteggerci, ma... » si guardò intorno mordendosi l'interno delle guance « non lo fare mai più, okay? Se c'è un problema lo affrontiamo insieme, come un branco. » concluse.

Derek rilassò le spalle in segno di rassegnazione, quella ragazza la sorprendeva sempre di più, sapeva cosa aveva potuto rischiare rimanendo con lui e invece di ringraziarlo per averla allontanata e quindi in parte salvata lo rimproverava. Le baciò una tempia aspirando il suo odore di zenzero. Annuì lentamente prima di incamminarsi verso lo studio veterinario mentre Stiles rientrava in casa.

La ragazza passò una tranquilla giornata tra le mure domestiche – dopo aver meticolosamente coperto i succhiotti indossando una maglia a collo alto – insieme ad Isaac facendo un po' di ordine e successivamente i compiti. Tutto sommato la giornata era finita bene.

* * *

Quella mattina a scuola tutto sembrava andare a rallentatore, da quando si era svegliata erano passate poco più di quattro ore, ma si sentiva ancora nel mondo dei sogni. Il divano non era poi così comodo come credeva, ma il suo spirito di buona padrona di casa l'obbligava a rimanere sul lì perché sarebbe stato scortese nei confronti di Isaac.

Stava giusto sonnecchiando con la fronte premuta contro il suo armadietto quando ricevette un messaggio di Derek che come Alpha si assicurava della situazione a scuola, le stava chiedendo se Aiden – il gemello che a quanto pare aveva il compito di avvicinarla mentre Ethan si occupava di Danny – la stesse infastidendo e lei rispose che a parte qualche ringhio alle sue spalle e comparire ad ogni angolo era tutto okay e che sapeva difendersi da sola e non c'era bisogno che si preoccupasse.

« Io accetterei le sue avances. » le stava dicendo Lydia riguardo la situazione, teneva una matita tra le labbra mentre guardava il licantropo camminare lungo il corridoio con il fratello « Ti porterebbe subito a letto e finalmente potresti lasciare il club delle Vergini della Beacon Hills High School. » aggiunse punzecchiandola, alla fine le aveva raccontato di quello successo con Derek, aveva bisogno di un parere da una ragazza esperta e parlare di queste cose con Scott la metteva leggermente a disagio, soprattutto dopo che le aveva chiesto di smettere di frequentare Derek in quel modo, tutta colpa della lingua lunga di Cora che gli aveva raccontato dei suoi metodi poco ortodossi per allontanarla « No, Lydia, poi non esisterebbe più il club dato che sono io l'unica in questa maledetta scuola a non aver mai fatto niente, nemmeno un lavoro di mano, capisci? » sbottò staccandosi finalmente dal suo armadietto, insieme le due ragazze si incamminarono verso est, dove Allison le aspettava per il corso d'arte. Non che Stiles lo seguisse, ma avendo un'ora libera le faceva piacere accompagnare la rossa, infondo non era così male passare del tempo con lei.

« Comunque Derek è proprio un idiota, si nega la felicità di stare con te solo perché pensa di metterti in pericolo, ma tu sei già in pericolo. Stupido, no? » le stava chiedendo la ragazza camminando pochi centimetri davanti a lei e Stiles sospirò dandole ragione, perché anche il solo sapere il sovrannaturale la metteva in pericolo, non si sarebbe meravigliata se un mostro alto due metri con un folto pelo la mangiasse dicendo che lei sapeva troppo per essere una semplice umana.

« Io... sai com'è fatto, il suo essere un lupo solitario. Comunque mi sta bene così, quando il branco di Alpha verrà sconfitto non avrà più scuse. » rispose corrugando la fronte, ricordandosi che doveva ancora chiedere un sacco di cosa sulla natura dei licantropi, era particolarmente interessata sulla loro monogamia.

« Non dire sciocchezze, c'è ancora la scusa che tu sei minorenne. » la riprese Lydia fermandosi per poterla guardare « O che tuo padre non approverebbe la relazione o che Scott decidesse di rifarsi gli artigli sul suo collo, mi dispiace Stiles ma sei circondata da uomini ultra protettivi. ».

« Che dire, sono proprio fortunata! » cominciò ironicamente, ma venne fermata dalla mano della rossa davanti al suo viso. Nonostante i vari divieti dati dai _suoi uomini_ , lei continuava a fare le sue indagini e seguire l'Alpha, altre volte Isaac o Scott nelle ronde nella riserva o semplicemente mettendosi nei guai facendo venir voglia al padre di strapparti i capelli. Non era fatta per obbedire agli ordini, era l'esatto contrario della figlia perfetta di uno sceriffo.

« E i tuoi vestiti! Ci credo che è riuscito ad arrivare solo lì con i succhiotti, hai tutte maglie da uomo e queste svolazzanti camicie a quadri. » disse prendendole il colletto della camicia sistemandogliela come una perfetta mamma « Hai un bel seno, più grande del mio, le magliette scollate ti starebbero benissimo. Poi i capelli, mai pensato di lasciarli sciolti? ».

Stiles stava soffocando, la rossa la stava facendo sentire fuori posto. Vero, le piacevano gli abiti da uomo perché comodi, ma pensava che questo non fosse di vitale importanza per avere una relazione. Insomma, immaginava Derek come una persona gelosa e che quindi apprezzava molto che fosse sempre coperta senza lasciar vedere niente a nessuno.

« Anzi, sai una cosa? Lui continua con questa pagliacciata del non voler stare con te? Allora mettiti con qualcun altro così forse apre gli occhi perché non puoi aspettarlo, metti caso muori prima di sconfiggere il branco di Alpha? Non saprai mai cosa si prova a fare sesso e te lo dico io è... »

« Martin, lasciala stare. » Isaac le venne in soccorso sorridendo, dietro di lui Scott che controllava il cellulare e sorrideva « Scott con chi messaggi? » gli chiese subito e gli saltò addosso, si spalmò completamente contro la sua schiena per vedere lo schermo del cellulare pensando che forse Allison aveva deciso di non fare più la preziosa e tornare con lui.

« Mamma. » rispose il ragazzo « Oggi per cena mi fa la lasagna. » aggiunse per spiegare il sorriso. Cibo, Allison e Stiles, ecco le parole d'ordine per ricevere un sorriso dal giovane licantropo. La Stilinski rise arruffandogli i capelli chiedendo se Melissa poteva passarle la ricetta perché a lei le veniva sempre troppo liquida quando la preparava.

Lydia provò a riacchiappare Stiles per concludere il loro discorso, ma vennero interrotti dal suono della campanella. I quattro si separarono di nuovo, le ragazze da una parte e i ragazzi diretti verso la biblioteca per passare la loro ora libera.

Arrivati davanti all'aula di arte Stiles salutò le due amiche e fece per andarsene se non per un _senior_ che stava uscendo da lì la richiamò. Si girò a guardarlo chiedendosi cosa diavolo volesse da lei, ma cercò di essere gentile e disponibile, non le andava di essere rinchiusa in un armadietto da un bullo dell'ultimo anno. E sì, lei durante il suo primo anno, per aver osato rispondere ad un _sophomores_ era stata ben due ore in un armadietto prima che Scott riuscisse a trovarla e aiutarla.

« Tu sei Stilinski, vero? » le chiese sorridendo leggermente. Era un ragazzo alto, ma meno di Derek, con capelli castani e un sacco di lentiggini sopra il naso, lo riconobbe come il ragazzo più popolare dell'ultimo anno in quanto bello ed intelligente. Be' anche lei era intelligente, ma non famosa, ancora non riusciva a capire come funzionavano le cose lì.

Annuì senza parlare, risparmiava le parole per dopo, quando sicuramente avrebbe dovuto rispondergli male perché sicuramente voleva lamentarsi con lei se all'ultima partita di lacrosse avevano perso. Okay, era colpa sua, ma questo non contava perché l'importante è giocare, non vincere. _Seh..._

« Io... ecco, io seguo il corso di arte. » disse poco intelligentemente il ragazzo, perché era ovvio che seguisse il corso se era appena uscito da lì « Ho bisogno di una modella per un lavoro e mi chiedevo se ti andasse di farlo. » le propose mentre si torturava i capelli, sembrava terribilmente a disagio « Sei proprio quello che mi serve per il mio progetto, hai molti nei anche sul resto del corpo, vero? » le chiese e Stiles annuì chiedendosi perché quello che doveva essere un ritratto era relativamente importante la presenza di nei sul suo corpo, tanto avrebbe disegnato solo la faccia da quello che pensava. Lo guardò sospettosa chiedendosi se anche lui era un Alpha del branco di Deucalion, ormai era diventata talmente paranoica da diffidare di qualsiasi persona, poco mancava che evitava anche il suo Danny–Bello.

« Io ne sono lusingata, ma non posso accettare. » rispose falsamente, non era per niente contenta di quella richiesta. Con quale coraggio una persona andava da uno sconosciuto a chiedergli cose del genere? Perfino lei che era molto socievole ed imbarazzamente loquace non aveva mai proposto ad uno sconosciuto di essere il suo compagno di laboratorio a chimica. Un po' perché aveva Scott e un po' per questo, ma erano dettagli.

Il _senior_ mise su una faccia addolorata che alla ragazza ricordò un cucciolo abbandonato e si maledì, perché proprio non riusciva a resistere a quei tipi di sguardi. Gemette di dolore mentre accettava e si faceva scrivere l'indirizzo di casa del ragazzo. Si salutarono con un cenno di mano e Stiles afferrò il cellulare per avvertire Derek che non si sarebbe presentata all'incontro del branco quel pomeriggio per motivi scolastici sapendo che l'uomo era più che felice di non averla tra i piedi. Potevano anche avere una mezza relazione, ma Derek proprio non riusciva a sopportarla durante gli incontri, soprattutto quando ribatteva sulle sue decisioni.

**Meglio, almeno non dovrò sentire la tua irritante voce per tre ore. Di' a quella massa di idioti di essere puntuali perché non ho voglia di aspettare i loro comodi.**

Stiles sospirò nel leggere la risposta, non poteva certo pretendere – _e assolutamente non voleva –_ che l'uomo diventasse tutto zucchero e miele con lei. Sarebbe stato incubo in cui non era disposta a vivere.

**Ai suoi ordini, Alpha!**

* * *

La casa di Daniel Reverwood – il _senior_ artista – era situata lungo una delle vie principali di Beacon Hills, almeno non era vicino al bosco. Parcheggiò la Jeep lungo il marciapiede e si controllò nello specchietto retrovisore un'ultima volta, tanto per assicurarsi di non avere una faccia scocciata. Prese il suo zaino dal sedile passeggero perché non aveva voglia che qualcuno le rompesse il finestrino per provare a rubarle lo zaino che conteneva solo quaderni e niente di valore, come la gente solitamente pensava. Ma cosa credevano, che gli studenti si portassero orologi d'oro a scuola? 

Chiuse per bene la sua Roscoe e si incamminò lungo il vialetto attenta a non calpestare l'erba ben tagliata, forse la signora Reverwood ci teneva parecchio e lei non voleva fare cattiva impressione. Pioveva molto, ma aveva evitato di aprire l'ombrello per due minuti di camminata, si pulì le scarpe sporche di fango sullo zerbino e poi suonò al campanello attendendo con le mani dietro alla schiena che qualcuno le aprisse.

Daniel le aprì e Stiles notò subito la guancia sporca di grafite e le mani coperte di schizzi di pittura blu. Le sorrideva e la invitò ad entrare e prima di entrare in quello che doveva essere il suo studio le offrì da bere, un tea alla pesca caldo per riprendersi dal freddo della pioggia.

« Spero di non aver rovinato i tuoi piani pomeridiani. » le stava dicendo mentre si sedevano in cucina, ognuno con la propria tazza fumante tra le mani « Non sono molte le ragazze che accettano questo lavoro, soprattutto all'ultimo minuto. » aggiunse guardandola grato e Stiles si limitò a sorridere perché proprio non riusciva a capirlo, qualsiasi ragazza avrebbe accettato di fargli da modella, infondo era popolare e bello.

Finirono il loro tea con calma, Daniel non faceva altro che parlare e anche lei dopo aver sciolto il ghiaccio non aveva messo freni alla bocca. Si lamentavano dei loro professori, del lacrosse perché alla fine aveva scoperto che era un grande tifoso e che non la incolpava come faceva metà scuola se avevano perso l'ultima partita, del tempo e infine di arte.

Quando salirono nello studio Stiles lo trovò molto bello, le pareti erano completamente bianche e rendevano la stanza più luminosa, c'era un grande tavolo nel mezzo e un cavalletto vicino alla grande finestra che dava sul giardino e lo spettacolo della pioggia da lì era stupendo. Un armadio a muro era aperto alla sua destra mostrando i vari ripiani riempiti con boccette di vernice e barattoli stracolmi di matite. Comunque non riusciva a vedere nessuno dei suoi lavori, nemmeno uno schizzo a matita attaccata al muro.

Sul tavolo c'erano solo il blu e il giallo come colori e due pennelli, uno grande e l'altro piccolo. Stiles notò l'assenza delle sedie e si chiese dove si sarebbe dovuta mettere per posare. Posò lo zaino vicino alla porta mentre Daniel toglieva alcuni fogli dal tavolo e posava una macchina fotografica vicino ai colori.

« Puoi toglierti i vestiti e sdraiarti qui. » le disse e Stiles quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva anche perché aveva fatto partire una chiamata e Derek aveva appena risposto sentendo ovviamente quello che il ragazzo aveva detto. Spense immediatamente il cellulare guardando stralunata il giovane che aveva davanti urlando un acuto « Come scusa? ».

Daniel inarcò un sopracciglio confuso « Non posso certo dipingerti i vestiti. » rispose e solo allora capì che tipo di arte svolgeva il ragazzo, certamente non usava le tele. Usava i copri.

Fece un passo indietro alzando le mani muovendole in maniera esagerata « Forse c'è stato un fraintendimento. » disse e rise istericamente perché in qualche modo finiva sempre nei guai « Per modella non pensavo intendessi questo. » aggiunse indicando il nulla, solo quando Daniel rise e mise al loro posto i pennelli smise di essere nervosa. Si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo e cercò di scusarsi perché sicuramente gli aveva fatto perdere del tempo.

« Sai, volevo renderti un cielo stellato, ogni tuo singolo neo sarebbe stata una stella. » le spiegò e la ragazza capì la presenza di quei due colori sul tavolo e dovette ammettere che l'idea era molto bella. Daniel prese un album e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

Era pieno di foto delle sue opere ed erano tutti stupendi. C'era una ragazza che posava in punta di piedi, le braccia in alto sopra la testa ricoperta di rami da cui sbocciavano fiori di ciliegio; un'altra foto era solo quella di un braccio che sembrava la fotografia di un paesaggio al tramonto. Sfogliò ogni pagina con attenzione apprezzando veramente l'arte del ragazzo. L'ultima foto era di un petto maschile, dipinto interamente come l'interno di un tulipano.

« Che ne dici? » le chiese, una mano fastidiosamente appoggiata sul suo fianco, ma non la scacciò perché troppo presa dalle foto.

« Sono stupende. » rispose chiudendo l'album e consegnandolo al suo proprietario, il quale lo posò sul tavolo e continuò a guardarla.

« Vuoi essere il mio cielo stellato? » domandò ammiccando e Stiles rise scostandosi per andare a riprendere il suo zaino « No, non so fatta per essere una modella. » disse aprendo la porta e Daniel scrollò le spalle esclamando un « Almeno ci ho provato! » felice.

Il campanello suonò attirando l'attenzione dei due ragazzi e Daniel corse al piano di sotto per aprire mentre Stiles se la prese con calma. Quando finì di scendere i gradini e vide chi c'era alla porta quasi non rischiò l'infarto: Derek _Incazzato_ Hale completamente bagnato dalla testa ai piedi era proprio lì lì per ucciderla, lo sapeva.

« Oh Stiles, questo, uhm, uomo cercava te. » le disse il padrone di casa guardandola dubbioso e non c'era niente di strano, infondo un uomo come Derek che ti piombava davanti casa e ti uccideva con lo sguardo non faceva bella impressione. Cercando di sembrare naturale e per niente spaventata a morte – già si aspettava un altro incontro ravvicinato con il suo volante – salutò Daniel e gli augurò buona fortuna per il suo cielo e uscì venendo subito afferrata per il braccio da Derek. Non era certo la prese che usava all'inizio, quella dolorosa che le lasciava i lividi, ma era comunque abbastanza salda da farle un po' male.

Si ritrovò nella macchina prima di quanto aspettasse, solo che invece di sedere nella sua Jeep era comodamente appoggiata al sedile di una Toyota. A quanto pareva aveva messo realmente da parte l'amata Camaro per una macchina che dava meno nell'occhio e apprezzò particolarmente i finestrini posteriori scuri. Stava già avendo dei pensieri poco casti su quei sedili che la voce di Derek la riscosse.

« Mi hai mentito, mi avevi detto che non venivi per una questione di scuola. Poi dove ti trovo? Ad un appuntamento che sembrava andare anche troppo bene da quello che ho sentito al telefono! » disse con gli occhi rossi da Alpha e Stiles venne strappata brutalmente via dal suo mondo perfetto dove perdeva la verginità su quei sedili. Sospirò guardandolo negli occhi « Non ti ho mentito, lui mi ha chiesto di fargli da modella per un progetto d'arte e ho detto sì, ma non sapevo che _dipinge corpi_! » si difese sentendo le guance diventare rosse di rabbia, si stava accorgendo che nessuno dei due aveva fiducia nell'altro, prima la Blake e adesso Daniel « Poi nessuno mi chiede per un appuntamento. » borbottò ripensando a quello che le aveva detto Lydia, ma l'udito lupesco di Derek gli fece captare anche quella frase.

« Stiles » disse il suo nome come un ammonimento « non ho tempo per portarti fuori, capisci che c'è un branco di Alpha che ci da la caccia? Poi la gente non può vederci insieme. » sbottò e si ricordò che Stiles era ancora una bambina e umana, stava forse facendo un grande errore a stare con lei in quel modo, c'erano troppi anni di differenza e lui non rappresentava nemmeno lontanamente il prototipo di uomo che si teneva fuori dai guai. Suo padre non gli avrebbe mai permesso di avvicinarla ulteriormente, non poteva tenere al sicuro la _sua bambina_.

Stiles aprì la portiera e scese dall'auto borbottando un « Andiamo al loft. » piuttosto arrabbiato per poi dirigersi alla sua Jeep. Seduta nella sua macchina cercò dentro le tasche posteriori del jeans il cellulare per accenderlo, mentre con l'altra mano manovrava il voltante. Piccole gocce di pioggia le scivolavano lungo il viso, ma senza darle particolarmente fastidio. Non guardò nemmeno se Derek era già partito o la seguiva, ma certamente sarebbe stato al loft che avrebbero dovuto parlare di nuovo. Stiles era decisamente stanca dei loro sbalzi d'umore, un momento erano dolci e mezz'ora dopo si saltavano alla gola. Certo, non si aspettava tutto rose e fiori, soprattutto con una persona così danneggiata come Derek, ma aveva sperato in un minimo di stabilità e sentirgli dire quelle cose, come se lei non capisse il pericolo, l'aveva offesa e non poco.

Sapeva che c'era un branco di Alpha in città, ne portava ancora un promemoria sulla guancia graffiata dai denti di Ennis e sapeva anche che in giro c'era qualcuno che uccideva innocenti come sacrifici. Spinse sull'acceleratore oltrepassando il limite di velocità, mettendosi abbastanza in pericolo in quanto le ruote della sua Jeep non erano messe così bene da poter correre sull'asfalto bagnato. Scott le aveva inviato un messaggio chiedendo di fare il più presto possibile a tornare perché Isaac si sentiva poco bene. Derek doveva aver ricevuto lo stesso messaggio dato che la sorpassò e scomparì dalla sua vista.

Dieci minuti più tardi Stiles stava correndo per le scale per raggiungere il trentaseiesimo piano dell'edificio dove viveva l'Alpha, maledicendo l'assenza di un ascensore. Sentiva un silenzio inquietante e per un attimo pensò che forse Isaac si trovava sul tetto, sospeso tra la vita e la morte. Entrò senza preoccuparsi di chiudersi dietro la porta e venne subito accolta da Scott che scese le scale a chiocciola dicendole che Isaac non voleva uscire dalla sua stanza. Quella era la prima volta che Stiles saliva lì su e trovò il piano superiore tremendamente inquietante: un lungo corridoio grigio con solamente le porte che conducevano alle stanza, forse l'ultima a destra era il bagno.

Tutto il branco era davanti alla porta e cercava di convincere Isaac ad aprire, ma il ragazzo non sembrava sentire ragioni chiedendo di lei. Stiles si meravigliò, non pensava di aver raggiunto un tale livello di amicizia con il ragazzo, bastava pensare a come qualche mese prima sembrava non importarle di ferirla per poter uccidere Lydia, sospettata di essere il Kanima.

« Isaac, sono qui. » disse posando entrambe le mani contro la porta « Fammi entrare, per favore. » aggiunse non sentendo alcuna risposta. Tutti la stavano guardando e Derek sembrava intenzionato a buttare giù la porta. Fortunatamente si sentì la chiave girare nella toppa e Stiles si girò verso i suoi compagni di scuola « Ragazzi, andate giù, qui ci penso io. Isaac è in buone mani. » ordinò sapendo che sicuramente il biondo non voleva che gli altri ascoltassero. Stranamente tutti obbedirono senza dire una parola, almeno i licantropi, dato che Lydia e Allison sembravano restie dall'andarsene. Si tolse la giacca bagnata e si asciugò il viso con la manica della maglietta.

Entrò quasi in punta di piedi nella stanza buia e trovò il ragazzo seduto a terra con le ginocchia premute contro il petto. Si piegò fino a toccare il pavimento per poi accoglierlo in un abbraccio caldo e stretto. Gli carezzò i capelli aspettando che fosse lui a parlare, sembrava però non intenzionato a farlo.

Il ragazzo ricambiò la stretta affondando il viso nell'incavo del collo della ragazza beandosi del suo dolce odore, Stiles sapeva di branco e sicurezza.

« Vuoi dirmi cosa ti è successo? » chiese la Stilinski dopo aver sentito il respiro del ragazzo regolarizzarsi. Non smise di toccargli i capelli notando che il gesto in sé lo calmava.

« Ho iniziato a sentire dolore al petto, come se qualcosa mi stesse schiacciando il cuore e sentivo il bisogno di avere te vicino. » spiegò accoccolandosi ancora di più contro il suo petto. Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio chiedendosi cosa volesse significare, il mondo dei lupi mannari stava diventando sempre più confuso.

« Ora sto bene. » aggiunse staccando le mani dalla sua schiena, sapendo che l'Alpha avrebbe poco gradito sentire troppo il suo odore sulla ragazza. Si alzarono lentamente sorridendosi e Stiles sentì qualcosa smuoversi nel suo cuore, la voglia di proteggere il ragazzo che per anni era stato vittima di abusi.

Scesero le scale a chiocciola con Stiles che cercava in qualche modo di tenere una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, ma la differenza di altezza le rendeva le cose difficili. Tutti si girarono a guardali e Cora lanciò una lunga occhiata a Derek e la castana sospettò che sapesse perché Isaac si era sentito male.

Si sederono sul divano e Stiles tenne il contatto fisico con il ragazzo tenendo una mano sulla sua schiena mentre i ragazzi gli chiedevano se adesso stesse bene. Perfino Boyd aveva parlato più del solito per assicurarsi della salute del giovane Beta. Quando Isaac sbottò che stava bene e che potevano continuare la loro riunione, tornarono tutti vicino al grande tavolo e venne fatto un piccolo riassunto per Stiles. Scott si preoccupò di far avere alla sua migliore amica un asciugamano per asciugarsi i capelli e quella fu la prima volta in cui il branco la vide sciogliersi i capelli. Derek rimase meravigliato da quanto potesse essere ancora più bella la ragazza con un semplice cambiamento, peccato che appena si fu asciugata si fece la solita coda di cavallo alta.

In realtà non parlarono molto, non c'era poi tanto da fare, dovevano solamente aspettare la loro prossima mossa e sperare di essere abbastanza fortunati. Con grande fastidio di Derek alla fine si trovarono a guardare un film e – per aggiungerne un'altra – lo faceva particolarmente arrabbiare il modo in cui Isaac si era raggomitolato sulle ginocchia di Stiles, ci mancava poco che si acciambellasse come un gatto e facesse le fusa.

La Stilinski sorrideva mesta mentre guardavano quel film scadente degli anni '80, ma almeno avevano qualcosa da fare per passare un po' di tempo come branco. Posò la testa contro la spalla di Derek e chiuse gli occhi sentendo la stanchezza prendere il sopravvento. Cadde addormentata prima di quando si aspettasse.

* * *

« Derek, sai perfettamente cosa vuol dire quello che è successo oggi. » Stiles socchiuse gli occhi nel sentire la voce di Cora poco lontana da lei. Li richiuse troppo stanca per volersi alzare, infondo aveva dormito veramente poco negli ultimi tempi e si sentiva così al sicuro da poter dormire senza paure.

« Cora. » grugnì Derek e Stiles poté immaginarlo con le braccia incrociate mentre guardava male la sorella.

« Non negarlo, nipote, è chiaro adesso qual'è la sua posizione nel branco. » Peter aveva detto la sua e la ragazza quasi grugnì nell'ascoltare la sua presenza, quell'uomo proprio non le piaceva e non solo perché al ballo scolastico aveva quasi ucciso Lydia e l'aveva portata in un garage.

« Stiles è la _Pack Mom,_ sai cosa vuol dire? » tornò all'attacco Cora e allora Stiles aprì gli occhi mugugnando, i tre Hale si ammutolirono e la guardarono sedersi sul divano dove era stata stesa e coperta con un lenzuolo.

« Dove sono tutti? » domandò con voce impastata dal sonno notando l'assenza del resto del branco. Fuori il Sole stava ancora abbastanza alto nel cielo, doveva aver dormito al massimo un paio d'ore.

Derek si sedé al suo fianco « A casa, quando è finito il film si sono dileguati. » rispose passandole le scarpe per permetterle di rimettersele. 

« Ma se li hai cacciati tu! » lo contradisse Cora prima di scomparire oltre la porta seguita da Peter, lasciando i due da soli e la giovane Hale ghignò sapendo che non avrebbero fatto nulla, suo fratello le aveva chiaramente detto quali erano i suoi intenti e Cora non poteva esserne più felice. Finalmente Derek aveva deciso di fare le cose con calma ed il fatto che Stiles fosse la Pack Mom parlava chiaro.

La castana incrociò le gambe sul divano e posò la testa sulla spalla dell'uomo sbadigliando stanca, voleva tanto rimanere a dormire lì dove si sentiva al sicuro, ma suo padre ed Isaac l'aspettavano a casa e doveva preparare la cena. 

« Derek » chiamò piano, ancora con gli occhi chiusi mentre si godeva il calore che il corpo del licantropo emanava « cosa vuol dire che sono la _Pack Mom_? » chiese facendo deglutire Derek che aveva sperato ardentemente che non gli chiedesse nulla , ma la fortuna non era mai dalla sua parte.

« Niente, Stiles. » rispose con voce dura e la ragazza annuì decidendo di lasciare stare per il momento, si sentiva debole, come se non riuscisse nemmeno ad alzarsi in piedi. Sentì la testa farsi più pesante e cadde di nuovo nel sonno, sentendo a malapena Derek chiamarla.

* * *

Quando si svegliò di nuovo si accorse subito di essere nel suo letto, il soffitto blu ricoperto di adesivi a forma di stelle fluorescenti era l'ultimo tocco che aveva dato alla sua stanza prima che sua madre morisse. Suo padre non le aveva mai detto nulla al riguardo, immaginando che non volesse toglierle anche se in quel modo sembrava la stanza di una bambina di sette anni.

Sentiva qualcosa di umido sulla fronte e sentì chiaramente la voce di Scott dire che dovevano misurarle la febbre. Sospirò pesantemente maledicendo la pioggia, perché era per colpa di quella se ora era a letto malata. Quel giorno ne aveva presa abbastanza per finire al letto con la febbre e grugnì infastidita.

« La cena, devo preparare la cena per papà. » borbottò cercando di alzarsi, ma calde mani la fecero tornare indietro. Socchiuse gli occhi sentendo il bisogno di tornare a dormire, ma era suo dovere preparare un pasto decente al padre dopo una dura giornata di lavoro. Vide Isaac toglierle il panno dalla fronte per poterlo bagnare e posarlo nuovamente su di lei.

_Perfetto,_ era lei che doveva occuparsi degli altri, non il contrario. Digrignò i denti frustrata e provò nuovamente ad alzarsi, ma Scott la spinse gentilmente di nuovo giù.

« Andiamo, lasciatemi andare, voi certamente non sapete cucinare. » provò vedendo tra le ciglia i due ragazzi sorriderle tristemente. Sentì qualcuno tenerle la mano e riconobbe il tocco ruvido e duro di Derek. Grugnì infastidita nell'avere tutte quelle persone lì a vederla debole per una semplice febbre.

« Stiles, ha chiamato tuo padre mezz'ora fa e ha detto che non tornava: turno extra. » le disse Isaac con voce dispiaciuta. In quei pochi giorni che era andato ad abitare con la famiglia Stilinski aveva notato la totale assenza dell'uomo a casa, Stiles passava maggior parte del tempo da sola e quindi non si meravigliata se cercava sempre di uscire per stare con Scott o rimaneva nella biblioteca della scuola.

La ragazza sospirò chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi, si sentiva terribilmente triste, quella sera avevano organizzato di vedersi un film per passare del tempo insieme, solo loro due dato che Isaac sarebbe dovuto andare da Boyd. Si girò dando le spalle ai tre ragazzi, non aveva voglia di parlare.

Derek sentì l'odore pungente della tristezza provenire da Stiles e decise di uscire facendosi seguire a forza dai due Beta. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé ed incrociò le braccia al petto notando Isaac guardare la porta come se volesse entrare dentro. L'uomo sapeva che quello strano comportamento era dovuto al fatto che Stiles fosse la _Pack Mom_.

« A dormire, tutti e due. » ordinò senza però usare il suo potere da Alpha, non voleva costringerli veramente sapendo che Stiles l'avrebbe guardato con disappunto dicendogli che non doveva usufruire troppo spesso del suo potere.

« Ma... » cominciò Isaac che venne fermato da Scott con un « Noi andiamo sul divano, se avrà bisogno di noi riusciremo a sentirla. » e Derek si sorprese perché non si aspettava tanta maturità dal McCall.

Il biondo acconsentì con un cenno della testa e insieme a Scott scese le scale mentre Derek uscì dalla porta principale infilandosi la giacca di pelle. Guardò casa Stilinski sapendo che la ragazza era al sicuro e lui doveva tornare da sua sorella. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	8. Capitolo sette

  


_**Capitolo sette**_

  


  


  


Stava passando una tranquilla serata seduta sul suo adorato divano guardando Star Wars, tra le gambe una confezione XXL di ali di polo fatte portare da Isaac, il ragazzo si era autoproclamato suo schiavo in quanto faceva tutto quello che desiderava. Doveva ammettere che ne aveva approfittato, forse avere l'influenza non era così male, perfino Lydia le aveva fatto compagnia tutto il pomeriggio – criticando il suo armadio e la totale mancanza di trucchi nel suo bagno – poi era arrivata anche Allison a cui aveva chiesto di darle lezioni di tiro con l'arco. Stiles comunque aveva deciso di essere reperibile in caso di necessità, non sarebbe stato un raffreddore a bloccarla dall'aiutare i suoi amici, dovevano continuare a lavorare come un branco per sconfiggere il nemico. 

Tutto procedeva bene, le ali di pollo erano deliziose, Isaac dormiva contro la sua spalla decisamente non interessato a guardare con lei il suo film preferito, ma ogni bel momento doveva finire: Scott la chiamava dall'ospedale.

Assicurandosi di non svegliare il compagno di scuola salì a cambiarsi per raggiungere il migliore amico sull'ennesima scena del crimine prima dell'arrivo del padre. 

Lo sceriffo quella mattina era rimasto sorpreso di trovare Scott a dormire sul divano con Isaac e lei nel suo letto, ma non aveva fatto domande per fortuna e quindi i ragazzi passarono una tranquilla colazione insieme all'uomo e lei cercò di mascherare in qualsiasi modo la sua salute cagionevole.

Si vestì con le prime cose che trovò nell'armadio e poi uscì pronta a guidare Roscoe fino al Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. 

* * *

« Due persone scomparse. » stava dicendo Scott a suo padre, lei era al suo fianco che ascoltava senza dire nulla.

« Scusa, scusa un attimo, erano tutti e due nella macchina? » chiese lo sceriffo smettendo di scrivere sul blocco dove riportava tutte le testimonianze e solo allora la ragazza decise di intervenire « No, papà, stavano dicendo che sono stati due rapimenti diversi, è chiaro? Due medici entrambi scomparsi. » spiegò usando forse un tono troppo brusco, ma aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, tutta quella storia la stava facendo diventare pazza.

« E quest'auto di chi è? » domandò lo sceriffo indicando la monovolume vicino a loro. 

« Della dottoressa Hilyard » rispose Melissa per la prima volta da quando la polizia era arrivata, fino a quel momento aveva lasciato tutto nelle mani del figlio mentre altri agenti interrogavano Ethan. Il signor Stilinski congedò i due adolescenti decidendo di dedicarsi per prima alla deposizione di Melissa. Stiles e Scott si allontanarono dai loro genitori, ma non troppo.

« Questi sono tutti sacrifici, non è vero? » le chiese guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno stesse ascoltando la loro conversazione « Sì, Deaton ce ne aveva parlato: i guaritori. » annuì Stiles cercando di non starnutire per evitare di attirare l'attenzione del padre completamente ignaro della sua situazione salutare.

« Che ne pensi di Danny? Ha vomitato quel vischio, non è una coincidenza e se non fosse stato con Ethan sarebbe morto. » disse Scott ripensando al loro compagno di scuola e portiere della squadra di lacrosse.

« Danny non è un guaritore. » aggiunse poi muovendo la mano di lato, come ad indicare l'ospedale dove il giovane ormai giaceva illeso.

« No. » concordò Stiles, ma la sua attenzione venne catturata dal padre che teneva premuto contro l'orecchio il cellulare e non poté fare a meno di chiedere a Scott di ascoltare per lei.

L'espressione di Scott divenne da preoccupata a sorpresa « C'è un cadavere. ».

_Bene, bene! Si prospetta una lunga settimana._

Alla fine quando era tornata a casa era stata quasi assalita da un Isaac con l'espressione preoccupata che la scuoteva intimandole di non sparire più nel nulla senza avvertirlo perché  _ « Non un biglietto, un messaggio, potevi essere stata rapita! »  _ che spiegò tutto quel nervosismo. Dichiarando che fosse inutile per lui rimanere con lei a casa gli aveva consigliato di affiancare Scott nel compito di controllare la signora McCall in quanto credevano potesse essere il terzo guaritore.

Rimasta sola e al buio si era un po' pentita di aver mandato via Isaac perché casa sua di notte era a dir poco spaventosa con tutte quelle ombre. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di non pensarci, sperando solamente di svegliarsi senza la febbre a tormentarla perché doveva tassativamente andare a scuola.

* * *

Che Jennifer Blake le stessa antipatica si capiva perfettamente da come la stava uccidendo con lo sguardo, ovviamente non era gelosa del fatto che da vie traverse aveva saputo che l'Alpha alla fine ci era andato a letto veramente, ma la sua antipatia nasceva solamente dal fatto che la professoressa continuava a guardarla con un sorriso odioso che le fece venir voglia di darle un pugno.

Non solo doveva sopportarla durante l'ora di letteratura inglese, ora era anche la sostituta di Harris!

« Hey, mio padre ha detto che quel medico non è stato strangolato, ma è morto per soffocamento. » disse a Scott distogliendo lo sguardo dalla donna che era andata a sedersi al posto del vecchio professore di chimica « Solo che non sanno come. » aggiunse toccandosi le labbra con la penna, lo sguardo che vagava per la classe per accertarsi che nessuno stesse ascoltando.

« Credi che la sua sostituta sia ancora viva? » domandò Scott guardando verso il suo quaderno per non far vedere in modo troppo palese che stesse parlando con la sua migliore amica « Non lo so. » sospirò quest'ultima « Però ci saranno almeno altri venti medici in quell'ospedale. Chiunque di loro potrebbe essere il prossimo. » aggiunse guardandolo dritto negli occhi, quella situazione la stava facendo uscire fuori di testa. E se nel pacchetto dei sacrifici ci fossero pure tre umani appartenenti ad un branco? Lei e Allison allora erano spacciate perché essere una cacciatrice non valeva come essere un essere sovrannaturale!

Scott si girò quando sentì il cellulare vibrare, nascondendo la testa sotto il banco e Stiles non riuscì a vedere chi era, ma sperò vivamente che non fosse Melissa che annunciava di essere stata rapita o altre cose spiacevoli.

Proprio quando la Blake stava per iniziare la lezione Scott schizzò fuori dall'aula dimenticandosi tutta la sua roba. Ovviamente Stiles non poté fare a meno di raccogliere tutti i loro averi come meglio poteva e poi correre dietro di lui, ignorando bellamente i richiami della Blake che minacciava di scrivere loro una nota disciplinare.

Aveva sentito chiaramente Scott chiamare il suo capo prima di chiudere la chiamata quindi salita sulla Jeep non ci mise molto prima di trovarsi sulla strada diretta alla clinica veterinaria. Quando arrivò vide la motocicletta di Scott parcheggiata di traverso davanti l'entrata e l'auto del padre.

« D'accordo faremo tutto il possibile. La cosa migliore che potete fare è tornare a scuola. » disse lo sceriffo posando una mano sulla spalla del giovane licantropo dopo aver passato ben venti minuti a parlare con la vice sceriffo del caso. Li guardò entrambi non in maniera dura sapendo quanto Scott tenesse all'uomo, con quel poco di speranza di vederli veramente tornare a scuola.

Si allontanarono chiudendosi nella stanza riservata ai gatti « Dobbiamo dirglielo. » esordì Scott facendo spalancare gli occhi alla ragazza « Vuoi dire dirglielo _dirglielo_? » chiese cercando di non alzare troppo la voce « Oppure dirgli qualcos'altro che non è quello che io penso tu voglia dire? » qui tossì fortemente spaventando i gatti, ma non poteva farci nulla se la febbre non le era scesa e se non le scorresse l'adrenalina nelle vene per l'importanza di trovare Deaton al più presto a quest'ora sarebbe da qualche parte a scuola a schiacciare un sonnellino sperando di recuperare le forze.

« Sai che voglio dire. » rispose il ragazzo passandole una mano sulla schiena cercando di alleviarle il dolore che sentiva a causa della febbre, piccoli tocchi rassicuranti, ma che in quel momento non funzionavano.

« Hai presente come ha reagito tua madre? Non ti ha guardato in faccia per una settimana. » disse Stiles senza preoccuparsi di essere gentile, certamente non doveva tirare fuori così l'argomento « Ma poi l'ha superata. » bisbigliò Scott mentre lei guardava oltre il vetro della porta osservando il padre passarsi una mano sul viso stanco « E anzi, questa cosa ci ha avvicinati. » aggiunse spostando la mano dalla schiena fino ad arrivare su una spalla, ma la ragazza se la scrollò di dosso decisamente non disposta ad avere contatti fisici « Non lo so, Scott, ma guardalo » rispose tenendo gli occhi sul padre « è già talmente sconvolto. » le si sentì stringere il cuore nell'osservare lo sceriffo parlare stancamente con il suo vice, sicuramente incapace di tenere ancora a lungo questa situazione.

« È sconvolto perché non riesce a capire che cosa stia succedendo. Ci sono persone che muoiono nella città che lui dovrebbe proteggere e non è colpa sua se non riesce a capire che succede. Sono sicuro che prima o poi lo scoprirà. »

« Sì, ma questo non è veramente il momento giusto. » replicò lei stringendo la grata della gabbia di un gatto tanto forte da farsi quasi male, meno sapeva e più era al sicuro, aveva già abbastanza persone a cui pensare e il branco di Alpha – specialmente Kali – sembrava avercela con lei continuando a definirla la compagna dell'Alpha.

« Se non dirglielo portasse alla morte di altre persone? » chiese Scott distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo, entrambi i ragazzi sentivano di star perdendo tempo. Dovevano essere fuori a cercare Deaton, non a discutere su cosa dire allo sceriffo, perché poi alla fine era Stiles a decidere cosa fosse meglio per il proprio padre.

« E se dirglielo invece portasse alla _sua morte?_ Va bene, senti, lo so che Deaton è come un padre per te, lo so d'accordo? Sì, ma Scott lui è davvero mio padre e io non... » parlò agitando le mani, gli occhi che passavano dal migliore amico allo sceriffo « non posso perdere tutti e due i miei genitori, entrambi no. » disse suonando forse troppo dura, ma veramente non poteva sopportare l'idea di mettere in pericolo l'unica persona a lei cara rimasta, sua madre non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato.

« Hai ragione. » rispose Scott guardandola attraverso le ciglia « Ah, no, non ce l'ho. Non ho ragione. » esordì Stiles dopo un lungo sospiro sorprendendo il ragazzo, alla fine si parlava di più di una vita, suo padre – _lo sceriffo –_ doveva sapere, non poteva essere così egoista da permettere al Darach di uccidere altri innocenti, avevano bisogno di più aiuto possibile.

Quando si avviarono per raccontare tutto, rimasero sorpresi nel trovarsi davanti la signorina Morell che offriva il suo completo aiuto agli agenti per trovare suo fratello. Wow, nessuno sapeva che Deaton aveva un fratello e per Scott fu alquanto shockante. Stiles la squadrò non trovandola per niente una persona di cui fidarsi, ma a quanto pare era venuta con buone intenzioni e con un ottimo suggerimento: dovevano trovare Lydia.

* * *

Stiles non voleva certo mettersi contro Cora, la sorella dell'uomo di cui era innamorata, ma vederla trattenere Lydia per il polso le fece scattare qualcosa. Ormai considerava la Martin la sua migliore amica femmina e avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla, come aveva sempre fatto con Scott. 

Doveva aver fatto proprio una grande entrata di scena in base agli sguardi che le due ragazze le lanciavano e si sentì un po' Derek, fissato con le entrate ad effetto. Dopo aver messo a distanza di sicurezza le due e aver chiesto cosa fosse successo, scoprendo che Lydia aveva provato a sedurre Aiden nell'ufficio del coach, fallendo miseramente, ma comunque creando un certo nervosismo in Cora che non poteva accettare qualsiasi tipo di contatto tra il branco del fratello e quello avversario aveva trattenuto Lydia minacciandola.

Decisa a non perdere tempo a causa di Aiden trascinò le due ragazze in un'aula e tirò fuori dallo zaino una tavola Ouija « Una tavola per sedute spiritiche. » spiegò agli sguardi dubbiosi delle due ragazze « Facciamo un tentativo. » e non riuscì a mantenere la calma davanti alla diffidenza di Lydia. Diamine, dovevano farlo per Deaton, l'uomo che aveva salvato loro le chiappe innumerevoli volte! 

Non funzionò, nemmeno la psicometria né la scrittura automatica.

« Non so perché state perdendo tempo con me, mi sembra ovvio che dovreste parlare con Danny. » esordì Lydia continuando a disegnare l'albero sul foglio di un quaderno rimarcando le linee dei rami e quando la Stilinski chiese il perché Scott entrò nell'aula tenendo la mano sulla spalla insanguinata che preoccupò non poco Stiles, ma resistette all'impulso di andargli contro e controllare come stava « Perché ieri notte lui è stato un bersaglio, non una vittima sacrificale. ».

* * *

Rubare a Danny la sua ricerca era stata una passeggiata, consegnarla a Lydia che l'aspettava al parcheggio dell'ospedale anche, ritornare alla sua Jeep un po' meno.

Si ritrovò in due secondi netti caricata sulla spalla di uno dei gemelli e nonostante scalciasse con una matta il licantropo non mollò la presa « Mi metto ad urlare, lasciami immediatamente! » minacciò cercando di mettersi in una posizione più comoda e cercando di ignorare la mano del gemello – molto probabilmente Aiden – sul suo sedere e l'altro a bloccarle le ginocchia. 

« Fallo e chiunque verrà si ritroverà la gola tagliata. » minacciò Ethan e Stiles pensò a suo padre che era lì nelle vicinanze, l'aveva visto camminare con Melissa per il corridoio. Si zittì di colpo in quanto non voleva nessuna vita sulla coscienza « Brava, hai capito come funzionano le cose. » sorrise il gemello e Stiles digrignò i denti perché non riusciva a credere di essersi fatta catturare così facilmente, nemmeno Peter ci era mai riuscito e lui era un Alpha–mostro.

« Dove mi state portando? » domandò dopo essere stata caricata malamente su una macchina e quando vide alla guida Kali non riuscì a non trattenere il fiato. Quella donna le metteva una paura assurda e sicuramente tutti in quella macchina riuscivano a sentire il suo odore macchiato dal puro terrore.

Nessuno le rispose e Stiles non si azzardò a fare altre domande. Cerca di recuperare il cellulare dalla tasca della camicia, ma Aiden le bloccò le mani ammonendola con lo sguardo.

Prima che potesse accorgersene si erano fermati alla Beacon Hills High School e ancora prima potesse capire quale fosse il loro obbiettivo si ritrovò la Blake seduta al suo fianco che tremava come una foglia dopo esser stata buttata dentro da Deucalion stesso.

« Fantastico. » borbottò la ragazza, le bastava già essere in una brutta situazione, aggiungere la Blake non faceva altro che peggiorarla. Quando imboccarono la strada verso la periferia capì immediatamente dove si stavano dirigendo e non le piacque per niente. Si girò di scatto verso Aiden chiedendogli con gli occhi se quello che pensava fosse giusto, ricevendo in risposta solamente un'alzata di sopracciglia.

Doveva avvertire Isaac, doveva dirgli di annullare il piano e scappare! Purtroppo prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa si fermarono sotto al palazzo dove abitava l'Alpha e Aiden le tappò la bocca con una mano mentre Ethan si occupava di Jennifer.

Fece resistenza piantando i piedi per terra e cercando di mordere la mano che le impediva di parlare, cercò di fare qualsiasi rumore che potesse avvisare il suo branco che stavano arrivando, ma Kali fu molto persuasiva donandole uno schiaffo con gli artigli che le scavarono le guance facendola sanguinare. Trattenne le lacrime e provò ancora mentre guardava con disapprovazione la Blake che si faceva trascinare senza provare a liberarsi.

Arrivarono al loft prima che potesse fare realmente qualcosa, Aiden che la teneva su una spalla con la solita mano posata sul suo fondo schiena e l'altra dietro le ginocchia, una fazzoletto nella bocca infilato con forza da Kali per evitare di sentire la sua voce.

« Sarò sincera Derek, quando Ennis è morto ho pensato tra me e me: adesso lo faccio, voglio trovarlo e ucciderlo, ovunque si trovi, poi mi sono ricordata che sei continuamente circondato da questi ragazzini, ti nascondi dietro di loro e mi sono chiesta: che deve fare una ragazza per trovarti da solo? » disse Kali entrando nel loft e quando finì di parlare Ethan e Aiden si posizionarono davanti la porta spalancata mostrando a Derek, Isaac e Boyd quello che il branco di Alpha aveva preso, ovvero lei e la Blake. Stiles non poté vedere nulla da quella posizione e le dava alquanto fastidio che stesse dando un'ottima visuale del suo fondo schiena a tutti, soprattutto con l'odiosa mano di Aiden su esso. Picchiò con le mani sulla schiena del licantropo, ma non servi a nulla.

« Io e te Derek o una di loro finirà a pezzi. » disse l'Alpha donna tornando indietro verso i gemelli, toccò il viso della Blake seguendone il profilo « Morirà colei che ti riscalda le lenzuola o » si allontanò dalla professoressa per andare da Stiles a cui riservò un trattamento molto meno gentile in quanto la tirò per i capelli tirandola su oltre la spalla di Aiden fino a fargli perdere la presa facendola cadere per terra, i capelli ancora incastrati tra le dita della donna « la tua compagna, la persona che il tuo lupo ha scelto per l'eternità? » rise e Stiles ora possibilitata a guardarlo gli lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso perché non credeva ad una sola parola di Kali. Lei non poteva essere la sua compagna, c'erano dei sentimenti forti tra loro, ma Stiles non credeva fino a quel punto « Che cosa dici, credi di potermi battere uno contro uno? » chiese lasciando andare la presa su Stiles, la quale tentò di alzarsi in piedi e correre da Isaac che la guardava con sguardo sofferente, ma Aiden la tenne giù facendola stendere completamente contro il pavimento.

Derek fece cenno ai suoi due Beta di allontanarsi, il cuore che batteva ad una velocità elevata perché vedere Stiles in pericolo per colpa sua lo aveva fatto arrabbiare e sapeva di essere una persona spregevole perché non gli importava nulla di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere a Jennifer, ma la ragazza aveva la precedenza su tutto.

« Credo che ti squarcerò la gola con i miei denti. » rispose Derek e a Stiles venne quasi da ridere perché quella era una delle prime frasi con più di tre parole che Derek le avesse detto all'inizio della loro forzata relazione di amicizia. 

Stiles osservò attentamente la battaglia impossibilitata a muoversi, cercando di studiare il metodo di attacco della donna e poter ideare una strategia per batterla, ma la Blake che urlava il nome del _suo_ Alpha ogniqualvolta venisse colpito le dava sui nervi. Riuscì a liberare un braccio e togliersi il bavaglio « Brutta idiota stai zitta, così lo deconcentri! » disse e giurò di aver sentito Aiden e Ethan ridere, ma non ci fece molto caso. Derek stava avendo la peggio e la cosa la preoccupava abbastanza, ma credeva in lui e non parlò più nemmeno per evitare di distrarlo.

Aiden la mise in piedi cingendole la vita con un braccio, grugnì di disappunto perché odiava essere toccata in quel modo da qualcuno che non fosse Derek. Cercò di scappare alla presa, ma senza nessun risultato.

Poi accadde tutto in fretta, Derek e Kali combattevano vicino al tavolo quando Isaac corse verso di lei e i gemelli lasciarono andare entrambe. Isaac si premurò di allontanarla dall'entrata divenuta pericolosa a causa dell'elettricità. Stiles sorrise, i rinforzi erano arrivati! Strinse le braccia di Isaac e gli sorrise, incoraggiandolo ad andare dalla Blake che abbastanza sconvolta era ancora pericolosamente vicina all'acqua elettrificata.

« Prendetelo! » ordinò Kali e i gemelli corsero verso i due pronti ad eseguire l'ordine. Stiles non pensò veramente, fu presa dall'istinto, corse anche lei e riuscì a raggiungere Derek prima degli altri due senza nemmeno sapere come.

Si chinò a proteggere Derek con il suo stesso corpo, sfidando con lo sguardo i gemelli a toccarlo « Stiles! » ringhiò il suo Alpha per niente contento di questa intromissione. Kali spazientita la tirò nuovamente per i capelli facendola finire stesa lungo il tappeto d'acqua e con un piede la tenne ferma a terra mentre i gemelli tiravano su Derek e lo forzavano a tenere le mani scoperte. Kali impalò letteralmente Boyd sui suoi artigli e il verso di dolore che uscì dalle labbra del ragazzo spezzarono sia il cuore di Stiles che quello di Derek.

« Hai tempo fino alla prossima Luna Piena, Derek, fa la scelta più furba: unisciti al branco o la prossima volta vi ucciderò tutti. » minacciò la donna mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. Stiles riuscì a mettersi seduta e desiderò tanto avere un proiettile allo strozzalupo e una pistola per poterla uccidere in quello stesso istante, ma non ne aveva e doveva pensare a cose più importanti: Derek.

« Oh, no, no, no, Boyd. » la voce tremante dell'Alpha richiamò l'attenzione di tutti. Stiles vide i suoi occhi colmi di lacrime e le mani che cercavano di bloccare la fuoriuscita di sangue dalle ferite inferte dai suoi stessi artigli. La ragazza scivolò lungo il pavimento incapace di alzarsi, un dolore fisico l'aveva colpita all'improvviso.

« Va bene, va tutto bene Derek. » rassicurò Boyd con voce debole nonostante i continui “no” dell'Alpha.

« Mi dispiace. » disse l'uomo sorreggendolo tra le sue braccia, cercando di rimediare a quel che aveva fatto.

« La Luna Piena... quel brivido, ne valeva la pena. Sai che succede durante un'eclissi? Mi sono sempre chiesto come sarebbe stato per uno di noi, per un lupo mannaro. » quelle furono le sue ultime parole prima di chiudere gli occhi per un sonno eterno. Stiles venne raggiunta da Isaac che l'aiutò a rimettersi in piedi proprio quando arrivarono anche Cora e Lydia. La Stilinski si inginocchiò davanti a Derek prendendo le mani sporche di sangue tra le sue, le lavò con l'acqua che riempiva il loft. Ne baciò le dita una ad una mentre i singhiozzi di Cora riempivano la stanza.

« Mi fa male. » disse Stiles guidando la mano dell'uomo sul suo cuore « Come se una parte di me se ne fosse andata via per sempre. » spiegò e Derek la guardò negli occhi color miele trasmettendole tutto quello che provava, lo stesso dolore. L'Alpha sapeva perché Stiles sentiva quel dolore: era la Pack Mom, aveva appena perso uno dei suoi cuccioli, era un dolore insopportabile per lei quanto per lui.

Si abbracciarono, le grandi mani di Derek le coprivano gran parte della schiena e fu come se il dolore si fosse attenuato. Pianse come una ragazzina quando invece doveva essere forte ed aiutare Derek, ma non poté far nulla per fermare le lacrime, scesero copiosamente lungo le guance. Isaac si unì all'abbraccio e rimasero così per quelle che sembrarono ore.

« Stiles ti ammalerai. » la voce di Lydia riportò tutti alla realtà. La Stilinski scosse la testa rifiutandosi di lasciare la presa su Derek, sentiva l'impellente bisogno di stargli vicino « Stiles, sei bagnata dalla testa ai piedi e fa freddo, ti ammalerai. » ripeté la rossa toccandole il braccio, ma anche questa volta la giovane si rifiutò di staccarsi dall'uomo.

L'Alpha ritornò in sé e nonostante stesse soffrendo per aver appena ucciso Boyd non poteva ignorare il fatto che per colpa sua la sua compagna potesse ammalarsi. La prese in _bridal style_ e fece un cenno a Isaac di dargli un minuto mentre a Lydia di seguirli.

Stiles nascose il viso contro il petto dell'uomo senza riuscire a interrompere quella sensazione di dolore che sentiva attraversarle tutto il corpo. Derek la portò fino alla sua camera da letto che aveva un bagno privato, non la lasciò nemmeno mentre riempiva la vasca da bagno con l'acqua calda.

« Fa troppo male. » bisbigliò la ragazza stringendo nei pugni la maglietta bagnata dell'Alpha, era come essere attraversati centinaia di volte da un coltello. Non sapeva cosa le stava accadendo, ma certamente non poteva ridursi in quello stato, non quando il suo branco aveva bisogno di lei che solitamente era la persona più forte davanti ai drammi.

« Lo so, lo so, mi dispiace, è colpa mia. » rispose l'uomo passandole una mano tra i capelli per poi spostare lo sguardo su Lydia « Falle fare un bagno caldo, aiutala, lascerò sul letto dei vestiti per lei. » ordinò mentre adagiava Stiles sullo sgabello nell'angolo della sala da bagno. Scambiandosi uno sguardo eloquente con Lydia lasciò la stanza e scese dove trovò Cora abbracciata ad Isaac.

Stiles si strinse le braccia attorno al corpo scuotendo la testa, come se così facendo il dolore le sarebbe uscito dalle orecchie. Si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di smettere di piangere.

Spostò lentamente le mani lungo i fianchi fino a toccarsi nei punti in cui Derek era stato obbligato e infilare gli artigli nel corpo di Boyd. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di non pensare al dolore che l'attanagliava costringendola a piegarsi in due, scuotendo la testa rifiutandosi di sentire Lydia che l'invitava ad alzarsi per spogliarla. No, non le avrebbe lasciato fare nulla, non se la sentiva di aggiungere al dolore anche l'umiliazione di essere trattata come una bambina. Si scostò sfuggendo alla mano della ragazza, gli occhi ancora chiusi. 

« Vai via, faccio da sola. » disse cercando di essere gentile, non voleva ferire i sentimenti della ragazza, ma non voleva nemmeno farsi vedere nuda da lei. Un momento così intimo come l'utilizzo del bagno non doveva essere assistito da nessuno dopo una certa età e a Stiles poco importava se quel qualcuno era uno dei suoi cuccioli. Spalancò gli occhi a quel pensiero, aveva veramente appena definito Lydia _uno dei suoi cuccioli_? Finalmente riuscì a capire il perché del dolore, si ricordò della parole di Cora pronunciate qualche giorno prima definendola la Pack Mom. Il dolore che provava era per la perdita di uno dei suoi cuccioli, suoi e di Derek. 

« Faccio da sola, vai via. » ripeté usando un tono autoritario e Lydia obbedì senza obbiettare. Spalancò la bocca mentre si rendeva conto di quali erano i suoi poteri, adesso. Era come essere un Alpha, i componenti del branco le ubbidivano come se fosse Derek ad impartire gli ordini, le bastava solamente fare la voce grossa. Si ricordò di quando Isaac aveva avuto quel malore e tutti se n'erano andati dopo la sua richiesta. Corrugò la fronte perché Lydia non era un essere sovrannaturale, certo era qualcosa, ma non un licantropo che doveva sottostare ai suoi poteri da Pack Mom.

Rise di se stessa sentendo il dolore che lentamente si dissolveva e il freddo che veniva scacciato dal vapore creato dall'acqua calda. Si alzò in piedi e si spogliò cercando di non cadere, aveva decisamente bisogno di quel bagno caldo per far scivolare via quella sgradevole sensazione. Quando si immerse fu come entrare in Paradiso, tutta la tensione che l'aveva accompagnata in quel ultimo quarto d'ora scomparì lasciandosi dietro solamente il sollievo per la scomparsa del dolore. Chiuse gli occhi inclinando la testa all'indietro, mentre dalle labbra sfuggiva un piccolo gemito di piacere, le labbra lievemente aperte. 

Sentiva i passi di Lydia udibili grazie al ticchettio dei tacchi appena fuori dalla porta, sicuramente pronta ad entrare al minimo accenno di chiamata. Si passò la spugna lungo il corpo lavandosi della sgradevole sensazione di avere del sangue sul torace. Una volta liberatasi di tutto il sapone si avvolse nel telo di spugna uscendo dalla vasca.

Si guardò allo specchio attaccato al muro e con mano tremante arrivò a toccare i graffi che Kali le aveva lasciato sul viso « Come li spiego questi a mio padre? » borbottò aprendo i vari cassetti presenti lì per cercare dell'acqua ossigenata, ma poi si ricordò che si trovava nel bagno di un licantropo, un essere che non aveva bisogno di disinfettanti.

Asciugò con un asciugamano le punte dei capelli bagnati e prendendo un grande respiro aprì la porta trovandosi davanti una Lydia che si stava torturando le unghie guardandola preoccupata. Stiles sorrise lievemente facendole capire che adesso stava bene e si avviò verso il letto per recuperare i vestiti che Derek le aveva lasciato: dei pantaloni grigi della tuta e una maglietta rossa che le sarebbe stata sicuramente larga.

« Uhm, potresti uscire? » domandò alla ragazza notandola ancora ferma nel mezzo della stanza a guardarla « Oh, okay, vado giù. » rispose Lydia dileguandosi non dopo averle lanciato un altro sguardo ansioso. Una volta rimasta sola la castana scivolò via dal telo di spugna e indossò i vestiti che l'Alpha le aveva dato senza mettersi alcun intimo, il suo era bagnato e dimenticato sul pavimento del bagno insieme ai suoi calzini, jeans, maglietta e camicia di flanella.

Sciolse i capelli lasciandoli cadere lungo la schiena e senza pensare veramente si sdraiò lungo il letto di Derek chiudendo gli occhi sentendosi in un posto sicuro. Sbuffò quando si rese conto che non poteva mettersi a dormire in quel momento, doveva assolutamente parlare con l'Hale per la questione _Pack Mom_.

Quando uscì dalla stanza si ritrovò davanti Isaac seduto sul pavimento con la schiena posata contro il muro. Si chinò alla sua altezza piegandosi sulle ginocchia « Hey, Isaac. » disse piano, una mano posata tra i capelli ricci del ragazzo « Ho paura. » ammise lui alzando il viso facendo incontrare i loro sguardi e a Stiles quasi non le si spezzò il cuore « No, no, Isaac, non devi aver paura. Non permetterò a nessuno di fare del male al branco. » promise e sapeva che le sue erano parole deboli, lei era solamente un'umana, non poteva certo proteggere qualcuno, anche se voleva farlo con tutto il cuore.

« Ho paura per te, Stiles. » chiarì il Lahey « Per ferire noi utilizzeranno te perchè sei tu quella che tiene questo branco insieme. » aggiunse proprio mentre Derek finiva di salire le scale a chiocciola. Tutti e tre si bloccarono guardandosi ad intervalli regolari.

« Isaac, devo parlare da sola con Derek, potresti scendere giù? » chiese la Stilinski e dalla voce non prometteva niente di buono. L'adolescente annuì lentamente lasciandoli alla loro discussione.

Entrarono nella stanza chiudendosi dietro la porta a chiave e Stiles lo baciò, allacciò le braccia dietro al collo dell'uomo e posò le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro assaporandone il sapore mentre lui lasciava le mani stringere i fianchi della ragazza.

« Sono la Pack Mom. Sono collegata a tutti voi, il vostro dolore si trasmette a me, come quello di una mamma quando vede il figlio ferito. » bisbigliò staccandosi appena dall'uomo, le dita che disegnavano dei piccoli cerchi sulla base del collo di Derek.

« Scusami. » rispose lui facendole corrugare la fronte, perché si stava scusando, non era forse una bella notizia? « È colpa mia se hai sentito tutto quel dolore, se sei in mezzo a tutto questo. » spiegò con tono dispiaciuto e Stiles non poté fare a meno di scuotere la testa per negare quelle parole perché non erano assolutamente vere.

« Oggi ti ho messo in un altro pericolo, tra l'altro, ti devi allontanare da me Stiles, tutti quelli a cui voglio bene si fanno male, muoiono. » disse ancora allontanandola, non poteva sopportare quella vicinanza per lungo, sapere di averla lì per lui ma senza la possibilità di toccarla davvero come avrebbe voluto. Sapeva di star portando la ragazza all'esasperazione con quei continui tira e molla, ma quando si decideva che forse meritava l'amore che Stiles voleva donargli succedeva puntualmente qualcosa che lo faceva tornare suoi suoi passi « Allontanati finché sei in tempo. »

Stiles chiuse gli occhi e annuì, sapeva che era inutile insistere con Derek in un momento del genere. Strinse i pugni perché le bruciava doversi arrendere così, ma non sapeva che altro fare. 

« Derek. » lo chiamò afferrandogli la mano « Questa notte, dormi con me, solo questa notte e poi non parleremo mai più di _noi_. ». promise la ragazza anche se l'idea non le piaceva. Pensava di amare veramente Derek, ma avrebbe rispettato la sua decisione o almeno fino a quando non avrebbero sconfitto il branco di Alpha.

Quella notte Stiles non tornò a casa.

Quella notte Derek non dormì da solo.

Quella notte Stiles e Derek rimasero abbracciati fino all'alba.

  



	9. Capitolo otto

_**Capitolo otto** _

  


  


  


« Rimasero lì per due giorni, fermi, nascosti, ci insegnano a fare questo se ci trovano i cacciatori: nasconderci e guarire. » pronunciò Cora dopo aver concluso il suo racconto.

Stiles quella mattina si era ritrovata nel letto da sola, una coperta posata lungo il corpo che era certa di non avere quando si era addormentata tra le braccia di Derek. Aveva trovato i suoi vestiti asciutti su una sedia e li indossò lasciando i comodi pantaloni del suo compagno per mettersi i freddi jeans.

Quando era scesa al piano inferiore si era resa conto che molto probabilmente erano le nove passate e lei non era a scuola. Suo padre l'avrebbe uccisa, ma certamente in quel momenti aveva problemi ben maggiori che controllare la sua figlia indisciplinata.

« Quindi due giorni è il tempo standard o può darsi che Derek resti lontano un po' più a lungo? » domandò la ragazza gesticolando come sempre con le mani, le braccia che si muovevano a destra e sinistra.

« Perché ti interessa? » fu la risposta di Cora seguita da uno sguardo glaciale e Stiles non sapeva cosa risponderle. _« Perché sono innamorata di tuo fratello? » « Perché tengo moltissimo a Derek e voglio sapere per quanto tempo non lo vedrò? »._

« Perché mi interessa? Vediamo: perché nelle ultime settimane il mio migliore amico ha cercato di uccidersi, il suo capo ha rischiato di morire, un ragazzo che conoscevo fin da bambina è stato una vittima sacrificale, Boyd è stato ucciso dagli Alpha e... vuoi che vada avanti? Perché posso, lo sai? Per almeno un'ora! » Stiles decise di lasciare da parte i sentimenti e concentrarsi solamente sul branco nel suo insieme. Cora incrociò le braccia al petto e la squadrò da capo a piedi facendole ben intendere che non le andava a genio, ma alla Stilinski poco importava.

« E tu credi che Derek possa farci qualcosa? » le domandò avvicinandosi con movimenti eleganti da farla sembrare un lupo che tentava di mettere all'angolo la sua preda per poi sbranarla.

« Be' visto che è quello a cui tutti danno la caccia direi che dovrebbe farci qualcosa. » rispose in modo freddo e quasi si sentì in colpa, non voleva sembrare una senza cuore, ma avrebbe tenuto un comportamento sostenuto e da vera stronza fino al rientro dell'Alpha. 

« Non lo so, in lui c'è qualcosa di diverso, non è più come lo conoscevo. » disse la minore degli Hale posando le mani sul grande tavolo di legno che era stato spostato un poco più lontano dalla grande vetrata.

« Perché, com'era? » Stiles non resistette a chiederglielo, voleva sapere qualcosa sul suo passato, poter conoscere meglio il suo Alpha. Nessuna delle due parlò mentre guardarono Peter scendere dalle scale a chiocciola e fermarsi a metà di esse.

« Molto simile a Scott ora che ci penso. » disse l'uomo rispondendo alla domanda dell'umana « Come gran parte degli adolescenti: insopportabilmente romantico, profondamente narcisista, tollerabile in realtà solamente ad altri adolescenti. » continuò finendo di scendere le scale fino a posizionarsi accanto alla nipote.

« Cos'è successo? Che cosa l'ha cambiato? » chiese pronta a pendere dalle labbra dei due Hale. Aveva sete di sapere e non si sarebbe fermata, a costo di minacciare Peter con lo strozzalupo che Deaton le aveva affidato per i momenti di necessità.

« Be' la stessa cosa che cambia tanti uomini: una ragazza. » e oh, Stiles accusò il colpo in silenzio, non doveva far trapelare nulla, nemmeno quel pizzico di gelosia per quella ragazza che aveva conosciuto il Derek _insopportabilmente romantico._

« Vuoi dire che una ragazza gli ha spezzato il cuore? È per questo che Derek è così? »

« Ricordi che prima di diventare un Alpha aveva gli occhi azzurri? Sai perché alcuni lupi li hanno così? » domandò Peter e Stiles scosse la testa ammettendo che pensasse fosse una cosa genetica, come per lei avere gli occhi dello stesso colore della madre e i capelli di quello del padre. Non se l'era mai chiesto, eppure essendo la più intelligente del branco avrebbe dovuto accorgersi che c'era qualcosa di strano in quel colore così freddo che per centinaia di volte avevano brillato contro i suoi occhi durante una delle solite minacce che Derek le riservava.

« Se vuoi sapere cosa ha cambiato Derek, devi sapere cosa ha cambiato il colore dei suoi occhi. » disse Peter apparendo come il più incantevole dei raccontatori di tutta Beacon Hills.

Non aveva la minima idea del perché Peter sapesse di come le cose fossero iniziate tra Derek e questa Paige, raccontò il tutto nei minimi dettagli, come se lui fosse stato lì con loro e certamente – Stiles lo sapeva – non era stato l'Alpha a raccontarglielo.

« Bene, quindi, se Derek era al secondo anno quanti anni aveva? Tu quanti anni avevi? » domandò la ragazza alla prima pausa che l'uomo si concesse per riprendere fiato, l'espressione leggermente confusa e una mano a massaggiarsi la fronte.

« E quanti anni hai ora? » aggiunse guardando meglio l'ex–Alpha che dal divano la guardava come una donna oltraggiata, come se rivelare l'età per lui fosse un problema! 

« Non siamo giovani quanto potremmo essere né grandi quanto penseresti. » rispose in modo vago l'uomo confondendola ancora di più.

« Risposta vaga in modo frustrante. » borbottò per poi girarsi verso Cora che era seduta di fronte a lei « Tu quanti anni hai? » chiese sperando in una risposta sensata.

« Ne ho diciassette. »

« Vedi? Questa è una risposta così si risponde alle persone. »

« Be' diciassette se vuoi misurarli in anni. » la interruppe Cora e Stiles ebbe il forte impulso di alzarsi e andarsene via.

« Bene! Lasciamo perdere! Che successe tra Derek e la ragazza? » cercò di far tornare il discorso sulla storia di Peter perché quella storia degli anni la stava facendo diventare matta. Allora Derek quanti anni aveva? Ventiquattro in anni umani e due in anni lupeschi? 

« Secondo te che successe? Erano ragazzi, un attimo prima è _io ti odio_ , _non parlarmi_ , l'attimo dopo è un frenetico palpeggiarsi in qualsiasi angolo buio riuscissero a trovare per stare soli almeno cinque minuti. » rispose lo zio e Stiles quasi si scandalizzò perché immaginare Derek alle prese con serie di palpeggiate con questa Paige le mozzò il fiato. Diamine, su di lei non aveva alzato nemmeno un dito, limitandosi solamente a toccarle la schiena o i fianchi, per poi venire a sapere che palpeggiava Paige, era andato a letto con Kate e ora anche la Blake. Ottimo, veramente ottimo, solo lei veniva trattata come una dama ottocentesca a cui andava preservata la dote fino alla prima notte di matrimonio, anzi, nemmeno quello dato che le aveva detto chiaro e tondo che non voleva stare con lei. _L'eterna vergine._

E poi altra notizia shock: Peter – lo zio psicopatico che aveva cercato di fare tutti fuori – era il più intimo confidente del giovane Derek Hale e Stiles quasi si sentì svenire perché fino a due minuti prima si era immaginata l'uomo seguire il nipote con tanto di binocolo.

Scosse la testa cercando di seguire il racconto, scoprendo dei vari Alpha che avevano avuto una riunione nel vecchio capanno dove i due piccioncini stava tubando con tanto di scoperta che colei che sarebbe dovuta essere sua suocera poteva trasformarsi completamente in lupo. Certo, poi quando tornava umana ci tornava come la madre l'aveva messa al mondo, ma non disse nulla pensando che tra licantropi la nudità non fosse poi quel gran affare.

Peter disegnò il simbolo di vendetta contro il vetro appannato del loft « Accidenti, voi portate il concetto di vendetta a tutto un altro livello, non è vero? » disse non riuscendo a trattenersi.

« Non è solo vendetta. » intervenne Cora « Perdere un membro del tuo branco non è come perdere un famigliare: è come perdere un arto. » e Stiles rabbrividì perché giusto la sera prima ne aveva avuto un assaggio. Perdere Boyd le aveva fatto così male e lei non aveva nemmeno quel feeling lupesco che legava il branco. Era una semplice umana che si era ritrovata a fare la Pack Mom senza rendersene conto.

Mentre il racconto andava avanti Stiles sentì chiaramente che c'era qualcosa che non andava perché Peter nella parte dello zio premuroso non ci stava per niente e sicuramente ometteva il suo zampino perché che Derek decidesse di far trasformare Paige da Ennis non poteva essere stata una sua decisione.

Peter centrava sicuramente qualcosa, forse più di quello che voleva ammettere e scoprire che la Morrel – donna con cui aveva condiviso dettagli della sua vita piuttosto intimi, ricevendo ottimi consigli – era l'Emissario del branco di Alpha fu un duro colpo. Perché nessuno le diceva niente? 

Scosse la testa perché quello non era il momento di pensare alla consulente scolastica, doveva scoprire perché Derek era diventato quello che era. 

Peter continuò il suo racconto, descrivendo di come Derek innamorato di Paige desiderasse averla per sempre con lui senza dover tenere il suo segreto, fino a prendere la decisione di farla Mordere da un Alpha. Stiles arricciò il naso, perfino lei sapeva quant'era rischioso il Morso e certamente Derek piuttosto che mettere in pericolo la vita della ragazza avrebbe preferito tenerla umana al suo fianco _._

Fu Ennis a svolgere il compito, convinto che fare un favore al figlio di Talia avrebbe mantenuto un buon rapporto con quest'ultima e poi aveva bisogno di un nuovo Beta. Peter parlò del ripensamento di Derek, di come provò a salvarla, ma arrivò troppo tardi, Paige era già stata morsa.

« Lei si è trasformata? » chiese Cora interrompendo il racconto « Avrebbe dovuto, il più delle volte il Morso ha effetto... il più delle volte. » rispose l'adulto e sembrava veramente dispiaciuto, ma non convinceva ancora Stiles, convinta nella malafede dello zio del suo Alpha. 

« Quando l'hai offerto a me hai detto “se non ti uccide”... » lasciò la frase in sospeso, sperando in una risposta negativa alla sua muta domanda. Paige era morta? Il Morso l'aveva uccisa? 

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi quando udì il flebile « Sì. » di Peter perché sapeva come Derek doveva essersi sentito. Lei stessa anni prima si era domandata come si sarebbe sentita se per colpa sua Scott quella notte fosse morto, rigettando il Morso. Male, si sarebbe rovinata la vita, quindi comprese tutti i comportamenti che l'Alpha aveva tenuto per tutto quel tempo.

Peter andò avanti facendo comprendere a Stiles e Cora che non era stato il Morso ad uccidere definitivamente Paige, ma Derek. Fu lui a piantare gli artigli nella carne della giovane per porre fine alle sue sofferenze, lui udì il suo ultimo respiro mentre la sua anima si offuscava e il caldo giallo dei suoi occhi si trasformava nel freddo e metallico blu.

L'uomo lasciò il loft dopo aver finito di raccontare, permettendo a Stiles e Cora di parlare da sole. Andarono a sedersi sui gradini che dividevano l'entrata dalla sala principale del loft.

« Che c'è? » domandò la licantropo suonando un po' scocciata « Che cosa c'è, perché hai quella faccia? » rincarò indicandole il viso per pochi secondi muovendo l'indice come a seguirne il contorno.

« Quale faccia? » Stiles veramente non capiva quale problema aveva la gente con la sua faccia. Pure Lydia, qualche settimana prima, aveva fatto un commento del genere quando l'aveva accompagnata a casa dopo aver trovato la secondo vittima sacrificale.

« Quella che mi fa venire voglia di picchiarti, nonostante poi Derek sicuramente me la farà pagare, non so proprio cosa ci trovi in te. » rispose Cora alzando gli occhi al cielo. Sentiva perfettamente l'odore del fratello addosso alla ragazza e non voleva nemmeno pensare a cosa diavolo avessero fatto durante quella notte per avere quell'odore, anche se erano Compagni non approvava particolarmente la loro relazione perché Stiles era una semplice umana che non capiva il vero significato del branco e quando provò a dirglielo al fratello giorni prima ricevette come risposta solo un ringhio di ammonimento. Mai, mai criticare la Compagna di un licantropo. Immaginò comunque che il fratello non le avesse detto nulla, l'odore di frustrazione della Stilinski era così forte che pensò che la sera precedente invece di mettersi insieme fossero andati dalla parte completamente opposta.

« Oh, è vero, sei la sorella di Derek, dimenticavo, avete sempre questa voglia di picchiarmi. » borbottò la ragazza e Cora inarcò un sopracciglio in quanto trovava quella ragazza proprio strana.

« Non gli credo. » continuò la Stilinski decisa a non scendere nell'argomento, avevano altro a cui pensare « Con la professoressa Blake stiamo leggendo “Cuore di Tenebra” ed è in prima persona, giusto? È narrato da Marlow, il punto è che lui... lui è un narratore inattendibile! Alcuni dettagli sono stati cambiati perché è il suo punto di vista. » spiegò gesticolando come suo solito con le mani rischiando più volte di entrare in contatto con le ginocchia dell'altra ragazza. 

« Noi abbiamo sentito il punto di vista di Peter. » disse poco intelligentemente Cora, tanto che Stiles fu tentata di battere le mani e mettere su una faccia da ebete, ma dato che teneva a tutte le sue ossa evitò.

« Esatto, non abbiamo sentito tutta la storia. » 

« Quindi che farai? Chiederai a Derek della ragazza di cui si è innamorato e che ha dovuto uccidere? » chiese l'Hale guardandola da sotto le ciglia e Stiles annuì « Se c'è n'è bisogno: sì. ». 

* * *

Stiles provò a chiamare Derek per sapere che fine avesse fatto – sapendo che molto probabilmente stava inseguendo il fantasma della sua relazione con Paige – senza avere molto successo tanto che imprecò vistosamente contro il telefono cellulare ricevendo sguardi dubbiosi dalla licantropo.

Doveva rimanere calma, non era gelosa, assolutamente no. Se voleva poteva anche uscire con qualsiasi altro ragazzo, poteva il giorno dopo presentarsi a scuola e chiedere a qualsiasi adolescente di avere un appuntamento. Chi avrebbe detto di no? Okay, forse solo Greenberg avrebbe accettato.

Quando dal suo cellulare partì a tutto volume vide comparire sul suo schermo il nome di Lydia. Non esitò a rispondere e scoprì che la ragazza si trovava a scuola e che aveva una strana sensazione.

Salutò Cora velocemente e corse alla sua Jeep per poter raggiungere la Beacon Hills High School, nel frattempo chiamò Scott per avvisarlo, era meglio trovarsi tutti insieme.

« Lei dov'è? » domandò appena mise piede fuori dall'autoveicolo, il suo migliore amico che scendeva dalla sua motocicletta « Da questa parte! » rispose Allison che si trovava di fronte ai due veicoli parcheggiati.

« È come l'altra volta, proprio come alla piscina: ero in auto diretta proprio da tutt'altra parte, ma sono qui, non dovevo chiamarti se avessi trovato un cadavere? » disse la rossa mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore. 

« Hai trovato un cadavere?! » domandò la figlia dello sceriffo estasiata, ma anche preoccupata perché non era sicura di voler sapere chi fosse stato ucciso. Non sia mai un altro vergine! 

« Non ancora. »

« Non ancora? Come “non ancora”? Devi chiamarci dopo aver trovato il corpo. » disse la Stilinski suonando forse troppo brusca, ma non aveva proprio passato una bella giornata ed essere chiamata con urgenza per un nulla la infastidiva un poco.

« No, questa cosa non la rifaccio: trovate voi i corpi d'ora in poi. » rispose la Martin muovendo la mano davanti il viso di Stiles, le labbra leggermente tremanti al solo ricordo dell'ultimo corpo che aveva trovato.

La castana sbuffò dicendole che loro non potevano trovare i corpi, non erano loro i sensitivi o altro! Vennero interrotti da Scott che annunciava di aver trovato il cadavere.

La videro tutti: la vicesceriffo giaceva sanguinante sopra l'insegna della Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

Forse non si era nascosta abbastanza bene, infondo quella colonna non era poi così grande da coprirla interamente mentre spiava senza alcun ritegno il padre parlare con altri due agenti. Provò a nascondersi dietro il suo zaino, ma la fortuna – ahimè – non era mai dalla sua parte.

« Hey, hey, ferma un po'. » la voce del padre la bloccò sul posto e Stiles maledì Deaton per non averle risposto seriamente quando gli aveva domandato se esistevano cose spettacolari come mantelli per l'invisibilità « So che cosa pensi, so delle tue idee a proposito di schemi, persone che muoiono tre a tre... »

« Papà sono omicidi! » lo interruppe non riuscendo a trattenersi « Anzi, sono sacrifici. » si corresse abbassando un poco la voce per non attirare l'attenzione degli studenti che passavano guardandoli.

« Abbiamo tutte le forze dell'ordine sul campo e l'FBI inclusa. Non la faranno franca dopo la morte di uno dei nostri. » la rassicurò il padre mettendo su un tono deciso e sicuro, ma Stiles sapeva perfettamente con chi avevano a che fare e nemmeno l'FBI insieme alla CIA sarebbero riuscite a fermare il Darach!

« Papà hanno ucciso Tara, sai quante volte mi ha aiutata a fare i compiti mentre ero lì che ti aspettavo alla centrale? » disse la giovane sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi.

« Senti adesso... torna in classe, d'accordo? » rispose l'uomo capendo cosa provava la figlia per Tara, non voleva vederla triste e giurò a se stesso che avrebbe trovato l'assassino per farle giustizia.

Stiles si rimise lo zaino in spalla scocciata, non voleva tornare in classe, voleva trovare quel maledetto druido e fargli pagare ogni singola vita che aveva preso. Doveva raggiungere l'aula della professoressa Blake e l'idea le dava la nausea. Come poteva vedere tranquillamente la donna che l'uomo di cui era innamorata si era portato a letto? Camminò con passi pesanti, strusciando i piedi per terra mentre dava un'ultima controllata al cellulare per vedere se Derek le aveva mandato almeno un messaggio, ma non fu così.

In quel momento non aveva bisogno di una lezione sugli strumenti utilizzati durante la narrazione, le serviva la soluzione al problema Darach e anche alla svelta perché se aveva ucciso Tara il prossimo poteva anche essere suo padre. Scacciò via la brutta immagine di suo padre senza vita scuotendo la testa.

« Gli idiomatismi sono solo appannaggio di quelle persone che conoscono una lingua o una cultura. » stava spiegando la Blake e guardò prima Stiles e poi Scott, come se cercasse di donare loro un messaggio « Sono frasi che hanno senso solo se le usiamo nel giusto contesto: dire “getto la spugna” ha senso solo se il tuo interlocutore è in grado di capirti, oppure espressione come “tenere sotto scacco”. ».

Stiles ripeté quelle parole assorta, la Blake le sorrise amabilmente chiedendole se ci giocasse e ovviamente lei non poteva risponderle dandole della poco di buono, quindi si limitò a rispondere come una qualsiasi studentessa che non provava alcun rancore per la professoressa « Uhm, no, ci gioca mio padre. » borbottò picchiandosi leggermente le dita con la penna. Quando Jennifer le sorrise in quel modo troppo largo e decisamente falso le venne da vomitare, odiava oltre ogni immaginazione quella donna, l'aveva già detto?

« Posso avvicinare Ethan. » la voce di Scott la distrasse dai suoi piani di vendetta « Credo che riuscirò a farlo parlare. » aggiunse con un piccolo sorriso d'incoraggiamento. Stiles lo trovò tenero, amava l'ottimismo con cui Scott proseguiva la sua vita.

« Per quale motivo vuoi farlo? » gli domandò perché essendo la Pack Mom doveva assicurarsi che i suoi _cuccioli_ avessero la testa a posto che partorisse idee geniali e soprattutto non suicide.

« I druidi sono emissari, giusto? E se il Darach fosse un emissario per gli Alpha? » domandò Scott facendo attenzione a non farsi sorprendere dalla professoressa.

« Primo non posso credere di essere arrivato al punto in cui la frase “ e se il Darach fosse un emissario per gli Alpha” riesca ad avere senso per me e secondo c'è un problema per avvicinare Ethan: superare Aiden. » disse la ragazza guardando il migliore amico mordendosi leggermente il labbra inferiore, tutta quella situazione l'avrebbe portata alla follia. 

« Io parlo con Ethan e tu distrai Aiden, che ne dici? » propose il McCall sorridendo come se quella fosse l'idea del secolo. Stiles si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte con troppa violenza, tanto che si fece pure male causando una colorita imprecazione che attirò l'attenzione della Blake.

Cercò di sistemarsi e ostentare con non chalanche che tutto andasse bene, ma appena l'attenzione della professoressa tornò sulla lezione non perse tempo a rigirarsi verso l'amico e ucciderlo con lo sguardo « Scott, Aiden non dovrà mai avvicinarsi a me, quindi io parlo con Ethan e tu lo distrai. Ho ancora la sensazione della sua mano sul mio fondo schiena e ti giuro che non è piacevole! » disse tenendo un tono di voce abbastanza basso, sapendo che l'udito lupesco dell'altro avrebbe captato ogni singola parola.

« Non ti lascerò parlare da sola con Ethan, lui mi sembra quello più pericoloso. Derek mi taglierà la gola se ti succede qualcosa. » rispose il Beta mentre un brivido di paura lo attraversava: l'Alpha era stato molto chiaro – attraverso un SMS – in cui intimava al giovane di tenere d'occhio la ragazza mentre lui doveva svolgere alcune ricerche. Poi Stiles quella mattina gli aveva spiegato che era la Pack Mom del branco e se all'inizio non aveva capito, dopo un'illuminante spiegazione ora sapeva che Stiles era un pilastro del branco.

« Allora so io chi ci vuole! » disse ed entrambi si girarono indietro guardando Lydia, la quale sentendosi osservata alzò lo sguardo incontrando gli sguardi dei due. La ragazza sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo, quasi rimpiangeva i tempi in cui quei due erano solamente gli sfigati della Beacon Hills High School a cui nessuno dava conto.

« Lydia, non te lo chiederei mai se non fosse questione di vita o di morte, ma devi distrarre Aiden! » disse Stiles e quasi le fece male il petto all'altezza del cuore nel sapere che stava mandando letteralmente uno dei suoi cuccioli nelle fauci del lupo, ma era una questione importante e aveva bisogno di tutto il branco.

« Aiden il ragazzo che ti muore dietro e che, di conseguenza, si farebbe distrarre più facilmente da te? » domandò Lydia passando lo sguardo da Stiles a Scott facendo notare loro quanto quella richiesta fosse stupida, non voleva essere umiliata con un altro rifiuto da parte dell'Alpha. No, non ci stava.

« Lydia, fallo e basta. » la Stilinski usò un tono duro e autoritario, costringendo Lydia ad annuire. Stiles si portò le mani davanti alla bocca, non voleva usare il potere da Pack Mom, non voleva costringere la gente a fare quello che voleva, ma ormai il guaio era fatto.

Lanciò un ultimo sguardo d'intesa a Scott prima di tornare a seguire la lezione della Blake.

* * *

« Perché mi rivolgete la parola? Un vostro amico è morto, i prossimi potreste essere voi. » domandò Ethan, la voce che si disperse per la tromba delle scale. Guardò vagamente verso Stiles, ormai avevano capito che era lei l'anello importante del branco.

« Stai parlando con me, mi stai minacciando? » chiese infatti la ragazza suonando spavalda, in quel momento non le facevano paura le minacce, almeno non quelle che toccavano la sua persona « Sai io che cosa farò? Mi procurerò un grosso ramo di frassino formato extra large, lo avvolgerò nell'aconito, ci arrotolerò il vischio e te lo infilerò nel c– »

« Buona! Buona! Buona Stiles, d'accordo, abbiamo capito. » la calmò Scott sorridendo palesemente divertito. Adorava quando la sua migliore amica perdeva le staffe, sembrava un leone pronto a sbranare un intero branco di iene per proteggere il suo branco. Era una perfetta Pack Mom, non c'era nient'altro da dire.

« Ti rivolgiamo la parola perché sappiamo che non volevi uccidere Boyd e credo che se tornassi indietro non lo rifaresti. » continuò placido il McCall tornando a rivolgersi ad Ethan. Stiles digrignò i denti, essere lì con un degli assassini di uno dei suoi _cuccioli_ le faceva venire il voltastomaco, sentiva ancora il dolore per la perdita nel profondo delle ossa.

« Noi abbiamo un debito con loro, specialmente con Deucalion, non eravamo come Kali ed Ennis prima del suo avvento, non eravamo Alpha. »

« Che cosa eravate? » domandò Scott guardandolo confuso.

« Omega. » rispose Ethan creando un denso silenzio. Stiles lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, perché Deucalion aveva reso due Omega dei Alpha assassini? Qual'era il suo reale scopo?

« Solitamente tra i lupi gli Omega sono i capri espiatori: gli ultimi a mangiare, quelli che subiscono gli abusi da parte del branco. » spiegò l'Alpha notando l'espressione confusa di Scott.

« Quindi tu e tuo fratello eravate le puttane del branco. » spiegò in parole più semplici la ragazza, usò un tono arrabbiato perché lo era, era così arrabbiata che si sarebbe pure azzardata ad attaccarlo ben sapendo di non avere alcuna opportunità di vincita. Le avevano portato via Erika e Boyd, come poteva non avercela con quel branco omicida?

« Qualcosa del genere. » borbottò il ragazzo « Poi che è successo? » domandò Scott attirando l'attenzione su di lui, notando come Ethan fosse intento a guardare male la sua migliore amica « Erano assassini... le persone ci descrivono come dei mostri, è grazie a loro se abbiamo questa reputazione e il nostro Alpha era senza dubbio il peggiore. ».

« E perché non vi siete ribellati? Formando il _Lupo Voltron_ potevate sconfiggere tutti. » domandò Stiles dandosi una calmata, sapeva che andargli eccessivamente contro non l'avrebbe portata da nessuna parte.

« Non potevamo, non sapevamo ancora come controllarlo! » spiegò l'Alpha alzando lievemente la voce. Fortunatamente tutti erano a lezione e in quell'angolo della scuola non ci veniva nessuno durante al mattino, era una zona più popolata durante i corsi pomeridiani.

« Deucalion vi ha addestrati. » disse Scott provando all'umanità che anche lui riusciva a ragionare ed arrivare a delle soluzioni. Stiles sorrise leggermente, suo fratello da quando si era lasciato con Allison aveva iniziato ad usare il cervello.

Quando la discussione si fece interessante, arrivando a toccare l'argomento “emissari”, Ethan emise un verso di dolore toccandosi il petto e Stiles quasi non infartò per come fu improvviso quel movimento. Ci mancò poco per farla saltare in aria e atterrare tra le braccia di Scott, in perfetto stile Shaggy e Scooby come amavano fare da bambini dopo essere stati beccati nelle loro avventure che non sempre erano nei limiti della legge.

Aiden era in pericolo e di conseguenza voleva dire che anche Lydia lo era. Stiles corse più velocemente che poteva sapendo perfettamente dove trovarli: negli spogliatoi dei ragazzi, sicuramente la ragazza aveva portato Aiden nell'ufficio del coach.

Quando entrarono videro Cora a terra con Lydia al suo fianco e l'altro gemello parecchio arrabbiato che si avvicinava minaccioso. Ethan e Scott corsero a bloccarlo mentre lei si occupò della giovane.

I due fratelli iniziarono a litigare e tutti sentirono che per qualche ragione Cora e Derek non potevano essere toccati fino alla prossima Luna Piena. Stiles si scambiò un'occhiata con Lydia mentre Ethan portava via Aiden. C'era silenzio, uno di quelli pesanti, i tre adolescenti si chiedevano cosa volevano dire le parole dell'Alpha, anche se in realtà Lydia pensava a ben altro. In qualche modo era riuscita a baciare Aiden quel giorno e le era piaciuto più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato, ma lui era un cattivo ragazzo e lei cercava altro, non voleva qualcuno come Jackson che appena aveva potuto era fuggito.

Stiles guardò Cora notando la ferita sulla tempia e sembrava abbastanza brutta, ma lei non sapeva come funzionavano le cose per i licantropi, forse dalle emorragie interne non guarivano e dovevano portarla all'ospedale, ma Scott era tranquillo, quindi aspettarono pazientemente che si svegliasse.

Cora si dimostrò una Hale in tutto e per tutto quando con parole poco carine disse loro che erano degli incapaci e che riuscivano solo a trovare i cadaveri senza riuscire a salvare nessuno. Fu un brutto colpo, ma erano parole vere. Non erano riusciti a salvare nessuno, arrivavano sempre troppo tardi.

* * *

Seguì Cora per accertarsi che tornasse a casa, ma quando uscì li vide. La Blake e Derek, che si baciavano, sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e si sentì presa in giro. Nulla aveva senso, non riusciva a capire il comportamento di Derek, sembrava volerle bene, un bene che va oltre l'amicizia, ma puntualmente tornava dalla Blake e lei era l'ingenua ragazzina che per pochi istanti aveva creduto di poter essere ricambiata.

Non riuscì a sentire le parole che si scambiarono, ma poté immaginarle, e quando il tutto si concluse con un bacio non resistette e scappò il più velocemente possibile da quel posto.

« Sei una stupida, Stiles, era ovvio che avrebbe scelto lei. Tu gli servi solo per le ricerche, arrivare alla soluzione dei problemi, non vali nulla. Nulla. » si disse salendo sulla Jeep. Trovò Cora a pochi metri di distanza a la costrinse a salire, l'avrebbe portata lei stessa a casa, anche se il quel momento ce l'aveva a morte con il fratello della ragazza.

Sentì il bisogno di stringere Isaac in un abbraccio, come se farlo potesse liberarla da tutto quel dolore, capì che sicuramente quella sensazione era dovuto al suo status da Pack Mom, perché non c'erano altre spiegazioni considerando che solo l'anno precedente il biondo l'avrebbe squarciata senza alcuna pietà.

Quando le squillò il cellulare e vide che era Allison non esitò a rispondere mettendo il vivavoce e posizionare il telefono sull'apposito appoggio che aveva acquistato per evitare di prendere qualche multa.

« Filosofi? » domandò dopo che Allison finì di spiegare quello che aveva trovato nell'ufficio del padre « E guardiani, avrà di certo a che fare con le forze dell'ordine, giusto? Stiles devi dirlo a tuo padre, digli tutto quello che vuoi ma fai in modo che ti creda. Dillo a tuo padre, _mettilo in guardia._ » rispose la ragazza e Stiles capì che i giochi erano finiti: avrebbe detto tutta la verità a suo padre. Ogni singola cosa a partire da quella notte in cui aveva rovinato la vita di tutti.

Strinse la mano sul volante, l'odore dei sensi di colpa riempì la vettura e Cora ne rimase sorpresa. La Stilinski tenne gli occhi puntati sulla strada mentre cambiava direzione per guidare fino a casa sua dove sapeva di trovare il padre. Pensò a quella notte in cui tutto era iniziato, se fosse rimasta a casa come suo padre le aveva intimato sicuramente non sarebbe successo nulla di tutto questo. Lei e Scott sarebbero rimasti all'oscuro del mondo sovrannaturale, Lydia non sarebbe mai stata morsa, così come Isaac, Erika e Boyd. Sarebbero potuti essere dei semplici adolescenti, ma lei aveva dovuto rovinate tutto. _Come sempre._

Accelerò per quanto poteva, cercando di pensare ad un discorso convincente per suo padre e lasciare perdere per un momento i sensi di colpa. Quando arrivò a casa corse all'interno perché non c'era tempo da perdere. Trovò il padre seduto al tavolo della cucina con il giornale in mano e una tazza di tea nell'altra.

« Papà, dobbiamo parlare, seguimi. » pretese e non aspettò per salire fino in camera sua seguita da una sceriffo stranito e una Cora dubbiosa che riusciva a sentire l'odore di agitazione.

« Nell'ultimo anno ci sono stati tanti casi che non sei riuscito a risolvere » cominciò la ragazza dopo che il padre – dopo averla osservata camminare avanti e indietro per almeno dieci minuti – le aveva ricordato che non aveva molto tempo, almeno non per lei « Sì, gli omicidi in cui era coinvolto Kate Argent, Matt che voleva vendicarsi di chi lo fece annegare e tutti questi omicidi adesso, tu... giochi una partita che non puoi vincere! »

« Stiles » la interruppe il padre e la ragazza poté vedere negli occhi dell'uomo quanto fosse scocciato da quella situazione « l'ultima cosa che mi serve è che il mio lavoro venga criticato da mia figlia. » la giovane si passò una mano sul viso stanca, dirgli la verità era più difficile di quello che pensasse.

Fece vagare gli occhi per la stanza cercando di ignorare lo sguardo deluso del padre sulla sua figura, fu allora che li vide: gli scacchi! Li afferrò cercando di non farli cadere dalle mani tremanti, quello era proprio ciò che le serviva per far presente il quadro generale a suo padre. Doveva vedere la scacchiera con tutti i pezzi, doveva sapere cosa aveva combinato la sera di due anni prima.

* * *

Aveva spiegato tutto, aveva usato post–it e pedine per palesare il quadro generale e far comprendere al padre quello che aveva affrontato negli anni precedenti nascondendo tutto come meglio poteva. Parlò di Derek, di Scott, di Peter, del Kanima e di Lydia che era immune al Morso. Buttò fuori tutto, fu un fiume in piena a cui veniva rotta la diga e l'acqua finiva per sommergere tutto. 

Menzogne su menzogne smascherate, spiegazioni per i suoi lividi che per tempo il padre aveva creduto provenire da qualche compagno di lacrosse. Lo guardò da sotto le ciglia e vide l'espressione confusa del padre, non c'era da meravigliarsene, infondo gli aveva detto così tanto con poco tempo per assimilare il tutto.

Sentì le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi quando suo padre le disse chiaro e tondo che non le credeva, si sentì ferita per quella mancanza di fiducia. Lei gli avrebbe creduto, avrebbe creduto ad ogni singola parola del padre, ma questa fiducia non era reciproca. Stava perdendo tutti? Prima Scott che l'abbandonava per Allison appena poteva, poi Derek per la Blake e adesso il padre che molto probabilmente la credeva pazza.

È così che ci si sente quando tutti ti tradiscono? Sentì come se dentro di sé fosse appena iniziata una bufera di neve, il cuore le fece male perché tutto quello che voleva era un po' di fiducia da suo padre.

« Aspetta » disse con voce incrinata per non farsi sfuggire i singhiozzi « posso provartelo: lei è una di loro, è un licantropo! » indicò Cora che seduta sul suo letto non sembrava poi stare così male.

« Stiles, adesso basta! » la bloccò il padre alzando l'indice come quando era bambina e le spiegava che buttare il fango sulle finestre della vicina era sbagliato.

Riuscì ad avere la sua attenzione, pregandolo di concederle un momento, ma quando tutto doveva risolversi con la dimostrazione pratica di Cora successe quanto peggio poteva aspettarsi: la ragazza cadde priva di coscienza.

“Perfetto, non me ne va bene una!” pensò mentre lo sceriffo le ordinava di chiamare un'ambulanza.

* * *

Gli ospedali non le piacevano per niente, le ricordavano il periodo di malattia della madre, quello in cui non riusciva nemmeno a riconoscerla. Era un posto orribile, aveva perso colei che più l'amava in quel posto e suo padre aveva fatto quasi la stessa fine a causa di un infarto. Come poteva una persona desiderare di lavorare in un posto del genere? 

Si asciugò le lacrime di frustrazione mentre mandava un messaggio a Derek, anche se ce l'aveva a morte con lui non aveva alcun diritto di tenergli nascosto quello che era accaduto alla sorella. 

Guardò il padre attraverso il corridoio mentre parlava con un medico. Sorrise dispiaciuta realizzando che suo padre la credeva una bugiarda, quando in realtà tutto quello che voleva era tenerlo al sicuro rischiando ogni giorno la propria vita. Meritava veramente tutto questo? La diffidenza del padre le faceva molto male, ma non poteva lasciarsi andare giù, lo avrebbe perdonato una volta finito tutto quel casino con il branco degli Alpha.

Il telefono le vibrò tra le mani e ringraziò che fosse Scott a chiamarla perché sentire Derek in quel momento era l'ultimo dei suoi desideri, era stanca di essere il suo giocattolo da masticare quando non c'era quello che voleva realmente.

Gli insegnanti erano l'obbiettivo e questo voleva dire che tutti i professori presenti al concerto alla Beacon Hills High School erano in pericolo. Per un attimo pensò a Finstonck, l'adorato coach che per anni le aveva suonato contro il fischietto incitandola a fare di meglio senza mai sbatterla fuori dalla squadra.

Doveva parlare con il padre, doveva crederle!

« Che hai visto quella volta che Scott stava salvando Deaton? » gli domandò seguendolo lungo il corridoio quando l'uomo ripeté che non le credeva. Doveva fargli sbattere la faccia contro la realtà.

« Niente. » rispose senza fermarsi, non prestando la dovuta attenzione alla sua unica figlia.

« Papà tu l'hai visto guarire dopo aver provato a superare una barriera! »

« Non so che cosa ho visto » ammise l'uomo gesticolando con la mano come era solita fare anche lei « Stiles ho visto tante cose che non so spiegare in questa città, ma questo non le rende soprannaturali e non le rende reali! » aggiunse fermandosi e guardandola negli occhi, sembrava così scocciato che Stiles per un attimo abbassò lo sguardo « Hanno trovato un altro cadavere: questo è reale. » disse con tono duro cercando di far capire alla figlia che il mondo non era come un libro d'avventura o fantascienza. Nella vita reale non esistevano licantropi e Kanima, lui non era pronto a credere in queste sciocchezze.

« Morirà un altro insegnando se non inizi ad ascoltarmi – »

« Ti ho ascoltato, non faccio che ascoltarti! » urlò lo sceriffo in maniera esagerata attirando l'attenzione di tutti nella hall dell'ospedale e Stiles si sentì umiliata. Rimase in silenzio a guardarlo con occhi grandi, velati dalle lacrime che non avrebbe fatto uscire in quel momento. Le iridi ambrate si scurirono come il cielo prima di una tempesta « Ma non mi credi. » disse, la voce calma e controllata, osservò il padre tentennare muovendo la mano davanti a lei senza però riuscire a risponderle. Era come se lo vedeva per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo: gli occhi stanchi, il viso invecchiato e segnato dalla notti in bianco, lo sguardo di profonda delusione che era rivolto a _lei._

Lo osservò girarsi e farsi strada verso l'uscita prima che delle parole le uscirono di bocca senza nemmeno volerlo « Mamma mi crederebbe. » e non aspettò alcuna risposta, semplicemente si girò per tornare nella stanza di Cora per attendere l'arrivo di Derek.

Si lasciò andare sedendosi in modo scomposto sulla sedia a disposizione vicino al letto della ragazza, una mano a coprirle il viso per cercare di trattenere le lacrime. Perché non poteva avere la sua più completa fiducia? Certo, aveva raccontato una storia che sapeva di bugie e frottole, ma se l'aveva fatto doveva esserci un motivo e suo padre non era riuscito a coglierlo.

Tirò su con il naso osservando Cora sdraiata priva di coscienza sul letto dell'ospedale e si chiese cosa sarebbe successo se fosse riuscita a dimostrargli l'esistenza dei licantropi. Le uscì una risata isterica, perché non le avrebbe creduto lo stesso, sicuramente si sarebbe messo a farneticare su qualche trucco di magia, tutto pur di non vedere la realtà.

Alla fine non ce la fece e scoppiò a piangere attirando l'attenzione delle infermiere che passavano davanti alla stanza, non si trattenne dal singhiozzare e mormorare qualche frase spezzata perché aveva per troppo tempo tenuto tutto dentro e sentiva il bisogno di liberarsi. Da troppo tempo non si sentiva una semplice adolescente, il peso di una città sulle spalle e non aveva nessuno da incolpare se non se stessa.

« Stiles... » il suo nome venne pronunciato con un tono preoccupato e sbalordito allo stesso tempo e quando incontrò gli occhi verdi di Derek si sentì ancora peggio. Ne aveva abbastanza, era stata umiliata fin troppo quel giorno. Si alzò di scatto e scappò via, non pronta ad affrontare la realtà. Raggiunse la sua Jeep e mise in moto con mani tremanti, non sapeva dove andare, non sapeva da chi farsi confortare, non che ci fosse qualcuno disponibile dato che tutti erano impegnati ad evitare il terzo sacrificio.

Si fermò al semaforo sfogando la rabbia sbattendo violentemente la mano contro il volante « Non sei così, Stiles, non sei così egoista. » le parole uscirono da sole dalle sue labbra e si spersero nel vuoto della notte. Lei non era egoista, non poteva permettere che un professore – o il coach Finstock – perdesse la vita perché lei non era riuscita a trovare il Darach in tempo.

Fece inversione e guidò per raggiungere la Beacon Hills High School, suo padre poteva non crederle, Derek poteva averla presa in giro, ma Scott aveva bisogno di lei per salvare la vita di poveri innocenti. Parcheggiò la Jeep vicino all'entrata dell'edificio scolastico e corse verso il teatro dove si teneva il concerto. Fortunatamente trovò subito il suo migliore amico.

Stiles sentì come se qualcuno l'avesse colpita dritta sul viso e per istinto girò il viso verso destra come a seguire il movimento del colpo. Si toccò la guancia sentendo la pelle scottarle sotto le dita e capì « Scott, Lydia è nei guai. ».

Corsero fuori dall'edificio sperando di trovarla, urlarono il suo nome cercando di farsi sentire il più possibile e Stiles si preoccupò quando non riuscì più a sentire nulla, come se la sua connessione con Lydia si fosse bloccata.

« Non risponde ai messaggi, che facciamo? » domandò controllando per l'ennesima volta il suo telefono cellulare, era talmente preoccupata che quasi si dimenticò che un professore era in pericolo. Lydia aveva la priorità, lei era branco e quindi famiglia.

Fu allora che lo sentì, come un rumore lontano, mentre Scott si portava le mani sulle orecchie quasi cadendo per terra: un urlo. Non aveva un udito simile a quello dei licantropi, non riusciva ancora a captare discussioni a distanza, ma forse l'essere la Pack Mom le permetteva di sentire quando un membro del branco era in pericolo.

Tutto le tremò intorno, come se fosse stata colpita da una scossa di terremoto, e quasi perse l'equilibrio « Scott! » urlò per richiamare l'attenzione del giovane licantropo « Scott corri a cercarla! » gli ordinò sapendo che lei sarebbe stata troppo lenta per farlo. Ci mise minuti prima di tornare in sé e che tutto smettesse di tremare, preziosi minuti che potevano costare la vita di Lydia.

Fu come guidata dall'istinto, percorse velocemente i corridoi della scuola toccandosi nervosamente le braccia. Camminò fino a raggiungere l'aula della professoressa Blake e li vide: Jennifer, Scott e Lydia. Fu troppo lenta, non riuscì nemmeno a mettere mezzo piede all'interno della stanza che il Darach la chiuse fuori bloccando la porta con la cattedra.

Imprecò mentre prendeva a spallate la porta, maledicendosi per non avere la super forza e si sentì ancora peggio quando guardando attraverso la piccola finestrella vide suo padre con un coltello infilato nella spalla, urlò sbattendo il pugno sulla porta. Non poteva perdere entrambi i suoi genitori, non poteva!

Osservò impotente Jennifer avvicinarsi a suo padre e sbatterlo contro la pila di banchi infondo all'aula e provò profondo disgusto nel vederla baciare suo padre. Spinse con quanta forza aveva mentre la donna prendeva sembianze diverse, i capelli scomparsi ed il viso completamente bianco con profondi tagli.

Riuscì a passare nel piccolo spiraglio che era riuscita a creare, ma fu troppo tardi.

Jennifer e suo padre non c'erano più, al loro posto la stella da sceriffo piegata sul pavimento e una finestra rotta. 

  


  


  


  


  


  



	10. Capitolo nove

_**Capitolo nove** _

  


  


  


  


Beacon Hills era nel panico, la più violenta degli ultimi dieci anni si stava abbattendo su di loro causando numerosi danni. Il vento ululava tanto da rendere quasi impossibile ascoltare quello che diceva una persona vicina e le foglie volavano per aria creando spirali affascinanti, ma decisamente fastidiose.

Guidare la Jeep era stata una vera impresa considerando la poca sicurezza che prometteva il veicolo al suo conducente ed altri passeggeri, aver raggiunto la clinica di Deaton senza finire ribaltati era già un grande traguardo. Stiles cercava di mantenere la calma e di non pensare a suo padre che era in serio pericolo, dovevano raggiungere il loft di Derek e metterlo in guardia da Jennifer, il Darach.

Sapeva di trovarlo a casa, era come se riuscisse a sapere dov'era qualsiasi membro del branco, in ospedale con Cora in quel momento c'era Peter che sicuramente provava a fare il bravo zio per la nipote ritrovata. Non persero tempo ad aspettare l'ascensore e corsero su per le scale, Stiles non si sentì minimamente stanca e riuscì a stare al passo di Scott. Derek gli aveva sicuramente sentiti, impossibile ignorare i loro passi pesanti sui gradini impolverati di quel vecchio palazzo di periferia.

« Derek! » chiamò la ragazza a gran voce spalancando la porta scorrevole del loft, lasciò da parte tutto il rancore che provava per lui e si concentrò sul reale problema: suo padre scomparso e Jennifer la Darach « Derek dobbiamo parlarti! » disse cercandolo con gli occhi e quando lo vide scendere dalle scale a chiocciola con un borsone in mano pensò che stesse scappando e quasi lo biasimò. Chi non voleva scappare da quel buco d'Inferno che era Beacon Hills? 

Derek sembrò colpito dal vederla, tanto che allargò leggermente gli occhi e mollò la presa sul borsone facendolo cadere a terra.

« Derek » ripeté la ragazza e l'uomo amava semplicemente il modo in cui il suo nome usciva dalle sue labbra, sarebbe rimasto ore ad ascoltarla dire il suo nome con tutte le sfumature che voleva « Jennifer, lei è il Darach! Ha rapito mio padre e... » Stiles non riuscì a finire la frase che sentì una presa all'altezza del cuore, il solo pensiero di suo padre morto le bloccava il respiro.

« La Blake è il Darach, Derek. Dobbiamo fermarla. Stava per uccidere Lydia, ha rapito il padre di Stiles, ha commesso l'ultimo sacrificio per i filosofi. _Dobbiamo fermarla!_ » concluse per lei Scott facendo un passo avanti e l'uomo poté sentire dal suo battito cardiaco che stava dicendo la realtà, quello di Stiles era come impazzito e non riusciva a capire se dicesse la realtà, ma sapeva che la ragazza non avrebbe mai mentito su una cosa del genere. Derek si ritrovò a pensare a come l'aveva trovata quel pomeriggio nella stanza di sua sorella, una maschera di lacrime e la puzza di tristezza e delusione che riempiva l'aria, aveva capito che aveva litigato con lo sceriffo e immaginava la paura di Stiles di non poterlo rivedere mai più senza aver risolto la loro disputa.

« Sta arrivando, nascondetevi. » rispose semplicemente sentendo il ticchettio dei tacchi della donna. Osservò Scott e Stiles scomparire oltre il muro che divideva l'open space dalla cucina.

Jennifer entrò trafelata chiamando il nome dell'uomo e Stiles ebbe voglia di uscire allo scoperto e aggredirla, ma Scott la teneva stretta tra le sue braccia impossibilitandola a fare qualsiasi movimento. Riuscirono ad osservarli da un piccolo spiraglio nel muro e quasi ringhiò quando la vide abbracciare il suo Alpha.

« È successa una cosa al concerto, a scuola, devo dirtelo prima che tu lo venga a sapere da loro. » disse staccandosi appena dall'uomo « Da chi? » chiese Derek e Stiles doveva ammettere che sapeva fingere egregiamente, sembrava veramente confuso. L'odore della sua rabbia colpì i nasi dei licantropi e nessuno dei due riuscì a coglierne il significato. 

« Scott, Stiles ti diranno alcune cose, cose a cui non devi credere, fidati di me Derek! Ti prego. » rispose la donna e suonava talmente convincente che perfino Scott si chiese se quella che aveva incontrato nell'aula fosse la vera Blake. Stiles notando l'espressione confusa del suo migliore amico gli pestò con forza un piede perché non poteva mettere in dubbio quello che lui stesso aveva visto.

« Quali cose? » domandò l'Hale continuando nella sua recita « Prometti che mi ascolterai? » disse Jennifer guardandolo dritto negli occhi fino ad avere una conferma che sì, l'avrebbe ascoltata. Lo baciò e Stiles distolse lo sguardo nascondendo il viso contro il petto del suo migliore amico, poteva sopportare gli abbracci, le strette di mano, gli occhi dolci, ma non i baci. Quelle labbra le aveva provate pure lei ed era stato come sentire i fuochi d'artificio, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato con nessun altro.

« Sono già qui, non è vero? » la voce solitamente dolce e delicata di Jennifer si trasformò in una piena di disgusto e Stiles capì che molto probabilmente Derek non aveva risposto al bacio. Non sapeva se esserne felice o meno, ma non aveva veramente il tempo per pensare a queste sciocchezze. Uscì allo scoperto insieme a Scott, un passo dietro di lui perché quest'ultimo le aveva intimato di rimanergli dietro in caso di un attacco a sorpresa.

Ci fu uno scambio di battute tra Scott e l'insegnante, ma Stiles era stufa di perdere tempo e sentire le enormi cazzate che stava sparando la Blake « Dov'è mio padre? » chiese non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime che andarono ad inumidirle gli occhi, una piccola traditrice sfuggì al suo controllo scivolando lungo la guancia fino a poi toccare terra. Quella lacrima aveva la stessa intensità della tempesta che stava mandando nel panico Beacon Hills, con l'unica differenza che la tempesta – lì dentro – colpì solamente Derek.

« Come faccio a saperlo? » le chiese la Blake suonando innocente, una tenera espressione di confusione dipinta sul volto « Derek, dimmi che non credi a tutto questo. » aggiunse rivolgendosi nuovamente all'uomo che osservava Stiles con occhi affranti, i sensi di colpa per non essere stato presente nel momento del bisogno. Forse se fosse stato a scuola sarebbe riuscito a salvare lo sceriffo, l'unica persona che Stiles amava veramente.

La donna continuò a negare di sapere dove si trovasse lo sceriffo e di aver tentato di uccidere Lydia, Derek stanco delle menzogne le chiese cosa sapeva perché era semplicemente impossibile che Stiles – la sua Stiles – gli mentisse.

« So solo che questi due ragazzi per qualche strana ragione vogliono farti credere ad una storia assurda, forse Stiles pensa che mettendoti contro di me riuscirà ad avere una possibilità con te. Derek lasciala perdere, è solo una ragazzina in cerca di attenzioni, suo padre lavora sempre, si sente sola e sente il bisogno di avere qualcuno al suo fianco. » disse Jennifer e Stiles provò il forte desiderio di prenderla a pugni perché lei non era in cerca di attenzioni! Suo padre era sempre a lavoro, vero, ma aveva altri amici – un branco – con cui riempire i momenti di solitudine. 

« E poi è una storia che non possono provare. » aggiunse guardando la sua rivale principale con un sorriso orgoglioso, come se credesse veramente che Stiles fosse così sciocca da presentarsi senza alcuna prova. Era la figlia dello sceriffo, sapeva perfettamente che per incolpare qualcuno ci volevano delle prove.

« E se potessimo? » domandò con un sorriso di scherno Scott alzando in modo visibile il barattolo che avevano preso dalla clinica di Deaton prima di andare da Derek. Il vischio era assolutamente una salvezza in quel caso, Jennifer l'aveva usato su Danny per metterlo K.O., ma ora le andava contro. Scott aprì il barattolo lanciando la polvere creata dal vischio contro la donna, la quale per brevi istanti si rivelò nella sua vera forma e fu uno spettacolo raccapricciante per tutti i presenti nella stanza.

Stiles scattò quando la donna provò a fuggire, ma Derek la prese per la gola sfoderando gli artigli. Scott la trattenne dal correre e mettersi in mezzo, ma Stiles non poteva permettergli di ucciderla: doveva dirle dov'era suo padre!  
Fortunatamente anche Jennifer sapeva come sopravvivere e disse a Derek che sapeva come salvare Cora, guadagnandosi così altri istanti di vita.

« Stilinski: non lo troverete mai! » disse la donna quando Derek l'alzò a mezzo metro da terra stringendo la presa sulla sua gola e Stiles si fiondò addosso all'uomo costringendolo a lasciare la presa sulla donna. Derek la guardò e la Stilinski poté vedere che si sentiva in colpa per quello che stava per fare, sapeva che aveva ancora problemi a gestire la rabbia e sicuramente sapere che un'altra ragazza – proprio come Kate – l'aveva preso nuovamente in giro per ferire il suo branco l'aveva leggermente mandato fuori di testa.

« Esatto, avete bisogno di me. » rise sommessamente Jennifer alzando lo sguardo e Stiles vi lesse pazzia all'interno di quelle iridi all'apparenza innocenti « Tutti voi. »

* * *

La ragazza aveva preteso di passare per casa McCall prima di avviarsi al Beacon Hills Memoria Hospital per salvare Cora. Seguiva con la Jeep la Toyota dell'Hale e non si sentiva affatto al sicuro nel sapere la Blake da sola con Derek nell'altra auto. Poteva causare un incidente che avrebbe ucciso l'uomo, perché sì, guariva, ma se finiva con un pezzo dell'auto dritto nel cuore non c'era via di salvezza.

Aveva una strana sensazione, la Blake sembrava troppo tranquilla, come se stessero seguendo un piano ben delineato e che continuasse ad andare avanti nonostante fosse riuscita ad aprire gli occhi a Derek su chi fosse veramente la donna.

Espose i suoi dubbi a Scott, ma non riuscì ad avere una risposta soddisfacente che erano già davanti all'entrata per le emergenze dell'ospedale. La pioggia era peggiorata e quando aprì lo sportello ci vollero pochissimi secondi per ritrovarsi completamente zuppa dalla testa ai piedi mentre cercava di tirare dai sedili posteriore quello che aveva preso da casa McCall.

« E quella? » le chiese Scott notando quello che teneva tra le mani, stava sotto la pioggia ad aspettarla mentre Derek e Jennifer erano ormai quasi all'entrata. La ragazza sbuffò mentalmente, lui poteva permettersi di stare sotto la pioggia: non si ammalava mentre lei sicuramente il giorno dopo si sarebbe svegliata con un raffreddore terribile.

« Che c'è? Tu hai gli artigli, io una mazza! » rispose senza riuscire a trattenere una mezza risata, adorava Scott anche se era uno sciocco a pensare che avrebbe affrontato gli Alpha senza nemmeno un'arma perché in quel caso il suo spiccato sarcasmo non era poi così funzionale se un licantropo tentava di tagliarti la gola.

Entrarono lasciandosi dietro le orme delle loro scarpe bagnate e Stiles pensò senza alcun motivo a chi sarebbe toccato ripulire il disastro che stavano combinando sul pavimento dell'ospedale. Cavolo, le sue scarpe erano talmente sporche che lasciavano segni neri.

Erano diretti verso la stanza di Cora, ma la voce di Melissa li fermò « Che ci fai qui? Stanno andando via tutti. » gli chiese trafelata, tra i pazienti ed il temporale non le serviva anche suo figlio in pericolo.

« Siamo qui per Cora. » rispose il Beta indicando distrattamente con un pollice Derek alle sue spalle e anche Stiles e la Blake « Tutti voi? » chiese la donna guardandoli dubbiosi « Perché Stiles ha la mia mazza? » aggiunse squadrandola e Stiles arrossì in quanto non aveva minimamente pensato che forse Melissa si sarebbe arrabbiata per averle rubato la sua arma personale. Ricordava perfettamente come quella mazza aveva rischiato di colpirla per ben due volte nel corso degli anni quando faceva irruzione in casa McCall.

« Mamma devi darmi ascolto » la richiamò Scott perché quello non era il momento per pensare ad una mazza « Va' via da qui. Adesso. » disse e Stiles annuì con vigore. Melissa doveva andarsene, non era sicuro per lei rimanere lì tra licantropi e Darach. Teoricamente non lo era neppure per lei, ma Stiles aveva il vantaggio di essere giovane ed agile, quindi capace di scappare con un margine di successo.

La donna spiegò loro che cosa fare, dovevano caricare Cora su una delle due ambulanze prima che fosse troppo tardi. Non perdendo altro tempo ricominciarono la loro corsa per i corridoi fino a raggiungere l'ascensore.

Stiles impugnò la mazza con entrambe le mani, sull'attenti e pronta a colpire la Blake alla prima mossa falsa. Odiava quella donna e non ci avrebbe pensato nemmeno un secondo prima di infliggerle qualche colpo sulla nuca.

« Non devi tenermi al guinzaglio, Derek, vi darò una mano. » disse la donna suonando annoiata e guardando tutti loro con sufficienza. Il momento di serietà venne però spezzato dall'esagerato starnuto che Stiles si lasciò sfuggire. Dannazione, aveva la salute più cagionevole del mondo se bastavano poche gocce per farle venire un raffreddore in così poco tempo. Sorprendentemente Derek mollò la presa su Jennifer passandola a Scott che non esitò a stringerle il braccio per tenerla al suo posto. Stiles si ritrovò avvolta dalla giacca di pelle dell'uomo e anche se era arrabbiata a morte con lui non poté evitare di ringraziarlo e infilare le maniche lungo le braccia perché solamente appoggiato sulle spalle la giacca non aveva poi così tanta utilità.

Arrivati davanti alla stanza di Cora non trovarono nessuno se non una pozza di sangue e delle macchioline che conducevano oltre la porta in fondo al corridoio. Porta che si spalancò e Peter fece la sua entrata scivolando sulla schiena emettendo versi di dolore « Abbiamo un problema. » disse e Stiles capì immediatamente a che cosa si riferiva: gli Alpha erano già arrivati e tra tutti davanti a loro c'era l'unione dei gemelli.

« Oh miseria... » borbottò Stiles alzando in alto la mazza pronta a difendersi e proteggere i suoi amici. Il primo ad andargli contro fu Derek, seguito da Scott che vedendolo in difficoltà aveva scelto di intervenire. Stiles vide Cora sdraiata senza sensi sul pavimento e dimenticandosi di Jennifer incitò Peter ad alzarsi ed aiutarla. Mentre i gemelli tenevano inchiodato al muro Scott lei e Peter riuscirono a passare e raggiungere la ragazza. Quella sua idea però aveva dato l'opportunità alla Blake di scappare e quasi si sentì in colpa quando Derek e Scott le lanciarono una sguardo poco amichevole.

Peter si caricò Cora sulle spalle e mentre Ethan ed Aiden erano distratti ne approfittarono per scappare. Raggiunsero una delle sale operatorie quando alla ragazza venne un'idea. Ignorando Derek che incitava a non fermarsi si nascose dietro la porta e quando l'Alpha entrò non esitò a sbattergli contro la mazza, proprio colpendolo sulla testa. Peccato che l'amata mazza di Melissa era in legno e la testa dei gemelli molto dura. Si ritrovò con solamente il manico in mano che lasciò cadere in quanto inutile.

Ethan ed Aiden ringhiarono guardandola minacciosi costringendola a mettersi con le spalle al muro mentre tra sé e sé ammetteva che la sua non era stata poi una così grande idea. Imprecò a mezza voce mentre Derek l'afferrava per la vita e la spingeva dietro di lui e Scott, quest'ultimo si fece lanciare in aria per afferrare uno dei lampadari e sbatterlo contro il muso dei gemelli con l'unico risultato di far saltare la luce.

Derek se la caricò letteralmente su una spalla per evitare che rimanesse di nuovo indietro e a nulla servirono le sue proteste e i pugni sulla schiena per farsi lasciare. Raggiunsero Peter in un'altra sala e finalmente poté nuovamente toccare terra mentre l'Alpha si occupava di tenere la porta chiusa.

« Dov'è quello grosso? » domandò l'Hale più anziano mentre stendeva Cora su un lettino, spostandole amorevolmente i capelli da davanti al viso « È vicino. » rispose Derek senza spostare lo sguardo dal corridoio « E la Blake? » domandò Stiles. Non aveva i super senti, non poteva annusare l'odore dell'insegnate per capire di quanto si fosse allontanata. Scott scosse la testa « Che cosa significa, che se n'è andata? Scott mi prendi in giro?! » disse alzando la voce perché aveva appena perso l'unica opportunità di sapere dove diavolo fosse suo padre. Venne zittita malamente da Derek e non ce la fece a trattenersi.

« Devo stare zitta, io? Ora mi dici che cosa fare? Anche se la tua psicopatica ragazza – la seconda con cui sei stato tra l'altro – ha legato da qualche parte mio padre in attesa di essere sacrificato? » urlò dritto in faccia all'Alpha le mani strette introno al colletto della sua maglia anche se con alcune difficoltà dato che le maniche della giacca di pelle le scivolavano bloccando il movimento delle dita finendo per stringere solamente la pelle dell'indumento che indossava.

« Stiles sono ancora qui. » disse Scott cercando di dividerli « E... e vogliono lei, giusto? Però purtroppo lei non è con noi, perciò mio padre e Cora sono spacciati! » sbottò la ragazza mentre la luce illuminava la stanza ad intermittenza. Era così nervosa che le tremavano le mani e la voce, voleva solo riavere suo padre indietro e che tutto quello finisse.

« Non è detto. » cercò di rassicurarla il suo migliore amico. Scott si avvicinò a Peter per sincerarsi della situazione di Cora che non sembrava migliorare. Stiles si morse il labbro fino a sanguinare cercando di trattenere le lacrime di frustrazione. Jennifer fece la sua comparsa nella sala attirando l'attenzione di tutti e promise di rivelare loro come salvare Cora e trovare lo sceriffo solamente una volta dopo che l'avrebbero portata in salvo. Stiles buttò a terra il tavolino con i bisturi che aveva davanti a sé per cercare di raggiungerla e metterle le mani al collo, ma venne fermata da Derek che la sollevò e consegnò a Peter, solamente che dopo fu lui quello a scattare contro la Blake venendo però fermato da Scott « Ha provato a scappare! » urlò rivolto al giovane Beta come a giustificare la sua azione. Sembrava stupido il fatto che avesse impedito a Stiles di andarle conto quando invece era la stessa cosa che voleva fare lui, ma sapeva che la ragazza aveva un'anima pure che si sarebbe solo macchiata se le avrebbe concesso di sporcarsi le mani ferendo Jennifer, anche se per una giusta causa, mentre lui era già rovinato, i suoi occhi blu a farne testimonianza.

« Non ho provato a scappare, ho provato a non farmi uccidere! » rispose la donna e quando Stiles le inveì contro dicendole di dimostrare che fosse dalla loro parte guarendo Cora vennero interrotti da un annuncio: era Melissa che comunicava al branco che Deucalion voleva la Blake al banco accettazione.

Stiles sentiva di poter diventare matta da un momento all'altro perché in quel momento Jennifer e Peter stavano blaterando qualcosa riguardo True Alpha riferendosi a Scott, il suo piccolo ed innocente Scott che non aveva torto un capello a nessuno.

« Un Alpha che non deve rubare il potere a qualcuno. » spiegò Peter adocchiando il nipote, sicuramente ricordando di quando gli aveva tagliato la gola « Che diventa tale solo con la forza di volontà. Il nostro piccolo Scott. » aggiunse guardando il giovane che si ostinava a guardare da qualsiasi parte ma non sui di lei. Stiles non sapeva che cosa pensare, il branco non poteva avere due Alpha, non con Derek. Si sarebbero divisi, sarebbero diventati nemici, se lo sentiva, e forse avrebbe avuto una storia alla Romeo e Giulietta, ma scartò l'idea ricordandosi che era innamorata di Derek, la persona meno romantica dell'Universo.

Deciso che Derek avrebbe portato via Jennifer e Cora, lei insieme a Scott e Peter avrebbero distratto i gemelli per dare loro il tempo di raggiungere l'ambulanza. Ovviamente nessuno sapeva che lei era nel secondo gruppo, ma non avrebbe lasciato il suo migliore amico con tre psicopatici e Melissa in pericolo con Deucalion. Peter voleva un'arma – e criticò in modo per niente velato la mazza da baseball – quindi iniziarono a cercare tra i vari cassetti creando un baccano assurdo.

« Hey ragazzi, che ne pensate? » domandò alzando gli elettrodi di un defibrillatore guadagnandosi un'occhiata preoccupata da Derek « Sai come usarlo? » le chiese smettendo di cercare nello scaffale e prestandole la più completa attenzione « _Ehm_ no. » rispose guardando dubbiosa gli elettrodi, forse bastava fare come nei film « Allora posali. » le ordinò Derek come si fa ad una bambina e Stiles lo fece senza ribattere perché non avevano realmente tempo, ma si segnò mentalmente di fargli un bel discorsetto una volta fuori da lì. Non era una bambina, aveva quasi diciassette anni e sapeva badare a se stessa!

Alla fine aveva iniettato a Peter una sostanza per renderlo più forte e Stiles lo trovò disgustoso, odiava gli aghi, soprattutto se piantati dritti nella zona del cuore. L'uomo uscì dalla sala con Scott e Stiles fece per seguirli armata di un semplice bisturi, ma la Blake la prese per la camicia guardandola in un modo che sembrava darle dalla stupida « Lasciami. » ringhiò a denti stretti, piccolo vizio che aveva preso da Derek « Non essere stupida, Stilinski, rischi solo di farti uccidere. » rispose la donna annoiata senza lasciare la presa. L'Alpha sentendo la loro breve discussione la guardò male e con Cora sulla spalla e una mano stretta attorno a quella di Stiles per impedirle di andare da Scott uscirono dalla sala. 

Alla fine, e ovviamente di sua spontanea volontà, Stiles decise di rimanere con il primo gruppo e non ci pensò due volte ad aprire gli sportelli dell'autoambulanza una volta usciti dall'ospedale. Salì a bordo aiutando Derek e posizionare Cora su lettino, ma quando tutto sembrava andare tutto liscio sorse un problema: l'autista era morto ed era stata Kali.

Stiles pregò in tutte le lingue che conosceva che riuscissero a recuperare le chiavi dell'autoambulanza, ma nel frattempo cercava un'arma perché la sicurezza non era mai troppa in quei momenti. Trovato un razzo di segnalazione pensò di usarlo per accecarla, ma quando fece per scendere si ritrovò spinta dentro e con Derek che la chiudeva dentro. Picchiò la mano sul vetro, quell'uomo doveva capire che non era una donzella in pericolo e che poteva aiutare, non era fatta per rimanere a guardare. Vide lui e la Blake scappare all'interno dell'edificio e Kali andare loro dietro, ma non osò muoversi, non poteva lasciare Cora da sola.

Controllò che le ante fossero ben chiuse per evitare che magari Deucalion stesso entrasse e la uccidesse insieme a Cora. Cercò di convincersi che andava tutto bene, di mantenere la calma, ma la ragazza sembrava non respirare.

Non stava respirando!

Le inclinò la testa all'indietro seguendo passo passo quello che aveva imparato durante la lezione di primo soccorso che Melissa le aveva regalato alla sola età di cinque anni perché « Non si sa mai, Stiles, e poi dove c'è scritto che una bambina intelligente come te non possa imparare qualcosa sul primo soccorso? ».

Soffiò all'interno della bocca di Cora e poi posò l'orecchio all'altezza del cuore, ma sembrava ancora non battere. Ripeté l'operazione fino a quando la ragazza non riprese a respirare e Stiles poté lasciarsi andare sospirando di sollievo. Osservò la Hale toccandosi la fronte sudata, sarebbe morta giovane di quel passo.

« Resisti ancora un pochino d'accordo? » le chiese guardando il suo viso addormentato « Fidati, se c'è qualcuno che può salvarci è Scott. » fece una pausa, guardandosi le unghie spezzate delle mani « Non posso credere di averlo detto. » disse non riuscendo a trattenere una mezza risata, da quando riponeva così tanta fiducia in Scott?

« Prima ero io ad avere sempre qualche piano, be' almeno il piano B. » continuò a parlare con Cora « Ora però non saprei, forse avevi ragione tu: forse siamo tutti più o meno inutili. In realtà noi non facciamo altro che trovare cadaveri... non voglio trovare il cadavere di mio padre. » disse senza riuscire ad alzare lo sguardo verso il viso della giovane, come se ad un tratto le sue mani fossero diventate talmente tanto interessanti da non poterne distogliere lo sguardo.

« È più facile parlarti quando sei priva di conoscenza. » aggiunse cercando di smorzare l'aria troppo tesa che lei stessa aveva creato. Stare lì senza avere notizie la stava logorando dall'interno e non poteva uscire senza un'arma, gli Alpha l'avrebbero fatta fuori in meno di un minuto.

Sentì un profondo ringhiare provenire dall'esterno e quando si affacciò poté vedere perfettamente i gemelli camminare nella loro forma unita per il parcheggio. Si fece indietro nascondendosi e pregò che non riuscissero ad ascoltare il battito impazzito. Si chiese che fine avessero fatto tutti quanti, soprattutto Derek e la Blake.

Rimase seduta in silenzio per quasi cinque minuti prima di sentire dei passi e quasi non le venne un infarto quando Scott e Peter comparirono troppo vicini alle porte posteriori dell'autoambulanza. Aprì aiutando Peter a salire e Scott – con la sindrome del supereroe – disse di dover tornare indietro per salvare la madre, Derek e Jennifer. Voleva seguirlo, ma aveva ben due Hale da accudire e non le sembrava in caso di lasciarli soli, Peter era messo piuttosto male.

I suoi sensi da Pack Mom sentirono la vicinanza di Isaac e non poté fare a meno di sentirsi ancora più preoccupata per tutti loro. I dolori che sentiva per il combattimento di Peter e Scott era minore a quello che aveva avuto con la morte di Boyd, era come sentire un costante formicolio per tutto il corpo.

Ricevette un messaggio da Isaac che l'avvisava che stava arrivando per portare via Cora con la macchina di Chris Argent. Si preparò e avvisò Peter così quando il biondo arrivò non persero molto tempo ad aprire gli sportelli. Fu quando stette per chiudere quest'ultimi dietro di sé che la cartellina attirò la sua attenzione: nello spazio riservato alla firma vi era scritto “ _Parent or Guardian_ ”.

Fu allora che capì e nel medesimo momento sentì un dolore all'altezza del cuore: era successo qualcosa a Derek.

« Stiles andiamo! » la riscosse Isaac facendole gesto con la mano di salire in macchina, lo ignorò e corse all'interno ignorando i richiami del Beta. Doveva arrivare in tempo, vide Scott infondo al corridoio proprio prima di svoltare a destra e provò a fermarlo chiamandolo, ma venne ignorata.

Una volta arrivata lo vide, Derek, sdraiato a terra privo di sensi all'interno dell'ascensore. In quel momento, però, la situazione dei sacrifici aveva la precedenza. Seguì la via presa da Scott che sapeva benissimo dove portava, ci era cresciuta in quel ospedale, sapeva ogni singola scalinata dove finiva.

Arrivò sul tetto mentre Scott a passo lento si dirigeva verso Deucalion « Scott » lo chiamò fermandosi a pochi metri da lui « Scott fermo, non andare con lui. » gli disse con voce tremante, non poteva vedere il suo migliore amico – un suo _Beta –_ andare nella parte del nemico.

« Non so che altro fare. » le rispose senza nemmeno guardarla, ben sapendo che se l'avrebbe fatto non sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti. Amava la madre e Stiles a egual modo, ma in quel momento doveva pensare alla donna che l'aveva messo al mondo.

« No, c'è... Scott dev'esserci un altro modo, noi abbiamo sempre un piano B. » disse la ragazza spostando la sguardo dal suo migliore amico all'Alpha cieco che sembrava ridere di lei, un sorriso malevolo dipinto sul volto. Doveva trovare un piano B e alla svelta, non poteva lasciare che Deucalion intaccasse l'anima pura di Scott.

« Non questa volta. » per Stiles vedere il viso del ragazzo bagnato dalle lacrime fu un duro colpo, solitamente si davano forza a vicenda e non piangevano _« Siamo uomini forti, gli uomini non piangono. »_ erano soliti dirsi da piccoli e Stiles pensò a quanto fosse stupido per lei dirlo in quanto una ragazza.

« Scott! » lo chiamò nuovamente e fece un passo verso di lui, ma si fermò « Ritroverò tuo padre, te lo prometto. » le promise Scott prima di andarsene definitivamente e non riuscì a fermarlo, fu costretta a vederlo allontanarsi con Deucalion e scomparire nel buio della notte.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	11. Capitolo dieci

_**Capitolo dieci** _

  


  


  


Tornò indietro capendo che rimanendo sul quel tetto non avrebbe risolto nulla. Stava perdendo tutte le persone che l'amavano veramente, suo padre era stato rapito dal Darach, Melissa aveva subito la stessa fine e il suo migliore amico era andato via con Deucalion, un Alpha con una strana concezione del potere ancora più contorta di quella che aveva Peter.

Scese velocemente le scale perché non aveva tempo da perdere, tre persone a cui lei teneva erano in pericolo e doveva trovare Derek per farlo risvegliare ed aiutarla a trovare i prossimi sacrifici.

Raggiunse l'ascensore e si abbassò fino a toccare il pavimento con le ginocchia, lo schiaffeggiò chiamando il suo nome, non poteva perdersi in carinerie, le maniere forti erano l'unica soluzione. Lo colpì un'altra volta « Derek, forza! » la sua voce divenne talmente alta da risultare uno squittio.

Alzò nuovamente il braccio notando alcuna reazione da parte dell'uomo e chiuse la mano a pugno, doveva andarci pesante se voleva risvegliarlo. Proprio quando il pugno stava per raggiungere il viso la mano di Derek la bloccò e Stiles poté rivedere gli occhi verdi che tanto adorava.

L'Alpha si guardò intorno respirando pesantemente, lo sguardo smarrito mentre metteva insieme i pezzi dell'ultimo quarto d'ora « Lei dov'è? » domandò.

« Jennifer? È sparita con la madre di Scott. » rispose riuscendo a mantenere un briciolo di calma anche se il battito accelerato del suo cuore sosteneva il contrario.

La polizia stava arrivando e doveva far uscire Derek al più presto, lo avvisò del fatto che Scott si era allontanato con Deucalion e che dovevano sbrigarsi, cercò di tirarlo su e notò con piacere il modo in cui il suo sguardo si fermò sulle loro mani unite.

« Che ne è di Cora? » le chiese suonando preoccupato e la ragazza le raccontò in poche parole quello che era successo e che ora la sorella si trovava nella macchina con Peter e Isaac.

« Tu vai, io trattengo la polizia. » disse la giovane accompagnando l'uomo fino all'entrata principale dell'ospedale dove l'uomo avrebbe preso la sua auto per raggiungere Isaac « Cosa? No, Stiles è pericoloso. » obbiettò Derek prendendole un braccio cercando di portarla con sé verso le auto « Ti ho detto che io rimango qui, ora vai. » ordinò la ragazza e rimase sorpresa quando vide Derek obbedirle senza provare a controbattere. I suoi poteri da Pack Mom avevano effetto anche sull'Alpha.

Guardò l'uomo guidare verso il retro dell'ospedale rimanendo sulla porta, ora doveva solamente aspettare le forze dell'ordine.

* * *

L'FBI era arrivata dopo venti minuti e lei sedeva davanti al banco accettazione sotto stretta sorveglianza da alcuni agenti. Stava ispezionando l'intero edificio e quando trovarono le macchie di sangue un'agente le chiese se era ferita o se sapeva di chi fosse il sangue. Ad aggravare il tutto c'era pure la questione di suo padre, tutti si domandavano che fine avesse fatto lo sceriffo e lei non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Quando fu finalmente lasciata in pace vide entrare l'agente dell'FBI più odioso di tutti gli Stati Uniti d'America o forse dell'intero Mondo. La notò quasi immediatamente e non poté fare a meno di sbuffare, le mancava solo lui!

« Ecco, perfetto. » bisbigliò cercando di far finta di nulla, come se non si stesse avvicinando a lei. Era forse l'uomo più viscido che avesse mai conosciuto e non meritava nemmeno di respirare la stessa aria degli abitanti di Beacon Hills.

« Una Stilinski dove ci sono dei casini, sorprendente. Puoi rispondere a qualche domanda senza il solito grado di sarcasmo? » l'uomo le si era piazzato davanti con una faccia da schiaffi e Stiles dovette fare in modo di non mandare segnali di pericolo agli altri membri del branco, il suo ruolo da Pack Mom l'aveva resa strettamente collegata agli altri tanto da riuscire a capire quando loro stavano male o loro quando lei lo era – come quando Isaac aveva percepito la sua litigata con Derek fuori casa di Daniel Reverwood – quindi mantenne la calma dicendosi che no, quell'uomo non avrebbe scoperto nulla.

« Se lei può farle senza il solito grado di stupidità. » rispose strafottente non dimostrando una buona educazione, ma non sapeva comportarsi in modo civile con l'agente, anche se non lo vedeva da lunghi anni.

« Dov'è tuo padre e perché nessuno riesce a contattarlo? » le domandò dopo aver sorriso come ad incassare il colpo. Stiles sorrise a sua volta scegliendo di mentire, anche perché a quell'uomo non avrebbe mai detto nulla, nemmeno il giorno del suo compleanno.

« Non lo so. » rispose suonando innocente « Non lo vedo da ore. » aggiunse osservandolo dal basso, sembrava non essere cambiato di una virgola in tutti quei anni e la cosa la preoccupava. Che fosse diventato un vampiro? Nha, Derek le aveva assicurato che gli unici vampiri si trovavano in Romania, quindi erano in una botte di ferro.

« Ha ricominciato a bere? » chiese l'agente e Stiles si alzò di scatto, non doveva nemmeno tirar fuori il piccolo problema con l'alcol che aveva avuto suo padre dopo la morte di sua madre, era stato solamente un momento di debolezza « Ricominciato in che senso? Non ha mai dovuto smettere. » disse sfidandolo con gli occhi a risponderle.

« Però ha dovuto ridurre. Beve come una volta? » insisté l'uomo afferrandole un braccio e Stiles volle morderlo, forte, proprio sulla mano che ora le stringeva il gomito. Aveva sempre odiato farsi mettere le mani addosso dall'uomo.

« Facciamo così: appena lo vedo gli faccio un test per vedere se è sobrio. Gli farò ripetere l'alfabeto dalla “f” fino alla “o”. » rispose strattonando l'arto intrappolato. Avrebbe avuto guai, lo sapeva, Derek ed Isaac – per non parlare di Scott – avrebbero sentito l'odore su di lei tempestandola di domande.

« Stiles, perché non mi dici cos'è successo qui? » le domandò osservandola risedersi sulla scomoda sedia ospedaliera, era palese che fosse scocciato e gli altri agenti lo guardavano preoccupato.

« Non lo so, sono rimasta bloccata nell'ascensore per tutto il tempo. » decise di collaborare, un minimo accondiscende doveva pur esserlo, anche se continuava a mentire.

« Non l'hai scritto tu il nome sulle porte, vero? »

« Quale nome? »

* * *

L'avevano trattenuta per quasi un'ora, il nuovo vicesceriffo aveva insistito per non farla allontanare in quanto in potenziale pericolo per via della momentanea scomparsa del padre, ma la ragazza – riempendolo di chiacchiere senza lasciarlo lavorare – era riuscita ad ottenere la libertà e poter raggiungere a tutta velocità con la sua Roscoe la casa degli Argent.

Chris a Allison l'aveva aiutata ad allenarsi con l'arco nei momenti liberi, voleva anche lei avere un'arma e saperla usare, anche se quella sera si era limitata a brandire la mazza da baseball della signora McCall e romperla. 

Li mise in guardia, raccontando loro della scritta recitante il loro cognome sulle porte dell'ascensore, ma l'uomo sembrava piuttosto scocciato mentre Allison un minimo di preoccupazione la dimostrava, anche se cercava di mantenere la calma.

Mancavano solo due – _stramaledettissime_ – notti all'eclissi lunare e dovevano trovare una soluzione alla svelta. Allison suggerì la Morell e Stiles fu d'accordo, per quanto quella donna potesse essere inquietante era comunque la loro unica via di salvezza perché lei sapeva. 

Sentiva la speranza abbandonarla lentamente, stava andando tutto male. Suo padre e Melissa erano nelle mani del Darach, Scott si era unito a Deucalion e Cora stava morendo e lei non poteva fare nulla. Era una semplice umana che non poteva aiutare il suo branco.

Chris tirò fuori la sua mappa dove aveva segnato i possibili punti in cui Jennifer avrebbe potuto compiere il sacrificio, ma Stiles non era d'accordo. Chris era l'ultimo _guardian_ e non poteva permettersi di combatterla, nemmeno se possedeva tutte le armi di questo mondo.

Mentre studiavano la mappa Allison suggerì l'aiuto di Lydia e Stiles era decisamente contro, nessun'altra si sarebbe fatto male e la biondo–frangola era umana quanto lei e si sarebbe solamente ferita. Poco importava se riusciva a trovare cadaveri.

Alla fine Allison riuscì a convincerla nell'inglobare Lydia nel piano e tra le varie chiacchiere si era fatta l'alba e lei sentiva il peso di quella notte in bianco sulle spalle. Osservò gli Argent preparare le armi ricordandosi che suo padre le aveva proibito categoricamente ti toccare alcuna pistola in quanto la prima e ultima volta che l'aveva fatto le era caduta di mano facendo partire un colpo. Era solo una bambina di dieci anni quando era successo, mentre il padre dormiva dopo un esaustivo turno di lavoro. Otto settimane di punizione, non se le sarebbe mai scordate, praticamente due mesi senza Scott.

Chris si stava raccomandando di tenere sempre il cellulare sotto controllo quando arrivò Isaac, proponendosi per aiutare il branco usando i suoi artigli e Stiles gemette dolorante. Nessuno poteva rimanere a casa al sicuro? Nemmeno il suo cucciolo preferito?

« Stiles, andrà tutto bene. » la rassicurò Allison battendole una mano sulla spalla e la Stilinski la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.

« Basta che tornate tutti interi, non voglio nessun mutilato. » ripose mettendo su il tono che usava sua madre per ordinarle di mettere la sua camera in ordine quando era bambina. Si girò verso Isaac facendogli segno di avvicinarsi, davanti a sé aveva i tre – soprannominati “ _I tre dell'apocalisse_ ” dalla ragazza stessa, aveva bisogno di alleggerire la tensione, almeno nella sua testa – e gli augurò buona fortuna.

Si separarono davanti l'entrata del palazzo dove abitavano gli Argent, Stiles salì sulla sua Jeep in direzione di casa sua, doveva prendere lo zaino e mettere qualcosa sotto i denti sperando di non rimettete il tutto sul sedile passeggero dell'auto. Frugò in tasca alla ricerca del cellulare per controllare se Derek le aveva scritto, ma fu sorpresa di trovare un messaggio di Lydia che l'invitava a raggiungerla a casa sua. 

Sterzò violentemente cambiando carreggiata, diretta a casa Martin, non era solita ricevere inviti per raggiungere tale dimora. Dell'Alpha non aveva alcuna notizia, ma sentiva con i suoi sensi da Pack Mom che stava bene, solo irrequieto per la situazione di Cora.

Arrivò prima di quanto pensasse e incrociò nel vialetto la signora Martin che la guardò scettica e Stiles non poté biasimarla. Aveva i capelli che erano un disastro e la maglietta bianca leggermente sporca del sangue di Cora e le occhiaie non erano certamente apprezzate da una donna di alta classe come Natalie Martin.

Trovò Lydia nel suo salotto seduta elegantemente su una sedia di velluto color prugna, davanti a lei un piccolo tavolino bianco ornato da palline rosa lungo i bordi. La invitò a sedersi, ma Stiles rifiutò perché proprio non ce la faceva a stare seduta e ferma in un momento come quello, quindi si limitò a posare le mani sullo schienale dell'altra sedia e aggiornandola su quello che era successo durante la notte.

« Non ci credo. Scott non può essere con loro, _non può._ » disse Lydia scuotendo leggermente la testa, la lunga treccia a spina di pesce che si muoveva carezzandole la spalla destra.

« Ma non hai visto l'espressione sulla sua faccia. » rispose la ragazza ripensando a quello che aveva visto negli occhi del suo migliore amico nemmeno dodici ore prima « Che posso fare allora? » domandò la biondo–fragola « Da quanto ho capito sono una specie di... contatore geiger umano per i morti, ma non so ancora come accendermi e spegnermi. So solo che lei ha cercato di uccidermi... » Lydia si fermò, perdendosi nelle sue stesse parole e attirando ancora di più l'attenzione di Stiles. La Stilinski si sporse più del necessario quasi rischiando di perdere l'equilibrio.

« Per quale motivo? » chiese, ma l'amica continuò a guardare nel vuoto « Hey, Lydia, quale? » ripeté facendole tornare lo sguardo su di lei.

« Quando mi ha chiamato Banshee, era come sorpresa, e se non fosse per quello che voleva uccidermi? » Lydia la guardò con occhi grandi, la consapevolezza che forse avesse scoperto quale creatura sovrannaturale fosse.

« E perché allora? » Stiles assunse un'espressione interrogativa – quella che a quanto pareva dava fastidio a tutti – e provò a trovare la reale ragione da sé anche se non riusciva a vedere un nesso. A cosa sarebbe servita la morte di Lydia a Jennifer?

« È quello che dobbiamo scoprire. » rispose e senza attendere altro si avviarono a scuola, era quello il posto principale in cui accadevano tutte le disgrazie.

* * *

Seguirono le prime ore di lezione tranquillamente, senza dare nell'occhio, anche se il coach le aveva fatto il terzo grado su dove fossero Isaac, Allison e Scott senza risparmiarsi su battute squallide che non erano minimamente al suo livello di sarcasmo. Erano quasi ormai le dieci quando si rincontrò con Lydia per andare insieme in biblioteca a cercare qualcosa, stavano scendendo i gradini che dividevano il primo piano dal piano terra, la Martin era particolarmente nervosa perché Aiden non rispondeva ai messaggi e insinuò che forse, se fosse stata lei a scrivergli, avrebbe risposto.

Mentre Lydia stava proponendo una soluzione il cellulare le vibrò nella tasca e sperò ardentemente che fosse Scott o Derek per darle buone notizie, ma si preoccupò quando vide che il mittente era Isaac.

Lesse il messaggio iniziando a tremare, sentiva il respiro mancarle e lo spazio intorno a lei farsi sfuocato. Chris era stato preso, ora Jennifer aveva tutti e tre i sacrifici e lei non riusciva – non poteva – respirare. Sentì il mondo caderle addosso e sentì lontana la voce di Lydia che le chiedeva cosa fosse successo.

Suo padre. Stava per perdere suo padre, lei che già aveva perso sua madre e non aveva più nessuno al mondo. Che fine avrebbe fatto? Sarebbe finita in una squallida casa famiglia fino alla maggiore età, senza più sapere cosa fosse l'amore.

« C'è ancora tempo. » le disse Lydia « Abbiamo ancora tempo, giusto? » domandò 'sta volta insicura notando l'evidente tremare della ragazza di fronte a sé. Stiles non ci vide più chiaramente, il viso di Lydia un ammasso informe di colori sfumati mentre tutti i suoni venivano isolati riempendole le orecchie con il suono del battito del suo cuore. Le faceva male la cassa toracica e il polmoni sembravano pronti a collassare, la colpì una vampata di calore costringendola ad abbassarsi con un dito il collo della maglietta per cercare di respirare meglio.

Lydia la richiamò più volte mentre altri studenti passavano al loro fianco come se niente fosse, nessuno sembrava notare il viso eccessivamente pallido di Stiles e la fronte sudata, Lydia arricciò il naso perché era inammissibile che nessuno le stesse aiutando. Sentiva di dover far qualcosa, non mossa dall'amicizia che le legava, ma da un qualcosa di più profondo.

« Credo che sia un attacco di panico. » disse Stiles, la voce le uscì a fatica, una mano premuta contro il petto all'altezza del cuore. Non aveva avuto attacchi di panico per anni, non sapeva nemmeno più come gestirli.

Lydia l'afferrò per un braccio dolcemente, guidandola velocemente verso lo spogliatoio delle ragazze lì vicino, l'ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era che un professore la vedesse pretendendo di chiamare lo sceriffo.

Stiles camminò a fatica, le vertigini e il senso di nausea che la facevano sentire peggio ad ogni passo, sentiva il bisogno di avere il suo branco vicino a lei, saperli tutti al sicuro e riuscire a salvare il padre, Melissa e Chris. Era la Pack Mom, dannazione.

« Pensa a qualcos'altro, qualsiasi cosa! » la incitò Lydia una volta sedute sul freddo pavimento, la voce estremamente nervosa « Per esempio? » domandò perché in quel momento non riusciva proprio a pensare a nulla che non fosse la situazione disastrosa che stavano vivendo.

« Ehm, momenti felici. Cose belle! Amici, famiglia... » Stiles la guardò chiedendole con lo sguardo se stesse scherzando e Lydia si sentì per la prima volta in vita sua stupida « Voglio dire... no, niente famiglia. Oddio! Ecco, prova a rallentare i respiri. » le suggerì muovendo la mano in aria come a mimare l'aria che entrava e usciva dal corpo, e Stiles ci provò – veramente – ma non servì a nulla.

« Non ci riesco, non ci riesco. » disse con voce gutturale, la mano di nuovo sopra il cuore come a cercare di calmarlo, senza alcun successo. Lydia le prese il viso tra le mani, i pollici che le carezzavano in movimenti circolari le guance.

« Shh, shh, guardami Stiles. » cercò di calmarla, ma Stiles non ci riuscì sentendosi completamente fuori controllo. Fu allora che successe, sentì le labbra di Lydia sulle sue e trattenne il respiro. Stava baciando una ragazza? Oddio, stava baciando una ragazza e non una qualsiasi, ma un componente del suo branco, Lydia Martin. Stava forse tradendo Derek – anche se ufficialmente non stavano insieme – con questo gesto? No, era ovvio che no, anche perché non le stava piacendo, era così sbagliata la sensazione delle labbra di Lydia sulle sue, era come toccare la sabbia con le labbra per poi avere un disperato bisogno di acqua.

Aveva trattenuto il respiro arrestando l'attacco di panico e Stiles fu immensamente grata a Lydia per aver letto questa informazione e averne fatto buon uso, e fu sempre grazie alla ragazza che Stiles si illuminò come una lampadina ad una sua frase: la Morrel, dovevano cercare la Morrel.

* * *

Attraversarono il corridoio di fretta schivando i vari studenti che intralciavano il loro cammino, evitò di fermarsi ai richiami dei suoi compagni di squadra che le chiedevano perché non si facesse vedere più agli allenamenti e tirò avanti ignorando anche la professoressa di matematica che voleva parlarle del suo ultimo test.

Entrò aprendo di scatto la porta dello studio della consulente trovando solamente all'interno una ragazza che sembrava di aver già visto qualche mese prima.

« Sei qui per la Morrel? » le chiese suonando stupida perché se era lì dentro era ovvio che stesse aspettando la donna per una consulenza. La ragazza la guardò piegando le labbra leggermente verso l'alto dal lato sinistro « No, per fare ginnastica. » le rispose infatti suonando strafottente e Stiles – veramente – non aveva il tempo né la voglia di avere a che fare con lei e le avrebbe anche risposto male se non fosse stato per Lydia.

« Tesoro evita il sarcasmo, sai dov'è ora? » chiese la biondo–frangola pensando che solo Stiles poteva permettersi di essere sarcastica in sua presenza, era un privilegio che aveva sempre avuto fin dalla terza elementare anche se provava ad ignorarla. Se si fosse tenuta una competizione per il sarcasmo avrebbe certamente vinto la Stilinski, Lydia non ne aveva dubbi.

« Se lo sapessi non sarei qui da venti minuti. » rispose la ragazza allargando le braccia come a mostrare loro la stanza vuota « Perciò che ne dite di uscire e aspettare il vostro turno? » aggiunse indicando la porta per invitarli ad uscire e Stiles dovette nuovamente ringraziare Lydia per aver risposto al posto suo, perché certamente lei non avrebbe usato belle parole.

« Non siamo qui per una seduta. » disse tranquilla arricciando le labbra, lei ci aveva chiuso con le sedute psicologiche, soprattutto dopo tutta la questione del Peter giovane che la seduceva per farlo resuscitare « Be' io sì ed ho dei problemi seri su cui lavorare. » rispose la ragazza scocciata dalla loro presenza e la giovane umana avrebbe tanto voluto risponderle che c'erano in gioco tre vite umane e che di lei non le interessava nulla, ma si trattenne decidendo di passare ai fatti: frugò nei cassetti della scrivania mandando all'aria il concetto di privacy, non che lo conoscesse dopotutto.

Passò a Lydia il suo fascicolo e notò tra i fogli il disegno dell'albero, smise di guardare gli altri fascicoli per prestare attenzione al suo « Voglio dire è sempre lo stesso. » fece notare indicandole il disegno « Che vuoi dire? » le domandò la ragazza guardandola interrogativa mentre Danielle – l'amica di Heat – li guardava.

« È lo stesso che disegni sempre in classe. » spiegò, ma Lydia non sembrò coglierne il significato « È un albero, adoro disegnarli. » rispose guardandola come se fosse pazza.

« No, intendo dire che è esattamente lo stesso. Non vedi? » le domandò prendendo il foglio che stava nel fascicolo e poi frugare nella sua borsa per prendere il quaderno dimostrando che era sempre lo stesso albero, ogni linea perfettamente uguale a quella di un'altra illustrazione nelle diverse pagine.

« Va bene, puoi fare la mia seduta, hai problemi più grossi. » disse Danielle prendendo la sua borsa per andarsene, particolarmente irrequieta per quello che stava vedendo.

Stiles guardò l'albero e notò un particolare: se si girava il foglio i rami potevano esser visti anche come le radici di un albero e le tornarono in mente le parole di Peter e Cora, del loro racconto di qualche sera prima. Ora sapeva dov'erano i loro genitori: al Nemeton.

* * *

Stiles era sicuramente perseguitata dalla sfiga, ne era certa, ma una di quelle pesanti che nemmeno l'intervento della Dea Bendata in persona sarebbe riuscita a cacciare via.

Doveva raggiungere Deaton per chiedergli del Nemeton mentre Lydia sarebbe dovuta andare da Derek e Peter, non rimanere bloccata con uno stupido agente dell'FBI a scuola.

« Stiles, perché ho la sensazione che tu sappia qualcosa che ci aiuterebbe a trovare tuo padre? » le chiese l'agente seduto davanti a lei sulla cattedra con le mani intrecciate davanti al grembo. La guardava con esasperazione misto ad odio e la ragazza non se ne sorprese, infondo essere lei – con iperattività e lingua lunga – non aveva mai stimolato la gente a volerle poi chissà quanto bene.

« Se così fosse perché non dovrei dirvelo? » rispose Stiles guardandolo attraverso le ciglia, l'uomo talmente più alto di lei anche da seduto quasi a costringerla a piegare la testa all'indietro per vederlo in volto. L'agente si alzò passandosi una mano sulla giacca in modo calmo, poi, con un lampo a ciel sereno, la mano finì a sbattere pesantemente sul banco dove lei sedeva facendola sobbalzare. Era un uomo dai modi violenti, nonostante l'aspetto calmo e Stiles temette nel peggio perché in fin dei conti ormai a quell'ora a scuola erano rimasti in ben pochi.

« Se fosse per aiutarlo perché non lo diresti? » le domandò a denti stretti, come a trattenersi dal cavarle letteralmente le parole di bocca. Stiles si fece indietro con la sedia, il viso dell'agenti troppo vicino al suo.

« Quindi lei mi sta chiedendo di dirle che cosa non le direi? » disse la castana permettendosi di assumere un'espressione strafottente facendo arrabbiare ancora di più l'uomo che in uno scatto d'ira la prese per la spalla tirandola in piedi.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi aspettandosi un colpo, uno schiaffo in pieno viso se non direttamente un pugno, ma nulla di ciò arrivò se non il dolore per la presa salda sull'arto precedentemente strattonato.

« Primo: non ho capito che cosa hai detto; secondo: che ne dici di aiutarmi ad aiutarti? » disse tornando a sedersi sulla cattedra riprendendo un po' di autocontrollo rendendosi conto che mettere le mani addosso ad una ragazzina non era la cosa giusta da fare.

« Be', non so come aiutarla ad aiutarmi a dirle una cosa che l'aiuterebbe visto che questa cosa non la so. » disse arricciando le labbra, vedere lo sguardo confuso sul viso dell'agente la faceva sentire orgogliosa di se stessa.

« Lo fai di proposito? » domandò l'uomo passandosi una mano sul viso esasperato e continuando a farle perdere tempo « Io non so niente, chiaro? Posso andare? » domandò la ragazza indicando la porta su cui si riflettevano i raggi del Sole nel momento del tramonto. Aveva poco tempo, dannazione.

« Dove sono i tuoi amici? » l'agente parlò come se non avesse aperto bocca e a Stiles tocco rispondere senza poterlo letteralmente mandare a quel paese e uscire dall'aula « Vuol dire Scott? ».

« Voglio dire Scott, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, i due gemelli Ethan ed Aiden. Mi hanno detto che oggi tutta la tua cricca non è venuta a scuola. »

« Io non ho una cricca. » Stiles si sentì offesa nel profondo, Pack Mom in lei aveva preso come un insulto definire il suo branco – la sua famiglia – con un termine tanto volgare ed insignificante come “cricca”. Erano tutti importanti per lei, come dei fratelli e delle sorelle, anche i gemelli anche se stavano tentando letteralmente di ucciderli tutti. Se fosse stata realmente un lupo mannaro forse in quel momento avrebbe squarciato a metà l'agente con i suoi stessi artigli, ma (s)fortunatamente era solamente un'umana.

« Stiles, per favore, negli ultimi mesi in questa contea c'è stato un crescendo di violenza veramente inquietante e diversi omicidi erano legati alla scuola. » l'uomo provò con un tono più dolce rispetto a prima e Stiles distolse lo sguardo da quella persona sicuramente affetta da bipolarità dato che fino a due minuti prima sembrava pronto a prenderla a pugni. Si morse leggermente le labbra chiedendosi come stesse suo padre mentre quell'idiota la stava trattenendo a scuola « Non so che cosa stia succedendo qui, ma è una cosa seria e hey » richiamò l'attenzione su di lui e Stiles fu costretta a guardarlo « tuo padre è scomparso. » concluse e lei non poté fare niente se non annuire perché, diavolo, lo sapeva che suo padre era scomparso.

« Va bene, non voglio che tu resti a casa da sola, starai da me questa notte. » disse ancora l'agente notando il suo mutismo, le passò una mano sulla schiena, scendendo lentamente e Stiles chiuse gli occhi desiderosa solamente di potergli dare un pugno sul naso e andarsene via.

« Lei è con me. » la voce di Deaton non era mai stata così piacevole alle sue orecchie. Si liberò dalla stretta dell'agente avviandosi velocemente dal veterinario e quasi lo abbracciò dalla felicità, ma si limitò a rimanere al suo fianco mentre salutava educatamente l'agente dell'FBI.

« Dio Deaton, grazie al cielo sei venuto a prendermi, quell'idiota non mi avrebbe mai lasciata andare. Dobbiamo sbrigarci, se non ci muoviamo mio padre, Melissa e Chris faranno una brutta fine e io... » si bloccò a corto di fiato mentre camminavano a passo svelto verso l'uscita della scuola. L'uomo di colore aspettò in silenzio che continuasse, ma non accadde nulla quindi decise che fosse il suo turno.

« Hai ragione, non abbiamo tempo da perdere. » disse allungando il passo fino a dividersi per raggiungere ognuno la propria autovettura.

  


* * *

« Deve esse su una corrente tellurica o forse sull'asse di due o dove si intersecano tutte! » disse Stiles muovendo nervosamente le mani mentre Lydia, Allison e Isaac la guardavano pensierosi « È dove Derek ha portato Paige a morire. » aggiunse come a testimoniare che qualcuno in quella città dovesse sapere per forza dove fosse il Nemeton.

Allison si avvicinò posando le mani sul tavolo in metallo dello studio veterinario di Deaton lo sguardo preoccupato quanto il suo « Mio padre e Gerard ci sono stati, ma Gerard non si ricordava dove fosse. » disse dando a Stiles un'informazione completamente inutile, ma non glielo disse per non creare ulteriori tensioni inutili « E mio padre ovviamente non è qui per dircelo. » aggiunse l'Argent a mezza voce buttando tutti giù nello sconforto.

« Come lo troviamo questo posto? » domandò Isaac ormai troppo confuso, tutti sembravano essere capaci ad arrivare in quel posto tranne loro. La stanza aveva un odore altamente sgradevole ed il giovane Beta sentiva chiaramente che l'odore più pungente e sgradevole proveniva dalla sua Pack Mom.

« Potrebbe esserci un modo. » intervenne Deaton attirando l'attenzione di tutti « È pericoloso però e ci servirà Scott. » aggiunse e Stiles veramente non perse tempo perché pericoloso o meno lei era pronta anche a fare un patto con il Diavolo pur di riavere indietro suo padre. 

Gli inviò un messaggio ordinandogli letteralmente – scrivendo il tutto rigorosamente in maiuscolo – di incontrarsi vicino la riserva e portandosi dietro il veterinario salì sulla sua Jeep per raggiungere il luogo prefissato per l'incontro.

Guidò cercando di non superare i limiti, l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era essere fermata per un controllo da qualche agente perché stava andando troppo veloce. La Jeep aveva gli ammortizzatori completamente andati, ogni buca presa rese il viaggio molto scomodo e Deaton poté giurare di non esser stato mai a bordo di un'auto così malandata. Quando lo disse Stiles fu tentata di lasciarlo a piedi, nessuno doveva permettersi di parlare male della sua Roscoe, lei era tutto per lei e non l'avrebbe mai lasciata indietro. Mai.

Raggiunto il luogo prefissato uscirono aspettando pazientemente l'arrivo di Scott poggiandosi alla Jeep traendone anche del calore in quella serata gelida.

« Come lo avete scoperto? » domandò il giovane Beta camminando verso di loro e Stiles si appuntò di fargli una lezione sull'educazione, un minimo di saluto doveva esserci sempre. Sia lei che Deaton gli andarono incontro « Lydia » rispose la Stilinski « E tu? » domandò poi, curiosa.

« La Morrel, neanche gli altri Alpha sanno dove sia. » rispose il ragazzo buttando per brevi secondi Stiles nello sconforto, ma si riprese subito sapendo solamente una cosa: non avrebbe mai rinunciato a salvare suo padre.

« Se funzionerà andrai a dirlo a loro? » domandò Stiles insicura, stava veramente mettendo in dubbio il suo migliore amico? Gli Alpha volevano il Darach morto così come lei, però aveva paura che per uccidere lei arrivassero a far del male ai sacrifici da lei designati.

« Non fermerò Jennifer senza di loro. » disse Scott dopo un attimo di silenzio « Perché prima non pensiamo a trovare i vostri genitori? » intervenne Deaton per la prima volta attirando l'attenzione dei due adolescenti, prima lo facevano e meglio era.

L'uomo spiegò la procedura a Scott come aveva già fatto alla clinica con lei e Allison, fu chiaro e conciso descrivendo come sarebbero potuti morire e con la conseguenza di risvegliare il Nemeton trasformando Beacon Hills in una vera e propria calamita del sovrannaturale e i loro cuori sarebbero stati contornati da uno strato di oscurità per il resto delle loro vite. Magnifico, veramente magnifico.

Scott non si tirò indietro, era pronto a morire per alcuni minuti per ritrovare sua madre, così come lo erano Stiles e Allison per i loro padri. Tornarono alla clinica dove gli altri stavano aspettando loro.

I ragazzi guardarono gli altri riempire tre vasche con acqua fredda e ghiaccio, pensando a tutte le conseguenze che questo rituale avrebbe portato. Stiles si rigirò tra le mani il distintivo del padre cercando di far sparire le ammaccature causate da Jennifer. Deaton gli aveva ordinato di togliersi più vestiti possibili, per entrare prima in ipotermia e la cosa non le piaceva poi molto.

Si lanciò sguardi con Scott, che teneva tra le mani l'orologio di Melissa, cercando di darsi forza a vicenda. Non fece molto caso ad Allison, la ragazza sembrava essere la più calma tra di loro e la Pack Mom sentiva solo il bisogno di tenere a bada i Beta nervosi: Isaac.

« Andrà tutto bene. » disse ad alta voce per farsi sentire dal biondo che stava riempendo la vasca destinata ad Allison, gli sorrise perché era sicura che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Lei era Stiles Stilinski, ci voleva molto di più per farla fuori.

Quando Deaton chiese loro cosa avessero portato fu la prima a mostrare l'oggetto, spiegandone il significato e così fecero anche Scott e l'Argent.

Il veterinario diede a Lydia il compito di tenerla sott'acqua e ne fu felice, ormai erano come amiche e sentiva che tra loro ci fosse quel legame di cui parlava l'uomo per riportarla indietro « Certo, sarebbe stato meglio Derek, ma dovrebbe andare anche così. » aggiunse l'uomo prima di assegnare Isaac ad Allison e se stesso a Scott, Stiles poté notare gli occhi da cucciolo ferito del suo migliore amico quando capì che c'era qualcosa tra gli altri due adolescenti.

Si tolse le scarpe e i calzini, sfilò via la camicia e la maglia pesante che si era messa quella mattina e quando si posizionarono davanti alle vasche la giovane sentì che qualcosa non andava. Scacciò via la sensazione prendendo un profondo respiro, prima di immergersi si girò a guardare Lydia che le sorrise annuendo lentamente come ad incoraggiarla. L'acqua era gelida, senti ogni nervo nel suo corpo rispondere a quel balzo di temperatura e la stanza si riempì dei loro versi di dolore. Tremavano tutti e tre, Allison più di tutti essendo quella più a contatto con il freddo ferro della vasca.

« A proposito » disse girandosi alla sua sinistra per incontrare il viso contratto dal dolore di Scott « se io non ce la facessi e tu sì è bene che tu sappia una cosa: tuo padre è in città. » rivelò con voce tremante, le parole che le uscivano con difficoltà dalla bocca. L'agente dell'FBI, l'uomo che lei tanto odiava, era anche l'uomo grazie a cui Scott era venuto al mondo.

E fu mentre Lydia le posava le mani sulle spalle che lo sentì: Derek. Il suo ruggito pieno di dolore, Stiles riuscì a sentire il legame con l'Alpha spezzarsi proprio un attimo prima di cadere nell'oblio.

* * *

Quando riemerse vide solamente bianco ed in un primo momento pensò di essere morta realmente e di trovarsi in Paradiso. “Aspetta, non posso essere in Paradiso, nell'Inferno c'è già un posto con su scritto il mio nome” pensò la ragazza ricordandosi quanti peccati aveva compiuto nella sua vita.

Fortunatamente non ci fu nessun coro di angeli a darle il benvenuto, ma altre due vasche da cui uscirono Allison e Scott. Il Beta uscì dalla sua tinozza e le venne incontro, aiutandola ad uscire dalla sua e per sincerarsi che stesse bene. Tutti e tre si concessero un momento per osservare il posto in cui si trovavano, individuando alle loro spalle il Nemeton.

Si avvicinarono lentamente, come ad aver paura che potesse scomparire dopo una loro mossa affrettata, sembrava un albero qualunque e Stiles pensò che forse ci era pure passata vicino centinaia di volte in tutta la sua vita a forza di vagabondare nella riserva. Quando decisero di toccare il Nemeton fu come essere catapultati indietro nel tempo.

Stiles poté giurare di aver subito riconosciuto la notte in cui era stata catapultata: la notte in cui tutto era iniziato.

Sentì la voce di Scott in lontananza chiedere « Dobbiamo farlo per forza? » per poi sentire la sua stessa risposta. Osservò i due camminare con occhi rapiti, era così strano vedersi da fuori in quel modo. Vide come un agente la spaventò con il suo pastore tedesco facendola cadere a terra e comparve suo padre, era tutto esattamente uguale a due anni prima.

Si mosse tra la boscaglia, i piedi nudi che schiacciavano le foglie secche senza produrre alcun rumore e quando fece un passo indietro andò a sbattere contro qualcosa: il Nemeton.

* * *

Riemerse nuovamente prendendo una grande boccata d'aria. Era viva! Ce l'aveva fatta, ora poteva salvare suo padre. Si sbrigò ad uscire dalla vasca mentre lei e Scott raccontavano quello che sapevano sul Nemeton. 

« Siete stati via per molto tempo. » disse Isaac e Stiles temette che fosse troppo tardi « Che intendi per molto tempo? » domandò dunque cercando di non suonare aggressiva, infondo non era colpa di nessuno se quel strano rituale aveva preso quanto? Un'ora? Due?

« Per ben sedici ore. » rispose Deaton e la ragazza strabuzzò gli occhi incredula. Era rimasta morta per sedici ore? Era anche solo umanamente possibile rimanere senza battito cardiaco per così tanto tempo e poi tornare in vita come se nulla fosse? La Luna Piena che aspettavano era a solo quattro ore di distanza.

Poteva dare di matto? No, certo che non poteva, non le era concesso perdere la calma in un momento come quello. E Derek? Quella sensazione che aveva avuto prima di immergersi? Scosse la testa decidendo che dopo avrebbe chiamato il diretto interessato per togliersi qualsiasi dubbio.

Ascoltò distrattamente Scott dire di voler tornare da Deucalion e scattò come una molla « No, senti, tu non tornerai da loro. » disse cercando di suonare enormemente arrabbiata, ma in realtà era solamente stanca.

« Ho fatto un accordo con Deucalion. » rispose il Beta come se potesse essere considerata come una reale risposta. Ringraziò con un cenno di testa Isaac che l'avvolse in un asciugamano e ne mise un altro sopra i capelli, cosa che poi fece anche con Allison.

« Chi altro pensa che sia, tipo, un accordo con il Diavolo? » domandò guardando principalmente verso Deaton perché era lui quello che poteva convincere realmente Scott a desistere.

« Che t'importa dell'accordo? » venne in suo aiuta Isaac diventando automaticamente il suo cucciolo preferito. Apprezzava veramente molto il modo in cui tentava di aiutarla cercando però di sembrare freddo come sempre, recitando la parte dell'adolescente apatico.

« M'importa perché... non credo che possiamo sconfiggere Jennifer da soli. » ammise il McCall e Stiles si sentì offesa, loro potevano farcela! Avevano sconfitto Peter e un Kanima, Jennifer era nulla in confronto.

« Si fida di lei più di chiunque altro » disse Allison rivolgendosi a Deaton « Gli dica che sbaglia. » ordinò con un tono di voce che Stiles trovò odioso, ma necessario.

« Io non ne sono sicuro » disse Deaton facendo partire il loop una serie di “Vaffanculo” nella mente della Stilinski che desiderosa di strangolarlo si stava mordendo le labbra per non cedere ai suoi istinti « Circostanze come questa spesso richiedono di schierarsi anche con persone che consideriamo nemiche. »

« Vogliamo fidarci di lui? » domandò Isaac guardandolo con un'espressione abbastanza minacciosa, come se anche lui volesse strangolarlo. La risposta di Deaton non fu chiara – come nessuna, d'altronde – e decisero in conclusione di sfruttare Deucalion per ottenere quello che volevano anche se Stiles non ne era del tutto sicura, e se fossero diventati loro l'esca perfetta? La loro consultazione venne fermata dall'arrivo di un ospite inatteso: Ethan e non portava certamente buone notizie.

Dannazione, non portava per niente buone notizie, Kali e Aiden volevano uccidere Derek.

Purtroppo non poté andare al loft con Ethan e Lydia perché Scott le ordinò di andare a casa a prendere qualcosa di suo padre per poterne seguire l'odore e così fu costretta a tornare a casa sua e ne approfittò per prendere la nuova mazza da baseball che aveva comprato per restituirla a Melissa dato che le aveva distrutto la sua. Il problema si presentò quando si rese conto che aveva lavato i loro vestiti giusto due giorni prima e quindi non c'era nulla che avesse l'odore dello sceriffo se non un paio di boxer e dei calzini bianchi che non aveva lavato con i vestiti colorati. Scott si dimostrò propenso ad annusare i calzini e lei non poté che prendere quelli e uscire di casa, infondo se lo aspettava che rifiutasse di annusare l'intimo del suo vecchio.

Non prese molto bene il messaggio di Lydia che l'avvisava che Derek e Cora stavano partendo, aveva ancora così tante cose in sospeso con l'uomo. A bordo della sua Jeep poté vedere un temporale avvicinarsi e un vento come quello della sera prima. Non aveva dei buon pneumatici per guidare sull'asfalto bagnato, la situazione si faceva sempre più complicata.

Arrivò all'entrata della riserva quando il vento si fece più forte e quando un ramo colpì il parabrezza non riuscì a mantenere il controllo finendo a sbattere contro un albero e poi vide solamente nero.

* * *

Svegliarsi fu difficile, sentiva qualcosa di caldo e denso al lato della testa e non le ci volle molto prima di realizzare che fosse sangue. Guardò l'orologio da polso rendendosi conto che era rimasta mezz'ora priva di sensi, come se non fossero bastate le sedici ore nel limbo alla ricerca del Nemeton.

Uscì dalla macchina decidendo di proseguire a piedi correndo, non era nemmeno sicura riuscisse a ripartire dopo il colpo che aveva preso. Afferrò dal portabagagli la mazza da baseball e iniziò a dirigersi verso dove tutto era cominciato, il vento che non accennava a placarsi rendendole tutto molto più difficile.

Raggiunse il luogo dove erano tenuti nascosti i tre guardiani e quasi le saltò il cuore in gola vedendo che il terreno stava cedendo e che molto probabilmente erano tutti ancora lì sotto. Senza pensarci tanto si buttò e si ritrovò proprio davanti al gruppo che cercava di non far cadere una trave. Infilò velocemente la mazza da baseball vicino alla mano di suo padre fermando la caduta del pezzo di legno.

« Lo dicevo che l'alluminio era meglio del legno. » spezzò il silenzio lo sceriffo e Stiles sorrise abbracciandolo prima di scoppiare a piangere perché, dannazione, aveva il ciclo, non riusciva a controllare gli ormoni e diventava dalla lacrima facile.

« _Shh_ , tesoro, ora è tutto okay. » la rincuorò l'uomo passandole una mano grande lungo la schiena mentre gli altri guardavano inteneriti quella scena. Stiles si sentì stupida, era una ragazza indipendente, sapeva usare l'arco alla perfezione dopo le lezioni notturne con Allison e Chris, sapeva praticamente tutto sui licantropi grazie a Deaton, e non riusciva a trattenere delle lacrime. Si sentì estremamente ridicola, nemmeno Allison aveva fatto una scenata del genere.

Isaac distolse lo sguardo e Stiles poté notarlo in quanto aveva una visuale perfetta sul giovane. Si staccò lentamente dal padre fino a gattonare nel piccolo spazio fino a lui per regalargli un abbraccio « Grazie Isaac, senza di te e la tua superforza a quest'ora sarebbero già morti. » lo ringraziò donandogli un bacio sulla guancia che fece sorridere il giovane. 

Tornò al suo posto constatando che l'eclissi dovesse essere finita da un quarto d'ora e fu per questo che quando sentì il cellulare vibrare non si sorprese di leggere il nome di Scott. Rispose velocemente per non farlo preoccupare « Hey, state bene? » chiese subito il ragazzo e Stiles lo rassicurò che erano tutti vivi e vegeti, forse lei un po' di meno considerando che il sangue non ne voleva sapere di fermarsi dall'uscire dalla ferita alla testa, ma stavano bene. Gli chiese se avesse intenzioni di venirli a prendere e quando ricevette una risposta affermativa gli suggerì di portare una scale perché certamente lei non era abbastanza alta da riuscire ad uscire da quel buco, forse solo Isaac e lo sceriffo ce l'avrebbero fatta.

« Stiles come ti sei ferita? » le chiese Chris notando il sangue che le macchiava la parte destra del viso e buona parte della camicia, lo sceriffo alzò un sopracciglio fissandola in attesa della risposta « Oh, be', diciamo che il vento mi ha fatto sbandare e sono finita contro un albero. Infatti dopo devo passare a riprenderla, la mia bambina, quindi non torno a casa con voi. » rispose pensando a Roscoe ancora in mezzo alla strada. Melissa, l'unica reale mamma presente nel gruppo, si fece sentire subito « Oh no, signorina, tu torni subito a casa, alla tua Jeep ci penserà Scott. » disse alludendo alle cure mediche a cui l'avrebbe sottoposta una volta avuto sottomano materiale da primo soccorso.

La giovane non rispose, sorrise semplicemente, finalmente potevano vivere in pace.

* * *

Stiles chiuse lentamente la porta della stanza del padre lasciandosi scappare un sospiro di sollievo. Stavano bene, il branco di Alpha era stato sconfitto e il Darach morto. La ragazza scese giù in cucina per lavare le ultime stoviglie – dimenticate da giorni – e si rilassò.

La testa le doleva leggermente per la botta presa contro il finestrino della sua auto, ma era nulla pensando invece a tutto quello che aveva sopportato negli ultimi mesi. Quando ebbe le mani pulite ed asciugate andò a chiudere tutte le finestre facendo attenzione a non svegliare suo padre, fortunatamente Isaac era tornato quella sera stessa ad abitare da Derek e questo voleva dire che il _suo_ letto era tornato _suo_. Scivolò via dai vestiti sporchi di terra e sangue per finire in un caldo pigiama grigio che aveva una consistenza molto morbida. 

Prima di mettersi a letto chiamò tutti i membri del branco per assicurarsi che fossero sani e salvi nelle loro case, lo spirito da Pack Mom le aveva imposto di farlo e, quando ebbe finito il giro di telefonate, andò ad aprire la sua finestra nella speranza di ricevere una visita.

« Ora possiamo stare insieme, no? Non c'è nessun pericolo mortale. » borbottò infilandosi sotto le coperte nel dolce tepore di cui Isaac aveva usufruito nelle ultime settimane. Chiuse gli occhi sentendoli pesanti e in meno di cinque minuti era già addormentata. 

Venne svegliata da un tocco leggere, ma fermo, sulla spalla e quando incontrò gli occhi verdi di Derek non poté fare a meno di sorridere « Hey. » salutò con voce impastata dal sonno. Lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio a led attaccato al muro constatando che aveva dormito per due ore, erano le 3:17 del mattino. 

Derek ricambiò il sorriso carezzandole il viso e la Stilinski si spostò per fargli spazio nel letto. Il licantropo si tolse le scarpe e scivolò all'interno. « Come ti senti? » le chiese premendo il naso contro il collo diafano della giovane assaporando l'odore di zenzero. 

« Bene. » rispose Stiles beandosi di quel contatto che per mesi, – se non anni! – aveva desiderato « Tu? » domandò mentre passava le lunghe dita tra i capelli dell'uomo sentendoli morbidi sotto la pelle.

« Bene, ora, anche se penso che tra poco – questione di secondi – starò male. » disse il Beta guardandola dritta negli occhi, aveva deciso di vuotare il sacco « Stiles, tu non sei solo la Pack Mom, sei anche la mia Compagna. So che è spaventoso, per questo non ti chiedo nulla, ma volevo dirtelo. ».

Stiles rimase in silenzio, forse non aveva parole per esprimere la sua felicità o forse non ne aveva per descrivere quanto era spaventata. I lupi, animali monogami, avevano solamente un compagno per tutta la vita e lei non si sentiva abbastanza per Derek, lui meritava una donna come lui, una licantropo che sapesse difendersi senza l'ausilio di un arco, qualcuno con cui correre sotto la Luna. 

« Non ti chiedo niente anche perché sto partendo: vado con Cora in Sud America. » aggiunse l'uomo facendo incontrare i loro sguardi, cercando negli occhi della compagna della comprensione e ne trovò, le iridi d'ambra di Stiles non erano velate da tristezza o disappunto. 

« No, non mi stai chiedendo nulla.» disse la giovane intrecciando le dita con quelle del Beta « Ma sono la tua Compagna – accetto di esserlo per tutta la vita – e quindi so che tornerai da me dopo aver aiutato Cora a sistemarsi.» appena finì di pronunciare quelle parole la Stilinski si ritrovò con le labbra occupate a rispondere al dolce bacio di Derek. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia per avvicinarlo ancora di più, voleva sentirlo completamente su di lei, percepire ogni singola parte di Derek a contatto con il suo corpo. 

« Legati a me. » la voce roca dell'uomo fu talmente sensuale alle orecchie di Stiles che non poté trattenersi dal gemere, forte. Sapeva cosa voleva dire stabilire un Legame, Deaton e Chris gliene avevano parlato mettendola in guardia di non farlo in quanto come umana poteva innamorarsi molte altre volte, ma dopo il Morso del compagno non ne sarebbe più stata in grado. Lei sarebbe stata per sempre di Derek e lui per sempre di Stiles. Si erano trovate, due anime fatte per stare insieme fino alla fine.

Mostrò il collo, invitandolo a morderla proprio nel mezzo, dove sarebbe rimasto per sempre il segno del loro Legame, una cicatrice che serviva a mettere in guardia tutti gli altri lupi. Quando sentì i denti umani dell'uomo stringere sulla morbida carne ondate di calore la scossero facendole mancare il respiro; sentì la pelle lacerarsi per poi cicatrizzarsi formando il Marchio da cui partirono striature rosse fino a raggiungere il cuore e poi sparire.

Stiles morse a sua volta il collo di Derek creando anche su di lui il Marchio – l'unico tipo di cicatrice che un licantropo poteva avere – dichiarandolo praticamente come _proprietà privata_ e solo quando entrambi si sdraiarono sulla schiena a guardare il soffitto sopraffatti dalle emozioni scaturite dal Legame che Stiles si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto: si era praticamente sposata. A sedici anni. Suo padre l'avrebbe uccisa.

Si sdraiò sul lato dando la schiena a Derek e l'uomo capì immediatamente a cosa puntasse la ragazza e l'abbracciò facendo aderire il petto contro la sua schiena. Cercò la sua mano per poterla intrecciare e se la portò sotto il mento lasciando un bacio sulle dita del suo Compagno. Si addormentò con la consapevolezza che al suo risveglio sarebbe stata sola, con Derek in viaggio verso il Sud America insieme a Cora, ma sorrise perché non aveva nulla da temere.

* * *

Svegliarsi e trovare il posto vicino al suo vuoto non rattristò particolarmente Stiles, sapeva che Derek se n'era andato da poco, il suo calore ancora presente sulle coperte. Era l'alba e Stiles si tirò su a sedere in quanto aveva una colazione da preparare e uno sceriffo da svegliare.

Si fece una doccia calda cercando però di non far cadere troppa acqua dove la ferita provocata dall'incidente le faceva ancora male, nel passarsi la spugna sul corpo si soffermò a carezzare con le punta delle dita il Marchio. Era così in alto, nessuna maglietta sarebbe riuscita a coprirlo e quindi preparò un discorso per il padre, perché sicuramente avrebbe fatto domande. Una volta vestita scese in cucina e prese ad armeggiare con la frutta, tagliandola a cubi, per una colazione salutare per il padre e poi cominciò a preparargli il pranzo da portare in centrale e volendo essere buona – infondo avevano appena passato una brutta esperienza – gli cucinò un hamburger.

Dopo aver spremuto un'arancia e averne versato il succo in un bicchiere salì le scale per andare a svegliare l'uomo. Quando aprì la porta lo trovò intento ad abbottonarsi gli ultimi bottoni della camicia. Gli sorrise prima di regalargli un bacio del buongiorno sulla guancia ruvida segnata dall'età « Sento odore di carne, mi sto forse sbagliando? » chiese il padre strappando una risata a Stiles « No, non sbagli. Per pranzo ti ho preparato un hamburger. » rispose evitando di aggiungere un “ _Infondo devo farmi perdonare per essermi praticamente sposata mentre tu dormivi nella stanza accanto”_.

Scesero insieme e iniziarono a mangiare la frutta con calma, infondo era ancora molto presto e lei doveva aspettare Isaac per andare a scuola – ormai proprietario di una macchina di seconda se non terza mano – dato che la sua Jeep si trovava ancora nel bosco chissà in quali condizioni perché alla fine la sera precedente nessuno aveva avuto le forze per andarla a recuperare. 

« Ti sei ferita anche al collo? Hai una bella cicatrice. » borbottò preoccupato il padre dopo aver bevuto un sorso di succo e aver guardato attentamente la figlia, poi però si rese conto che non aveva nessuna logica quello che aveva detto perché per avere una cicatrice come quella non bastava una notte « Stiles, immagino ora mi spiegherai che cosa hai e sono sicuro sia qualcosa di sovrannaturale. » sospirò l'uomo, ormai aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per metabolizzare l'esistenza di queste creature.

« Oh, sai, è una storia buffa! » iniziò la ragazza gesticolando con la mano con cui teneva la forchetta, facendo volare oltre la cucina un pezzo di fragola « Sai ieri, quando abbiamo parlato dei nostri ruoli nel branco quando stavamo uscendo da quel postaccio? » lo sceriffo annuì « E che io sono la Pack Mom? » un'altra volta Stilinski Senior annuì « Ma lo sai che i lupi hanno una sola compagna per la vita? Monogami, ecco cosa sono. » lo sceriffo la guardò confuso, ma annuì un'altra volta « Anime gemelle, destinate ad incontrarsi, compatibilità al 100%, amore vero » iniziò un vero e proprio sproloquio la ragazza, toccandosi distrattamente il Marchio « Ecco, a quanto pare io sono la Compagna di Derek e questo è il simbolo che lo dimostra. » vuotò il sacco aspettandosi urla, strangolamenti, minacce, ma nulla di tutto ciò accadde. Il padre rimase immobile con una mano stretta intorno al proprio bicchiere mentre ragionava, arrivando alla conclusione che sì: sua figlia si era praticamente sposata.

« Non ti ha messo incinta, vero? Matrimonio riparatore a sedici anni, Stiles?! » domandò sentendo un infarto avvicinarsi, non era pronto a diventare nonno « NO! Papà cosa pensi? È già tanto se mi dà un bacio! » rispose la ragazza sentendo il sangue fluirle alle guance, perché tutti pensavano che fosse incinta di Derek, proprio come il mese precedente Melissa?

« Lo voglio a cena, oggi. » ordinò battendo la punta dell'indice contro il tavolo e Stiles deglutì « Eh, come dirtelo? » sussurrò la ragazza mentre cominciava a sparecchiare « Uhm, papà, Derek questa mattina partirà con Cora per il Sud America. » rivelò senza troppi giri di parole, causando però al padre un forte attacco di tosse dovuto dal fatto che gli era andato di traverso il succo. Corse in suo soccorso battendogli leggermente una mano sulla schiena.

« Ti ha praticamente marchiata, sposata o come vuoi definirlo tu e scappa? Ma io lo ammazzo a quel... » lo sceriffo venne bloccato dal suo impeto di rabbia dalla consapevolezza che era inutile prendersela con sua figlia. Prese dei profondi respiri prima di allargare le braccia invitando la ragazza in un abbraccio, il quale non aspettò ad arrivare.

Finirono di prepararsi e si separarono, Stiles montò nell'auto di Isaac ricevendo un sopracciglio inarcato come saluto e il padre salì sulla propria autovettura. La ragazza cominciò a parlare a sproposito facendo sorridere il ragazzo, era felice.

Quella mattina a scuola tutto sembrava filare liscio, aveva visto Ethan e Danny camminare mano nella mano, Aiden – ormai libero dagli ordini di Deucalion di avvicinarsi a lei – filtrava con Lydia mostrando l'interesse per cui la rossa quasi pregava e Isaac – il suo adorabile Beta – camminava insieme ad Allison ridendo. Poi lo vide, fermo al centro del corridoio, il nuovo Alpha, il suo migliore amico di una vita e non poté fare a meno di avvicinarsi e circondargli le spalle con un braccio.

Stavano bene, tutti quanti, non poteva andare meglio di così.

  


  


  



	12. Capitolo undici

_**Capitolo undici** _

  


  


  


  


Stiles si sistemò le protezioni da lacrosse guardando eccitata verso gli spalti, era la grande partita della stagione e lei giocava come titolare, sentiva di poter svenire da un momento all'altro dalla felicità. Scott ed Isaac la guardavano ridendo sentendo la gioia che emanava.

La giovane salutò nervosamente il padre seduto vicino a Melissa sugli spalti e all'improvviso si ritrovò Lydia davanti affiancata da Allison, sorridevano e quello poteva solo portare male « Stiles! » la salutò « Dopo la partita andiamo a ballare – sempre se ne uscirai viva, sia chiaro! – quindi io ti ho portato un cambio decente, saremo solo noi ragazze. Ora vado ad avvertire tuo padre! » disse senza darle possibilità di replicare. 

La Stilinski rimase immobile cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, come c'era finita in quella situazione? Si sedé tra Scott e Isaac osservando i giocatori dell'altra scuola, erano tutti ragazzi robusti e con bei muscoli.

Istintivamente si toccò il Marchio pensando a Derek che non sentiva da due giorni, era abbastanza preoccupata, ma il Legame la tranquillizzava facendole capire che era vivo e stava bene. I Beta non avevano preso tanto bene la notizia, additando Derek come un traditore perché nessuno – _nessuno! –_ doveva permettersi di rubare loro l'attenzione della Pack Mom. Insomma, teneri cuccioli gelosi e Stiles li adorava. Lydia e Allison avevano solamente sorriso e la rossa aveva battuto le mani annunciando che sarebbero andate a fare shopping per festeggiare. Peccato che dopo, tutti, dopo aver saputo della partenza di Derek abbiano iniziato a dare di matto, dicendo più o meno le stesse cose del padre.

« Stilinski subito qui! » l'urlo del coach la richiamò nel mondo reale, lasciando perdere i ricordi, e scattante si presentò davanti al suo allenatore « Ragazza, sei come una figlia per me – sentiti libera di chiamarmi Cupcake quando non ci sono gli altri – ed è per questo che devo dirtelo: i nostri avversari ti hanno già adocchiata, preferirei non farti giocare. » disse lanciando occhiate furiose verso il coach della squadra della scuola di Sacramento. L'aveva sentito dire ai suoi ragazzi di mettere fuori gioco il numero 24 e lui non poteva lasciare la sua unica giocatrice femmina farsi eccessivamente male.

« Ma coach! » sbottò Stiles mentre il coach iniziava a scuotere la testa« Io voglio giocare! » aggiunse mettendo su il broncio e, diamine!, funzionò.

* * *

Dolore. Ovunque. L'avevano semplicemente massacrata, ma aveva segnato il punto della vittoria. Certo, era stato un puro caso, aveva la palla nella racchetta e quando il 05 le aveva fatto lo sgambetto, la palla era semplicemente volata fino ad entrare nella porta.

« Hai tutto le ossa al posto giusto, tesoro? » chiese il padre che subito dopo il fischio finale era sceso dagli spalti per raggiungere la figlia. Era stato straziante vedere la sua bambina finire a terra numerose volte nonostante i tentativi di Scott ed Isaac di spianarle la strada.

« Non ne sono sicura. » rispose poggiandosi con tutto il suo peso contro Scott sapendo che aveva la forza necessaria per sorreggerla. Sorrise pensando che aveva avuto una fortuna sfacciata a far vincere la sua squadra per puro caso.

Lydia e Allison si avvicinarono, la prima sorridendo, l'altra guardandola preoccupata. La Martin sventolò una busta e la lanci praticamente contro il petto di Stiles « Vai a farti una doccia e indossa quello che c'è dentro. » ordinò ricevendo uno sguardo dubbioso dallo sceriffo Stilinski « Ti aspettiamo nella mia macchina nel parcheggio. Sceriffo, lei può riportare la Jeep a casa, vero? » domandò al padre della ragazza ricevendo una conferma dall'uomo che ancora si chiedeva come sua figlia potesse essere amica di una ragazza del genere.

« Lydia, torna qui! » urlò Stiles quando guardò all'interno della busta, ma la rossa era già lontana insieme ad Allison « Oddio, io la uccido se ha messo le mani nel mio armadietto. » borbottò ritrovando tutte le forze, facendosi strada fino agli spogliatoi dove c'erano i ragazzi che si stavano cambiando e alcuni sotto la doccia, ma come sempre non fecero caso a lei. Altra cosa che sconvolse il padre: sua figlia si cambiava davanti ai ragazzi? Sentiva di non potercela fare, lui che pensava la sua bambina non sapesse nemmeno quale fosse la forma dell'apparato riproduttore maschile!

Invece no, si era sposata con un licantropo, aveva appena realizzato che si cambiava lì dentro da quando aveva iniziato il liceo (e, veramente, non voleva sapere se anche alle medie lo faceva) e il sovrannaturale era reale. No, non poteva farcela e fu per questo che la salutò e decise di tornare a casa.

« Ragazzi, Lydia mi ha fregato i vestiti! » si lamentò la giovane girandovi verso i due Beta che la guardavano sorridendo, sicuramente complici del suo Diavolo personale.

« Oh, vi odio! » esclamò afferrando la busta che le aveva dato la Martin per poter andare nello spogliatoio femminile per potersi fare una doccia in santa pace senza aspettare che tutti finissero, non era mai un bene far attendere Lydia. Salutò i due e si diresse alla porta accanto.

Si levò lo sporco di dosso e si lavò con cura i capelli. Una volta fuori dalla doccia si asciugò e riluttante entrò nei vestiti che l'amica le aveva portato. Dio, non aveva mai indossato una maglietta così scollata in vita sua e dei pantaloni così corti, possibile che arrivassero a malapena a metà coscia? Almeno le scarpe erano comode, delle semplici Converse nere. Si guardò nello specchio sopra i lavandini e si trovò ridicola, amava i vestiti larghi perché coprivano ogni sua singola forma, mentre ora tutta la “mercanzia” era in mostra. Derek l'avrebbe uccisa, ne era certa. Provò a chiamarlo perché si sentiva in qualche modo in dovere di informarlo della sua serata, anche se non sarebbe stato d'accordo poco importava. Non ascoltava suo padre, essere il suo Compagno non gli dava certo più importanza.

Di nuovo partì la segreteria telefonica e si chiese se non fossero in qualche pericolo, tipo un'altra donna che l'aveva sedotto riuscendo ad aggirare il Legame. Insomma, con tutta la magia nel mondo era anche possibile!

« Stiles? » la voce di Allison la raggiunse dalla porta e si sbrigò a raccogliere la sua roba « Eccomi! » rispose prima di fermarsi a guardarsi un'ultima volta allo specchio. Dio, era ridicola.

* * *

Lydia si era seduta sui sedili posteriori con lei lasciando guidare Allison. L'aveva truccata e aveva preteso di sistemarle i capelli facendola sembrare ancora più ridicola « Andiamo, rideranno di me! » disse Stiles cercando di fuggire al pennello della rossa che si abbatteva contro la sua guancia cercando di darle del colorito « Stilinski taci e ferma. » le ordinò la Banshee « E non rideranno di te, forse stasera perderai la verginità se tutto va bene. » aggiunse sorridendo maliziosa.

« Lo sai che non posso, sono legata a Derek. » rispose la castana mettendo il broncio, finalmente aveva un ragazzo con cui poter fare tante cose – aveva una lista sotto il letto, per la miseria – ma il sopracitato ragazzo era in un altro Stato. Fortuna stile Stilinski.

« Sei legata emotivamente a Derek, non fisicamente. » si aggiunse Allison mentre svoltavano per entrare in una strada priva di luci che portava verso il quartiere industriale di Beacon Hills « Ora stai ferma o rovinerai il trucco. » le ordinò Lydia prima di coprirle gli occhi con una cravatta e a Stiles venne da ridere. Perché l'avevano bendata?

« Perché ho paura che mi stiate portando in qualche locale pieno di spogliarellisti. Per vostra informazione non sono ancora pronta per vedere un uomo nudo. » disse la giovane giocatrice di lacrosse suscitando una risata nelle altre due « Okay, forze per quello di Derek sono pronta. » ammise sentendo le guance surriscaldarsi, stava forse arrossendo? Dio, sembrava così stupida.

Quando un quarto d'ora più tardi si fermarono Lydia non le tolse la cravatta da sopra gli occhi « Ora stai attenta ai gradini. » l'avvisò la Banshee guidandola con una mano verso l'interno di un edificio che puzzava in modo indecente « Mi hai portato in un bordello? » provò a scherzare Stiles una volta entrata in quello che doveva essere un ascensore, ma non ricevette risposta « Mi avete conciata così per farmi diventare una prostituta, ragazze? Sai, non è molto carino, _nope_ , per niente. Ci tengo alla mia _VCard._ » continuò a parlare anche se le altre due sembravano non intenzionate a risponderle « Fa un freddo cane qui dentro, rivoglio i miei jeans e la mia felpa indietro, Martin. » borbottò abbracciandosi per riscaldarsi le braccia.

Quando finalmente l'ascensore arrivò a quello che doveva essere l'ultimo piano la ragazza stese il braccio per farsi prendere e guidare da una delle ragazze, ma venne afferrata da una mano grande, ruvida e maschile « Allison per caso Scott ti ha morsa? » domandò cercando di spiegarsi quella lieve peluria che sentiva a contatto con il suo braccio, prima quella di Lydia era stata certamente più femminile e priva di peli.

Sentì la mano spostarsi fino al retro della sua testa e sciogliere il nodo della cravatta, quando finalmente riuscì a vedere quasi non le venne un infarto « Al diavolo la _VCard._ » disse rimanendo piacevolmente colpita da chi si ritrovò davanti.

* * *

Poteva definirsi un koala stretto contro l'albero d'eucalipto, le gambe e le braccia strette attorno al corpo del suo Compagno come se avesse paura che potesse scappare se non l'avesse tenuto per bene al guinzaglio. La prima cosa che fece dopo essergli saltato addosso fu di morderlo sul collo, proprio dove si era formato il Marchio, e fu solamente per puro istinto che lo fece, lei non era tipo da mordere i colli. Ricevette lo stesso trattamento e un brivido di piacere le percorse la schiena quando sentì le mani di Derek sulle sue cosce nude per sorreggerla evitandole una rovinosa caduta.

« Mi sei mancato. » gli disse prima di baciarlo, non lo vedeva solamente da una settimana, e aveva avuto troppi pochi baci per lasciarsi sfuggire una possibilità come quella. Non fu il loro solito bacio a stampo, Derek prese più iniziativa passando la lingua sul labbra inferiore della giovane chiedendole l'accesso per approfondire e Stiles certamente non glielo vietò.

Rimanendo tra le sue braccia e in completa balia di mille emozioni riuscì a capire appena che si stavano spostando, ora solo una mano di Derek a tenerla stretta a lui mentre l'altra andava a chiudere la porta scorrevole del loft. Aprì gli occhi quando si staccarono e rimase sorpresa nel trovarsi davanti il loft completamente pulito, con una quindicina di candele ad illuminare il posto e un tavolo – uno di quelli piccoli adatti per due persone con tanto di tovaglia – al centro della grande stanza.

« Anche tu mi sei mancata. » disse l'uomo carezzandole le guance con i pollici, gli occhi verdi persi ad ammirare la sua Compagna. Non pensava di poter diventare così romantico, Stiles gli aveva completamente sconvolto la vita, solo qualche anno prima l'avrebbe uccisa e gettata nel fiume senza pensarci più di tanto. Avendo sentito le sue lamentele nell'ascensore si allontanò per andarle a procurare una coperta con cui coprirsi mentre preparava la cena.

Derek dovette ammettere di essere rimasto senza fiato vedendo come Lydia aveva conciato la sua fidanzata, insomma, non aveva mai visto Stiles con così pochi vestiti addosso – se non per l'episodio della doccia – e si era ritrovato preso alla sprovvista. Scosse la testa pensando che tanto non avrebbe fatto nulla perché era ancora una sedicenne e si scambiavano ben nove anni di differenza. Era già tanto se lo sceriffo non gli era andato dietro per riempirlo di pallottole allo strozzalupo.

« Tieni. » le disse passandole la coperta e invitandola ad accomodarsi sul divano mentre andava in cucina per prendere la pizza che aveva ordinato. Romantico sì, cuoco ancora no. 

« Resterai? » domandò la ragazza stringendosi nella coperta, quel posto era tremendamente freddo « No, domani parto per tornare da Cora, ancora non si è sistemata. » rispose sinceramente il licantropo, non voleva darle false speranze e non voleva iniziare la serata con una bugia o evitando di risponderle.

« Qualche ricorrenza speciale ti ha riportato qui oggi? » chiese accigliata la ragazza non capendo allora perché si trovasse a Beacon Hills. Era forse l'anniversario dell'incendio? No, se lo ricordava bene, era stato in estate, non in inverno. 

« Diciamo che Lydia mi ha chiamato dicendomi che avresti giocato la tua prima partita da titolare senza nessuna minaccia sovrannaturale a distrarti e che _dovevo_ esserci. » disse l'uomo tornando nell'open space con i due cartoni di pizza in mano e una bottiglia di Coca–Cola per lei e per lui una birra anche se non aveva alcun effetto grazie alla licantropia.

Stiles arrossì nascondendo il viso tra le mani « Non ci posso credere che ti sei fatto tutta questa strada solo per vedere una stupida partita. » disse cercando un modo per scomparire dall'imbarazzo, avrebbe ucciso Lydia, ne era certa, forse stava già urlando percependo la sua morte.

« Non è stata una stupida partita, Stiles. » Derek le offrì la mano per farla alzare e accomodare a tavola prima di tornare in cucina a prendere i bicchieri « Sei stata brava, comunque. » aggiunse.

« Certo, hai visto la tua ragazza venir sbattuta a terra milioni di volte. Veramente, un toccasana per la mia autostima. » borbottò la Stilinski aprendo il suo cartone di pizza vedendo che conteneva quella al suo gusto preferito e si domandò se fosse opera di Lydia o se Derek avesse fatto tutto da solo.

« Alla fine hai fatto vincere la tua squadra, è questo l'importante. E poi penso che quelli di Sacramento non siano ancora sulla strada di casa. » ghignò l'uomo facendole cenno con la testa di guardare verso l'angolo buio del loft. Stiles ci mise poco a capire che lì, nel buio, c'erano le ruote del bus con cui erano venuti gli avversari. Si girò verso il suo Compagno per dirgliene quattro, ma venne fermata dalle sue labbra « Nessuno ti butta a terra senza pagarne le conseguenze. ».

Stiles sorrise di nascosto, non volendo fargli vedere quanto fosse realmente contenta che si fosse preso cura di quel branco di barbari. Finse di essere ancora contrariata da quello che aveva fatto, ma immaginò che Derek sentisse perfettamente le sue emozioni, era felice e doveva ringraziare Lydia con un regalo degno di tale nome per averle permesso di passare una notte con Derek.

Mangiarono raccontandosi quello che avevano fatto durante le due settimane di lontananza, il licantropo le raccontò della casa dove aveva vissuto Cora per tutti quei anni e del branco che l'aveva ospitata senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio.

« La prossima settimana è il tuo compleanno. » esordì Derek quando erano ormai alla fine della loro cena « Diciassette anni, eh? ».

« Già, diciassette, un bel traguardo considerando tutti i pericoli che ho corso da quando Scott è stato morso. Mi meraviglio anch'io. » rispose Stiles spezzando la crosta della pizza in piccoli pezzi per mangiarla meglio. Lo guardò attraverso le ciglia chiedendosi perché se ne fosse uscito con il suo compleanno e trovò la risposta quando al posto del cartone di pizza del suo Compagno trovò una piccola scatola rossa.

« Oddio. » borbottò mandando giù l'intero bicchiere di Coca–Cola, quello era il primo regalo da parte di Derek ed era dannatamente emozionata.

« Dato che non potrò essere qui per quel giorno ho pensato di dartelo adesso. » disse l'uomo spingendo con le nocche la scatola verso la ragazza che liberando le braccia si affrettò a prenderla « Non dovevi, mi bastava una telefonata. » Stiles voleva sembrare una persona modesta, infondo era una forma di cortesia dire il tipico “No, ma non dovevi!” quando in realtà si era felici come delle iene che avevano appena rubato la carcassa di un'alce a un ghepardo.

Aprì la piccola scatola trovandoci dentro un anello in oro bianco con un rubino a forma di goccia. Lo guardò rapita e notò l'incisione all'interno “ _Questa è proprietà privata_ ” rise pensando che quella scritta lì era la prima frase che Derek le aveva rivolto. Vedendola in difficoltà il Beta prese la situazione in mano, letteralmente, e le infilò l'anello al dito apprezzando il contrasto tra la pelle chiara di Stiles e il rosso del rubino.

« Io... » iniziò la ragazza guardandosi la mano sinistra, dove ora sull'anulare c'era l'anello più bello che avesse mai visto « Io non ho parole. » concluse facendo ridere Derek « Evento storico, Stiles Stilinski senza parole! » disse l'uomo sporgendosi per poter catturare le labbra della ragazza in un bacio. 

Stiles gli circondò il collo con le braccia intenta a non lasciarlo andare e in meno di due minuti finirono nella stessa posizione in cui la serata era iniziata: Stiles imbraccio a Derek.

« Perché un anello? » chiese la Stilinski staccandosi dal bacio, la curiosità che vinceva sulla voglia di non staccarsi mai più dal suo uomo.

« Ti ho praticamente sposato, per quanto riguarda le leggi di noi licantropi. » iniziò l'Hale carezzandole il Marchio con il dorso della mano « Ogni sposa deve avere un anello all'anulare, ora anche gli umani capiranno che sei _mia_. » spiegò e con la mente tornò a quel pomeriggio, quando era andato dallo sceriffo per chiedergli il permesso di donare a Stiles quell'anello ricevendo il suo consenso. Era stato il quarto d'ora più difficile della sua vita, il padre della sua Compagna sembrava pronto a infilargli del vischio giù per la gola.

Tornarono a baciarsi spostandosi verso il divano, Derek dovette combattere contro ogni suo istinto per tenere le mani al loro posto, cosa che Stiles non stava facendo. Provò a fermarla, ma non ci mise abbastanza convinzione, e finì nel giro di pochi minuti a petto nudo.

« Dovremmo fermarci. » biascicò distratto dalla piacevole sensazione delle labbra di Stiles sul suo collo « Nha. » rispose quest'ultima mentre le mani scendevano verso il bordo dei suoi jeans. Il licantropo voleva veramente fermarsi, ma l'odore dell'eccitazione della ragazza lo stava stordendo. Aveva l'età del consenso, no? Forse potevano, forse...

« Per favore. » mugugnò Stiles mordicchiando il collo nelle vicinanze del Marchio e tutto il suo autocontrollo cadde in mille pezzi. La sollevò posando le mani aperte sul suo sedere, stringendolo un po', facendosi strada verso le scale a chiocciola e poi verso la sua camera da letto e ringraziò mentalmente Isaac per aver tenuto pulita anche la sua stanza. Stiles sorrise nel bacio, alzando le braccia per raggiungere l'elastico per capelli lasciandoli cadere a onde oltre le spalle arrivando con le punte a sfiorare le mani di Derek.

La posò delicatamente sul letto ricordandosi che quella era la sua prima volta e non doveva correre. Perse tempo a baciarla prima di afferrare la maglietta con l'intento di levargliela, la guardò negli occhi alla ricerca del consenso che arrivò. Si godé lo spettacolo delle guance di Stiles farsi di un rosso acceso e sfiorò con le dita la pancia piatta muovendosi verso la schiena, alla ricerca del gancio del reggiseno.

« Io... » la voce di Stiles ruppe il silenzio e Derek la guardò « Vuoi fermarti? » domandò togliendole le mani di dosso, come se fosse stato scottato e la giovane sorrise perché il suo Compagno aveva talmente tanto rispetto nei suoi confronti da allontanarsi alla sua prima insicurezza senza forzarla in nulla.

« No, no » si affrettò a dire la giovane prima di distogliere lo sguardo « Ma hai... be' sì, hai un preservativo? » domandò arrossendo ancora di più « Mio padre non accetterebbe tanto facilmente una gravidanza – _non che io sia pronta, tra l'altro_ – e potrebbe ucciderti se vogliamo dire la verità. » prese a parlare per il nervosismo, lo faceva sempre, e Derek la placò con un bacio e la rassicurò che sì, ne aveva uno in quanto Lydia era stata così gentile da lanciarglielo prima di riscendere con l'ascensore dopo che aveva preso Stiles per la sua sorpresa. Quella ragazza era il Diavolo, Derek ne era sicuro, come faceva a sapere che sarebbero finiti in quella situazione?

Ripresero a baciarsi, dolcemente, senza alcuna fretta perché avevano tutta la notte. Quando Stiles finì per rimanere senza alcun vestito addosso, mentre Derek aveva ancora i boxer, provò a coprirsi imbarazzata oltre ogni limite. Non poteva crederci nemmeno lei, stava veramente per fare l'amore per la prima volta con la persona che l'avrebbe accompagnata per tutta la vita? Sì e fu così felice di non aver perso la verginità anni prima con un qualsiasi altro adolescente che l'avrebbe lasciata dopo il ballo, come nei peggiori film americani.

Derek la guardò ammagliato, aveva la sua Compagna vestita solamente del suo anello che scintillava nella notte sotto il suo corpo. La trovò bellissima, non riuscì a trovare le parole per descriverla, era come vedere Venere nascere dal mare in tutto il suo splendore.

Stiles abbassò con mani tremanti d'emozione l'intimo di Derek guardando verso il soffitto perché, diamine, non era ancora pronta a vedere cosa c'era _lì sotto._ Si morse il labbro non sapendo cosa fare, infondo aveva zero esperienza. Avrebbe dovuto allargare le gambe in quel momento? Avrebbe dovuto toccarlo prima di passare al sodo? Dove doveva mettere le mani?

« Hey, rilassati. » la voce di Derek la distolse dalle sue mille domande « La... la prima volta fa male, devi rilassarti o sarà peggio. » le consigliò carezzandole il fianco sentendo la pelle liscia sotto le dita, aveva così tanti nei sullo stomaco che Derek desiderò baciarli tutti « Sempre se vuoi continuare. » aggiunse allontanando i loro corpi per non farle pressione.

« Dio, Derek, se me lo chiedi un'altra volta ti strappo la gola, _con i denti_. » sbuffò la giovane nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del collo del Compagno sentendosi ancora imbarazzata per essere nuda davanti ai suoi occhi. 

Derek fece tutto con calma ubriacandosi dei gemiti di Stiles, espolarando ogni centimetro della sua pelle, e quando le fu dentro sentì il suo lupo emettere un basso rugito da fargli tremare la cassa toracica. Lavò via le lacrime di Stiles catturandole tra le labbra, rimanendo fermo per permetterle di abituarsi all'intrusione.

Stiles sentiva la pelle andarle in fiamme, aveva fatto tremendamente male che aveva versato qualche lacrima, eppure non poteva immaginarsi niente di meglio per la sua prima volta. Respirando profondamente diede il via libera a Derek di muoversi e presto il dolore fu sostituito dal piacere.

* * *

Stiles era abituata ai risvegli bruschi, tra il padre che le buttava dell'acqua addosso quando non voleva saperne di alzarsi e lo squillare del suo cellulare per questioni lupesche ormai aveva compreso che i risvegli dolci e naturali non sarebbero stati più alla sua portata. Però non era certamente abituata a svegliarsi sentendo due persone urlare – un urlo di gioia mentre l'altro sembrava terrorizzato – e tanto meno quello di essere nuda in un letto che non era il suo. 

Sentì immediatamente due braccia stringerla facendola aderire contro il petto – il petto nudo di Derek – e poi la sua schiena venire coperta dal leggero lenzuolo color cobalto per impedire ai due intrusi di vederla. Stiles rise pensando a quanto fosse sfigata, chi diavolo era alla porta? 

« Isaac, Lydia, fuori di qui! » ruggì il Beta stringendola ancora di più, il suo lupo geloso che qualcuno potesse anche solo per un secondo di più vedere la sua Compagna in quello stato. Una volta rimasti soli Derek la baciò velocemente per poi alzarsi cercando i suoi vestiti che la notte precedente Stiles aveva tolto « Mi sbarazzo di loro e torno subito, tu rimani a letto. » le ordinò con un piede già fuori dalla porta.

La ragazza rimase immobile cercando di portare alla memoria tutti gli avvenimenti delle ultime dodici ore, venendo a capo solamente di un'unica cosa: non era più una vergine. Si sentì euforica, finalmente aveva fatto l'amore con Derek e per quanto doloroso fosse stato ne era valso ogni singolo secondo. Si rigirò nel letto aggrovigliandosi nel lenzuolo, il viso premuto contro il cuscino che aveva il forte odore di Derek. Quando provò a mettersi seduta una forte fitta di dolore la costrinse a tornare nella sua posizione precedente, si coprì gli occhi con il braccio stringendo i denti per non emettere nemmeno un verso di dolore, aveva due licantropi dall'udito sopraffine a meno di dieci metri, sarebbero corsi nella stanza al primo rumore sbagliato.

Senza rendersene conto si riaddormentò cullata dal calore del letto e per la stanchezza della notte appena passata. Fu Derek a svegliarla, un vassoio con la colazione in una mano, Stiles questa volta riuscì a sedersi tenendo ben stretto il lenzuolo al petto per coprirsi, _come se Derek non avesse già visto cosa si nascondeva sotto._

Si sistemò i capelli in uno chignon fatto male, il minimo necessario per poter mangiare senza rischiare di ingoiare i suoi stessi capelli. Fece posto a Derek che le si sdraiò accanto, il quale le circondò le spalle con un braccio posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

« Non dovresti essere già in Messico? » chiese la ragazza dopo un po' quando ormai la colazione era stata interamente consumata e le labbra gonfie di baci « Teoricamente sì. » rispose Derek sfiorando con il naso tutta la lunghezza del collo della Compagna « Però sarei stato un colossale stronzo a lasciarti sola dopo aver fatto l'amore. » spiegò baciando il marchio e Stiles termò, un poco eccitata e un poco spaventata: ancora non era pronta per il secondo round.

Fortunatamente Derek sembrò capirlo perché si ritrasse « Ti accompagno a casa, tuo padre ti starà aspettando. » le disse prendendo dalla sedia quelli che sembravano essere i suoi vestiti. Stiles li riconobbe, la sua camicia verde, i jeans larghi, erano loro!

« Lydia ha pensato che a tuo padre sarebbe venuto un infarto vedendoti con gli altri vestiti addosso e allora è passata a portare questi. » rivelò spiegando così la visita della ragazza « Isaac invece era qui per sapere come stava la sua Pack Mom dopo la partita di ieri. ».

« Spero di non averlo traumatizzato, il mio povero Isaac. » borbottò la giovane cercando con lo sguardo il suo intimo e quando lo individuò all'angolo della stanza scese dal letto avvolta dal lenzuolo, imbarazzata di farsi vedere nuda alla luce del giorno. Quando fu completamente vestita Derek l'attirò a sé per donarle un bacio passionale « Stai bene? » le chiese riferendosi ovviamente alle eventuali fitte di dolore nelle parti basse. Stiles annuì contro il suo petto, le mani aperte sulle spalle del suo Compagno, era così bello essere lì con lui.

« Ti riaccompagno a casa, poi partirò per il Messico. » le disse passandole una mano tra i capelli ancora sciolti da renderla talmente sensuale che Derek desiderò farla nuovamente sua, ma sapeva che la ragazza non era ancora pronta, quindi si limitò a sorriderle carezzandole una guancia.

« Io ti aspetterò. » rispose la giovane perima di staccarsi per tenersi i capelli in una coda alta e poi creare uno chignon. Si baciarono, nuovamente, con una promessa dettata dalle loro stesse labbra: si sarebbero visti presto.

  


  


  


  



	13. Capitolo dodici

_**Capitolo dodici** _

  


  


  


Stiles si rigirò nel letto stringendo nel pugno il lenzuolo azzurro, aggrottò l'espressione nel sonno, piccole gocce di sudore le colavano lungo la fronte « No... no, no... non farlo entrare , non fargli entrare, non fargli entrare, no, non fargli entrare. » la ragazza aprì gli occhi di scatto, il cuore che batteva velocemente era talmente assordante da quasi non poter sentire nient'altro che il ritmico _tumtumtum._

Davante a sé c'erano sei fessure orizzontali e solo dopo qualche secondo le riconobbe come le fessure di un armadietto. Posò una mano contro lo sportello provando ad aprirlo, ma era chiuso. Stiles non era una persona che soffriva di claustrofobia, ma con le cose che aveva passato, se si trovava in un armadietto, stava sicuramente succedendo qualcosa di brutto. Sbattè più forse, mettendoci tutta la forza che aveva e provò più volte sentendo il panico farsi strada in lei quando si rese conto che non riusciva ad aprire lo sportello. Provò ancora, con più forza, aiutandosi anche con l'altra mano e finalmente fu libera.

Si trovava nello spogliatotio della Beacon Hills High School, in pigiama, i piedi scalzi e il viso coperto di sudore. Sembrava non esserci nessuno, c'erano solo degli asciugamanti su una panca. Si guardò allo specchio posizionato sopra un lavandino non sembrava essere ferita, l'unica cosa evidente era il Marchio.

Uscì da lì addentrandosi lungo il corridoio e si fermò a guardare la porta dell'unica aula aperta. Si avvicinò lentamente, l'unico rumore presente erano i suoi passi fatti a piedi nudi. All'interno della stanza c'era il Nemeton, le lunghe radici che coprivano interamente la superfice dell'aula e il tronco tagliato era lì, coperto da un lieve strato di terra e qualche foglia. Si avvicinò e quando fu abbastanza vicina provò a toccarlo, ma prima ancora che potesse poggiargi la punte delle dita delle radici le avvolsero il posto.

Si svegliò di soprassalto, il respiro pesante e gli occhi spalancati dallo spavento. Provò a regolarizzare il respiro autoconvincendosi che era un sogno e non doveva averne paura, che era tutto nella sua testa.

« Stai bene? » la voce di Derek la raggiunse così come la sua grande mano prese a muoversi lungo il suo braccio in una dolce carezza. La ragazza sospirò sentendosi meglio, aveva lì il suo Compagno « Sì, stavo solo sognando. » rispose passandosi una mano sulla fronte per asciugare il sudore « Era strano: era come un sogno all'interno di un sogno. » spiegò socchiudendo gli occhi, cercandosi di ricordare i dettagli di quello che era stato...

« Un incubo? » domandò Derek senza smettere di farle sentire la sua presenza con il lieve tocco della sua mano sul suo braccio « Sì. » rispose Stiles andando a prendere l'altra mano libera per rassicurarlo, non era certo la prima volta che gli accadeva, sapeva gestire qualche incubo.

Poi si fermò guardando il suo ragazzo « Un attimo, Derek » disse aggrottando le sopracciglia « che ci fai tu qui? » domandò perché si ricordava perfettamente che lui era ancora in Messico e che la sera precedente si era addormentata da sola nel suo letto. Sentì la porta cigolare leggermente e la distolse dai suoi pensieri « Aspetta. » disse alzandosi dal letto, i piedi nudi nuovamente contro una superfice fredda. Derek provò a trattenerla, una mano stretta sulla sua spalla e il corpo che la seguiva, come a non volerla lasciare andare.

« Vado a chiudere la porta. » disse guardando quest'ultima come in trance, perché non riusciva a vedere il corridoio ma solamente un profondo nero? Cosa stava succedendo?

« Rimettiti a dormire. » la spronò Derek cercando di tirarla giù contro il materasso, ma Stiles sfuggì alla sua presa decendogli che era meglio chiuderla, non voleva lasciarla aperta, sarebbe potuto entrare chiunque. Derek provò ancora a farla desistere ma a nulla servirono i suoi inviti a tornare a letto.

Stiles era in piedi davanti alla porta, la voce di Derek in sottofondo mentre afferrava la maniglia, aprì maggiormente la porta trovandosi davanti solamente al denso nero dell'oscurità e ci si addentrò mentre la voce di Derek ruggiva di tornare indietro. Camminò lasciandosi la sua stanza alle spalle ed era nella riserva, davanti al Nemeton.

Si avvicinò, il cuore che le martellava nel petto e che risuonava nella foresta, delle luci si accesero accecandola, ma non fermò il suo cammino. Era lì, davanti all'albero che aveva da sempre portato guai a Beacon Hills, la fonte di magia primaria che alimentava il mondo sovrannaturale. 

« Bene, questo è solo un sogno. » disse rendendosi conto che ancora non era riuscita realmente a svegliarsi, stava facendo un sogno nel sogno nel sogno? Era umanamente possibile che una cosa del genere accadesse?

« Questo è solo un sogno: fallo sparire dalla tua testa. » 

« Stai sognando! »

« Quindi svegliati Stiles! »

« Svegliati Stiles! » urlò cominciando a sbattersi la mano contro il lato della testa, intorno a lei la foresta sembrava essere impazzita con le foglie che volavano in circolo intorno a lei e le luci che si intensificavano. Si prese la testa tra le mani, piccole lacrime iniziarono a scenderle lungo le guance « Svegliati! ».

Aprì lentamente gli occhi sentendo gli uccelli cantare, il Sole brillava alto nel cielo e voleva dire solamente una cosa: finalmente si era svegliata realmente. Controllò l'altro lato del letto trovandolo vuoto, non c'era Derek pronto a darle il buongiorno, non vedeva il suo ragazzo da quando avevano fatto l'amore.

Suo padre aprì la porta della stanza, era già in divisa e aveva una tazza in mano « Hey, è ora di svegliarsi tesoro, porta le chiappe a scuola. » le disse prima di scendere nuovamente. La ragazza rimise ancora per un po' sdraiata domandandosi cosa diavolo avesse sognato, era stato così strano.

Scese a fare colazione, fortunatamente il padre aveva preparato dei pancake e quindi dovette solamente sedersi a tavola. Mangiò lentamente, rimuginando sul suo sogno e decidendo che ne avrebbe parlato con Scott.

« Io vado, principessa, buona giornata e non ti cacciare nei guai. »la salutò lo sceriffo baciandole la fronte prima di correre fuori sentendo a malapena la risposta della figlia.

Stiles sospirò: erano i guai a trovare lei.

* * *

« E non riuscivi a svegliarti? » le domandò Scott mentre si incamminavano a lezione, aveva appena finito di raccontargli l'esperienza onirica di quella notte « No, è stato terrificante. Mai sentito parlare di paralisi nel sonno? » rispose mentre scendevano le scale per raggiungere il piano inferiore del complesso scolastico.

« Ehm no, perché, dovrei? » la risposta di Scott fu previdibile, Stiles sapeva che il suo migliore amico non si interessava di certe cose « Hai mai sognato di essere sveglio ma di non riuscire a muoverti o a parlare? » pose il quesito la giovane tenendosi su una spiegazione semplice e comprensibile. Scott le diede la conferma che sì, anche a lui era successo « Questo perché durante la fase _rem_ il corpo è paralizzato, la chiamano atonia muscolare, in questo modo se sogni di correre non ti metti a correre veramente. » spiegò mentre passavano il sottopassagio che divideva la parte Est da quella Ovest, riparandosi dal Sole che in quel periodo riscaldava eccessivamente la California.

« Direi che ha senso. » concordò Scott guardandola « Ma a volte la mente può svegliarsi prima del corpo, quindi per un attimo sei cosciente che il tuo corpo è paralizzato, è la parte che fa più paura: trasforma un sogno in un incubo, ti sembra di precipitare, di essere stangolato, nel mio caso di essere in una radura di alberi magici in cui hanno luogo sacrifici umani. » spiegò tenendosi sul semplice, non che non si fidasse delle conoscenza di Scott, ma preferiva sempre fare degli esempi chiari e ben comprensibili.

« Dici che significa qualcosa? » domandò il giovane mentre percorrevano il corridoio fianco a fianco « E se fosse per colpa di quello che abbiamo fatto quella notte? » chiese invece la Stilinski abbassando la voce per non attirare l'attenzione di altri studenti. 

« Stress post traumatico? » provò il ragazzo e Stiles lo assecondò. Entratono nell'aula prendendo dei posti vicini.

Scott si girò per continuare a parlare, incurante del professore che stava già sistemando la sua roba sulla cattedra « Sai che cosa mi spaventa di più? » disse Stiles attirando l'attenzione completa di Scott « Non avere la certezza che sia reale. ».

* * *

Si svegliò urlando con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, quando cercò di mettersi a sedere cadde miseramente sul lato senza smettere di urlare. Sentì i passi veloci di qualcuno avvicinarsi e poi aprire la porta: era suo padre.

La prese tra le braccia mentre ancora urlava, cercando di immobilizzarla per evitare che si facesse del male. Sentire la voce del padre che le diceva che andava tutto bene riuscì a tranquillizzarla, ma questo non evitò il suo scoppio in lacrime.

Era stato orribile, senza alcun dubbio, sentiva il bisogno di avere il suo Compagno al proprio fianco, qualcuno che potesse farla sentire bene.

« Shh, tesoro è tutto okay, ci sono io qui con te. » la voce del padre era dolce, le mani ancora strette attrono al suo copro come a volerla proteggere. Si lasciò cullare dalle parole dell'uomo e senza rendersene contò si addormentò nuovamente, stremata.

« Ci sono io. » ripeté lo sceriffo baciando la figlia tra i capelli e pure lui si addormentò, seduto, con la sua bambina tra le braccia.

* * *

Svegliarsi con il cantate degli uccelli fu quasi traumatizzante e si chiese se stesse nuovamente sognando, ma la presenza del padre nel suo letto le fece capire che no, quella era la realtà.

Lo svegliò dolcemente, scuotendogli appena la spalla, un tenero sorriso stampato in volto per dargli il buongiorno. Fecero colazione insieme, non parlando di quello che era successo nella notte e Stiles controllò il cellulare per controllare se Derek non le avesse mandato un messaggio, ma nessuna notifica era presente sopra l'icona dei messaggi. Pulì i piatti e i bicchieri che avevano usato e corse su per le scale per prepararsi ad una nuova giornata scolastica.

Si guardò l'annello all'anulare sorridendo leggermente, dopo che era tornata a casa aveva subito chiamato Scott per raccontargli tutto quello che era successo e il suo migliore amico non poté che esserne felice. Subito dopo aveva chiamato Lydia – che era in compagnia di Allison – per ringraziarle della magnifica sorpresa che le avevano regalato, dovendosi pure sorbire delle battute da parte della rossa.

Si vestì velocemente tenendo sotto d'occhio l'orologio, doveva ancora preparare lo zaino e aveva poco tempo. Una volta sistemata la giacca a righe prese i libri e iniziò ad infilarli nel suo zaino, ma quando prese il libro di storia notò che qualcosa non andava. Non andava decisamente bene, vedeva tutte le lettere svasate, non riusciva a leggere cosa diavolo ci fosse scritto sulla copertina nonostante la conoscesse a memoria. Toccò la copertina con mani tremanti cercando più volte di chiudere gli occhi sperando che quando li avrebbe riaperti sarebbe rimasto tutto al posto giusto.

« Hey » la voce del padre la fece sobbalzare, si girò verso la porta cercando di far finta di nulla « stai bene? » le chiese con una seria espressione in volto, come se la colazione passata insieme non l'avesse convinto abbastanza del fatto che era tutto okay. Per quanto potesse esserlo.

Si rigirò a guardare il libro e le lettere erano lì, al loro posto, parole comprensibili stampate in giallo « Pronta per la scuola? » provò ancora l'uomo notando il mutismo di sua figlia.

« Sì, pronta. » rispose Stiles anche se l'unica cosa che voleva realmente era capire se quello fosse un altro dannatissimo sogno. Provò a spotare l'attenzione su di lui, notando il grande pacco proveniente dalla stazione dello sceriffo, ma il padre la linquidò facilmente incitandola ad andare a scuola e lei non poté fare altrimenti.

* * *

Stava forse impazzendo o Scott stava scappando dalla sua stessa ombra? Lo vide correre giù per le scale guardandosi dietro come terrorizzato, il respiro pesante e appena gli fu abbastanza vicino non esitò un attimo a bloccarlo per le spalle placando la sua corsa « Stai bene? » gli chiese seriamente preoccupata, non era da tutti i giorni vedere il suo migliore amico così spaventato. Scott annuì lentamente con la testa e Stiles, anche senza avere chissà quale radar capta bugie comprese che non era vero « Non sembra che tu stia bene, Scott. » disse ricevendo però la stessa risposta.

« No, non è vero, sta succedendo anche a te. Vedi delle cose, vero? » domandò guardandolo dritto negli occhi, come a cercare la certezza che non fosse solamente lei quella ad uscire fuori di testa.

« Tu come lo sai? » la domanda innocente del ragazzo venne intercettata da Lydia che stava arrivando proprio in quel momento con Allison al seguito « Perché sta succedendo a tutti voi. ».

_Oh bene, allucinazioni di gruppo_.

* * *

Okay, la giornata a scuola non era stata poi così male se toglieva l'episodio di Scott nel bel mezzo del corridoio con i suoi occhi da Alpha senza sapere come farli sparire. Certo, Allison aveva quasi ucciso Lydia, ma fortunatamente Isaac era lì pronto a salvare la pelle alla giovane. Ah, giusto, non riusciva più a leggere! 

Stiles si prese la testa tra le mani, seduta nella sua Jeep, sulle gambe teneva il cellulare dove un messaggio completamente incomprensibile da parte di Derek aspettava una risposta. Avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo e raccontargli di quello che stava accadendo?

Si morse il labbro considerando una serie di pro e contro, ma quando decise che non l'avrebbe chiamato per evitare di fargli sentire la sua voce macchiata dalla stachezza e dalla paura, il cellulare prese a squillare e la foto di Derek comparve sullo schermo.

« Hey, ciao. » salutò deciendo che la cosa più saggia fosse rispondergli senza farlo preoccupare a morte, infondo viveva a Beacon Hills, dove dietro ogni angolo poteva esserci il suo assassino.

« Stiles, tutto bene? » la voce del suo Compagno riuscì a scaldarle il cuore, si sentiva talmente triste senza di lui, il Legame pretendeva anche una vicinanza fisica e quello dimostrava quanto fossero stati sciocchi ed avventati.

« Sì, tutto okay. Tu? » domandò avviando la sua Roscoe, era rimasta solamente lei nel parcheggio della scuola e doveva ammettere che non era un posto sicuro dove rimanere da sola, anche con una mazza da baseball a portata di mano.

« Io sto bene, Stiles. » rispose l'uomo e Stiles sentì in sottofondo le voci allegre di bambini che chiedevano al suo Compagno di giocare insieme e sorrise. Immaginarsi l'uomo con dei adorabili piccoli licantropi le scaldava il cuore e le faceva nascere il desiderio di avere lei un bambino, _il loro bambino_.

« Fantastico! Entrambi in ottima salute, eh? » provò a divagare mentre tamburellava con le dita sul volante ferma davanti al fiorario dove dove comprare il più bel mazzo di fiori.

« So che giorno è oggi Stiles, credimi o no ma mi ricordo tutte le cose che mi dicevi, anche quando non stavamo insieme. » sospir il ragazzo e Stiles annuì, era meglio dare la colpa a quello che dovergli spiegare che faceva incubi spaventosi e non riusciva più a leggere.

« Io... io sto per comprarle dei fiori, glieli porterò subito dopo e prima di andare li prenderò con me e andrò da papà. » disse scendendo dall'auto. Era il compleanno di sua madre, doveva portarle dei fiori e fermarsi a parlare con lei, raccontarle cosa le stava succedendo, cercare conforto nella foto incastrata nella piccola cornice ovale della lapide.

« Vorrei essere lì con te. » la voce di Derek fu dolce e Stiles potè sentire come se le stesse toccando la guancia. Lo amava così tanto e odiava dovergli nascondere delle cose, ma non voleva che lasciasse tutto per poterla raggiungere, stava bene così, l'ennesima crisi sovrannaturale sarebbe passata prima del suo ritorno.

« Lo so. » rispose e dopo un attimo di silenzio capì che quella era la fine della loro conversazione ed attaccò tirando un piccolo sospiro.

* * *

Entrò nell'ufficio di suo padre con il vaso tra le mani, aveva trascorso tutto il pomeriggio al cimitero per fare un resoconto della situazione e si era sentita realmente turbata quando non era riuscita a leggere nulla sulla lapide della madre.

« L'ultima volta che abbiamo portato un vaso così sulla sua tomba è sparito il giorno stesso, cento dollari buttati al vento. » disse come a spiegare perché se lo fosse portato dietro, ma l'attenzione del suo vecchio era su tutt'altro.

Guardò oltre la scrivania trovandolo a terra tra un sacco di fogli e quando gli chiese cosa stesse facendo non si meravigliò quando le rispose che stava cercando tra i vecchi casi una soluzione da un punto di vista diverso, ora che sapeva tutta la storia del sovrannaturale.

Il caso che gli era più a cuore comunque era quello che gli avevano assegnato come neo–sceriffo, tre sfortunate anime morte in un incidente stradale tra cui la bambina di nove anni trascinata via e apparentemente mangiata dai coyote e mentre Stiles voleva dare tutta la colpa a quei animali diabolici suo padre le fece notare che l'incidente era accaduto in una notte di Luna Piena.

« Hey papà, dove le portate tutte queste scatole? » domandò guardandosi intorno, l'ufficio era un completo disastro. Quando vide la faccia del padre capì subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, Stiles non sapeva se era pronto ad ascoltarlo.

Quando uscì dalla centrale prese il cellulare per chiamare Derek, ma non ricevette risposta, sospirò sconsolata salendo sulla sua Jeep.

* * *

« Possiamo rendere tutto molto più semplice. » l'uomo dal forte accento spagnolo si mise di fronte a Derek e Peter Hale, entrambi legati con delle catene ad una perete di ferro eletrifficata.

« Non sappiamo nulla di questa Loba. » riuscì a dire Derek alzando appena il viso, quasi allo stremo delle forze dopo le numerose torture.

« Guarda un po' qui » disse nuovamente l'uomo alzando il cellulare che teneva in mano all'altezza degli occhi del giovane Hale « La tua Compagna ti cerca, non sarebbe un vero peccato se adesso io rintraciassi la sua posizione ed andassi a prenderla per portarla qui e renderla partecipi dei nostri giochi? » domandò sbloccando la schermata rivelando che il licantropo come sfondo aveva impostato una foto di Stiles mentre rideva.

« Non osare avvicinarti a lei. » ruggì Derek illuminando gli occhi di blu, le unghie si allungarono di istinto anche se sapeva perfettamente di non poter usare le mani.

« Lei è l'unico modo per farti parlare, qualcuno è già in strada per raggiungere Beacon Hills. » rise l'uomo lanciando il cellulare sul tavolo, per poi rivolgersi a Peter « Forse vuoi aiutare tuo nipote, dicci della Loba e nessuno torcerà un capello alla sua Compagna. » propose sorridendo mostrando i denti storiti e sporchi.

« Vorrei tanto dirti quello che vuoi, infondo la ragazza mi sta simpatica. » rispose Peter con voce stanca e dolorante, si chiese come fosse possibile finire sempre in situazione del genere, forse doveva continuare a fingersi malato e rimanere in ospedale.

« Domani avrete compagnia. » rise l'uomo uscendo dalla stanza, lasciandoli soli ed al buio, con la consapevolezza che Stiles sarebbe stata con loro l'indomani e a nulla servirono i ruggiti di protesta dell'uomo più giovane.

* * *

Stiles si tolse le scarpe lasciandosi cadere contro il materasso, era stata una giornata pesante, tra indovinelli nella sua testa – perché andiamo, quando una porta non è una porta? Aveva una porta accostata in testa! – e le indagini a casa Tate le avevano quasi procurato un infarto.

Osservò il suo soffitto stellato sbuffando, tra meno di mezz'ora sarebbe dovuta uscire nuovamente con Scott per cercare indizi nella Riserva, vicino a dove l'auto della signora Tate era andata a finire.

Prese il cellulare per provare a richiamare Derek, lo stava facendo preoccupare e anche troppo, o forse era diventata con il tempo meno importante da permettergli di ignorare le sue chiamate. 

« Stupido lupo. » borbottò girandosi d'un lato e quando vide il padre entrare nella stanza sorrise. L'uomo si sedè sul bordo del letto carezzandole la testa e Stiles strise il cuscino al petto « C'è qualche problema, tesoro? » le chiese passandole il bicchiere di cioccolata calda che le aveva preparato.

« Derek non mi risponde. Papà, pensi che si sia già stancato di me? Infondo stiamo insieme da tre mesi, forse per lui è opprimente e vuole scaricarmi. » domandò la giovane guardando con occhi grandi e luminosi il padre come a voler cercare la conferma.

« Per quanto mi duole dirlo Derek ci tiene a te, sono sicuro che ci sia un motivo se non ti risponde. Non ti preoccupare, ti richiamerà appena può e non può lasciarti perché hai questo bellissimo Marchio. » la rassicurò baciandole la fronte, le piaceva il modo in cui sua figlia si apriva con lui su i suoi problemi, ora che non dovevano esserci più segreti tra loro, era come tornare ai vecchi tempi. Certo, quello che le raccontava di Derek era sempre accettabile, ma nulla gli assicurava che non stesse omettendo qualcosa.

« Ora torno in centrale, tu non combinare guai. » disse lo sceriffo alzandosi passandosi una mano sui pantaloni per lisciare le pieghe. Uscì dalla stanza sorridendole un'ultima volta prima di avviarsi nella sua stanza per prendere una giacca pesante per la notte.

Non riuscì nemmeno a raggiungere la porta che l'urlo spaventato di Stiles lo costrinse a ritornare sui suoi passi per trovarsi davanti la stanza vuota della giovane e chiari segni di un breve scontro.

Corse fuori di casa alla ricerca di qualche traccia, ma non vide nemmeno un'auto attraversare la via.

« Merda. ».

* * *

« Senti, te lo sto dicendo da quando mi hai preso, mio padre non ha i soldi per pagare un riscatto e nemmeno se mettesse insieme il suo salario con quello della signora McCall riuscirebbero a pagare 1/20 di quello che valgo. Perché valgo molto, vero? Cifra a sette zeri volete chiedere per il mio riscatto, no? Insomma, vuoi degnarti di rispondermi, odio le persone silenziose, ma non Derek – non so se conosci Derek, ma nel caso nemmeno lui può pagare il riscatto – lui comunque è silenziosamente piacevole. Potresti emettere qualche suono, farmi sapere che sei umano? Non credo che i robot siano arrivati ad un livello di evoluzione da rapire delle persone e poi non ti sembra barbaro mettermi un sacco di iuta in testa, mi pizzica sulle guance, è veramente fastidioso. Sai cosa? Fa niente, tanto mi troveranno e non ti daranno un misero centesimo, ovviamente devi dargli del tempo, considerando che abbiamo fatto ore in macchina, forse siamo in Messico o siamo arrivati in Kentucky? Preferirei rimanere negli Stati Uniti, non credo di avere i permessi necessari per entrare in Messico, dato che non ho i documenti con me, potrei essere considerata una fuggiasca. Oh, no, il sacco in testa fa capire abbastanza bene la situazione. Insomma, stiamo – anzi, sto – parlando da ore, non potremmo diventare amici, scordarci di questo spiacevole evento e magari mi riporti a casa? Avevo un appuntamento importante con il mio amico Scott, dovevamo andare andare a caccia di coyote, teoricamente. Hai le mani ruvide, potresti evitare di toccarmi la pelle? Uhm? Oh andiamo, non scappo senza vedere dove vado, puoi anche guidarmi posando la mano sulla spalla, hai tanti calli, forse vengono dalle cose disgustose che voi maschi fate, eh? » quello che sembrava essere alle orecchie di Peter e Derek una normale quantità di parole dette da Stiles sembravano star facendo ammattire l'uomo che era andata a prenderla. 

« Sai, io mi chiamo Stiles comunque – presentarsi dopo dodici ore, che maleducata! – e attualmente ho un po' di problemi, e di quelli grossi e gravi. Devo essere a Beacon Hills per risolverli, quindi se non mi lasci andare ti riempirò di chiacchiere fino a che non ne avrai abbastanza e poi devo andare in bagno, tipo urgentemente, potrei farmela nei pantaloni e non sarebbe gradevole, né per me né per te. C'è un bagno qui, vero? Anzi, non importa, potrei farla anche dietro un cespuglio, basta che mi lasci liberare la vescica. » e veramente, Stiles poteva andare avanti per ore, la paura e l'adrenalina le causavano una parlantina micidiale, ma l'uomo la spintonò con violenza fino a cadere a terra. Sentì perfettamente in pavimento sotto i palmi delle mani, era pure sporco di quella che sembrava essere sabbia. Fece per riaprire bocca, ma improvvisamente cominciò a vedere di nuovo, segno evidente che il rapitore le aveva tolto il sacco dalla testa.

Le prime figure che mise a fuoco furono quelle di Derek e Peter incatenati, si alzò di fretta rischiando quasi di inciampare nuovamente, se prima era preoccupata per lei e la sua vescica ora lo era decisamente per il suo compagno.

L'uomo la trattenne per il braccio impedendole di raggiungere i due Hale e un ringhio di protesta uscì dalla gola di Derek « Ora che siamo tutti qui direi che è ora di parlare. » disse obbligando Stiles a sedersi sulla vecchia sedia vicino al tavolo dove tenevano gli strumenti di tortura.

« Ah, adesso? Io ti sto parlando da quando sei entrato in camera mia! Tra l'altro potevi anche aspettare che uscissi di casa o stessi dormendo, metti caso fossi senza vestiti, eh? Mi avresti portata qui come mamma mi ha fatto? » domandò la ragazza cercando di alzarsi o come minimo togliersi le mani dell'uomo di dosso.

Certamente non si aspettava lo schiaffo che le arrivò, fu talmente violento che iniziò a sanguinare dal labbro inferiore. Si portò la mano sulla parte lesa sgranando gli occhi.

« Vedi di chiudere la bocca, ti ho sopportato tutto il viaggio, ma adesso ne ho abbastanza. » disse l'uomo afferrando dal tavolo un coltello per poi puntarlo alla gola di Stiles « Allora Derek, ora vorrai certamente dirmi qualcosa sulla Loba. » si rivolse al licantropo.

« Andiamo, lascia andare la ragazza, lei non centra niente. Un po' come noi, dato che non sappiamo nulla, ma lei è... diciamo un tenero fiorellino, qui si rovinerebbe. » rispose Peter cercando di mettere su un'aria pacifica e aiutare la Compagna di suo nipote, infondo era colpa sua se erano incatenati in quello scantinato.

« Fiorellino sarai tu. » borbottò Stiles a voce bassa tanto che solamente i licantropi riuscirono a sentirla. Aveva paura, aveva freddo, doveva andare urgentemente in bagno e il Marchio le bruciava tanto da farle più male dello schiaffo. Voleva suo padre, voleva Scott, voleva tornare a casa con Derek.

« Dici che sarebbe più attraente con un taglio qui? » il coltello si spostò dalla gola fino al viso dove tracciò con la punta un solco che andava dallo zigomo destro a quello sinistro « Alla Joker, insomma. » disse la ragazza che di starne zitta proprio non ne voleva sapere e notava quanto la cosa irritasse tutti i presenti nella stanza.

« Toglile le mani di dosso. » ordinò il Beta mostrando i denti affilati e Stiles lo guardò dritto negli occhi volendo comunicargli che doveva rimanere calmo, ma non servì a molto dato che l'uomo azionò l'elettricità e i due uomini iniziarono a muoversi presi dal dolore.

« Scommetto che senza il braccio destro le sarà difficile scrivere. » sorrise e fece un gesto con la testa al suo compagno che iniziò a cercare nel ripostiglio qualcosa.

« Non ti pare che tagliare le persone con una spada sia un po' medievale? » rise nervosamente Peter osservando preoccupato la faccia di Stiles sbiancare e il forte odore di paura invadere la stanza.

« Una spada? Non siamo selvaggi. » rispose l'uomo sorridendo e in quel momentò parti il suono della motosega. La reazione di Peter fu un leggero sussulto mentre Derek si girò per guardarlo male e Stiles semplicemente vomitò, si piegò su se stessa rigettando il pranzo del giorno prima sui piedi nudi.

Il giovane Hale provò a strattonare le catene per romperle e correre dalla sua Compagna, ma era troppo debole dopo aver passato tre ore sotto le scariche elettriche.

« Ragazzi! » una voce femminile li raggiunse e tutto si fermò. L'uomo spense la motosega, Derek smise di muoversi e Stiles alzò la testa pulendosi il mento con il palmo della mano. Era una donna adulta, dai corti capelli castani e dal viso sembrava un'adorabile nonna, ma la giovane Stilinski sapeva che quella era la causa della sua presenza lì.

« __ _No tiene que ser tan duro._ » disse sorridendo verso i due licantropi « Abbiamo qui la splendida Compagna di un ex Alpha. » aggiunse avvicinandosi a Stiles, le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio regalandole poi una carezza lungo la guancia lesa dalla mano di Severo. Stiles la guardò e trovò altamente inquietante il suo sorriso, ma non sarebbe rimasta in silenzio, no signore « Non ho idea di quello che hai detto, diciamo che ho una D in spagnolo, ma sono certa che non ci hai offerto un bicchiere d'acqua, cosa che gradirei veramente tanto dopo aver vomitato anche l'anima e il bagno, non credo lei voglia vomito e urina sul suo pavimento. » disse sorridendo a sua volta, notò con piacere l'espressione della donna farsi quasi disgustata, infondo era vicinissima al suo viso e il suo alito non era dei migliori.

«  _No hablo espanol._ » Derek portò l'attenzione su di sè, desideroso di allontanare la vecchia dalla sua Compagna. Araya si girò verso di lui e si avvicinò ondeggiando con i fianchi «  _Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale._ » disse ridendo, come se sapesse molte cose. Stiles lo guardò sorpresa, aveva appena scoperto un'altra cosa sul suo Compagno e non vedeva l'ora di farsi dire porcate in spagnolo, perché era una lingua  _muy caliente_ .

« Lo sai di che sto parlando e sai anche chi vogliamo. » aggiunse avvicinandosi ai due Hale, Stiles notò con preoccupazione il coltello a lama curva che teneva in mano « Voglio sapere dov'è la Lupa. » disse alzando il coltello per mostrarlo ai due licantropi.

« Non conosciamo nessuna Lupa. » dichiarò Derek e la giovane Stilinski gli credette, anche perché sarebbe stato inutile soffrire così tanto per coprire una persona che nemmeno cercava di aiutargli tirandoli fuori di lì.

« Lo so che non parlerai,  _lobito._ » disse Araya sorridendo e Severo la squadrò chiedendosi perché non stesse usando Stiles come incentivo a parlare « Questo invece parlerà. » puntò il coltello contro Peter « Questo adora il suono della sua voce. » disse sorridendo, il coltello pericolosamente vicino alla gola dell'uomo.

« Dovresti sentirmi cantare. » rispose l'Hale « Vogliamo sentirti gridare. » la voce di Severo si fece sentire e Stiles quasi pensò di ringraziarlo per essere stato in silenzio per tutto il viaggio, aveva una voce altamente sgradevole.

Alla fine di quello che doveva essere l'interrogatorio di routine avevano un Peter con nove dita e una Stiles che buttava giù sul pavimento anche la cena di Natale dell'anno prima.

« Penso che una notte vi basterà per decidere se dirci domani quello che vogliamo sapere. » disse Araya piantando nel terreno il dito tagliato di Peter grazie all'artiglio affilato, si girò guardando sorridente Severo « Porta la ragazza nella tua stanza, penso che dopo il viaggio che hai fatto ti meriti un po' di divertimento. » Derek ringhiò e disse una frase in spagnolo che la ragazza era sicura contenesse minacce e insulti. Stiles guardò disgustata l'uomo e quando fece per riavvicinarsi alla sedia si affrettò a prendere l'arco e la freccia presenti sul tavolo accanto a lei.

Araya rise di cuore « Siamo tre contro uno, _ni_ _ň_ _a_. » disse indicandole gli altri due uomini e Stiles non si arrese anche se aveva solamente una freccia, la puntò contro Severo che la stava spogliando con gli occhi prendendolo sul femore. Alzò successivamente le mani in segno di resa e sfidò con gli occhi Severo ad avvicinarsi a lei, poteva anche essere disarmata, ma alla prima occasione gli avrebbe morso la mano o infilato più a fondo la freccia.

« Credo che la nostra ospite non gradisca un letto in cui dormire, incatenate anche lei e impostate le scariche al massimo della potenza per ogni mezz'ora. » la donna fece per uscire dalla stanza ma la voce di Derek la fermò « _¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡La matará con de los chispazos!_ » le domandò guardando preoccupato come il secondo uomo stava trascinando di forza Stiles con già delle catene ai polsi, pronta per essere incatenata allaa rete. 

« Non essere sciocco, _lobito_ , non ucciderei mai la tua Compagna, sono sicuro che reggerà qualche scarica. » Araya tornò sui suoi passi per prendere il viso di Stiles tra le sue mani « Vero? » le domandò stringendole le guance, come una perfetta zia antipatica.

« Ti pare? Sopravviverei anche ad un coltello piantato dritto nel cuore. » rispose sarcasticamente perché era sicura che non avrebbe retto nemmeno la scarica al livello minimo.

« Mi piaci, anche se sei una sciocca. » sorrise la donna « Hai un grande potenziale come cacciatrice, so che un Argent ti ha insegnato ad usare l'arco, purtroppo preferisci stare con un _cane_. » l'ultima parola la disse con così tanto disprezzo che Stiles volle risponderle veramente male, ma Derek, con un semplice sfiorarsi con i piedi le fece capire che doveva rimanere in silenzio. 

La donna sorrise beffarda e andandosene canticchiando una canzone che sembrava tratta da una telenovela uscì dalla stanza seguita dai due uomini.

« Quindi, come ci siamo finiti qui? » domandò guardandosi intorno, ovviamente doveva essere colpa di Peter, perché era _sempre_ colpa di quel pazzo.

« Storia lunga ad essere sinceri, non credo tu voglia sentirla. » rispose l'uomo sorridendole e Derek grugnì. La ragazza alzò le spalle, ormai aveva capito che fare domande dopo essere stati rapiti non serviva a nulla. Si girò a guardare il suo Compagno e lo trovò ancora più bello di quando l'aveva lasciato.

« Ma qui non vi fanno usare il bagno? Io ci devo andare urgentemente. » chiese ancora, la vescica che rischiava di scoppiarle da un momento all'altro. I due uomini non risposero e lei sospirò decidendo di chiedere gli occhi e cercare di dormire almeno un po', non aveva nemmeno le forze per pensare ad un piano.

* * *

Si svegliò con Peter che chiedeva una crema antibiotica per il dito e dovette ammettere che la prima cosa che fece fu sorridere. Avevano quella strana dote di cercare di fare i simpatici anche nei momenti meno opportuni. Aprendo gli occhi la prima cosa che vide fu il piede nudo di Derek vicino al suo, il massimo del contatto che gli era permesso in quella posizione.

Quando sentirono dei passi sulle loro teste pensarono subito a Severo, ma la persona che si trovava letteralmente sopra le loro teste iniziò a sparare facendo quasi prendere un infarto alla giovane.

Derek ritrovando le forze, l'istinto da lupo che gli imponeva per prima cosa di proteggere la sua Compagna, riuscì a liberare un polso e spostarsi per fare da scudo umano alla sua ragazza. 

Da quella posizione l'unica cosa che poteva vedere era la tartaruga scolpita del suo uomo, senza avere l'occasione di riuscire a capire chi diavolo stesse sparando ai Calavera. 

Quando il loro guardiano fu messo a tappeto Derek decise di spostarsi e Stiles poté vedere Breaden, la mercenaria a cui Deucalion non aveva per poco tagliato la gola. La donna si incamminò subito verso di lei e la liberò.

« Chi ti ha pagato per venirci a liberare? » chiese immediatamente la ragazza sapendo perfettamente come funzionavano le cose e sperò vivamente che il padre non avesse sborsato una cifra enorme per quella ex soldato « Per liberare te, per quanto mi riguarda posso anche morire loro due. » disse finendo di liberarla e passandole un paio di scarpe « È stato Deucalion ad ingaggiarmi, per saldare il debito con Scott McCall. » rispose mentre Stiles invece di mettersi le scarpe pensò inanzitutto a liberare il suo Compagno ed abbracciarlo nonostanse fosse particolarmente sudato, poi lo baciò e non uno di quei baci a stampo, ma uno pieno di passione tanto che Derek finì con il farle allacciare le gambe ai fianchi.

« _Ew,_ prendetevi una stanza. » disse Peter mentre veniva liberato, un po' invidioso per non avere anche lui una bella e giovane ragazza al suo fianco. No, la verità era che lui voleva Stiles come Compagna, aveva sempre trovato intelligente e particolarmente seducente la sedicenne che aveva rifiutato il suo Morso.

« Dovresti chiamare tuo padre. » sussurrò Derek staccandosi di malavoglia dal bacio, ma sapeva che molto probabilmente lo sceriffo stava impazzendo in quel momento, senza sapere che fine avesse fatto la sua unica figlia.

Stiles prese in prestito il cellulare del suo fidanzato per chiamare il padre, fu una conversazione breve e concisa e nonostante sentisse il disappunto nella voce del suo vecchio – perché era stata rapita a causa di Derek – non poté fare a meno di sorridere per la bella notizia che le stava dando: avevano riportato Malia da suo padre, la bambina che per otto anni era stata creduta morta.

« Bene, direi che possiamo anche tornare a Beacon Hills. » disse infilandosi le scarpe, ma Derek lanciò un'occhiata a Peter che le fece capire che la loro avventura in Messico ancora non era finita.

« Okay, andiamo dove dobbiamo andare. » borbottò alzando le mani al cielo, ma Breaden la fermò posandole una mano sul petto « Tu torni a Beacon Hills, qui fuori c'è un elicottero che ti aspetta. » disse la donna e Stiles si girò a guardare Derek, cercando il suo appoggio.

« Domani è la notte degli scherzi, non devi – come da tradizione – fare uno scherzo al coach Finstock? » intervenne Peter, l'unico che aveva il coraggio in quel momento a dirle di no.

« Certo, ma questo è più importante. » rispose la Stilinski incrociando le braccia al petto. No, nessuno le avrebbe impedito di andare con il suo Compagno.

  


  


  


  


  



	14. Capitolo tredici

_Capitolo tredici_

  


  


  


Stiles guardò Lydia attraverso le ciglia, erano entrambe sedute nella sua Jeep davanti alla farmacia della contea vicina a Beacon Hills.

« Sono pericolosa, non dovresti rimanere da sola con me. Non per niente questa sera mi faccio rinchiudere ad Eichen House. » disse la Stilinski guardandosi le mani dove solamente il giorno prima vi era il sangue del coach Finstock.

Era lei quelli che gli Oni cercavano, era lei quella posseduta da una volpe che si nutriva di dolore e caos. Dopo che Derek era tornato pensava di poter passare giorni tranquilli, ma la porta che aveva lasciato accostata nel suo cervello aveva permesso alla Nogitsune di impossessarsi del suo corpo.

Aveva fatto del male a Scott, il suo migliore amico, e nulla le assicurava che non potesse fare qualcosa a Lydia anche se si sentiva completamente in sè.

« _Nha_ , non mi farai del male. Poi mi serviva qualcuno con cui andare a compare le pillole per mia madre, sei tu la Pack Mom, poi, quindi è tuo dovere accompagnare i tuoi cuccioli quando non possono andare da soli. Sorprendente il fatto che a Beacon Hills non le vendano, vero? » rispose la rossa scendendo dall'auto « E tu potresti prenderti qualcosa contro la nausea, questa mattina non sei stata un gran spettacolo da vedere. » aggiunse avviandosi verso l'entrata con la castana dietro.

« Uhm, forse hai ragione, dovrei prendermi qualcosa. » commentò solamente la Stilinski sussultando all'improvviso suono della campanella posta sopra la porta d'entrata.

« Uhm, vorrei qualcosa contro la nausea, magari delle pasticche. » disse Stiles rivolta alla farmacista dietro il bancone mentre Lydia prendeva da uno scaffale il medicinale per la madre.

La donna prese una cartella da un cassetto e lo guardò annoiata « Hai diarrea? »

« No. »

« Febbre? »

« No. »

« Crampi allo stomaco? »

« No. »

« Per caso hai un ritardo? » pronunciò quella che sembrava essere l'ultima domanda e Stiles spalancò gli occhi. Aveva un ritardo, forse di due mesi, ma aveva attribuito tutto allo stress e all'ansia, aveva letto su internet che spesso succedeva.

« Io... sì. » rispose e Lydia le fu accanto con espressione preoccupata, insomma l'aveva fatto solamente una volta con Derek ed erano stati attenti, non poteva essere quello che la farmacista pensava.

Purtroppo la donna le passò una scatola con all'interno due test di gravidanza e Stiles giurò di essere lì lì per svenire. Si girò verso Lydia con occhi sgranati « No, Lydia, non può essere. Oddio non posso aspettare un bambino mentre uno spirito–volpe demoniaca è dentro la mia testa. » sussurrò in modo che la farmacista non potesse sentirla.

« Non è che c'è un bagno qui? » domandò la rossa alla donna e quest'ultima le indicò la piccola porta sulla destra.

* * *

Stiles guardò i due bastoncini mordendosi il labbro, era all'interno del bagno e le mancavano solamente due minuti prima di scoprire la verità. Era seduta sul pavimento, la testa tra le mani e una paura matta che le faceva martellare il cuore nel petto quasi dolorosamente.

« Se è positivo cosa farai? » domandò casualmente Lydia, seduta accanto a lei, lo sguardo concentrato sui due test sperando di scorgere il risultato negativo perché veramente – ci teneva molto a Stiles – non la voleva vedere distruggersi per un bambino, soprattutto perché era al 90% sicura che avrebbe abortito. La conosceva abbastanza bene, avevano passato due anni a stretto contatto tra le vicessitudini più strane, e pur di non far pensare alla gente male di lei – o almeno più di quanto già non facessero – avrebbe rinunciato su quello che poteva essere il dono più bello che la vita potesse farle.

Stiles non rispose ostentando silenzio, sapeva già cosa avrebbe fatto, ma prima di dire qualcosa voleva il risultato. Guardò l'orologio da polso che il padre le aveva regalato per il suo diciassettesimo compleanno, era uno di quelli di sua madre.

Prese un profondo respiro, era arrivato il momento, guardò il test e sorrise leggermente.

« Sarò mamma. » bisbigliò cercando di trattenere le lacrime, non sapeva se esserne felice o meno. Si passò una mano sul viso per poi guardare Lydia « Giurami che non lo dirai a nessuno, anche se dovesse succedermi qualcosa, se decideranno di uccidermi per liberarsi del Nogitsune tu dovrai lasciarglielo fare perché non devi assolutamente far sapere a nessuno di questo, soprattutto a mio padre o Derek. _Promettilo._ » le disse guardandola dritta negli occhi con una luce così determinata che Lydia non potè fare a meno di promettere, con tanto di mignolo incrociato con quello della Stilinski.

Quando uscirono dal bagno per poi raggiungere la Jeep, Stiles scoppiò in lacrime nascondendo il viso contro contro il volante, fu uno scatto così improvviso che prese completamente alla sprovvista la giovane Martin facendola sussultare.

« Derek è in prigione per colpa mia. » disse Stiles riferendosi a come la Nogitsune avesse incastrato il suo Compagno e Chris Argent per omicidio « E ho fatto una TAC, tutte quelle radiazioni avranno fatto sicuramente male al bambino e se nascesse con qualche problema? Ho scoperto di essere madre da soli cinque minuti e già faccio schifo come genitore. » pianse toccandosi il ventre sicura di aver causato qualche danno permanente al feto.

« Mentre pagavi ho cercato su Internet e le radiazione potrebbero aver causato un aborto spontaneo, e se fosse morto? Non voglio avere un bambino morto nel ventre Lydia, lo voglio vivo e sano. » aggiunse mettendosi con la schiena dritta rivelando all'amica il viso arrossato e rigato di lacrime.

« Hey, hey, guardami. » Lydia le prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani, i pollici che cercavano di bloccare la discesa delle lacrime verso il collo diafano « Sicuramente il bambino è un licantropo, quindi quelle radiazioni non hanno fatto nulla. Ne sono certa, Stiles, è sicuramente un forte e sano licantropo. » la rassicurò perché ci credeva veramente, gli Hale erano esseri sovrannaturali da intere generazioni, forse – da quanto le aveva detto Deaton – erano stati i primi a diventare licantropi grazie ad un maleficio « E non ti azzardare mai più a dire che è colpa tua, non era in te, Derek è alla centrale per colpa della volpe e non sei una pessima madre, già per il fatto che stai dando di matto per quella TAC che hai dovuto obbligatoriamente fare. Ti preoccupi così tanto per quello che io per prima definirei un problema, diciassette anni ed avere un bambino non è la massima aspirazione di molte teenagers. » disse cercando di farle capire quanto era coraggiosa a volerlo tenere e preoccuparsi così tanto per una cosa che era ancora così piccola.

« E se fosse umano, se fosse _morto_?! » urlò Stiles sbattendo le mani contro il voltante con talmente tanta forza da farsi male. Non poteva sopportare l'idea di aver fatto male a qualcun'altro, aveva portato già abbastanza dolore.

Lydia la guardò spaventata, non l'aveva mai vista così, ma decise di non dire nulla e aspettare che si calmasse.

* * *

Stiles entrò a passo lento nella centrale, teneva tra le mani il pranzo per il padre e cercò veramente di sorridere, ma le riusciva veramente difficile. Tornando a Beacon Hills aveva pensato sul da farsi riducendo tutto in tre punti.

  1. Uccidere il mostro che prendeva controllo sul suo corpo.

  2. Prenotare una visita genecologica.

  3. Sposare Derek e costruire una famiglia.




Parrish la salutò con un piccolo cenno di testa e le indicò l'ufficio del padre, come a segnararle che fosse libero. Quando vi entrò trovò lo sceriffo intento a rileggere alcuni fogli che portavano il timbro dell'FBI e Stiles si chiese se fosse una lettera da parte di McCall.

« Ecco la mia principessa. » esordì l'uomo sbrigandosi a nascondere tutto per evitare che la figlia riuscisse a leggere i vari fogli sulla scrivania.

Stiles sorrise debolmente sporgendosi oltre per lasciare un bacio sulla guancia del padre « Sì, sono io. » disse come per confermargli che era  _lei lei_ e non il Nogitsune. Posò il contenitore con all'interno una fetta di carne e dell'insalata. Si sedè sulla sedia davanti al padre e incrociò le gambe, sapeva che non era la posa corretta per sedersi, ma in quel momento si sentiva molto comoda.

« Puoi andare tra cinque minuti, quando tutti usciranno per andare in pausa pranzo, e casualmente le telecamere si spegneranno e l'altro unico detenuto è Chris Argent quindi non credo vi darà alcun fastidio. » disse il padre mentre masticava lentamente la fetta di carne gustandosi appieno il gusto quasi ormai dimenticato. Doveva essere proprio di buon umore – o allo stremo della pietà – per fargli un pasto del genere.

Stiles sorrise e annuì, aspettando pazientemente i cinque minuti « Sceriffo stiamo andando tutti al diner infondo alla strada, se le serve qualcosa le nostre radio sono accese. » lo avvertì Parrish e quando ricevette una risposta da parte dell'uomo più anziano uscì insieme ai suoi compagni.

Una volta soli il signor Stilinski con movimenti minimi raggiunse il pulsante per disattivare le telecamere e appena gli schermi che mostravano le immagini di sicurezza divvenero grigie Stiles guardò il padre per fargli capire quanto fosse bello quel gesto.

« Grazie papà. » disse sorridendo sinceramente e si alzarono insieme dirigendosi alla zona dove tenevano i detenuti. Derek e Chris erano seduti a terra con le schiene che toccavano le sbarre in comune. 

L'Hale quando vide Stiles scattò in piedi e allungò un braccio verso di lei scordandosi quasi di trovarsi in prigione e che qualche agente potesse vederli.

« Stiles! » disse il suo nome come se fosse la cosa più dolce del mondo e la ragazza chiuse gli occhi perché non si meritava la dolcezza nella voce del suo Compagno, delle persone erano morte o ferite a causa sua e lei non poteva accettarlo. Gli prese la mano tra la sua e baciò tutte le nocche cercando di non piangere, non poteva sopportare la vista del suo uomo dietro le sbarre ed era assurdo da pensare considerando che all'inizio aveva cercato di sbatterlo dentro accusandolo di aver assassinato la sua stessa sorella.

Lo sceriffo aprì la cella permettendo alla figlia di entrarvi e con molta discrizione aprì anche quella di Argent per poterlo portare nel suo ufficio lasciando ai due il tempo di cui avevano bisogno. 

« Scusami. » disse la ragazza guardando per terra, come se si vergognasse di incontrare lo sguardo di Derek, ma il lupo le prese delicatamente il mento tra le dita costringendola a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

« Non eri tu, non devi mai scusarti per cose che non hai fatto. » le disse guardandola preoccupato, non credeva che la sua Compagna potesse anche solo per un secondo credere di essere la causa di quello che era successo. Lo spirito aveva controllato il suo corpo, non era stata lei a combinare tutte quelle cose.

Stiles annuì leggermente non riuscendo però a nascondere l'alone di tristezza che le dipingeva gli occhi di un colore più scuro. Guardò Derek e si chiese se dovesse dirgli del bambino, se avesse sbagliato a far promettere a Lydia di non dire nulla, ma sapeva che arrivati in un momento critico avrebbero dovuta ucciderla e niente avrebbe dovuto fermarli, quindi decise di non dirgli nulla, sperando che i suoi sensi da lupo non sentissero nulla.

Si misero seduti sul piccolo letto lasciato a disposizione per i detenuti e rimasero in silenzio, abbracciati, solo per due minuti. Si sentiva particolarmente felice di essere completamente in sè in quel momento, ma temeva che il Nogitsune potesse prendere il controllo da un momento all'altro.

« Voglio che tu tenga questo. » disse Stiles slifandosi lentamente l'anello in oro bianco e il rubino incastonato, aveva amato quell'oggetto ogni secondo da quando Derek glielo aveva donato. Era come avere un secondo Marchio e adorava che tutti potessero vedere l'anello e pensare che appartenesse a qualcuno.

« Stiles, no. » rispose Derek chiudendole la mano in pugno per farle tenere l'anello nel palmo, non voleva riprenderselo « Lo terrai tu e non dirmi che hai paura di perderlo o che il Nogitsune lo butti via, vogli che tu ogni volta che veda questo anello pensi a me, al nostro Legame, e che nonostante tu – il tuo corpo – abbia fatto qualcosa di immorale tu lo guarderai e penserai a quanto io ti amo. » le disse e Stiles sgranò gli occhi. Derek non le aveva mai detto "Ti amo" e sentirselo dire in quel momento le fece battere il cuore a mille.

Non voleva rispondergli in quel momento, non sarebbe stato completamente vero, aveva il Nogitsune che premeva per impossessarsi del suo corpo e dire quelle parole così importanti in quel momento le avrebbe rese false.

Sorrise decidendo che la prima volta che gli avrebbe detto "Ti amo" sarebbe stato quando gli avrebbe rivelato di aspettare un bambino, quando avrebbe scoperto che portava il suo primogenito in grembo, un nuovo Hale.

« Tesoro » la voce dello sceriffo attirò l'attenzione dei due ragazzi e Stiles si asciugò la piccola lacrima che era sfuggita al suo controllo, mentre Derek le infilava nuovamente l'anello « dobbiamo andare, stanno tornando gli altri. » spiegò e fece un piccolo cenno verso l'uomo come per rassicurarlo che si sarebbe preso cura di lei, nonostante fosse lui il padre.

« Staremo presto insieme. » sussurrò la ragazza prima di baciarlo e uscì dalla cella permettendo al padre di richiuderla e salutò anche Chris scuotendo appena la mano. Non si sentiva a suo agio a guardare quello che insieme a Deaton l'aveva istruita sul mondo sovrannaturale, le sembrava abbastanza chiaro che volesse farla fuori dal suo sguardo.

Prese un profondo respiro prima di uscire dalla centrale, Eichen House la stava aspettando.

* * *

La sua stanza era piccola e condividerla con un ragazzo strano le dava qualche preoccupazione. Lo guardò, lì, legato al suo letto mentre cercava di fare conversazione ripetendole che fosse una bella ragazza.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, possibile che ci fossero talmente tante ragazze pazze da occupare l'intero dormitorio? La sua solita sfiga, sospirò, non aveva nemmeno la forza per protestare con qualcuno dello staff in quanto erano tutto tranne che gentili.

Suo padre era andato a Los Angeles per discutere dei risultati della TAC e si sentiva più sola che mai. Scott era venuto a sapere della sua decisione e si era presentato davanti Eichen House cercando di farle cambiare idea, ma non era servito a nulla.

« Sei vergine? » le chiese Oliver e Stiles lo guardò innoridita « Vorrei essere tanto la tua prima volta. » aggiunse subito e la ragazza notò con dissapunto un certo rigonfiamento nei pantaloni del ragazzo.

« _Hell, no_ » sbottò la giovane alzandosi dal letto avviandosi verso la porta, non sarebbe rimasta in stanza con un maniaco. Iniziò a sbattere con violenza il pugno sulla porta « Qualcuno mi tiri fuori di qui, posso dormire anche nello scantinato, basta che mi teniate lontana da questo tizio! » urlò ma nessuno le venne ad aprire.

Sospirò e assicurandosi che Oliver non la stesse guardando si infilò una mano sotto la maglietta fino a raggiungere il reggiseno. Estrasse l'anello che si era rifiutata di dare alla sicurezza e aveva nascosto, aveva bisogno di guardarlo e sapere che lì fuori c'era Derek che l'aspettava. Si portò una mano sul ventre pensando al suo bambino, la creatura che doveva difendere finchè ne aveva la forza.

Tornò a sedersi sul letto assicurandosi che Oliver stesse dormendo e incrociò le gambe sul materasso, forse quel posto non era poi così sicuro come pensava.

Guardò fuori la finestra con le sbarre e rimase lì, a guardare la notte fino alle primi luci dell'alba. Aveva pensato parecchio, a dei nomi per il suo primogenito. Per una femmina aveva pensato ad Artemide e per un maschio a Teodosio, una dea e un imperatore. L'avrebbero odiata sicuramente per quei nomi, ma hey, il suo era peggio. 

Pensò a Derek che le avrebbe concesso di dare ai loro figli quei nomi e sorrise dolcemente credendo che forse sarebbe stato più sentimentale chiamarli qualcosa come Claudia Talia Hale e Jason – il nome del padre di Derek – Derek Hale. Non le dispiaceva l'idea di dare due nomi anche se spesso erano un problema se venivano scrodati di aggiungere su qualche documento, ma lei non avrebbe mai sbagliato.

_Claudia Talia Hale_ e _Jason Derek Hale_. Sì, le piacevano, forse più di Artemide e Teodosio.

Ricordò del progetto del suo Compagno di ricostruire Villa Hale, i lavori erano già iniziati e a Stiles si scaldò il cuore pensando a come sarebbe stato vedere i loro piccoli cuccioli di licantropo correre per il giardino senza dover trattenere i loro poteri.

Poi, d'un tratto, si incupì perché quel bambino aveva una conseguenza: niente college e lei voleva veramente tanto andarci, frequentare la stessa università del padre e seguire le sue orme. Voleva diventare il primo sceriffo donna di Beacon Hills.

Oliver sembrò destarsi quasi in contemporanea del Sole e la ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo, non voleva parlargli « Non hai dormito? » le chiese girando il viso per guardarla e la Stilinski credette di essere fortunata che fosse legato al letto, la sera pima era stato abbastanza chiaro sulle sue intenzioni « No, non riesco a dormire senza il mio cuscino. » rispose con un'alzata di spalle. Doveva chiamare qualcuno per farla uscire da lì, Eichen House era il posto peggiore in cui rinchiudersi. Forse avrebbe dovuto solamente rinchiudersi in casa sua mentre suo padre era a Los Angeles.

Quando le porte si aprirono entrò l'infermiera per sciogliere le restrizioni di Oliver « Uhm, mi scusi. » Stiles parlò attirando l'attenzione della donna « Veramente non posso dormire da qualsiasi altra parte? Lui mi inquieta, mi ha fatto proposte sconcie! » chiese sperando che l'accontentasse, ma lei alzò solamente le spalle assicurandole che lo avrebbe legato a letto fino a quando lei sarebbe rimasta.

Stupendo, per colpa sua Oliver avrebbe dormito legato per altri tre giorni. Si sentì leggermente in colpa, dopottutto era un ragazzo _disturbato_ non si sarebbe dovuta impressionare tanto per quello che le aveva detto.

Una volta fuori Oliver le fece strada fino al telefono, era occupato da una ragazza magra dai corti capelli e parlava dicendo che secondo lei doveva raccontare la verità, far conoscere la storia e Stiles la guardò attentamente capendo che si stesse riferendo a lei. Quando il telefono si liberò prese in mano la cornetta pronta a fare il numero di Melissa, ma la linea era staccata.

« Staccano i telefoni per ventiquattr'ore dopo un suicidio. » le spiegò Oliver e Stiles avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo a pugni, ma sapeva che certamente iniziare una rissa in un posto come quello non avrebbe portato nulla di nuovo. Sospirò rimettendo la cornetta al suo posto e iniziò ad avviarsi verso i dormitori spiegando ad Oliver che sarebbe scappata da quella gabbia di matti.

Appena dietro una colonna vide la chioma di Malia, la ragazza che Scott aveva aiutato ad uscire dal suo corpo da coyote. Lo sceriffo l'aveva portata con lui quando il signore Tate lo aveva invitato per un caffè a casa sua, per ringraziarlo nuovamente di aver ritrovato sua figlia, e Stiles era riuscita ad intravederla dietro la porta della sua stanza.

« Malia? » la chiamò avvicinandosi, scordandosi momentaneamente di star parlando con Oliver « Ciao » la salutò appena si girò mostrandole il viso « Stiles, ti ricordi di me? Sono l'amica di Scott. Ricordi? Quelli che ti hanno aiutato... » non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che la coyotemannaro le tiro un pugno dritto sul viso e quasi si schiantò a terra, fortunatamente riuscì ad assumere una posizione stabile, solo che un agente le corse incontro e la schiacciò completamente contro il pavimento. Non le faceva male, ma le prese una paura per il bambino. Non era stata attenta durante le lezioni di scienze, non sapeva se una certa pressione esercitata sull feto a quel punto della gravidanza potesse essere rischiosa.

Provò a spiegargli che non aveva fatto nulla, che l'unica aggressiva lì era Malia, e quasi si immobilizò quando vide sopra cosa posava la sua testa. Lei lì già ci era stata, il Nogitsune l'aveva portata in quel posto quando aveva tentato ad obbligarla ad aprire la porta per prendere il controllo sul suo corpo.

« Basta! Ho detto basta! » la voce della Morrel la ridestò dal suo stato di trance. Quel soggiorno a Eichen House si stava rivelando illuminante.

* * *

Farsi la doccia nel bagno dei ragazzi non sembrava un'idea intelligente se considerava che quel posto fosse pieno di gente non completamente capace di intendere e di volere, ma la temperatura dell'acqua era decisamente più calda e lei non voleva negarsi i piaceri di una bella, calda e rilassante doccia.

Si posizionò sotto il getto d'acqua e incrociò le braccia, le mani aperte sulle spalle. Un sospiro sollevato le sfuggì dalle labbra e aprendo gli occhi scese con lo sguardo verso il ventre ancora piatto, provando ad immaginarlo gonfio, di sentire il suo bambino colpire lasciando l'orma della mano o del piede sulla sua pelle per pochi secondi. 

« Sei frutto del vero amore, sentiti onorato. » gli sussurrò pensando a tutti quelle adolescenti che abortivano o davano via il figlio in adozione. Certo, spesso era anche colpa del presunto padre che non voleva prendersi le responsabilità, ma lei aveva Derek, l'uomo migliore che potesse capitarle.

La sua doccia venne interrotta da Malia, la quale era del suo stesso parere sulla temperatura dell'acqua e nonostante stessero ad un passo l'una dall'altra non parlarono per buona parte del tempo, godendosi il loro momento di tranquillità.

Alla fine Malia le spiegò perché l'aveva colpita e che voleva imparare a controllare i suoi poteri. Stiles sorrise, a lei servivano delle chiavi e poteva dare a Malia quello che voleva se l'aiutava.

* * *

_Aveva aperto la porta._

  


  


  


  


  


  



	15. Capitolo quattordici

_Capitolo Quattordici_

  


  


  


Stiles vide suo padre entrare nel loft con passo cauto e avrebbe tanto voluto urlargli di andarsene, di mettersi in salvo, ma il Nogitsune aveva il completo controllo sul suo corpo, lei poteva solamente essere una spettatrice di quell'oribile scena.

« Vuoi ammanettarmi? » chiese il Nogitsune fermo sopra il rialzamento davanti alla grande vetrata. Lo sceriffo si stava avvicinando lentamente, le manette in una mano e l'altra vicina alla pistola.

« Se mia figlia c'è ancora, se c'è ancora una parte di lei qui davanti a me, si lascerà mettere queste di sua spontanea volontà. Perché lei sa che sono qui per proteggerla. Da se stessa e da gli altri. » disse fino a trovarsi ad un passo da lei. Stiles si sarebbe fatta rinchiudere in una stanza con una camicia di forza in quel momento, ma non aveva alcun controllo. Il Nogitsune alzò i polsi mettendoli bene in vista e quando lo sceriffo gliele mise capì subito che « Tu non sei mia figlia. » lo sguardo del signor Stilinski era addolorato e Stiles voleva solamente abbracciarlo e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma era bloccata nella sua stessa testa.

Il Nogitsune ruppe le manette con un semplice movimento e in quel momento arrivarono gli Argent insieme a Derek. Sorrise passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, quella era un'occasine da non perdere.

Derek guardò il corpo della sua Compagna e non sentì il solito aumentare del battito cardiaco, l'espressione cupa e maligna sul volto di Stiles gli faceva sentire tutto meno che amore.

L'attaccò sfoderando le zanne, pronto a placcare il Nogitsune, ma quest'ultimo lo scaraventò prima contro il tavolo alla sua sinistra e poi contro una colonna del loft. Rimase senza fiato, non avrebbe mai pensato che il corpo esile di Stiles sarebbe riuscito a sollevarlo.

Chris Argent stava puntando la pistola contro Stiles ed un silenzio surreale cadde nella stanza. Derek per primo tratenne il respiro preoccupato oltre ogni limite per il corpo della sua Compagna, così come lo sceriffo che alzò una mano nel tentativo di far tornare del buonsenso nell'uomo « Argent ascoltami: non farlo. ».

Stiles, dal suo punto di vista, stava letteralmente dando di matto. Se Argent le sparava, il suo bambino sarebbe morto così come lei. Dovevano aver trovato un modo per salvarla se stavano tentando di acciuffarla e Argent voleva ucciderla a sangue freddo, lui che per mesi l'aveva istruita facendola diventare un'ottima tiratrice con l'arco.

« Perché no? L'ho già fatto in passato. » rispose l'uomo elencando le creature che aveva ucciso negli anni, aggiungendo che un Nogitsune poteva rientrare benissimo nella sua lista e lo sceriffo non esitò ad estrarre la propria pistola, mentre Derek rialzatosi si fece avanti mettendosi tra il corpo di Stiles e l'arma, ma Argent si spostò finendo con il puntare nuovamente contro Stiles.

« Non sparerai a mia figlia. » disse lo Stilinski iniziando a credere che forse chiedere ad Argent non era stata l'idea migliore. Il Nogitsune sorrise notando che l'aria si era fatta piena di conflitto e caos e per rendere la situazione ancora più interessante pensò bene di far scendere qualche lacrima dagli occhi color wiskey della ragazza che aveva posseduto.

« Papà, mi vuole sparare. » piagnucolò guardando il padre con occhi spaventati « Mi ucciderà, papà. » disse guadagnandosi uno sguardo preoccupato dallo sceriffo nonostante Chris gli dicesse di non ascoltarla, non abbassò la pistola e il Nogitsune pensò bene di approffitarne ancora un po'. Si girò verso Derek, le punte delle dita che toccavano il Marchio sul collo « Derek, ti prego, non voglio morire, voglio stare per sempre con te. » gli disse sbattendo più volte le ciglia e l'uomo si trovò quasi in difficoltà, sapeva benissimo che quella non era la sua Stiles, ma quelle parole lo colpirono e se non fosse stato per Argent che lo richiamava si sarebbe lasciato ingannare.

Dierto di loro il Sole calò mentre il Nogitsune incitava Chris a sparare e lo sceriffo continuava ad urlargli di mettere giù l'arma. Allison capì il suo gioco e provò a far smettere i due uomini di litigare, il Nogitsune sorrise « Non siete qui per uccidermi, ma per proteggermi. » disse girandosi verso la grande vetrata del loft dove comparvero gli Oni.

Lei rimase indietro, lasciandosi proteggere, non avrebbe alzato nemmeno un dito.

* * *

Stiles si guardò le mani, annoiata, sapeva di essere nella sua testa che in quel momento aveva la forma della stanza da letto di Derek. 

Non riusciva più a vedere cosa stesse succedendo, era completamente esternata dal mondo. Non sapeva se suo padre stesse bene, se Derek fosse ancora in vita, infondo gli Oni con quelle spade non sembravano per niente amichevoli.

Scattò in piedi quando sentì la porta aprirsi per rivelare il Nogitsune, il passo storto e le numerose bende la inquietavano, la sua voce poi non era tra le migliori e anche se le parlava raramente poteva ricordarsi perfettamente com'era.

Le prese una mano guidandola al centro della stanza e lei lo lasciò fare, incapace di opporre resistenza.

Le passò la mano bendata sugli occhi facendoglieli chiudere e quando li riaprì non erano più nella stanza di Derek, ma nella grande sala bianca dove si era ritrovata durante il suo sacrificio. Si guardò introno e vide il Nogitsune seduto sul tronco del Nemeton, davanti la tavola da _Go_ e le ciotole con le pedine.

Si avvicinò fino a trovarsi seduta davanti alla tavola, le gambe incrociate e la mano che affondava nella ciotola di pedine bianche sentendone la liscezza sulle dita. Alzò lo sguardo verso il demone e si morse il labbro, il suo gioco erano gli scacchi, non aveva mai giocato a _Go_ e non aveva intenzione di perdere.

« Una partita _S_ tile _s_ , se vinci la _s_ cerò il tuo corpo. » le disse alzando l'indice, come a sottolineare che aveva solo una possibilità per liberarsi e lei se la sarebbe giocata al meglio, voleva tornare a vivere la sua vita, aveva affrontato un Alpha impazzito e un branco di Alpha, una volpe non l'avrebbe certamente fermata.

Mise la prima pedina sulla tavola, il gioco iniziò.

* * *

Forse non era la giocatrice più brava, ma per essere la sua prima volta se la stava cavando egregiamente. Certo, il Nogitsune era in vantaggio, la tavola maggiormente coperta dalle pedine nere, ma sapeva di poter tenergli testa ancora per un bel po'.

Non pensava a nulla se non al gioco, scordandosi che forse in quel momento il suo corpo stesse facendo cose orribili, che i suoi amici le stavano dando la caccia per bloccarla.

Fu molto dopo quando sentì un ruggito – le pedine che iniziarono a tremare – e girandosi alla sua destra li vide, era Scott e Lydia. Lì, per salvarla dalla sua stessa mente. Guardò il Nogitsune comprendendo che lui non aveva realmente così tanto potere, lei poteva salvarsi senza giocare la partita a _Go._

I palmi delle mani entrarono in contatto con le numerose pedine facendole volare via dalla tavola, la volpe per niente felice iniziò ad urlare facendo tremare tutto intorno a loro.

Non vedeva niente, tantomeno riusciva a respirare. Si tirò su fino a stare in piedi e cercò di portarsi le mani al viso per togliere qualsiasi cosa le stesse evitando di respirare. Provò a fare un passo avanti, alla ricerca di un appoggio, si sentiva così stanca e bisognosa di riposo.

Prima che potesse realmente realizzare cosa stesse succedendo venne spinta con violenza da quattro mani su quella che sembrava essere una poltrona, ma Stiles non sapeva dirlo con certezza.

Provò a liberarsi, a parlare per spiegare a chiunque fosse che aveva bisogno di aiuto e non di essere maltrattata, ma riusciva solamente a far uscire suoni incomprensibili attuttiti da quelle che dovevano essere bende.

« Fermo, fermo, fermo! » la voce di Scott, l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille « Ho sentito qualcosa di strano. » spiegò il giovane, aveva sentito una alquanto strana protuberanza sul petto per essere quello di un uomo e lentamente Stiles riuscì a vedere, davanti a lei Scott e Peter. Erano confusi quanto lei, la ragazza tremava e cercava con gli occhi il suo Compagno e il padre, desiderosa di sentirsi dire che andava tutto bene, finalmente libera dalla Volpe.

Purtroppo i guai non erano al termine e il Nogitsune non era stato sconfitto, anzi, aveva rapito Lydia, la sua migliore amica!

Si lasciò aiutare da Melissa a mettersi in piedi, la giovane senza dare troppo nell'occhio portò una mano sul ventre, come per accertarsi che il bambino stesse bene. Salirono le scale con l'aiuto di Scott, era talmente priva di forze che il ragazzo dovette prenderla tra le braccia fino alla sua stanza.

« Vai di sotto con Peter e Deaton, Scott. » ordinò Melissa dopo che il figlio ebbe posato l'amica sul letto. Una volta rimaste sole le si avvicinò e con gentilezza le tolse la pesante giacca e districò il resto delle bende. Stiles rimese sdraiata immobile lasciando la donna prendersi cura di lei, spogliandola dagli abiti del demone e pulirla con un panno bagnato la maggior parte del corpo.

Si lasciò infilare uno dei pigiami di Scott e guardò il soffitto chiedendosi dove fosse Lydia, sperando di rimettersi in tempo per aiutare il branco a cercarla. 

Melissa era stranamente silenziosa e Stiles non poteva biasimarla, sicuramente temeva fosse un altro inganno. Sospirò chiudendo gli occhi, era così stanca. L'ultima cosa che vide fu la signora McCall guardarla preoccupata.

* * *

Controllo medico, okay, poteva sopportarlo. Melissa era certamente la migliore infermiera di Beacon Hills e per questo sperò vivamente che non scoprisse della gravidanza grazie a quei controlli, magari toccandole il ventre avrebbe sentito il leggero rigonfiamento.

Avevano chiamato Derek, ma non aveva risposto e Stiles si era sentita momentaneamente triste. Una volta avuta la certezza che lei fosse veramente _lei_ sarebbe potuta andare da suo padre, Melissa glielo aveva promesso.

Scott era passato per casa sua per prenderle dei vestiti, quindi ora si trovava ad indossare dei jeans e una maglietta verde. Gli aveva chiesto di chiamare la madre di Kira, così da porre fine a qualsiasi dubbio.

Quando però entrò nella stanza al suo seguito c'era Isaac che senza alcuna esitazione si fiondò su di lei affondando il naso nell'incavo del suo collo mormorando un flebile « Mamma. » e il cuore di Stiles prese a battere più velocemente perché quella era la prima volta che veniva chiamata in quel modo e tra meno di nove mesi avrebbe avuto un figlio tutto suo che l'avrebbe chiamata _sempre_ "mamma".

Gli carezzò lentamente i capelli e sorrise baciandogli una tempia. I McCall guardavano dubbiosi quella scena e Isaac riuscì a sentire la loro inquitudine nell'aria « Sono sicuro sia lei, ha il vero odore di Stiles, non quello più acre di quando era... era posseduta. » spiegò facendo corrucciare Scott, lui non aveva mai notato nessun cambiamento di odore nella ragazza, così come Derek.

« Grazie Isaac, ma c'è solo un modo per esserne sicuri al 100%. » Stiles si sollevò in piedi con non poche difficoltà. Sentiva tutte le forze lasciarla e si aggrappò a Melissa. Scott scosse la testa prima di fare la cosa più saggia: la prese con un braccio dietro le spalle e l'altra sotto le ginocchia. Fu molto attento a scendere le scale, fermandosi ad ogni sibilio di dolore da parte della ragazza.

Una volta arrivati in salotto la signora Yukimura era già lì con sguardo battagliero e Stiles barcollò fino a trovarsi davanti a lei « Ti prego, è troppo pericoloso. » disse Isaac timoroso di vedere uno degli Oni uccidere la Pack Mom. La ragazza sorrise debolmente ignorando tutte le persone che stavano cercando di fermare lei e la Kitsune, le uniche a capire che quel controllo fosse veramente necessario.

Quando gli uomini vestiti in nero apparvero davanti a suoi occhi per un attimo ebbe paura di morire, di lasciare tutti quelli che amava di più e desiderò tanto avere Derek lì con lei in quel momento, ma da quando era tornata in lei nessuno le aveva dato informazioni, credendola ancora posseduta dal Nogitsune.

Il tocco dell'Oni dietro l'orecchio la fece stramazzare a terra, tutti furono su di lei in un secondo e le controllarono il segno che confermò a tutti che sì, lei era la unica e sola Stiles Stilinski.

Ormai era quasi l'alba e gli Oni non potevano andare a caccia del Nogitsune, ma in meno di ventiquattr'ore si sarebbero liberati di lui e salvato Lydia. Dovevano solamente aspettare.

* * *

« Se solo trovassi le chiavi. » sentì suo padre dal suo ufficio e non potè fare a meno di sorridere, era sempre la stessa storia con lui. Non si sarebbe mai scordata quella volta che erano rimasti chiusi fuori di casa perché l'uomo aveva dimenticato le chiavi in centrare ed erano carichi di spesa, così da obbligarlo a lasciare una Stiles di soli nove anni sul portico con venti buste della spesa e il cane aggressivo dei vicini che abbaiava nella sua direzione.

« Nella tazza del caffè. » disse quando ormai lei e Scott erano sulla porta, ben visibili all'uomo « Le metti sempre nella tazza vuota. » aggiunse indicando la tazza che le aveva regalato lei stessa per i suoi dieci anni da sceriffo di Beacon Hills, non era niente di particolare, ma era forse stato il regalo più utile che gli avesse fatto in tutta la vita, perché i calzini erano indubbiamente la cosa peggiore da donare.

L'uomo lasciò cadere la giacca a terra e spostando qualsiasi cosa trovasse sul suo cammino per poter abbracciare sua figlia. La prese tra le braccia stringendola talmente forte che Stiles credette di poter smettere di respirare da un momento all'altro.

« Ciao papà. » lo salutò sentendo le lacrime spingere per uscire, mentre lo sceriffo non si stava più contenendo e Stiles sentì chiaramente le piccole goccie scivolarle lungo la guancia.

« È finita. » disse il signor Stilinski guardando Scott. Aveva la sua bambina tra le braccia e voleva dire solamente una cosa e non poteva che esserne felice.

« Non ancora. » rispose Scott facendo nascere un cipiglio dubbioso sul viso dello sceriffo. Stiles gli strinse la mano tra la propria e con un solo sguardo fece capire al padre il desiderio di tornare a casa e dormire, per il suo bene e quello del bambino, ma poi si ricordò di una cosa ancora più importante: Lydia.

Quando il padre fece per portarla fuori dalla porta la ragazza si impuntò « Papà! Il Nogitsune ha preso Lydia! » disse guardandosi intorno rendendosi conto di aver alzato troppo la voce e che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirla. Lo sceriffo guardò Scott preoccupato e nonostante volesse fare qualcosa per la giovane Martin sentiva prima la necessità di portare a casa sua figlia e farla riposare.

« Ci penseremo noi, ora ti accompagno a casa. » rispose l'uomo posando un bacio sulla fronte di Stiles e stringendole le spalle. Scott le sorrise cercando di tranquillizzarla « Sei debole, ci penseremo noi a cercarla. » le disse e Stiles non trovò nemmeno le forze per discutere e si fece guidare fuori dalla centrale.

* * *

Si era addormentata in macchina e quandò sentì lo sportello aprirsi alzò una mano per fermare il padre che sicuramente aveva intenzione di prenderla in braccio fino alla sua stanza « Evita di romperti la schiena, ora salgo da sola. » biascicò ancora per metà nel mondo dei sogni, ma a quanto pare le sue parole vennero completamente ignorate e si ritrovò tra due braccia che sicuramente non appartenevano nè a suo padre nè a Scott.

Era Derek, il suo compagno e istintivamente strinse tra le mani la sua giacca, come a non volerlo più lasciar andare.

« Mi sei mancato. » sussurrò inalando a pieni polmoni l'odore di muschio bianco del suo uomo. Lo sentì aprire la porta di casa con le chiavi che sicuramente gli aveva dato lo sceriffo e farsi strada fino alla stanza della ragazza per poi lasciarla delicatamente sul letto.

« Der, voglio fare l'amore con te. » sussurrò talmente piano che l'uomo fece fatica a sentirla. Stiles voleva avere la sua seconda volta, voleva provare di nuovo quelle forti emozioni e rimanere sdraiata tra le braccia di Derek per tutta la notte con l'odore di loro due nell'aria.

« Sei stanca, devi riposare. » la voce del Beta era stranamente dolce e la mano che le carezzava lentamente la schiena per poco non la fece ricadere nel mondo dei sogni. Stiles, con tutte le forze che aveva, si mise seduta e prendendo il viso di Derek tra le mani si fiondò in un bacio passionale « _Ti prego_. » bisbigliò prima di morderlo sul Marchio, come durante la loro prima volta, aveva capito che era stato proprio quel gesto a farlo cedere e non voleva negarsi la possibilità di giocare le sue carte.

Derek sapeva di doversi fermare, di tenere le mani al loro posto e aspettare pazientemente il ritorno dello sceriffo vegliando silenziosamente sulla sua Compagna. Però era impossibile resisterle, non quando lo pregava con quella voce dolce e faceva scorrere le mani sui posti giusti.

La baciò guidandola lentamente contro il letto in modo da parla sdraiare e perse tempo tra baci e carezze « Derek, sono pronta, _ti prego._ » Stiles invece sembrava essere presa da un'insolita fretta e il licantropo la spogliò ritrovandosi lo stesso spettacolo di mesi fa, la sua Compagna vestita solamente dal suo anello.

* * *

Derek guardò il viso di Stiles illuminato dalla Luna, le spalle nude lattee costellate da nei, sembrava talmente tranquilla che l'uomo desiderò poter avere un'espressione simile. Scese con lo sguardo a guardare il resto del corpo della sua Compagna e si sentì in torto a farlo, sapeva quanto la ragazza si vergognasse e tentasse costantemente di coprirlo e fu per questo che prese un lenzuolo posandolo sopra, coprendola.

La vide sorridere nel sonno e sperò che stesse facendo un bel sogno, se lo meritava dopo tutto quello che aveva passato. Si rivestì e fu allora che notò l'odore di Stiles essere leggermente diverso, non ne aveva mai sentito uno del genere anche se aveva una strana sensazione.

Si piegò per lasciarle un bacio sulla guancia prima di scendere in salotto e sedersi sul divano per aspettare lo sceriffo pretendendo che non aveva appena fatto l'amore con sua figlia proprio sotto il suo tetto. 

Derek era concentrato con tutti i sensi su Stiles e forse fu per quello che non sentì lo sceriffo entrare « Oh, sei ancora qui. » disse l'uomo togliendosi la giacca « Vado a controllare Stiles e poi vado a letto. Tu... tu se vuoi puoi rimanere qui. » aggiunse e Derek iniziò a sudare freddo perché Stiles nella sua stanza era ancora nuda se non per il lenzuolo e lui non aveva minimamente calcolato la possibilità che il signor Stilinski volesse vederla. Quasi non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva e fece la prima cosa che gli venne in mente: mise K.O. lo sceriffo.

« Dio, che cosa ho appena fatto? ».

* * *

Il calore del Sole sulla spalla la svegliò dolcemente, guardando l'orologio capì immediatamente di essere rimasta sola in casa in quanto il turno di suo padre era iniziato da un pezzo essendo pomeriggio inoltrato. Si guardò al lato notando la mancanza di Derek, ma questo non le impedì di sorridere un po'.

Si mise a sedere tenendosi il lenzuolo contro il petto, diversamente dalla prima volta non sentì alcun dolore lancinante, giusto un lieve fastidio. Andò in bagno per farsi una doccia, cercando di lavarsi via la stanchezza che sentiva. L'acqua era bollente, il vapore riempì in poco tempo la piccola stanza, ma Stiles sentiva ancora freddo, quasi da tremare come una foglia.

« Stiles? » la voce di Derek le fece battere più velocemente il cuore, non si aspettava di sentirlo, credeva di essere rimasta sola. Cercò subito di calmarsi e di non far scattare nel licantropo qualsiasi allarme « Posso entrare? » insisté l'uomo non ricevendo alcuna risposta e Stiles si girò a guardare la porta con uno scatto che finì con lo sbattere il gomito contro le piastrelle causandosi ulteriore dolore.

« No, sono nuda! » rispose per poi darsi della stupida perché ormai non aveva più nulla da nascondere, almeno non a Derek. Uscì dalla doccia e indossò l'accapattoio in spugna, lo chiuse per bene e con il cappuccio iniziò a strofinarsi i capelli per asciugali, doveva andare da Scott e cercare Lydia.

« Devo andare, ma questa sera finirà tutto, te lo prometto. » la salutò Derek baciandola sulle labbra per poi saltare fuori dalla finestra di tutta fretta facendola sorridere, il suo Compagno doveva assolutamente perdere il vizio e iniziare ad usare la porta come una qualsiasi altra persona normale.

Era pronta ad uscire quando si fermò a guardare la sua scrivania dove erano posati i guanti da lacrosse. Li prese tra le mani guardandoli attentamente e in modo autonomo prese un pennarello indelebile nero firmandoli.

Rimase nella sua stanza per minimo un'altra mezz'ora e quando vi uscì dedicò un'ultimo sguardo, aveva un brutto presentimento. Scendendo le scale osservò tutte le foto appese alla parete godendosi il viso sorridente dei suoi genitori, dalla foto del matrimonio fino a quella del suo settimo compleanno.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e corse fuori, salì in fretta nella Jeep anche se non si sentiva un granché bene per mettersi a guidare.

Dovevano trovare Lydia.

* * *

Stiles rimase piacevolmente colpita quando scoprì che Scott e Isaac senza il suo aiuto erano riusciti a trovare il posto in cui il Nogitsune teneva Lydia. Fortunatamente era arrivata in tempo per portarli ad Oak Creek, non erano per niente contenti, pensavano che dovesse rimanere a casa a riposare, ma Stiles non poteva lasciare una dei suoi migliori amici in pericolo. Cavolo, sarebbe andata a cercare anche Allison nonostanse le stesse antipatica.

Non si sentiva per niente bene e appena Scott la toccò le sue vene divennero nere mentre un lieve sollievo si irradiava per la giovane. I due ragazzi la guardarono preoccupata, ma finse di non notarlo.

Quando arrivarono trovarono già Allison e Kira sul posto, eccolo lì il branco, anche se mancavano degli elementi. Stiles fissò l'arco di Allison chiedendosi perché non avesse portato il suo.

« Tu vai con Scott, io lo rallenterei solamente, dammi arco e frecce. » disse tendendo la mano verso l'Argent che non sembrava molto convinta, ma dopo un piccolo cenno di testa da parte di Isaac che sembrava dire _« Tranquilla, a lei ci penso io. »_ cedette le armi e si affrettò a raggiungere il McCall.

Si separarono subito, lei insieme al biondo e Kira andarono avanti rimamendo nella zona scoperta, ma la loro avanzata venne subito bloccata dalla madre della Kitsune. Sbuffò stanca, era mai possibile che doveva trovare sempre qualcuno a sbarrare loro la strada?

Ci fu un'imbarazzante discussione mamma/figlia in cui la donna sembrava molto propensa ad ucciderla lì sul momento pur di liberarsi del Nogitsune, ma Isaac le si parò davanti facendole da scudo. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, non era una bambina, sapeva difendersi e poi era lei la Pack Mom, doveva prendersi cura dei suoi cuccioli, non metterli in pericolo.

Tese l'arco pronta a colpirla, non le avrebbe permesso di fare del male al suo bambino nè ai membri del branco. Ovviamente, però, doveva esserci un colpo di scena ed eccola lì, la sua copia che sorrideva beffarda.

« C'è stato un cambio di proprietà. » disse e Stiles vide gli Oni dietro di lui capendo subito una cosa: erano stati fregati alla grande.

Iniziare a scoccare frecce fu istintivo, sentì tutto il dolore scivolare via per lasciar spazio all'adrenalina. La sua mira era perfetta, ma gli Oni troppo veloci per essere colpiti. Salì su una pedana per avere una traiettoria maggiore, le mani che si muovevano automaticamente, il freddo della notte che non sembrava nemmeno sfiorarla per quanto caldo stava sentendo sopraffatta da mille emozioni.

Vide Isaac cadere a terra dopo un colpo dritto nello stomaco e prima che l'Oni potesse affondare la spada nella sua carne corse andando a bloccarlo usando l'arco e usò la frizione per restituirgli il colpo prendendolo sul viso. Kira poco pi ù in là stava facendo la sua parte, ma nessuno dei tre sembrava essere in grado di neutralizzarli.

Due Oni stavano colpendo ripetutamente Isaac, era quasi allo stremo e se Stiles non si sarebbe mossa in tempo sarebbe morto. Prese l'ultima delle freccie dalle punte d'argento e tese l'arco, tutto sembrava andare a rallentatore, Isaac a terra e la freccia che viaggiava con velocità contro l'Oni.

L'aveva preso, ce l'aveva fatta, ne aveva netraulizzato uno. Tutto tremò e il Nogitsune sembrò furioso. Ebbe il tempo di distendere le labbra in un piccolo sorriso, aveva capito come fermarlo, ma quando si girò per guardare nella direzione di Kira vide appena la maschera minacciosa dell'Oni avvicinarsi e sentì chiaramente qualcosa attraversarla da parte a parte.

Fu come se il tempo si fermasse, tutto intorno a lei divenne come una nuvola scura che non le permetteva di vedere chiaramente quello che stava succedendo.

Intrecciò le dita premendosi le mani sulla ferita che le aveva inferto l'Oni cercando di fermare la fuoriscita di sangue. Si ritrovò a barcollare fino a cadere a terra, lo sforzo per riuscire a vedere il suo branco la distoglieva dal pensare alla ferita. Vide Isaac correrle incontro, ma prima che potesse arrivare due mani grandi che avrebbe sempre riconosciuto l'afferrarono e la sua schiena non posò più sul freddo asfalto, ma sulle gambe del suo migliore amico. Chiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quel contatto sentendo perfettamente Allison arrivare con Lydia.

Sorrise perché erano tutti salvi e lei aveva scoperto come fermare gli Oni.

« Stiles, Stiles ti prego apri gli occhi. » le disse Scott carezzandole dolcemente il viso con mano tremante. La ragazza fece come chiesto e provò in tutti i modi di non piangere, nonostante sentisse gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime.

« Va–va tutto bene, S–Scott. » disse raggiungendo la mano del ragazzo con una delle sue, sporcandolo di sangue « N–non ti preoccupare. » aggiunse mentre calde lacrime iniziarono a rigare le sue guance che diventavano sempre più fredde.

Sentì Isaac cadere in ginocchio al suo fianco e prenderle l'altra mano portandole via del dolore che non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quello che stava provando emotivamente. Era la Pack Mom, non poteva lasciare i suoi cuccioli e il suo Compagno, non voleva.

« S–Scott. » chiamò con voce spezzata « Mio padre, promettimi che ti prenderai cura di lui. » singhiozzò ormai senza alcun ritegno.

« Shh, shh! » bisbigliò l'Alpha premendo le loro fronti « Adesso ti porteremo all'ospedale, Stiles, starai bene. » disse cercando lui stesso di non piangere, voleva essere forte per lui, Stiles e il branco che stava assitendo alla scena.

« E di Derek. » continuò invece la Stilinski « Non dovete lasciare che _questo_ rovini le vostre vite, dovete andare avanti. S–Scott, t–tu sei il migliore amico che si possa desiderare, sono contenta di aver passato tutta la mia vita con te. » disse nonostante le parole le uscissero a fatica e vedere i due licantropi vicini a lei piangere le spezzò il cuore. Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi pensando al bambino che portava in grembo e prese un respiro profondo, aveva poco tempo e doveva usarlo come meglio poteva, senza lasciare nulla in sospeso.

« Le frecce » disse attirando l'attenzione di Allison « Le frecce rimangono negli Oni e li neutralizzano, usate le frecce. » spiegò e guardò la cacciatrice affidando silenziosamente a lei il compito di fare il necessario per salvare la loro città, la cara e vecchia Beacon Hills. Singhiozzò un'altra volta quando una lacrima di Isaac le colpì le labbra.

« Non gliel'ho mai detto, nonostante fosse il mio Compagno. » disse in ormai un sussurro, troppo stanca per azare la voce « Dite–dite a Derek che l'ho amato veramente e a mio padre che mi dispiace. ».

Isaac guaì come un cane ferito, non voleva credere che la sua Pack Mom, colei che si era presa cura di lui come suo padre non aveva mai fatto, stesse morendo pensando che lo sceriffo si sarebbe arrabbiato con lei.

Incurante delle mani insanguinate dedicò un'ultima carezza sui visi dei suoi due cuccioli prima di esalare l'ultimo respiro e chiudere gli occhi per l'eternità. Il Marchio si scurì passando da un tenue rosa a lunghe striate nere che arrivarono fino al cuore per poi scomparire lasciandone solo un alone nero.

Il lontananza un ululato colmo di dolore raggiunse le orecchie dei presenti.

Era Derek. 

  


  


  



	16. Capitolo quindici - Epilogo

_Capitolo Quindici – Epilogo_

  


  


  


« La vittima: una ragazza di diciassette anni, alta 1,54 cm, capelli castani, occhi tendenti all'ambra, nome di battesimo Ma–Ma... Stiles, cognome Stilinski. Ora del decesso verso le 22,40 della sera precedente. Deceduta a causa di un'arma appuntita riconducibile a una spada – o simili – che l'hanno attraversata da parte a parte. Dalle analisi risulta essere incinta, al terzo mese. » il medico legale lesse in modo neutrale i suoi dati e guardò lo sceriffo passarsi le mani tra i capelli tenendo la testa bassa per nascondere le lacrime. Davanti a loro si trovavano anche tre adolescenti ed un uomo, i primi chiamati a testimoniare in quanto presenti nel momento dell'aggressione.

L'agente Parrish estrasse il suo block notes e come da procedura iniziò a fare le domande « Chi era con Stiles nel momento dell'aggressione? » chiese scrivendo e nessuno dei ragazzi rispose costringendolo a scambiarsi un'occhiata dubbiosa con il medico legale che ancora presenziava nella stanza. 

Lentamente Scott alzò la mano ancora sporca di sangue della sua migliore amica e il medico fece uscire tutti gli altri dalla stanza.

« Cosa ti ricordi? »

« Eravamo andati a Oak Creek perché Stiles voleva soddisfare una sua curiosità. »

« E poi? »

« Sono... sono arrivati due persone, erano mascherate io–noi non li abbiamo visti. Ho visto... »

« Cos'hai visto Scott? »

« Qualcosa ha luccicato, penso fosse un coltello, volevano rubarci la macchina e Stiles, lei... »

« Stiles non avrebbe mai rinunciato alla sua Jeep, lo sappiamo. Ti ricordi qualcos'altro? »

« No. È successo tutto troppo in fretta. »

« Perché hai chimato il signor Argent? »

« Era l'unico adulto che sapevo essere nelle vicinanze e che ci avrebbe aiutato. »

« Okay, Scott. Sapevi della gravidanza? »

« Non sapevo nulla, non mi ha detto nulla... »

« Basta, va bene così. »

* * *

Isaac si guardò le mai sporche di sangue e non riusciva a rispondere a nessuna delle domande di Parrish, continuava a sentire quell'insopportabile dolore alla bocca dello stomaco.

« In fretta, troppo in fretta. » borbottava senza alzare lo sguardo e sia lo sceriffo che il vicesceriffo convennero che fosse meglio chiamare il suo tutore legale e farlo andare a casa. Era troppo sotto shock.

« Devo chiamare Derek. » sussurrò lo sceriffo prendendo il cellulare, era il tutore legale di Isaac e il Compagno di sua figlia, ma prima che potesse far partire la chiamata lo vide entrare quasi correndo all'interno della centrale per venire subito bloccato da alcuni agenti. Prima che l'uomo potesse muoversi e andare a fermare i suoi uomini intervenne Scott.

Derek entrò nell'ufficio spalancando la porta e si guardò furiosamente intorno. Il signor Stilinski invitò gentilmente Parrish ad uscire e con molta calma fece sedere Derek accanto a Isaac.

« Volete dirmi cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Perché il mio Marchio è diventato nero, dove si trova Stiles? » domandò il licantropo facendo singhiozzare il giovane alla sua destra. Inarcò un sopracciglio nel vedere gli occhi lucidi dello sceriffo e lentamente comprese. Il Marchio nero, il dolore lancinante allo stomaco, il forte odore di tristezza provenire da tutti.

« No, non è possibile. » bisbigliò Derek toccandosi il Marchio con mano tremante « Non può essere, lei... » il mondo gli stava crollando addosso, non riusciva più a sentire nulla e le mani gli tremavano in maniera evidente.

Lo sceriffo si abbassò alla sua altezza e lo guardò negli occhi, Derek non riusciva a vedere realmente era come se stesse rivedendo la sua casa bruciare. Sentiva caldo, troppo caldo e il cuore batteva troppo velocemente.

« Aspettava un bambino, Derek, mi dispiace. » la rivelazione dello sceriffo causò una reazione al giovane che si alzò di scatto facendo spaventare i presenti nella stanza

« Lei... lei non mi ha detto nulla. » disse il licantropo non credendo alle sue orecchie. Stiles, la sua Compagna, gli aveva nasconsto una notizia del genere. Le avrebbe dato il mondo, a lei e al loro bambino, avrebbe sistemato la vecchia villa e magari trovato un lavoro stabile per diventare una famiglia _normale._

« Chi ne era a conoscenza? » domandò con rabbia, qualcuno doveva saperlo, Stiles non sarebbe mai riuscita a portarsi dentro un tale segreto senza il sostegno di qualcuno. Lo sceriffo gli posò una mano sulla spalla « Non lo sappiamo. » rispose in tono neutro, non gli importava sapere una cosa del genere, se Stiles aveva voluto mantenere il segreto rispettava la sua scelta.

Isaac afferrò violentamente la mano di Derek, gli artigli in bella mostra e il respiro irregolare, l'Hale ricambiò la stretta e lo incitò a calmarsi dicendogli che dovevano tornare a casa e che non potevano uscire se non si fosse calmato. La stanza si riempì nuovamente, Lydia aveva un aspetto orribile e Derek sentì un forte odore di colpevolezza provenire da lei.

« Mi dispiace tanto. » sussurrò guardando le punte delle scarpe e il licantropo comprese, era lei quella che sapeva tutto, che aveva mantenuto il segreto. Non riuscì a provare rabbia nei suoi confronti, era distrutta quasi quanto lui. Il signor Argent era teso quanto una corda di violino, poteva sembrare insensibie ma pensava che non fosse il caso di piangersi addosso quando avevano un Nogitsune da uccidere, soprattutto adesso che potevano usare tutte le loro armi senza temere di ferire il vero proprietario del corpo di cui aveva preso le sembianze.

« Stiles non sarà morta invano. » disse Scott comprendendo i pensieri di Chris « Lei e il suo bambino non saranno morti invano. ».

* * *

Derek piantò la freccia dalla punta d'argento dritta nel cuore dell'Oni vedendolo illuminarsi di giallo e poi scomparire, lo stesso stavano facendo Ethan ed Aiden mentre Scott, Allison e Isaac combattevano contro il Nogitsune pochi metri più in là. L'aria era talmente fredda da aver reso il pavimento scivoloso, l'equilibrio poco stabile di Scott e Allison rallentava la missione di uccidere lo Spirito Volpe.

Isaac era completamente senza controllo, la rabbia che provava aveva fatto sì che il lupo prendesse il totale controllo del corpo, mentre la parte umana era stata rilegata in un piccolo spazio. Colpiva senza sosta verso la Nogitsune, ma era troppo veloce, troppo furba.

« Poveri, poveri ragazzi del branco McCall. » li derise la Volpe salendo sopra l'insegna della Beacon Hills High School « Siete rimasti senza la Pack Mom? La povera _S_ tile _s_. » continuò evitando agilmente il colpo di Scott che con rabbia aveva provato a tagliargli la gola con gli artigli « Povera, era anche incinta, un piccolo Hale, giusto? » continuò facendo scattare anche in Derek una irrefrenabile voglia di lasciare completamente andare il lupo eliminando la sua parte umana « Meglio così, nessuno si dovrà mai più subire le sue chiacchiere. Certo che parlava molto, eh? ».

Quello era stato semplicemente troppo, per quanto tutti si fossero almeno una volta nella vita lamentati della quantità di parole emesse da Stiles nessuno aveva mai desiderato non sentire più la sua voce. Cavolo, Scott avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di poter guardare finalmente insieme a lei Star Wars.

Un grande lupo nero comparve sul campo e il Nogitsune aprì sopreso la bocca « Derek. È un piacere vederti in questa forma. » disse sorridendo, tutti fermi a guardare quello che era diventato Derek, gli Oni ormai tutti neutralizzati. Il grosso lupo nero ringhiò dal profondo della gola fecendo tremare la cassa toracica di Allison che si trovava molto vicino a lui. 

Lydia, da lontano vide tutta la scena e non trovò digusto quando finalmente Derek riuscì ad acciuffarlo, affondando gli artigli nella carne, le zanne nella gola fino a quando la testa non si staccò completamente dal resto del corpo. Quella non era Stiles, non importava che sembianza aveva, quello che stava vedendo era giusto. Il lupo la fece completamente a pezzi anche se non ne era necessario in quanto alla fine, la sua ira ormai consumata, non rimese nemmeno un pezzo di carne. Scomparve tutto illuminandosi di giallo e trasfromandosi in una lucciola che Allison prontamente la catturò rinchiudendola nella scatola che per tempo aveva contenuto gli artigli di Thalia Hale.

Era giusto, avevano fatto la cosa giusta ed era tutto finito, finalmente.

* * *

Trovarono gli oggetti solamente una settimana dopo. Derek, insieme allo sceriffo, si erano finalmente fatti forza per entrare nella stanza della ragazza che era rimasta chiusa dal giorno della sua morte.

Tutto il branco era lì per sostenerli in un momento tanto delicato e tutti i licantropi, appena uno spiraglio di porta fu aperto, vennero investiti completamente dall'odore della loro Pack Mom che ormai non c'era più. 

La scrivania era ricoperta di oggetti, così come il letto, e su ognuno di essi c'era un foglio strappato da un quaderno. Lo sceriffo si avvicinò e vide il cartellino con su scritto “Papà” sopra ad una camicia a quadri blu e nera. Prese il biglietto tra le mani e lo girò, trovandovi un messaggio da parte della figlia.

  


_Camicia da uomo, così comoda e larga. L'abbiamo comprata insieme, ricordi?_

_Ora voglio che tu la indossi ogniqualvolta tu ne abbia voglia, così mi avrai sempre con te._

  


Scott trovò il suo biglietto, posizionato sopra ad un libro rilegato che non aveva mai visto.

  


_Senza di me sarete tutti persi. Ecco qui una copia del Bestiario e diversi modi per eliminare qualsiasi essere pericoloso alla **nostra** città. _

_Vedi di usarlo con saggezza e non provare nemmeno a farti ammazzare che altrimenti ci penso io a te._

  


Lydia sorrise debolmente vedendo la montagna di bigiotteria sull'angolo della scrivania, sopra il suo nome.

  


_Questi dovevano durare per minimo altri venti compleanni. Indossane uno ogni anno o anche tutti insieme, come preferisci._

_Spero che ti piacciano e che non li butterai nella spazzatura!_

  


Isaac si guardò intorno fino a scorgere il suo nome. Era una cornice, era una foto di loro due mentre guardavano un film sdraiati insieme sul divano di casa Stilinski. La guardò stupito, non ricordava di esser mai stato fotografato durante la sua permanenza nella casa.

  


_Sei il mio Beta preferito, ma non dirlo a nessuno o diventeranno gelosi!_

_Sono contenta di averti conosciuto, sei stato il cucciolo perfetto per una Pack Mom imperfetta._

_Riguardati e non lasciare Scott fare nulla che io farei._

  


Allison rimase sorpresa nel trovare qualcosa per lei, pensava che Stiles la odiasse per come aveva trattato Scott. Invece eccolo lì, il suo regalo: il suo arco.

  


_Non sarà come il tuo, ma era l'unica cosa che potevo darti. Trattalo con cura e non lasciarlo a prendere la polvere!_

  


Derek rimase fermo cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Stiles aveva progettato di morire? Come poteva aver preparato tutto quello senza averne la certezza, sarebbe stato stupido.

Lo sceriffo gli posò una mano sulla spalla, guidandolo verso la scrivania, lì c'era il pensiero di Stiles per lui. La sua Comapagna, che lui doveva proteggere e che ora non c'era più.

  


_Sei stato il più difficile, un vero e proprio sourwolf. Sono contenta di essermi Legata a te, sei il Compagno perfetto anche se non te l'ho mai detto (anche perché non ne ho avuto l'occasione)._

_Mi aspetto molte cose da te, Derek Hale, quindi leggi molto bene questo foglio e se necessario appenditelo sopra il letto:_

_devi prenderti cura del Branco, non fare il depresso, mi hai capita?_

_Vedi di non far mangiare troppa carne a mio padre e proteggilo se puoi, non ci tengo a fargli avere un altro infarto e tantomeno a raggiungermi._

_Scott deve essere controllato giornalmente, Alpha o meno, è stupido quasi quanto me. Non può farcela da solo, io sono sempre stata lì con lui e da ora non potrò quindi mi serve un sostituto e tu sei perfetto. Certo, assecandolo qualche volta, non fare troppo il cattivo._

_Tieni Lydia lontana dai cattivi ragazzi e se mai dovesse tornare Jackson dagli un pungo in faccia da parte mia._

_Isaac, il mio tenero Isaac, trattamelo con i guanti. Sentirà sicuramente un forte bisogno di esserti accanto in questi giorni, gli effetti collaterali di aver perso la Pack Mom, non azzardarti a ringhiargli contro, mai una volta nella tua vita da adesso._

_Allison per quanto non sia nella mia top10 degli amici ha bisogno di rimanere nel Branco, una cacciatrice è sempre utile, poi ora che sta con Isaac..._

_E tu, oh mio Derek, dovrai vivere ogni giorno come se io fossi lì. Grugnisci, sbuffa, metti il muso, sorridi, mangia, fai tutto quello che avresti fatto con me al tuo fianco._

_Potrà sembrare strano e sarà decisamente imbarazzante se tutto questo che ho scritto non servisse a nulla, ma ho questo strano presentimento, questa notte succederà qualcosa di grosso e non posso ignorare il mio sesto senso._

_Ti amo._

  


Derek lasciò cadere il foglio, le mani che gli tremavano, vide il suo regalo: la felpa rossa che aveva indossato durante il loro primo bacio l'estate prima. Sopra c'erano più oggetti, tutti artefatti delle loro avventure e infine qualcosa avvolto in un altro biglietto.

  


_Uhm... SORPRESA!_

_Mi odierai per sempre, lo so, ma non potevo lasciare i miei amici andare senza di me nonostante i miei presentimenti._

_Aspettiamo un bambino, è al 100% tuo, non preoccuparti._

_Be' se sono morta di conseguenza lo è anche lui/lei e mi dispiace veramente tanto, scoprire che saresti potuto diventare padre solo dopo la mia morte..._

_Odiami, insultami, fai quello che vuoi, ma ogni cosa che ho fatto è stata con amore e se ho deciso di non dirti nulla è perché mi avresti impedito di combattere insieme al Branco._

_Mi dispiace, veramente._

  


Tra le mani si ritrovò il test di gravidanza che Lydia guardò ricordandosi del giorno in farmacia, sembrava essere passato così tanto tempo, eppure non erano state nemmeno due settimane. Derek fissò le due liniette rosa chiedendosi come si era sentita Stiles a tale scoperta, lui era un uomo ormai già fatto, era pronto a farsi una famiglia, mentre lei era solo una diciassettenne che doveva ancora finire la scuola e con un bambino in grembo.

Inspirò per poi lasciar tutta l'aria lasciare i suoi polmoni, era completamente soprafatto dalle emozioni. Non la odiava, lo capiva, era più o meno come si sentiva lui nei confronti del Branco quando era l'Alpha, avrebbe dato la vita per proteggerli.

« Dovremmo andare a consegnare tutta questa roba. » borbottò Scott guardando i guantoni da lacrosse che Stiles aveva lasciato al coach, la sua maglietta del lacrosse per Cora e molte altre cose per chiunque fosse stato importante nella vita della ragazza.

« Lasciamoli un attimo soli. » disse Lydia guardando Derek e lo sceriffo guardare spaesati tutti gli oggetti di Stiles. Avevano bisogno di tempo.

Ne avevano bisogno tutti.

* * *

_**Due anni dopo** _

  


« Mi piace. » disse Lydia guardando la foto nella bacheca nel corridoio principale della Beacon Hills High School. Tutte le coppe erano scomparse, le foto delle squadre atletiche pure.

Era diventato un memoriale, per tutte le vittime che avevano frequentato la scuola, l'idea era stata di Scott perché era difficile camminare in quel posto senza riuscire a vedere da nessuna parte Stiles, la sua migliore amica.

Aveva dovuto combattere a lungo con il coach per farlo, proponendo anche di pagare lo spazio pur di averlo, aveva promesso di vendere la moto se necessario e tutto quello che aveva di valore per rendere memoria alla sua migliore amica.

« È la sua foto migliore. » concordò Kira stringendo la mano di Scott senza farsi vedere dagli altri. Dopo che tutto si era sitemato erano riusciti a conoscersi meglio, Kira l'aveva aiutato molto per affrontare la scomparsa della Stilinski.

Derek purtroppo non era riuscito ancora a riprendere la sua vita tra le mani, nonostante tutti stessero cercando di aiutarlo, ma insieme allo sceriffo erano quasi diventati due casi irrecuperabili. Scott ed Isaac più volte avevano provato a far rinsavire almeno Derek, il dolore del signor Stilinski troppo profondo per fare qualcosa. Perdere sia la moglie che la figlia lo aveva distrutto per sempre, nonostante gli incoraggiamenti di Melissa era più di una volta ricaduto nell'alcolismo e solo in quei momenti Derek tornava in sé e aiutava il padre di Stiles ad uscirne, sapeva che la ragazza non avrebbe voluto quello da lui.

« Ti odierebbe se sapesse che questa foto è qui e tutti possono vederla. » borbottò Isaac senza staccare gli occhi dal viso di Stiles. Era una foto scattata l'estate precedente a tutto quel casino del branco d'Alpha. Era vestita elegantamente, un lungo abito turchese, i capelli sciolti, una collana piena di brillanti e il viso truccato. L'aveva scattata Scott stesso ridendo a crepapelle nel vederla in quello stato, giurando di non farla vedere a nessuno, infondo non era colpa sua se doveva partecipare ad una serata elegante a Los Angeles con il padre per una festa in onore alle forze armate di tutte le cittadine della California.

Vicino si trovavano anche quelle di Erica e Boyd e molte altre, anche una di Paige che i genitori avevano fatto avere a Scott dopo che avevano sentito del memoriale trovandolo un bel gesto per non dimenticare tutte le giovane vite che non erano riuscite a finire quella scuola, lasciandosi dietro parenti e amici.

« Ragazzi, penso che dovremmo andare. » sussurrò dolcemente Lydia iniziando a muoversi verso la biblioteca. Tutti la seguirono in religioso silenzio. Era notte fonda e tutti gli studenti del'ultimo anno si erano recati lì per adempiere al rito.

Presero i libri mettendoli sul tavolo e un ragazzo passò alla rossa un pennarello nero con cui in maniera elegante incise le sue iniziali sul ripiano. Lo passò a Kira che sembrava piuttosto nervosa, la paura di star facendo qualcosa di altamente sbagliato, e poi toccò ad Allison e Isaac.

Scott prese il pennarello tra le mani e senza nessuna esitazione scrisse la sue iniziali, ma prima che potesse consegnare l'oggetto al ragazzo dietro di lui prese un profondo respiro e proprio sotto alle sue scrisse “ _ **M.S.**_ ” 

Il gruppo guardò le loro iniziali incise, un sorrise triste a macchiare il viso dei ragazzi.

« Sarebbe dovuta essere qui con noi. » disse Isaac guardando Scott con gli occhi lucidi.

« Lei è ancora con noi. » rispose Lydia perché lei lo sapeva, dovunque fosse ora Stiles – se esistesse veramente un'altra vita dopo la morte – lei era lì con loro pronta a proteggerli. 


End file.
